Basara Teacher Problem
by girl-chan2
Summary: Para Daimyo jadi murid? Itu udah mainstream! Kalau Daimyo jadi guru? Kayaknya itu hal yang baru! Itulah yang terjadi di NihoNime Gakuen saat para murid di sana kedatangan guru baru yang ternyata para Daimyo. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Silakan cek di fic ini! :D /Genre tetapnya Humor, sisanya tergantung Chapter yang update! :D/
1. The Teacher Daimyo?

Me: "Yeah! Update fic baru lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Gue mah ngikutin BakAuthor aja, dah!"

Ieyasu: "Kok perasaan gue kagak enak?"

Cowboy: "Perasaan lu doang, keles!"

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

Disclaimer: Basara bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Teacher!Daimyo, Author masuk fic (?), English yang tidak di-italic (?), dll.

* * *

**Prolog: The Teacher is Daimyo?**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah bernama NihoNime Gakuen, beberapa Daimyo sedang berjalan menyelusuri sekolah itu.

"Apa benar ini sekolahnya?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kayaknya iya!" jawab Ieyasu sambil membaca denah sekolah.

"All right! Mari kita masuk!" ajak Masamune.

Para Daimyo pun langsung masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu.

* * *

Di ruang media, 3 anak yang disebut Trio SenBasa yang beranggotakan Girl-chan dari 9C, Dissa dari 9D, dan Hanny dari 9B sedang main Sengoku Basara 2 di PS 2 yang dibawa oleh teman sekelas Girl-chan.

Selain ketiga anak itu, ada Luthfi, teman sekelas Girl-chan yang berkacamata sekaligus pemilik PS yang dipinjem ketiga gadis itu, Mea, sahabat Dissa dari kelas 9A, dan Dark, sohib Girl-chan dari kelas 9E.

"Hoi, Diskon (?)! Jangan tinggalin gue, dong!" kata Girl-chan sambil berusaha menjalankan karakter yang dimainkannya.

"Habisnya lu pake Tadakatsu lambat amat jalannya! Cepetan dikit, kek!" balas Dissa yang memakai Motochika.

"Mentang-mentang jagoan lu bisa fire skating (?) di tanah, lu main tinggal aja!"

"Itu salah lu juga, Ra! Masa lu pake karakter yang jalannya lambat?" timpal Luthfi.

Girl-chan pun langsung mengeluarkan pipa keramatnya dan langsung berteriak, "RASAKAN PUKULAN PIPA DARIKU!" sambil memukul bocah berkacamata itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak anak itu sampai mental keluar jendela akibat pukulan pipa dari gadis itu.

"Kasar amat lu, Girl-chan!" ujar Dark sweatdrop.

"Oke, ayo main lagi!" kata Girl-chan sebelum menyadari kalau ketiga temannya yang lain sudah menghilang.

"Lho? Kemana mereka?" tanya Dark heran.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~" Terdengar jeritan fansgirl dari luar.

"Kita periksa, yuk!" saran Girl-chan sambil berjalan keluar.

Kedua anak itu pun segera meninggalkan ruang media dan mendapati beberapa cewek sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di lapangan.

"Eh, Luthfi! Memangnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Girl-chan kepada Luthfi yang sedang berdiri dengan muka bingung.

"Gue juga kagak tau, Ra! Mending kita periksain aja, yuk!" ajak Luthfi.

Ketiganya pun mendekati kerumunan itu dan terdengar beberapa jeritan seneng para fansgirl yang sangat riuh.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Gurunya ganteng-ganteng banget!"

"Keren banget! Gue sampe meleleh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah~ Cakepnya~"

"Bapak udah punya pacar, belum? Kalau kagak punya, bapak mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Ketiganya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar jeritan para fansgirl yang mulai menggila tersebut. Girl-chan mendekati Dissa yang kebetulan berada di belakang kerumunan tersebut.

"Woi, Dissa! Memangnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Girl-chan.

Tapi Dissa tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Girl-chan dan sedang asik ber-fansgirling ria.

"Dissa?" tanya Girl-chan lagi.

Pertanyaan Girl-chan barusan tidak terdengar oleh Dissa. Dia malah sibuk melihat sesuatu sambil terus mengeluarkan jeritan ala fansgirl.

"LU DENGERIN GUE KAGAK, DISSABUT KELAPA IJUK (?)?!" teriak Girl-chan sewot.

Ternyata tidak cuma Dissa yang mendengar teriakan Girl-chan barusan, tapi juga seluruh gadis yang lagi jejeritan ala fansgirl tersebut.

"Kenapa, sih? Gue lagi stress doang, keles!" kata Girl-chan cuek sambil nyeret Dissa keluar dari kerumunan. "Lanjutin lagi fansgirling-nya!"

Sementara kerumunan gaje itu melanjutkan acara fansgirling mereka, Girl-chan terus menyeret Dissa sampai di depan ruang media.

"Hoi, Girl-chan! Lu teriak kayak gitu memangnya kenapa, sih?!" tanya Dissa sewot sambil melepaskan seretan gadis itu.

"LU KAGAK JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE DUA KALI, MAKANYA GUE KESEL!" teriak Girl-chan kesal.

"Sudahlah, Ra!" lerai Luthfi. "Lu jangan main-main sama dia lho, Dissa! Tu anak kalau udah marah, galaknya selangit!"

"Iya, keles!" balas Dissa cuek.

"Oke, Disco (?)! Memang tadi ada apaan?" tanya Dark mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Para Daimyo mau ngajar di sini besok! Gue seneng banget ketemu Motochika! Kyaaaaaaaaa~" jawab gadis itu sambil ber-fansgirling ria.

Webek, webek... (?) (Luthfi: "Kok malah kodok yang bunyi, sih?"/Girl-chan: "Soalnya bunyi jangkrik terlalu mainstream!"/Luthfi: *sweatdrop.*)

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK (1)?! DAIMYO MAU NGAJAR BESOK?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" pekik Girl-chan panik.

"Bujug, dah! Kenceng amat teriakan lu, Ra!" komentar Luthfi sambil menutup telinganya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Denmark itu bukannya nama negara, ya?"

Girl-chan pun langsung facepalm mendengar pertanyaan dari telas(teman sekelas)nya itu.

"Sudahlah! Kita tunggu saja besok!" saran Dark datar.

"Eh, iya! Pinter juga lu, Darukun (2)!" balas Dissa sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Oke, deh! Lagian, bel pulang tinggal beberapa detik lagi!" kata Luthfi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

_TONG TONG TONG TONG TONG!_ (?)

Bel pulang pun langsung berbunyi seperti yang dikatakan Mbah (?) Luthfi.

"Ramalan bagus, Luthfi! Salam Om Nom (3), salam permen (?)!" kata Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Ketiga anak itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): 'What The Denmark' itu kalimat khas saya kalau lagi panik! Biasanya suka disambung setelah 'WTF' dan 'WTH'! (Sebenarnya sudah ada di naskah 'One Day with Another Lady', tapi itu kalau sudah update!)

(2): Campuran antara Daruku (Dark) dan '-kun'! (Sebenarnya bisa juga dipanggil 'Kurusaki-kun', tapi jarang banget!)

(3): Om Nom itu karakter berbentuk kodok (atau apapun itu) yang suka makan permen! (Yang pernah main 'Cut The Ropes' pasti tau karakter ini!)

* * *

Luthfi: "Ini abstrak banget, sumpah!"

Me: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luthfi: "Kagak ada, sih!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	2. The Daimyo in Our School?

Me: "Balik lagi di fic ini!" XD

Luthfi: "Eh, Ra! Ini Chapter kedua, ya?"

Me: "Iyalah, memangnya kenapa?"

Luthfi: "Kagak ada!"

Me: "Lu bisa balas Review, kagak?"

Luthfi: "Apaan, tuh?" (Sebagai catatan, teman saya ini tidak tau istilah di FFN!)

Me: "Nih!" *ngasih beberapa lembar kertas.* "Lu jawab aja pertanyaan di sini!"

Luthfi: "Oh!"

**Meaaaa: Saya kagak ngerti kenapa anda bisa sebahagia itu! Ya sudah! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Nama ejekan disebutin kayak gitu, anda seneng? Woi, Ra! Otaknya Dissa itu terbuat dari apaan, sih? Kok bisa segitunya? (Girl-chan: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*) Nanti Motochika muncul, tapi kalau Kenshin tergantung si ****! Dia kan Author-nya! (Girl-chan: "Luthy! Bisa nggak lu panggil gue Girl-chan aja di FFN? Nama **** tuh cuma boleh di sekolah doang! Ketua kelas gaje!") Gue kan bukan Author FFN, Ra! (Girl-chan: "Terserah lu aja, dah!" *Cowboy mode (?) on.* *dihajar yang bersangkutan.*) Maafkan yang barusan dan terima kasih Review-nya!  
**

**Honey Sho: Kojuro mungkin menyusul entah kapan! Tergantung si Ra- *di-death glare Girl-chan.* Maksudnya, Girl-chan yang nulis! Kalau soal tebakan anda, mungkin yang bener Hitsugaya kali! Soalnya temen saya itu kagak tau banyak tentang Bleach! (Girl-chan: "Terusin aja! Entar gue jomblangin lu sama Dimas aja, deh!") Kagak usah segitunya juga kali, Ra! (Girl-chan: "Entar gue suruh lu baca doujin DenNor sampe selesai baru tau rasa lu!") Oh iya, perasaan Girl-chan kagak tua amat! Dia baru 14 tahun! (Girl-chan: "Kali aja dia ngira gue beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya!") Oke, terima kasih Review-nya!**

Me: "Udah selesai belum, Luthfi?"

Luthfi: "Udah, Ra!"

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Daimyo in Our School?**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kelas 9C langsung rusuh membicarakan tentang kedatangan guru baru.

"Yang bener aja lu, Luthfi?" tanya Fareza. "Masa ada guru baru mau ngajar di sini?"

"Beneran! Mau bukti? Si **** saksinya!" jawab Luthfi sambil menunjuk Girl-chan.

"Gue ngeliat sendiri, keles!" jawab gadis itu sambil baca buku.

"Tuh! Bener, kan?"

"Yang bener lu, Ra?" tanya Feby.

"Iya, keles!" jawab Girl-chan emosi. "Lu mau digebukin dulu pake pipa baru ngerti?!"

Seluruh anak cowok (min Luthfi) pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Gurunya datang!" teriak Bama.

Seluruh mulas (murid kelas) pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru cowok berambut coklat dan berjaket kuning memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak.

"Baiklah! Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu! Saya adalah wali kelas kalian! Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak, saya mau nanya! Bapak udah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Amel.

"Belum!" jawab Ieyasu santai.

"Terus, guru yang rambutnya putih berponi tajem itu siapanya bapak?" tanya Girl-chan dengan nada jahil.

Seluruh kelas pun langsung cengo dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dia hanya teman bapak, kok!"

"Hanya sekedar teman atau 'Teman Tapi Mesra', pak?" tanya Dimas.

"Sekedar teman!" jawab Ieyasu sambil berusaha untuk tidak jengkel. "Baiklah, bapak mau kenalan satu per satu! Kita mulai dari gadis di depan sini! Kamu sebutkan nama kamu dan kepanjangan dari nama kamu!"

"Iya, pak 'Ikebana Edogawa YAmaha SUzuki' (?)!" kata Girl-chan sambil nyengir.

Seluruh kelas pun langsung tertawa mendengar nama kepanjangan Ieyasu yang kocak tersebut, sementara Ieyasu hanya bisa facepalm dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

"Oke! Nama kepanjangan buat bapak kreatif juga!" puji Ieyasu. "Sekarang giliran kamu!"

"Nama saya **** ********! Kepanjangannya 'RAta-RAta AZab ZAkar Hantu RAHang' (?)! Bisa dipanggil Girl-chan atau 'GIRing Lintah CHANtolan' (?)!" kata Girl-chan sambil nyengir lebar.

Seluruh anak pun langsung ketawa lagi mendengar nama kepanjangan Girl-chan yang konyol tersebut.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kamu yang di belakang!" kata Ieyasu sambil menunjuk Nova.

"Nama saya Nova Agung! Kepanjangan 'NOda VAs AGgrek UNGu' (?)!" jawab Nova.

"Nah, kamu yang di sana!" Ieyasu langsung menunjuk Fahira.

"Nama Fahira Anfal! Kepanjangan 'FAjar HIlang RAmbu ANti FAsis Logam' (?)!"

Karena nanti bakalan kebanyakan nyebutin satu per satu, kita beralih ke kelas 9D.

* * *

"Eh, Diskon! Menurut lu, wali kelas kita cewek atau cowok?" tanya Raisa.

"Cowok kali!" jawab Dissa sambil membaca Manga 'Basara Gakuen'.

"Gurunya datang!" kata Andhika.

Ketika semua murid duduk di kursi masing-masing, seorang guru cowok berambut putih dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya dan berjaket ungu memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa guru itu bersemangat.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak.

"Baiklah! Nama bapak Chosokabe Motochika dan saya akan jadi wali kelas kalian! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak, saya mau nanya! Bapak bajak laut, ya?" tanya Ninis.

"Bapak bajak laut dari Shikoku! Ada lagi?"

"Bapak udah punya pacar?" tanya Elga.

"Belum!"

"Kalau guru berambut coklat berbadan ramping itu siapanya bapak?" tanya Dissa.

"Teman dekat!"

"Teman dekat doang, pak?" tanya Redha.

"Iyalah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kenalan? Mumpung biar bisa lebih deket aja!"

Sementara mereka kenalan satu per satu, kita langsung ke kelas 9B.

* * *

"Adek! Katanya wali kelas kita para Daimyo, ya?" tanya Mikado, kakak kembar Hanny.

"Iya, bang!" jawab Hanny cuek sambil membaca Doujin 'AsaKiku'.

"Gurunya dateng, coy!" kata Haikal.

Seorang guru cowok berambut putih dengan poni tajam dan berjaket hitam memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa guru itu datar.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak sweatdrop.

"Nama saya Ishida Mitsunari! Wali kelas kalian! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Saya kagak nanyain bapak, tapi mau ngajakin bapak duel!" kata Hanny sambil ngancungin katana yang dibawanya.

"Oke, bapak terima tantangan kamu!" ujar Mitsunari sambil ngeluarin senjatanya.

Sementara kelas itu sibuk dengan duel sepihak antara guru dan murid tersebut, kita pantau kelas 9A yang sangat ribut.

* * *

"Woi, Mea! Tangkap ini!" kata Ribby sambil melempar bola tenis ke arah Mea.

"Oke!" Gadis itu pun langsung menangkap bola itu dan berniat melemparkan bola itu ke arah Faisal, tapi...

"Selamat pa- Wadaow!"

... seorang guru cowok berambut coklat dengan tubuh yang ramping dan berjaket hijau terkena lemparan bola tersebut.

"Pa-pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak panik sambil duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kalian main apa sampai lempar bola di dalam kelas?" tanya guru itu.

"Lempar tangkap, pak!" jawab anak-anak itu.

Guru itu pun langsung facepalm.

"Baiklah! Nama bapak Mouri Motonari, wali kelas! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bapak mau main catur sama saya?" tawar Dhennis sambil ngeluarin papan catur.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" tolak Motonari.

"Bapak! Pacaran, yuk!" tawar seseorang.

Seluruh mulas dan Motonari pun langsung cengo mendengar tawaran orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang tadi ngomong?" tanya Motonari.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung angkat bahu.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita kenalan satu-satu!"

Kita beralih ke kelas 9E yang jauh lebih ribut lagi.

* * *

Kelas itu sekarang sedang perang lempar-lemparan kertas. Mulai dari bola kertas, pesawat kertas, shuriken kertas, bahkan surat cinta (?) pun dilempar begitu saja. Ajaib sekali kelas ini!

"Good morning, students!" sapa seorang guru cowok berambut coklat sebahu dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya dan berjaket biru dengan gaya English-nya.

"Morning, sir!" balas anak-anak itu sambil tetap berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Well, why you don't sit on your chair? Take easy, okay?" kata guru itu santai.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"All right! My name is Date Masamune! Anything question? You can use your language!"

"Bapak udah punya pacar?" tanya Ryeid.

"Nothing! Why?"

"Guru berambut coklat yang hobi teriak-teriak itu siapanya bapak?" tanya Switch.

"He is my rival!"

"Namanya siapa, pak?" tanya Hadi.

"His name is Sanada Yukimura!"

"Bapak bisa pake bahasa Indonesia, nggak?" tanya Silva. "Saya kagak terlalu ngerti bahasa Inggris, pak!"

"Baiklah, akan bapak lakukan!" kata Masamune. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik, pak!" kata sebagian murid yang non-English sambil ngangkat jempol.

"Nah, sekarang kita kenalan! Kalian bisa pake bahasa Indonesia atau English!"

Karena semua kelas 9 sudah ada wali kelasnya, kita liat keadaan para guru saat istirahat.

_TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG! _(?)

* * *

Di kantin...

"Oke, kawan-kawan! Bagaimana keadaan kelasnya?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik.

"Lumayanlah, walaupun sedikit heboh dan nista!" jawab para Daimyo yang menjadi wali kelas barusan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Dissa dan Mea tak sengaja memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Daimyo dan pria jabrik itu.

"Eh, Dissa! Pria jabrik itu siapa, sih?" tanya Mea.

"Kata Girl-chan sih, dia tuh ketua guru di sekolah ini!" jawab Dissa.

"Kayak ketua kelas?"

"Iya, kurang lebih! Tapi tu guru jarang banget keliatan karena katanya, dia itu orang Denmark!"

"Bujug, dah! Lu tadi bilang apa? Orang Denmark?" tanya Luthfi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Iya, Luthfi!" jawab Dissa. "Oh iya, Girl-chan kemana?"

"Di perpus! Lu kan tau kalau dia seneng baca!"

"Oh!"

_TONG TONG TONG TONG TONG!_

"Oke, deh! Lu pada inget kan salam Girl-chan pas pulang?" tanya Luthfi.

"Salam Om Nom, salam permen! Iya kan?" jawab Dissa dengan muka happy.

"Iya, deh! Ayo pulang!" ajak Mea.

Seluruh murid di NihoNime Gakuen pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!" :D

Luthfi: "Eh, Ra! Memangnya pria jabrik itu siapa, sih?"

Me: "Itu rahasia! Entar lu juga bakalan tau!"

Luthfi: "Oh!" -o-

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Review!" :D


	3. The Teacher Leader is Denmark?

Me: "Update lagi!" XD

Luthfi: "Chapter ketiga ya, Ra?"

Me: "Yo wes, Luthfi! Seperti biasanya, mari kita balas Review dulu!" :D

**L w bunga: Saya agak greget kalau MasMun pake English, walaupun English saya nggak sebaik MasMun juga, sih! (Masamune: "Berarti lu masih kalah dari gue!") Nanti saya usahakan MasMun kagak keseringan pake English dan ini dia kelanjutannya!**

**Dissa CHAlover: GUE BENERAN MAU BUNUH LU KALAU PAKE NAMA ITU! *ngeluarin pipa paralon.* (Cowboy: "BakAuthor! Caps sama pipanya disimpen dulu, deh!") OH, IYA! *matiin Caps dan nyimpen pipa.* Kalau mau tau, jawabannya ada di Chapter ini! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Meaaaa: Jadi gitu, toh? Kalau kelas saya malah lebih rusuh lagi! Malahan, para cowoknya bisa sampe ngerusak layangan burung (?) bekas angkatan sebelumnya! (Luthfi: "Jangan bongkar aib kelas kita deh, Ra!") Biarin, lu kan ketua kelas yang kagak bertanggung jawab! (Luthfi: "Maaf, deh!") Baiklah, silakan dibaca Chapter ini!**

DUAR!

Luthfi: "Suara apaan tuh, Ra?"

Me: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.* "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Teacher Leader is Denmark?**

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari pertama Daimyo mengajar di NihoNime Gakuen. Kelas 9C tengah sibuk merencanakan sesuatu.

"Eh, ini udah bener?" tanya Idham sambil menyeimbangkan sebuah ember di atas pintu.

"Kayaknya iya!" jawab Girl-chan. "Hoi, Dimas! Gurunya udah dateng, belum?"

"Bentar, Ra!" Dimas memperhatikan keluar jendela. "Eh, udah dateng gurunya!"

Seluruh mulas pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"SELAMAT PA-"

BYUR! TRANG! (?)

Seorang guru cowok berambut coklat ponytail berjaket merah itu pun langsung terkena jebakan Turkey (?) *digampar Sadiq.* yang dipasang mulas 9C yang jahil tersebut.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak dengan nada jahil dan senyum kemenangan.

"UWOOOH! KENAPA ADA EMBER DI ATAS PINTU, YA?" tanriak (tanya plus teriak (?)) guru itu heran sambil menyingkirkan ember yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Menekedele, pak!" jawab anak-anak sambil angkat bahu masing-masing.

"BAIKLAH! NAMA BAPAK SANADA GENJIRO YUKIMURA! GURU GEOLOGI! ADA PERTANYAAN? PERKENALKAN DIRI KALIAN DULU!"

"Pak, saya Faza! Bapak bisa kecilin suaranya bapak, kagak? Takutnya kelas lain keganggu, pak!"

"Baiklah, Faza-dono!" ujar Yukimura sambil mengecilkan sedikit suaranya. "Bapak melakukannya karena pengabdian kepada Oyakata-sama!"

"Saya Ghevira! Oyakata-sama itu siapa, pak?"

"Tuan dan orang tua (?) bapak!" kata Yukimura watados.

Demi apa Yukimura ngakuin Shingen itu bapaknya?

"Pak, saya ****! Bapak ke sini sama siapa saja, pak?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Teman-teman bapak! Ada Masamune-dono, Motochika-dono, Ieyasu-dono, dan lain-lain! Bahkan Oyakata-sama sama Sasuke-dono juga ada!" jawab Yukimura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Oh iya, ****-dono ini sahabatnya Mathias-dono ya?"

Hening...

Seluruh telas Girl-chan pun langsung melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan, 'Siapa-itu-Mathias-?'.

"Oh, ketua guru itu ya? Saya memang kenal, pak!" kata Girl-chan dengan cengiran kecil.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Sementara Yukimura mengajar, beberapa anak sibuk ngobrol sendiri dengan suara pelan.

"Memangnya nama ketua guru itu Mathias, ya?" bisik Syams yang duduk di sebelah Luthfi.

"Menekedele! Gue aja baru tau sekarang!" jawab Luthfi sambil angkat bahu.

"Katanya ketua guru itu bule, ya? Memangnya dari negara mana, sih?" tanya Timothy.

"Dari Eropa, kali!" jawab Harfi sambil mengangkat bahu Jonathan (?) yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"UWOOOH! KALIAN BEREMPAT YANG DI BELAKANG! KALIAN NGOMONGIN MATHIAS-DONO, YA?" tanriak Yukimura dengan suara yang menggema (?).

'Bujuh, dah! Ni guru peka amat telinganya!' batin keempat anak tadi cengo. "Ka-kagak kok, pak!"

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

_TUUUUUUUUUUUUT! TING NONG NENG!_ (?)

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi.

"Eh, Anko Trio! Lu panggilin guru, sana!" perintah Girl-chan.

Anko Trio (1) yang terdiri dari Farel, Feby, dan Nova pun langsung ngomel. "Yee, lu kan bukan ketua kelas, Ra!"

Ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan dark aura plus pipa keramatnya, ketiga anak itu pun langsung ngacir ke ruang guru.

"Eh, Ra! Gue mau nanya! Memangnya ketua guru bernama Mathias itu orang mana, sih?" tanya Luthfi sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Girl-chan bertanya balik.

"Gue cuma pengen tau doang! Soalnya, gue denger dari Dissa kalau dia tuh orang Denmark!"

"Memang dia orang Denmark! Memangnya lu kate dia orang apa? Orang Jerman?"

"Ya kagak, sih!"

"Hoi, Ra! Lu dipanggil ketua guru, tuh!" kata Feby dari luar kelas.

"Gue cabut dulu, ya! Ciao!" ujar Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan temannya itu.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Permisi, apa ketua guru ada di sini?" tanya Girl-chan di depan ruang guru.

"Hoi, Girl-chan!" sapa seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ah, iya! Pak Mathias ngapain manggil saya, ya?" tanya Girl-chan heran.

"Ahaha! Aku cuma mau memeriksa kelasmu saja, kok!" jawab Mathias dengan cengiran lebar. "Nah, ayo kita ke kelas!"

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju ke kelas 9C.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Mathias dengan senyum ceria.

"Pagi, pak Jabrik (?)!" balas anak-anak iseng tersebut.

Mathias pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop dengan jawaban mulas 9C tersebut.

"Biarin aja, pak! Paling juga gara-gara rambut bapak!" celetuk Girl-chan sambil balik ke bangkunya.

"Baiklah! Nama bapak Mathias Køhler, ketua guru! Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak! Bapak ini orang Denmark, ya?" tanya Luthfi.

"Kamu tau darimana?" Mathias bertanya balik.

"Denger-denger doang, pak!"

"Memang iya! Ada lagi?"

"Pak! Ketua guru itu apa, ya?" tanya Slamet.

GUBRAK!

Sebagian mulas pun langsung tepar, sementara Girl-chan, Luthfi, dan Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ketua guru itu 11-12 mirip ketua kelas, tapi bedanya ketua guru itu memimpin guru-guru yang ngajar! Dia juga menggantikan guru yang berhalangan!" jelas Mathias. "Ada yang lain?"

"Pak Mathias bisa nyanyi buat kita, kagak?" tanya Atun.

"Nyanyi?" ulang Mathias bingung.

"Iya, pak! Katanya bapak punya bakat!" celetuk Delle.

Mathias pun langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

"Ya, baiklah! Bapak punya lagu yang bagus buat kalian!"

"Judulnya apaan tuh, pak?" tanya sebagian anak penasaran.

"Judulnya '10 Tanda Umum'!" jawab pria Denmark itu.

"Hah? Lagu apaan tuh, pak?" tanya seluruh mulas bingung.

"Err, itu karangan bapak sendiri! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja? Musik!"

Sebagian anak cowok pun langsung menyiapkan alat musik masing-masing. Ada yang bawa tam-tam, gitar, pianika, rekorder, dan keyboard yang nyolong dari perpustakaan sekolah. Sementara sebagian anak cewek menyiapkan HP mereka untuk memotret dan merekam adegan ketua guru tersebut.

_Sepuluh tanda umum guru mengalami gizi buruk_

_Pertama, rambutnya mulai rontok_

_Kedua, giginya mulai copot_

_Ketiga, jalannya mulai lambat_

_Keempat, kulitnya mulai keriput_

_Kelima, tulangnya mulai retak_

_Keenam, matanya mulai rabun_

_Ketujuh, tubuhnya mulai lemah_

_Kedelapan, suaranya mulai parau_

_Kesembilan, tenaganya mulai hilang_

_Kesepuluh, nyawanya mulai rapuh_

_Ketika guru mengalami gizi buruk, tidak ada yang perduli_

_Tralala lalalala, tralala lalalala_

_Trilili lililili, trilili lililili_

Sebagian mulas pun langsung cengo dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan ketua guru tersebut, sementara Mathias malah muter-muter gaje bak balerina nyasar (?).

Setelah ketua guru itu selesai bernyanyi, seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

_TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh anak pun langsung keluar kelas untuk mencari nutrisi (baca: makanan).

* * *

Di kantin...

Dissa dan Hanny heran saat melihat Girl-chan dan Luthfi sedang menempelkan beberapa foto di sebuah kertas karton.

"Hoi, Girl-chan! Lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Hanny.

"Oh, ini? Gue lagi bikin Mading kelas, lho!" jawab Girl-chan sambil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya yang setengah jadi.

"Gue boleh liat, kagak?" tanya Dissa penasaran.

"Boleh, kok! Duduk aja!" jawab Luthfi sambil memberikan tempat duduknya kepada gadis itu.

Dissa pun duduk di dekat Luthfi dan matanya melirik ke arah sebuah foto. Di dalamnya, ada seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang memasang pose ala balerina di kontes balet (?).

"Hei, Girl-chan! Ini bukannya foto ketua guru itu, ya?" tanya Dissa sambil mengambil foto yang dimaksud.

"Oh, foto pak Mathias, toh? Ya begitu, deh!" jawab gadis itu sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! JADI KETUA GURUNYA DENMARK, YA?! KENAPA LU KAGAK KASIH TAU GUE, SIH?!" teriak Hanny panik.

"Lha, gue kira lu udah tau!" balas Girl-chan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Dissa dan Luthfi heran.

"Rahasia, keles!" jawab Girl-chan dan Hanny cuek.

Keduanya pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

_TONG TONG TONG TONG TONG!_

Bel pulang pun berkumandang di seluruh sekolah.

Di gerbang sekolah...

"Hei, Girl-chan! Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Mathias sambil merangkul gadis itu.

"Eh? Boleh aja, deh! Lagian, saya juga malas naik angkot!" jawab Girl-chan dengan sedikit kagok.

Keduanya pun naik mobil bersama. Tentu saja dengan mobil Mathias.

* * *

Di depan rumah Girl-chan...

"Terima kasih ya, pak Mathias!" kata gadis itu sambil turun dari mobil ketua guru itu.

"Ya sudah! Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" tawar pria jabrik itu.

Girl-chan pun langsung blushing mendengar tawaran Mathias.

"Errr, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kencan antara murid dan guru?" tanya Girl-chan sambil memutar jarinya.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku mau, sih! Tapi..."

Mathias memegang bahu gadis di depannya. Mata biru dan hitam keduanya saling bertemu.

"Aku mohon! Terimalah sekali saja!"

Girl-chan semakin blushing dan berusaha menghindari tatapan mata yang membuatnya sangat canggung. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu pun mengangguk kecil.

"Hehehe! Sampai jumpa besok, ya!" kata Mathias sambil mengacak-acak rambut Girl-chan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ketika mobil itu mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah Girl-chan, gadis itu hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Ketua guru itu pun memunculkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan. Tapi...

CIIIIIT! TREEEEET! BRAK!

... Girl-chan pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena ternyata mobil Mathias menabrak tiang listrik dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Anko Trio itu 11-12 mirip Awesome Trio di Hetalia. Heboh dan berisik tingkat tinggi. *Girl-chan digampar ketiga orang yang dimaksud.*

* * *

Me: "Kenapa ni fic jadi melenceng ke Romance, ya?"

Luthfi: "Jangan salahkan diri lu, Ra! Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

Me: "Habisnya, belakangan ini gue lagi nge-fans sama Denmark! Gue bingung pengen milih Denmark atau Turkey!"

Luthfi: "Mereka kan cuma tokoh anime!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Biarin! Yang milih kan gue, bukan lu!"

Luthfi: "Iya, deh! Terserah lu!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	4. The Little Date

Me: "Update lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Hoi, BakAuthor!"

Me: "Kenapa, sih? Tumben nyaut!"

Cowboy: "Lu beneran mau kencan sama Kambing itu?"

Luthfi: "Kambing yang mana?"

Cowboy: "Pokoknya lu kagak bakalan ngerti, deh!"

Me: "Let it go! Let it go!" *nyanyi.*

Mathias: "Dia kenapa, sih?"

Cowboy: "Belakangan ini BakAuthor nemu video tentang soundtrack Frozen!"

Mathias dan Luthfi: *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: "Ah, iya! Mari kita balas Review dulu!"

**twin reflects: Baiklah! Ini udah lanjut! :D**

**Honey Sho: Sebenarnya Humor lho, Sho-san (kagak apa-apa, kan?)! Tapi entah kenapa, otak saya tiba-tiba ngadat dan langsung muncul ide itu begitu saja! Anda kecelakaan? Saya doakan semoga anda cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa, tebakan anda udah dijawab teman saya di Chapter 2! :D Selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Sebenarnya saya kepikiran setelah membaca sebuah fic berjudul 'Guru vs Murid' Chapter 2 di fandom Hetalia! Kalau kagak percaya, liat aja di Favorite Story Profile-ku! :D Oke, Thanks for Review!**

**l w bunga: Oh gitu, toh? Baiklah, akan saya usahakan dan sepertinya itu ide bagus untuk mengerjai Sasuke! *dihajar Sasuke." Terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

DUAR!

Luthfi: "Apaan lagi, tuh?"

Mathias: "Paling cuma orang iseng yang lagi main bazoka!"

Cowboy: "Gue mau cek dulu!" *pergi ke luar.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Cross dengan fandom lain, Romance gagal, Mysterious Narator (?), dll.

* * *

**Special Chapter 1: The Little Date**

* * *

Hari ini Girl-chan sedang membaca doujin ToruPan (?) ditemani kucing peliharaannya yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Ting tong!" Bel rumah pun berbunyi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam spiky berumur sekitar 18-20 tahun dengan memakai baju putih dan celana hitam menghampiri Girl-chan. Dia adalah kakak cowok Girl-chan.

"Adek! Buka pintunya, sana!" perintah kakaknya Girl-chan.

"Iya, bang!" kata gadis itu sambil menaruh kucingnya di atas lantai dan membiarkan bukunya tergeletak di lantai.

Girl-chan pun berjalan ke arah depan dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata yang datang adalah Mathias.

"Hei, Girl-chan! Sudah siap berangkat?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Sebentar! Aku ganti baju dulu, izin sama kakak, baru aku pergi! Oke?" pinta Girl-chan.

"Baiklah!" jawab Mathias sambil nyengir.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu pun segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Siapa yang ada di luar, dek?" tanya sang kakak.

"Temen, bang!" jawab Girl-chan sambil memeriksa baju di lemarinya.

"Temen biasa atau temen kencan?" tanya sang abang lagi.

JLEB!

"Temen biasa lah, bang! Aku kan masih belum cukup umur buat punya temen kencan!" jawab gadis itu sambil berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Oh, iya! Adek gue ini ternyata masih di bawah umur, toh!" ledek sang abang jahil.

Girl-chan pun segera menggebuk sang kakak dengan guling yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

"Abang diam aja, ya? Kenapa abang kagak ngurusin temen-temen abang yang nungguin aja, sana?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengusir kakaknya.

"Oke, deh!" Sang abang pun langsung meninggalkan kamar adiknya. "Nanti kalau udah punya pacar, kasih tau abang, ya?"

Pertanyaannya barusan sukses dihadiahi sebuah gamparan dengan bantal oleh sang adik.

"Dasar abang rese!" gerutu Girl-chan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Wow, Girl-chan! Du er så smuk _(K__au sangat cantik)_!" puji Mathias.

Sekarang gadis itu memakai kaos putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket bertudung berwarna kuning, celana panjang coklat, dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang diikat pigtail dengan ikat rambut kuning.

"Err, tak_ (terima kasih)_!" kata Girl-chan sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Hei, adek! Dia temanmu, ya?" tanya sang abang yang baru saja keluar rumah.

Pria itu pun sukses mendapatkan lemparan manga 'Hetalia' Volume 1 (?) tepat di wajah dari sang adik.

"Diem aja lu, abang rese!" bentak Girl-chan dengan muka merah padam.

"Dia kakakmu?" tanya Mathias heran.

"Memang!" jawab gadis itu judes.

"Hei, jabrik! Tolong jaga adikku, ya! Takutnya Tsundere-nya kumat!" pesan sang abang sambil kabur sebelum ditimpuk Girl-chan dengan manga lagi.

Mathias pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran Girl-chan dan kakaknya yang 11-12 mirip dengan pertengkaran antara France-England. Bahkan, alis seksi (?) pria Denmark itu pun udah saling bertautan dengan bingungnya. *Narator langsung dikejar-kejar Girl-chan.*

"Hei, sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang saja?" tawar pria jabrik itu.

"Baiklah!" balas gadis itu datar.

Keduanya pun berangkat dengan mobil Mathias, tentunya.

* * *

Di taman hiburan...

"Eh, Yasu! Lu yakin mereka kencan di sini?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru ponytail kepada pemuda berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

"Gue yakin, kok! Orang kemarin gue ngintilin (?) Mathias lagi berduaan sama tu anak!" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Yasu' tersebut.

"Eh, mereka datang!" kata seorang pria berambut hitam spiky sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna merah tua.

Mereka pun segera bersembunyi di belakang tukang balon (?). Kedua orang yang di dalam mobil pun langsung turun dari mobil.

"Hei, Girl-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki sesuatu?" tanya Mathias.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara perut berontak (?) dan Girl-chan memegangi perutnya dengan blushing.

"Aku belum sempet makan sebelum pergi! Kenapa kita tidak makan dulu saja?" saran gadis itu.

"Hmm, baiklah! Aku kebetulan juga belum makan, sih! Hehehe!" kata Mathias sambil nyengir.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju tempat makan di taman hiburan tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Oke, sedikit fluffy!" komentar pria berambut coklat barusan. "Ayo kita susul, mas Crowner, mas Erudon!"

"Yo wes, bang (?) Tokugawa!" kata kedua pria barusan.

Ketiganya pun langsung mengikuti sepasang lovey-dovey kambing (?) tersebut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. *Narator ditebas Mathias.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita mau naik apa?" tanya Girl-chan setelah selesai makan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Roller Coster, Ferris Wheel, atau..."

"Terowongan cinta?" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Mathias.

"Sejak kapan aku kagak pernah serius, sih?" Girl-chan bertanya balik dengan muka nyolot plus tangan terlipat di dada.

"Oke, Mein Liebe! Terserah katamu!" jawab pria jabrik itu -yang entah kenapa dia pake bahasa Jerman- sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Akhirnya, kedua lovey-dovey kam- *Narator digiles Mathias pake buldoser.* (Mathias: "Ngomong kambing lagi, gue sembelih lu pake kapak gue!")

Oke, ulangi!

Akhirnya, kedua pasangan (kagak) sejoli itu menuju ke tempat tersebut. (Girl-chan: "Tapi kenapa kata 'kagak'-nya dikasih tanda dalam kurung?"/Mathias: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*)

* * *

**-skip time-** (Luthfi: "Perasaan tadi udah skip time, deh!")

* * *

Keduanya pun duduk di sebuah kursi di taman. Mereka sedang memperhatikan pemandangan di depan mereka. Kalau gue jadi mereka, gue bakalan bilang 'Mein Gott! Indahnya mengalihkan hidupku!' (?). *plak!*

Oke, abaikan yang barusan!

"Hei, Mathy!" panggil Girl-chan.

"Hmm? Kenapa, Girl-chan?" tanya Mathias.

"Kau tau, aku sedikit canggung berada di dekatmu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku!" jawab gadis itu dengan malu. Wajahnya mulai semerah ceri (?), udang rebus (?), dan permukaan Yupiter (?) saking malunya. *Narator dibalang pipa.*

"Aku melakukannya lebih dari teman! Walaupun aku akan dicap 'Pedofil', tapi aku tetap menyukaimu!" kata pria jabrik itu sambil memeluk Girl-chan yang mukanya udah sangat merah.

"Jeg kan godt lide dig, sir Danmark _(__Aku juga menyukaimu, tuan Denmark)_!" gumam gadis itu lirih.

"Cieeeeee~"

Sebuah teriakan itu pun sukses membuat keduanya melirik ke belakang dan mendapati ketiga pria yang membuntuti mereka barusan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Mathias dan Girl-chan langsung menyiapkan senjata masing-masing plus dark aura.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?!" tanya Mathias emosi.

"Pak Ieyasu mata-matain kita, ya?!" sambung Girl-chan kesal.

Alhasil, Ieyasu dan kedua temannya pun langsung menelan ludah dan segera kabur tunggang langgang dikejar-kejar kedua pasangan yang mengamuk tersebut.

"TOLONG! ADA PASANGAN NGAMUK! TOLONG!" pekik ketiganya sambil berlari secepat mungkin.

"BALIK KE SINI KALIAN!" teriak pasangan mengamuk itu.

Yah, sepertinya hari ini bakalan menjadi hari paling memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Mathias dan Girl-chan. Semoga hubungan mereka tetap bahagia dan cepat-cepat ke pelaminan (?)! *Narator langsung dibantai Mathias dan Girl-chan.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Baiklah, kayaknya aneh kalau fic ini melenceng ke Romance! Tolong dimaklumi kalau kurang bagus. Saya bukan pembuat Romance yang baik! *bungkuk 20 derajat Reamur (?).*

Oh, iya! Ada yang bisa menebak Narator di Chapter ini? Clue-nya ada dua! Clue pertama, dia pernah muncul di fic 'Eyeglasses' dan 'Perlombaan untuk Nation' Chapter 3! Clue kedua, dia orang yang ngagetin Cowboy pake salam Nazi di 'PuN' Chapter 3! Gampang, kan? Yang bisa nebak boleh kasih tau ide bagus buat lanjutin fic ini! Beneran, lho!

Review! :D


	5. NihoNime Gakuen Horror Story

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Sekarang apalagi, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

Cowboy: "Terserah lu aja, deh!"

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Mari kita balas Review!" :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Sebenarnya fic ini Humor, tapi otakku sering ngadat sampai ide yang kayaknya agak aneh ketulis begitu saja!  
**

**Mathias: *nyanyi.* "Oh bidadari, jatuh dari surga! Di hadapanku, eaaa~" *digampar Cowboy.***

**Cowboy: "Jangan nyanyi, Kambing! Nanti satu warnet bendera kuning semua!"**

**Silakan anda abaikan kedua makhluk barusan! Jawaban anda benar, walaupun sedikit curang! *di-Thunderbolt.***

**Thundy: "Gila lu, Girl-chan! Kalau bener, memang apa hadiahnya?"**

**Me: "Lu kagak baca Author Note Chapter sebelumnya?"**

**Thundy: "Eh?" *baca Author Note Chapter 3.* "Iya juga, sih!"**

**Oke, ini udah lanjut! :D**

**l w bunga: Mungkin 2 Chapter mendatang! Sabar aja, ya! :D  
**

**Cowboy: "Lho? Kok bisa?"**

**Mathias: *baca naskah cerita Girl-chan.* "Soalnya Chapter depan Special Chapter lagi!"**

**Me: "Jangan baca naskah gue, Mathy!" *langsung getok kepala Mathias pake pipa.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Honey Sho: Maaf, tapi otak saya sering ngadat kalau lagi ngetik cerita di rumah pake my 'Mathy'! XD  
**

**Mathias: "Gue?"**

**Me: "Bukan lu, tapi HP gue!"**

**Mathias: "Kenapa tu HP lu kasih nama 'Mathy'?"**

**Me: "Karena gue pasang gambar lu di wallpaper HP gue! :p**

**Mathias: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Hei, BakAuthor! Kenapa selalu saja ada ledakan gaje di sini, sih?"

Me: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.* "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: NihoNime Gakuen Horror Story**

* * *

Selagi para guru tidak ada jadwal ngajar, mereka sibuk mengobrol.

"Eh, kalian! Apa kalian pernah denger rumor di sekolah ini?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Rumor apaan? Rumor si Kambing pacaran sama gadis kelas 9C itu? Itu mah semua orang udah tau, keles!" balas Mitsunari cuek.

"Bukan itu, Mitsunari-dono! Ini tentang hantu jabrik yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini!" ralat Yukimura. "Tapi jangan kasih tau Mathias-dono, takutnya dia ngamuk!"

"Oke! Memangnya kayak gimana ceritanya?" tanya Hanbei.

"Begini! Kabarnya ada pria berambut jabrik dengan mata biru gelap sedang berkeliaran saat tengah malam!" kata Motochika sambil duduk di sebelah Motonari. Siapa tau aja dia bakalan dapat pelukan gratis dari Motonari yang ketakutan secara tiba-tiba. *dihajar Motonari.*

"Nah, kabarnya, siapapun yang meringkuk di bawah meja murid di kelas akan dijadikan tumbal oleh pria itu!" sambung Ieyasu. "Dan..."

"Dan apa? Jangan nakut-nakutin gue, deh!" kata Keiji yang merinding disko mendengarnya.

"Dia akan dipenggal dan kepala akan... DIMAKAN!"

"HUGYAAAAAAH!" teriak Kojuro sambil memeluk kaki tuannya. (Girl-chan: "Wah, kayaknya bakalan di-Death Fang, tuh!"/Ding Feng: "Apa ada yang manggil gue?"/Mathias: "BUKAN LU, SOMPLAK!" *langsung bantai Ding Feng di tempat.*/Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

"Hey, Kojuro! Why you hug my feet?!" tanya Masamune sewot. "You like a Mort from PoM, right?!"

"Go-gomen, Masamune-sama!" kata Kojuro sambil menjauh dari kaki tuannya. (Girl-chan: "Oke! Kayaknya julukan MasMun yang cocok itu 'Evilkugaryuu' (?), deh!"/Egil (2p!Iceland): "Ada yang manggil gue?"/Mathias: "Kayaknya Girl-chan itu nyebutnya 'Evil' bukan 'Egil'!"/Egil: "Oh!" -0-/Mathias: *sweatdrop.*/Masamune: *langsung nebas Girl-chan di tempat.*)

"Kalau bapak-bapak tau rumor itu, kenapa kagak ajak kami saja?"

Seluruh guru di ruangan itu pun langsung menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Girl-chan sedang membawa beberapa gelas bir bersama Dissa dan Luthfi.

"Kalian sejak kapan berada di sini?" tanya Motonari.

"Sejak tadi!" jawab Dissa watados.

"Bir itu buat siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk bir yang dibawa anak-anak itu.

"Kagak tau, pak! Yang nyuruh kami bawa ini ke sini pak Mathias!" jawab Luthfi.

Seluruh guru pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga ikut kami uji nyali aja?" tanya Motochika nekat.

Alhasil, Motonari, Mitsunari, dan Masamune (Mathias: "Triple M?"/Cowboy: "Kalau lu sama Motochika ikutan, bakalan jadi fic M Group (?)!" *mesum mode on.*/Motochika: "What The?!" *langsung bantai Cowboy di tempat.*) langsung men-death glare Motochika, Ieyasu, Yukimura, dan Hanbei sweatdrop, sementara Kojuro, Sasuke, dan Keiji hanya bisa facepalm.

"Kalau pak Motochika mau, kita boleh ikutan, kok!" jawab Dissa yang sama nekatnya dengan Motochika.

Luthfi dan Girl-chan pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Para guru pun sekarang sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Nine o'clock in the night!" jawab Masamune datar.

"Ieyasu lama amat nyamperin anak-anak itu!" gerutu Motonari.

"Sabar aja, keles! Dia kan cuma tau alamatnya Girl-chan (itu pun hasil nyolong dari Mathias, sih) sama Dissa (hasil merengek 9 hari 9 malam (?) ke Motochika)! Luthfi aja pake numpang di rumah temen sekelasnya!" jelas Hanbei panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas dan lega (?). (Hanbei: "Rumus macam apaan itu?" *langsung cambukin Girl-chan di tempat.*)

Beberapa menit kemudian, keempat orang yang dibicarakan pun sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ni hâo!" sapa Ieyasu yang entah kenapa pake bahasa Cina.

"Guten nacht!" balas teman-temannya dengan bahasa Jerman.

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan mereka bisa bahasa lain selain Jepang dan Indo? Belajar dari padepokan Hetalia (?), kah? *plak!*

"Kok jawabannya kagak nyambung, sih?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Habisnya kita bingung mau balas apa!" jawab para guru watados.

"Oke, deh! Kita bagi lima kelompok! Satu kelompok satu kelas yang berbeda!" jelas Girl-chan. "Tapi, ada berapa orang, nih?"

Orang yang mengikuti (?) uji nyali tersebut adalah Yukimura, Masamune, Sasuke, Kojuro, Keiji, Hanbei, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Motonari, Motochika, Girl-chan, Luthfi, Dissa, Yumekichi (?) dan Jelly (?).

"Lengkap sih 15 makhluk (?)! 13 manusia dan 2 hewan!" kata Dissa sambil menunjuk monyet milik Keiji dan kucing milik Girl-chan.

"Baiklah! Kita bagi kelompoknya, ya!" kata Yukimura yang selalu semangat dimanapun dia berada.

* * *

Kerompoku (?), eh salah! Kelompok yang akan melaksanakan (?) uji nyali adalah:

Kelompok 1 (di kelas 9A): Motonari, Keiji, Yumekichi

Kelompok 2 (di kelas 9B): Mitsunari, Hanbei, Ieyasu

Kelompok 3 (di kelas 9C): Girl-chan, Jelly, Luthfi

Kelompok 4 (di kelas 9D): Dissa, Motochika, Masamune

Kelompok 5 (di kelas 9E): Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuro

* * *

Di kelas 9C, dua anak dan satu kucing tersebut segera mencari tempat untuk meringkuk di bawah meja.

"Lu ngumpet dimana, Luthy?" tanya Girl-chan sambil mengambil posisi di bawah mejanya. "Lu boleh ambil tempat dimana aja, asal jangan di sebelah gue! Soalnya gue udah booking (?) buat nempatin Jelly di sebelah gue!"

Luthfi yang memperhatikan kucing Persian berbulu putih abu-abu (?) dan berhidung mancung (?) yang digendong temannya itu pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Oke, tapi kucing lu itu jantan atau betina?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu.

"Betina! Memang kenapa? Kayaknya pairing Yuri kagak ada hubungannya sama hewan, deh!" jawab Girl-chan dengan nada geli.

"Iya, deh!" balas Luthfi sambil mengambil tempat di kursi lain di sebelah kanan gadis itu.

* * *

Di kelas 9D...

"Oke! Bagaimana keadaannya, pak MasMun?" tanya Dissa.

"Entahlah!" jawab Masamune cuek.

_Tik Tok, i am the nightmare!_

"Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Motochika.

_I need a blood for my pacifying gift!_

"Serem banget, sumpah!" kata Dissa sambil merinding jazz (?).

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut jabrik yang membawa sebuah kapak raksasa memasuki kelas 9D dan menemukan ketiga orang tersebut.

"jeg fandt dig _(Aku menemukanmu)_!" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Di kelas 9A...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Teriakan siapa itu?" tanya Keiji.

"Kagak tau, tapi gue harap bukan Chosokabe!" jawab Motonari cuek.

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Aku harap Masamune-dono kagak apa-apa!" kata Yukimura merinding setelah mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Tenanglah, danna! Kita doakan saja semoga mereka dalam keadaan selamat sentosa, panjang umur dan sehat wal'afiat serta bahagia sejahtera (?)!" ujar Sasuke ngaco.

'Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti ini!' batin Kojuro sweatdrop.

* * *

Di kelas 9B...

"Kok gue jadi merinding, ya?" tanya Hanbei.

"Sabar saja, sobat! Kali aja ada hantu nyasar (?)!" celetuk Ieyasu ngawur.

_Fresh blood is my favorite!_

'Jangan-jangan hantu itu memang beneran ada?' batin Mitsunari sambil merinding.

Pria jabrik itu pun masuk ke kelas 9B dan menemukan ketiga pria tersebut.

"jeg fandt dig _(Aku menemukanmu)_!" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gue jadi takut nih, Ra! Gimana, nih?" tanya Luthfi ketakutan.

"Sabar aja, keles!" jawab Girl-chan cuek. Padahal, dia sendiri juga merinding hebat.

_Ore wa Denmaku no Yandere!_

'Kok gue kayak kenal suaranya, ya?' batin Girl-chan.

'Denmaku? Bukannya itu bahasa Jepangnya Denmark? Jangan-jangan...' pikir Luthfi menggantung.

Pria jabrik itu pun berhasil menemukan kedua anak tadi.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" teriak keduanya panik.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAK! BRUK!

Pria jabrik itu pingsan dan di belakangnya, terdapat seorang pria berbadan kekar dan memakai jaket merah yang baru saja melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah pria itu.

"Pak Shingen?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shingen.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk sambil keluar dari bawah meja. Shingen pun menggendong pria jabrik itu.

"Kalian liat keadaan guru yang lain! Bapak akan bawa dia dulu ke klinik!" perintah Shingen sambil menggendong pria itu.

"Iya, pak!" kata kedua anak itu sambil berlari keluar kelas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Dissa pun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan dinding bercat merah.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Dissa.

"Ruangan pak Mathias!" jawab Hanny yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Yang lainnya kemana?"

"Mereka ada di luar! Mending kita keluar aja, deh!"

Akhirnya, kedua gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Di kantin...

"Jadi gitu toh ceritanya!" komentar Keiji sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ja! Ked af at gøre dig bange _(Iya! Maaf telah membuat kalian takut)_!" kata Mathias sambil menunduk.

"Terus, bagaimana?" tanya Dark.

"Aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Mea sambil angkat bahu.

"Jadi, apa yang kami lewatkan?"

Keempatnya pun menengok dan mendapati Girl-chan, Hanny, dan Dissa berada di depan mereka.

"Hmm, jadi begini!" jelas Dark yang berniat mau bercerita.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Mea dan Dark yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri sekolah terkejut mendapati Shingen menggendong seseorang di punggungnya.

"Eh, pak Shingen! Apa kabar, pak?" sapa Dark ramah.

"Kalian berdua ngapain malam-malam di sini?" tanya Shingen.

"Nginep, pak! Masa mau bunuh orang?" jawab Mea watados.

"Oh!" kata Shingen sweatdrop.

"Pak Shingen! Bapak kenapa gendong pak Mathias?" tanya Dark saat melihat wajah orang yang digendong Shingen.

"Ceritanya panjang! Kalian ikut bapak saja ke klinik!" jawab Shingen sambil berjalan pergi.

Kedua anak itu pun mengikuti Shingen ke klinik.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di klinik...

"Ugh! Jeg er hvor _(Aku dimana)_?" tanya Mathias saat terbangun.

"Ini di klinik, Makkun!" jawab Ieyasu yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahnya. "Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berada di sekolah semalam?"

Pria jabrik itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia langsung duduk di ranjang klinik.

"Baiklah! Tapi yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka di kantin! Apa aku harus memanggil mereka?"

"Tidak usah! Aku jalan ke sana saja!"

Baru saja dia berjalan ke depan pintu, dua orang anak sudah berada di depannya.

"Yah, baru mau dipanggilin udah jalan duluan!" komentar Dark datar.

"Ya udah! Bapak mau ke kantin dulu!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

* * *

Di kantin...

"Jadi, begini! Orang-orang di tempatku bilang aku punya kepribadian ganda! Aku yang sekarang dan yang semalam!" jelas Mathias dengan wajah serius. "Entah kenapa, kepribadianku yang lain sering muncul saat malam atau saat sedang marah!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya semalam kau..." kata Motochika menggantung.

"Itu terjadi di luar kesadaranku!" potong pria Denmark itu sambil meneguk minumannya. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya! Maksudku, itu sangat sulit!"

"Setidaknya untuk orang yang punya kepribadian lain yang sifatnya seperti psikopat!" komentar Motonari datar.

"Jadi gitu toh ceritanya!" komentar Keiji sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ja! Ked af at gøre dig bange _(Iya! Maaf telah membuat kalian takut)_!" kata Mathias sambil menunduk.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Ketiga gadis itu pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengar cerita barusan.

"Ya, itu sebenarnya salah kami juga karena melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" kata Masamune.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula, kalian tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kan?" tanya pria jabrik itu sambil nyengir.

Para peserta uji nyali (?) semalam pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang mari kita masuk kelas dan belajar!" kata Yukimura bersemangat.

Para guru dan murid pun langsung kembali ke alam habitatnya (?) masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Mathias: "Kok jadi melenceng ke Horror, ya?"

Cowboy: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*

Me: "Masalahnya, gue kagak bisa update ni Chapter kemarin karena masalah USB tidak terdeteksi!" *nangis.*

Cowboy: "Curhat colongan lagi ni Author!" *sweatdrop.*

Mathias: "Cup cup! Yang penting usaha!"

Me: "Hiks! Thanks, Mathy!"

Thundy: *muncul tiba-tiba.* "Kencan colongan ni ye!" *langsung dibantai Mathias di tempat.*

Mathias: "Diem aja lu, Germany kedua (?)!" *ngangkat kapak.*

Ludwig: "SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GUE, HAH?!" *cetarin cambuk.*

Cowboy: "BakAuthor! Mendingan cepet di-Ending aja deh ni Author Note! Kayaknya bakalan ada pembantaian massal, nih!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	6. Part Time Job in Basara Cafe

Mari kita balas Review! :D

**13QuarterQueen13: Mungkin Chapter depan mereka bakalan ngerjain orang! *ngelirik Sasuke.***

**Sasuke: "Ngape ngelirik gue? Demen?"**

**Me: "Kagak! Gue lebih demen Mathy daripada lu!"**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Meaaaa: Eh? Yang bener? Saya kagak tau kenapa! Tapi saya suka komentar anda dan soal IFNJ, saya kagak ngerti! (Ha?) Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**l w bunga: Err, yang bener tuh Denmark! Mathias, LU JANGAN BUNUH READER GUE DEH!**

**Mathias: *ngangkat kapak.*"Gue pengen banget bunuh orang yang nyebelin kayak dia!"**

**Me: "Iya, gue ngerti! TAPI ITU KAN CUMA SALAH TULIS! LU MAU GUE JOMBLANGIN DENGAN SADIQ SAMA RODERICH?!"**

**Mathias: *kicep.***

**Sebenarnya Shingen kagak tau tentang itu, tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karena kepala mereka yang ikut uji nyali itu tidak jadi dipenggal sama si Jabrik Yandere (?) itu! :D Oke, Tak (bahasa Denmark 'terima kasih')!**

**Honey Sho: Sebenarnya Humor, sih! Anda liat aja Summary-nya! :D Saya kepikiran aja! Soalnya, 2p!Iceland dan Masamune tu sama-sama pake eyepatch di mata kanannya!**

**Egil: "Bilang kek dari tadi!"**

**Masamune: *ngambil pedang.* "You want killed by me, right?!"**

**Me: "No, but i'm ready to run!" *kabur.***

**Jimmy benar! Kayaknya masalah Mathias kagak ada hubungan sama N-men! Saya hanya ngarang aja dan siapa tau aja Mathy beneran punya kepribadian ganda! XD *plak!* Oke, silakan dinikmati (?) fic ini, Jimmy Neutron Lovers (?)!**

**DissaCHA-lovers: Iya! Saking ngadatnya, saya sering melenceng ke mana-mana! :D Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 2: Part Time Job in Basara Café**

* * *

Girl-chan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah 2 hari setelah kencan tersebut. Dia sekarang sedang berada di kantin sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibelinya.

Tiba-tiba, Dissa datang mendekati Girl-chan.

"Hei, Girl-chan! Lu mau part time job, kagak?" tanya Dissa.

"Dimana?" Girl-chan bertanya balik.

Dissa hanya nyengir kecil sambil ngomong, "Di Basara Café!"

Girl-chan pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya, "Basara Café?"

Dissa pun mengangguk. Girl-chan pun hanya memasang senyum kecil.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Girl-chan, Dissa, Hanny, Mea, dan Luthfi berjalan mendekati Basara Café yang dikatakan oleh Dissa.

KRING!

"Kon'nichiwa! Ada keperluan apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan besar kepada mereka berlima.

"Kami ingin part time job!" jawab Girl-chan.

"Baiklah! Kalian berempat ingin pilih seragam maid tomboy atau maid girly?"

Sebagai catatan, Luthfi tidak dihitung karena dia laki-laki!

"Maid tomboy!" jawab Girl-chan, Dissa, Hanny, dan Mea bersamaan.

Laki-laki itu pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Namaku Kennyo!"

"Aku ****, tapi dipanggil Girl-chan!"

"Dissa!"

"Mea!"

"Luthfi!"

"Hanny!"

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke sebuah gudang yang berisi seragam. "Ini adalah seragam tomboy untuk kalian berempat dan maid cowok untuk Luthfi!" kata Kennyo sambil tersenyum setelah memberikan seragam maid kepada mereka berlima dan mempersilahkan mereka ganti baju.

Setelah ganti baju, mereka pun siap melayani pelanggan.

* * *

**-Girl-chan part-**

KRING!

"God eftermiddag, mine herrer _(Selamat siang, tuan-tuan)_!"kata Girl-chan sambil membungkuk sedikit dan melihat ke atas.

'Bujug, dah! Kenapa malah mereka yang datang?' batin Girl-chan cengo karena ternyata dia melayani Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Hanbei.

"Hei! Girl-chan! Aku tidak tau kalau kau kerja di Basara Café!"

Girl-chan hanya bisa menghela napas sambil ngomong, "Hvad skal jeg svare _(Apa aku harus menjawabnya)_?"

Ieyasu pun langsung cemberut dan bertanya, "Kau pake bahasa Denmark, ya?"

Girl-chan berpikir sebentar.

"Ja! Så kan jeg hjælpe dig _(Ya! Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu)_?"

Ieyasu malah tambah ribut dan berteriak, "APAKAH ADA SAKE?! HAH?! HAH?!"

Girl-chan hanya bisa facepalm. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin membantai Ieyasu.

"Kan du pause _(Bisakah kau diam sebentar)_?!" bentak gadis itu kesal.

Kennyo pun mendekati Girl-chan.

"Nanisore, Girl-chan?" tanya Kennyo.

Girl-chan malah pergi meninggalkan Kennyo yang masih bingung.

* * *

**-Luthfi part-**

KRING!

"Guten Tag! Wie kann ich helfen _(Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa kubantu)_?" tanya Luthfi dengan bahasa Jerman.

"Luthfi! Jadi kau bekerja di Basara Café? Sungguh kagak keren!"

"Sudah ditanya dengan sopan malah mendapat balasan seperti itu!" dengus Luthfi kesal.

Motochika pun langsung cemberut.

"Hey, hey, Luthy-kun! Can you eat (my) churro?"

Luthfi hanya bisa bingung karena dia masih amatir dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Hey, hey, Luthy-kun!"

Luthfi tetap saja bingung.

"Hey, Luthy-kun!" Yang satu ini dalam mode Yandere.

Luthfi pun langsung merinding, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah seremnya Mitsuhide.

"HYAAA!" teriak Kennyo sambil berlari ke arah Luthfi yang langsung pingsan. (Kennyo OOC banget, kan?)

* * *

**-Hanny part-**

Hanny menatap bosan ke arah pintu. Girl-chan mendapatkan Ieyasu-Mitsunari-Hanbei, Luthfi yang sudah sadar mendapatkan Motochika-Mitsuhide-Yoshimoto. Dia berpikir akan mendapatkan Trio Ninja, Trio Maeda, atau malah Anko Trio yang sering diceritakan Girl-chan dan Luthfi.

KRING!

"KASUGA! LU BISA DIAM KAGAK, SIH?!"

Hanny pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kon'nichiwa! Nani ka watashi ni dekimasu ka _(Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu)_?" tanya Hanny sopan.

"Selamat siang juga! Di mana kami bisa duduk?" tanya Fuuma di secarik kertas karton.

Hanny pun langsung menarik Fuuma, sementara Fuuma sendiri menarik tangan Sasuke dan Kasuga yang masih berantem.

"Duduklah dengan tenang di sini! Aku akan mengambil menu!" kata Hanny sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

**-Mea part-**

Mea menatap keluar. Hanya dia dan Dissa saja yang belum mendapatkan tugas.

"Dissa! Aku duluan, ya!" kata Mea.

Dissa hanya mengangguk.

KRING!

"Yukimura! Aku sudah katakan, kita hanya perlu istirahat!"

"Setidaknya kita makan dulu, Masamune-dono! Aku lapar!"

"Aku setuju dengan Yukimura!"

"Don't say that, Motonari!"

"Sumimasen! Tasukeru koto ga dekiru koto wa arimasu ka _(Permisi! Apa ada yang bisa dibantu)_?" tanya Mea dengan ramah sambil membungkuk.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menoleh.

"Ternyata kau, Mea-dono!" kata Yukimura.

Mea pun tersenyum dan ngomong, "Oh iya, pak Motonari! Kalau bapak ingin sekalian mencari pak Motochika, dia ada bersama Luthfi!"

Motonari pun langsung facepalm dan...

"PAK MOTOCHIKA! TOLONG DIAM!"

Teriakan Luthfi yang sudah bersiap membunuh Motochika pun terdengar. Mea pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk mereka.

* * *

**-Dissa part-**

Dissa menatap ke arah jendela. "Dafuq!"

KRING!

"Eh, Dissa kerja jadi maid! Ayo foto dan kasih tau seluruh kelas 9D!" kata Farel, Feby, dan Nova sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dissa pun segera mengambil pipa paralon milik Girl-chan yang selalu ditakuti seluruh anak cowok di NihoNime Gakuen.

"MANTEK AJA LU BERTIGA!" teriak Dissa kesal.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Dissa dan Anko Trio.

Sementara itu...

"Eh? Pipa paralonku mana?" tanya Girl-chan heran.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Kennyo pun memberikan uang 50 ribu Rupiah dan 10 ribu Yen kepada kelima anak tersebut. Sepulang dari Basara Café, mereka pun sibuk ngobrol.

"Bai de wei eniwei baswei (?), besok kita mau ngapain?" tanya Dissa dengan English-nya yang ngawur.

"Gue mau ngerjain gambar bendera negara di dunia bareng Hanny!" jawab Girl-chan datar. "Lu pada mau ikutan, kagak?"

"Kayaknya bagus, tuh! Ya udah, deh! Kapan mulainya?" tanya Luthfi.

"Entar, pas tsunami di Denmark (?)! Ya besok lah! Dodol amat sih lu!" jawab Hanny sewot.

Kelima anak itu pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan...

"Aku pulang!" sapa Girl-chan.

"Kok pulangnya lama, dek?" tanya sang kakak.

"Ngumpul sama temen!" jawab Girl-chan cuek.

"Eh, iya! Tadi ada yang ngirimin paket, tapi masalahnya abang kagak ngerti bahasa di dalam suratnya!" kata pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah surat kepada adiknya.

Girl-chan membaca surat itu dan langsung mengerutkan keningnya dengan isi surat tersebut.

'Ini mah kerjaannya pak Mathias! Dari bahasanya aja udah ketauan! Pantesan aja abang gue kagak ngerti!' batin gadis itu sweatdrop karena ternyata surat itu memakai bahasa Denmark.

"Memang isinya apaan, dek?" tanya sang kakak heran.

"Katanya, paket spesial dari Denmark! Hehehe!" jawab Girl-chan sambil tertawa garing.

"Dari si jabrik itu, ya?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan jahil.

PLETAK!

"Jangan ngeledek!" ujar gadis itu kesel setelah memukul kakaknya dengan pipa keramatnya.

Girl-chan pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sambil membawa paket tersebut.

"Adek gue udah gede rupanya!" gumam sang kakak sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Apa ada yang berminat menjadi teman saya? Tolong add FB dengan email raraazzahra33 yahoo. com (hapus spasi yang ada) dan BBM dengan pin 7FADAE94! Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati! :D

Review! :D


	7. PML, UGN, dan KN?

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Mathias: "Oke, mari balas Review!"

**l w bunga (yang balas Mathias): GUE KAGAK TAKUT! AYO, ADEPIN GUE KALAU LU BERANI! (Girl-chan: "Mathy!" *getok Mathias pake pipa.*) Oke, maaf! Nanti Sasuke bakalan dikerjain di sini! Baiklah, tu anak udah nepatin janjinya dan selamat membaca!**

**Mea malas Login (yang balas Girl-chan): Oh begitu! Kalau saya malah ada kejadian sama si cowok kacamata (baca: Luthfi) yang menangkap basah nulis nama 'Ieyasu' di kertas coretan! Dia malah langsung nyebutin sebagian Character Basara yang dia tau dan malah nanyain apa saya punya memori PS 2, padahal saya punya PS kagak apalagi memori PS! Ini aja nulis di warnet pake harus nanyain Card Reader karena bawa Memory Card dari rumah! Gaje, kan? (Luthfi: "Lu inget aja, Ra!") Oke, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (yang balas Cowboy): Kegiatannya normal aja, sih! Tapi BakAuthor kagak menjamin itu bisa dijelasin! (Girl-chan: "Ente mau dibuang ke Sealand, ya?") Sorry, BakAuthor! Abisnya lu nyebelin, sih! *digeplak pipa.* Baiklah! Thanks to Review!**

**Honey Sho (yang balas Luthfi): Motochika kalau berisik nyebelin banget, sumpah! (Motochika: *pundung.*) Oke, itu mah hanya mereka berdua yang tau! Kali aja itu bu- (Mathias: "Kasih tau Sho, gue sembelih lu!") Oke, ampun bang Denmark! Baiklah, nanti bakalan diterima dan terima kasih Review-nya!**

DUAR!

Mathias: "Et, deh! Kenapa ledakan itu masih ada, ya?" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pekerjaan Meratakan Lapangan, Ulangan Gaje bin Nista, dan Kuntilanak nyasar?**

* * *

KLOTANG! KLOTENG! KLOTONG! (?)

Itulah suara yang terdengar di NihoNime Gakuen, tepatnya di kelas 9E. Dark sedang sibuk memperbaiki sebuah buldozer (?).

* * *

Sementara itu...

KLOTANG! KLOTENG! KLOTONG!

"Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Mathias yang mendengar suara barusan.

Dia langsung menuju ke kelas 9E dan mendapati Dark yang sedang memperbaiki sebuah buldozer.

"Kurusaki-san! Bisa ikut bapak sebentar? Tolong bawa buldozer itu sekalian!" perintah pria jabrik itu.

Dark pun langsung mengikuti sang ketua guru tersebut.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Bapak mau ngapain nyuruh saya bawa buldozer?" tanya Dark heran.

"Kamu bisa kagak ratain lapangan yang baru disemen itu?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjuk sebuah lapangan seluas stadion somplakbola (?).

"Eh? Iya deh, pak!" jawab anak itu.

"Oke! Bapak tinggal dulu, ya!" kata pria Denmark itu sambil meninggalkan Dark.

"Et, deh! Ini lapangan atau jalanan paralayang (?), sih? Bodoh amat, dah!" ujar Dark sambil menaiki buldozer-nya.

BREM! BREM! (?)

Suara mesin buldozer pun berbunyi dan Dark langsung meratakan lapangan dengan kecepatan suara (?).

NGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG! (?)

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Cepet juga kerjaannya!" kata Mathias sambil memperhatikan lapangan yang sudah diratakan tersebut.

Saat melihat ketua guru itu berada di tengah lapangan, Dark pun langsung memasang evil smirk-nya.

BREM! BREM! NGUEEEEEEEEEENG!

"Eh? Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Mathias yang kagak keburu menghindar dan langsung dilindes oleh buldozer Dark.

CRAT!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Hoi, Kurusaki-san! What are you doing?" tanya Masamune saat melihat anak didiknya sedang memcuci buldozer.

"Habis ngeratain lapangan, pak! Masa mau ngelindes pak Mathias?" jawab Dark watados.

Masamune pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Oh, that goat man (?)!" ujar Masamune. "Setau bapak, dia itu Immortal! Jadi kayaknya dia kagak kenapa-napa dilindes!"

Setelah Masamune mengatakan hal itu, Dark pun langsung headbang di buldozer-nya.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Eh, Darukun! Pala lu kenapa, tuh?" tanya Girl-chan saat melihat Dark mendatanginya dengan kepala berdarah.

"Mungkin Kurusaki-san habis headbang atau sejenisnya!" jawab Kojuro watados sambil memasuki kelas.

'Itu mah namanya headbang beneran!' batin seluruh mulas sweatdrop.

"Gue keluar dulu, ya!" kata Dark sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas 9C.

"Oke, anak-anak! Mari kita-" Perkataan Kojuro terputus saat dia melirik seluruh sudut kelas dengan wajah bingung. "Err, kenapa banyak yang tidak masuk, ya?"

Benar juga, sih! Mulas yang masuk hari ini hanya Girl-chan, Luthfi, Anko Trio (yang baca Chapter 2 pasti tau siapa anggotanya), Dimas, Bama, Delle, Fahira, Erlin, Idham, Ghevira, Jonathan, Timothy, Khalisa, Mariska, Dianka, dan Amel. Sisanya, entah mereka ada dimana.

"Menekedele!" jawab seluruh mulas yang masuk sambil angkat bahu masing-masing.

Kojuro pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita ulangan, ya!" kata Kojuro santai.

Webek, webek...

"HUWAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE DENMARK?! ULANGAN?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak seluruh mulas panik.

Kojuro pun langsung tuli mendadak dan telinganya menjadi Køhler-gan (?) (baca: korengan). *digampar Mathias.*

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hachi!" Mathias bersin di tempat sampai tak sengaja menerbangkan sebagian tugas negaranya ke wajah Ieyasu.

"Lu kenapa sih, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menyingkirkan kertas itu dari wajahnya.

"Tidligere var der tale om mig _(Tadi ada yang membicarakanku)_!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil merapikan kertas tersebut.

Ieyasu pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

* * *

Kita kembali ke kelas 9C!

"Baiklah! Kalian punya waktu satu jam untuk mengerjakan soal! Tidak boleh mencontek, tidak boleh diskusi, dan tidak boleh jual beli kunci jawaban (?)!" jelas pria berambut coklat itu sambil membagikan kertas soal dan kertas jawaban untuk menjawab soal.

Mari kita liat apa aja soalnya!

* * *

**1\. Sebutkan nama negara di Eropa Utara!**

'Bujug! Perasaan kagak ada di pelajaran, deh!' batin para cowok cengo.

Sementara Girl-chan nulis 'Iceland, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden' di kertasnya sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

* * *

**2\. Siapakah pacarnya guru mapel Biologi?**

'Memangnya pak Kojuro punya pacar?' pikir para cewek (min Girl-chan) heran.

"Yo, Koju!" sapa Sasuke sambil memasuki kelas. "Gue bawain negi buat lu, nih!"

Alhasil, para cowok (plus Girl-chan) langsung memasang evil smile sambil nulis 'Pak Sasuke' di kertas mereka. Kalau sampai tu guru tau, kayaknya bakalan dibantai mereka yang jawab begitu.

* * *

**3\. Gambar apakah ini?**

"Gambarnya kagak jelas, nih!" kata Feby sambil menerawang (?) lembar soal tersebut.

"Pak Kojuro! Ini gambarnya apa?" tanya Amel sambil menunjuk gambar yang dimaksud.

"Anak-anak! Gambarnya itu guru Geologi yang lagi senam pagi, ya!" jelas Kojuro.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung bersorak gembira. Kagak nyadar dia kalau udah dimanfaatin! *Narator ditebas Kojuro.*

* * *

**4\. Apa arti kalimat berikut? Ich liebe dich und Küss mich**

'Ini bahasa apaan, coba?' batin seluruh mulas (min Girl-chan) heran.

Alhasil, seluruh mulas langsung jawab asal-asalan, sementara Girl-chan nulis 'Aku cinta kamu dan cium aku' sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

**5\. Apa kelanjutan lagu ini? Og som krystalder står en tanke ganske klart...**

'Ini bukannya lagu yang sering dinyanyiin ****, ya?' batin para cewek cengo.

Sementara Girl-chan malah nyanyi sambil nulis 'Ég adrei aftur sný pað var sem eitt sinn var' di kertasnya.

* * *

**6\. Dimanakah tempat tinggal sang ketua guru?**

Seluruh mulas pun langsung nulis 'Denmark' di kertas mereka.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Hachi!" Mathias langsung bersin lagi.

"Lu kenapa, Mathias-dono?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"Jeg taler om længere _(Aku dibicarakan lagi)_!" teriak pria itu emosi.

* * *

**7\. Apa tulisan segel di kotak soal (?) ulangan?**

Seluruh mulas pun langsung melirik ke arah Luthfi.

"LUTHFI! APA ISI KERTAS SEGEL YANG LU BACA BARUSAN?!" tanriak para cowok.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Kojuro langsung membanting sebuah lobak (?) ke atas meja.

"Err, soal itu-" Luthfi berniat bercerita.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Siapa yang naruh ni kotak soal di sini, coba?" tanya Luthfi sambil memperhatikan sebuah kotak mengapung (?) di atas meja dengan segel rantai Grim Reaper (?) di sekeliling kotak tersebut.

Dia berniat membuka kotak tersebut, tapi dia berubah pikiran saat membaca tulisan di kertas segel tersebut.

Isinya seperti ini: 'Jangan membuka segel ini, kecuali oleh guru mapel yang bersangkutan! Jika dibuka, kapak melayang ke kepalamu!'

Luthfi pun langsung merinding disko membacanya dan buru-buru kembali ke kursinya.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Kalau tidak salah, isinya 'Jangan dibuka kecuali oleh guru mapel yang bersangkutan! Jika dibuka, kapak melayang ke kepalamu'!" jelas Luthfi sambil merinding mengingat isi pesan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tersebut.

'Serem amat, tuh!' batin para mulas (min Girl-chan) sambil merinding disko.

* * *

**8\. Siapakah yang menulis soal ini?**

'Pastinya pak Mathias!' pikir Delle sambil nulis nama ketua guru tersebut. Kayaknya belum tentu deh, Del!

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hachi!" Mathias bersin lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Argh! Hvem ellers taler om? Hvis jeg ved, han vil afskære dit kursus _(Siapa lagi yang membicarakanku? Kalau aku tahu, bakalan kupenggal saja dia)_!" ujar pria jabrik itu sewot sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kenshin pun hanya bisa sweadrop melihat ketua guru yang mulai frustasi tersebut.

* * *

**9\. Sebutkan nama orang paling bodoh menurut kalian!**

Para cewek pun langsung nulis 'Luthfi' di kertas mereka, sementara yang bersangkutan langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

**10\. Apakah itu Takoyaki?**

'Saudaranya Tadakatsu, kali!' batin Girl-chan sambil nyengir lebar.

Dia pun langsung nulis 'Tadakatsu no Otouto' (?) di kertasnya.

Sementara itu, Tadakatsu langsung korslet mendadak.

* * *

_Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, Hokuou! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, Hokuou! Ho-ku-o-u, FAIBU!_

Bunyi bel gaje yang entah kenapa malah lagu Nordic Five itu pun langsung berkumandang.

'Bel apaan, tuh?' batin para mulas (min Girl-chan) sweatdrop.

Girl-chan malah nyengir sambil memikirkan sang pacar yang masih bertugas. Cie cie! *Narator dibalang pipa.*

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Tolong kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian!" perintah Kojuro sambil berjalan memutari kelas.

Setelah seluruh soal dan jawaban telah dikumpulkan, Kojuro pun langsung meninggalkan kelas 9C. Sementara para mulas 9C langsung ngomongin ulangan tersebut.

"Eh, Ra! Lu nomor 9 jawabannya apa?" tanya Fahira yang duduk di sebelah Girl-chan.

"Pastinya ketua kelas kita!" jawab Girl-chan sambil melirik ke arah Luthfi.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Jawabannya gaje semua, sumpah!" komentar Kojuro yang mengoreksi jawaban kelas 9C.

"Gimana kagak gaje? Orang soalnya aneh semua!" timpal Motonari yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Entah kenapa, pintu ruang guru terbuka dan terlihatlah sesosok makhluk bertubuh putih.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA KUNTILANAK NYASAR (?)!" teriak para guru yang ada di ruangan itu sambil mojok ke ujung ruangan.

"Hoi! Gue Sasuke, dodol!" ujar makhluk putih -yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi Sasuke- tersebut sewot.

"Eh? Kok lu bisa kayak begitu, sih?" tanya Keiji.

"Soalnya-"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Selamat pa- HUWAAAAA!" Sasuke yang berniat menyapa mulas 9E langsung terjatuh ke dalam sebuah jebakan -yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di lantai kelas- berupa lubang berisi cat putih di dalamnya.

"Pagi, pak!" jawab anak-anak dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sejak kapan ada jebakan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Sejak zaman BAkaHELenAra (?), pak!" sahut para mulas 9E bersamaan.

Sasuke pun langsung facepalm.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Seluruh guru pun langsung tertawa ngakak mendengar cerita Sasuke barusan.

"Gue kasihan banget sama lu! Sabar aja, ya!" kata Mathias sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Thanks!" balas Sasuke sweatdrop.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ya, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menulis bagian ini!

Oh iya, yang bagian Sasuke itu Request dari seorang Reader dengan nama 'l w bunga'! Semoga anda terhibur, Bunga-san! :D

Review! :D


	8. What The King Of Game?

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Oke, kita balas Review dulu!"

**Mea malas login (yang balas Girl-chan): Saya sedikit ngerti bahasa Jerman karena belajar dari padepokan Hetalia (?), lho! XD *plak!* Kelanjutannya itu pake bahasa Iceland karena terinspirasi dari video 'Let it go Hetaloid by 25 Character'! XD *double plak!* Grim Reaper itu terinspirasi dari Lost Saga, lho! Cuma saya bingung cara jelasinnya! -_- *triple plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho (yang balas Mathias): Perasaan gue marahnya bukan ke dia, deh! -_- Tapi kagak apa-apa, deh! Ini dia kelanjutannya!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (yang balas Cowboy): Singkat amat! *sweatdrop.* Baiklah, Thanks for Review!**

DUAR!

Mathias: "Ya ampun!" *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: "Kagak usah diperduliin juga, keles!"

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Banyak Hint Yaoi dan Straight bertebaran, OOC tingkat tinggi, dll!

* * *

**Chapter 5: What The King of Game?!**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, sebagian guru sedang bersantai di kantin bersama Girl-chan, Luthfi, Hanny, Dark, Runa, Sho, Mea, dan Dissa. Tiba-tiba Ieyasu datang sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi beberapa sumpit.

"Minna, mari kita main!" ajak Ieyasu.

"Main apaan?" tanya mereka yang ada di kantin.

"KING OF GAMES!" teriak Ieyasu sambil menaruh gelas berisi sumpit tersebut.

"KING OF GAMES?!" koor seluruh guru kam- *Narator digiles traktor (?).* (Ieyasu: "Lu bilang kambing lagi, gue lindes lu pake truk bolak-balik!"). Maksudnya seluruh guru di kantin tersebut.

Dissa memperhatikan Mathias yang udah keringet dingin.

"Pak Mathias! Bapak kenapa?" tanya Dissa.

"King of Games! Permainan dengan taruhan terbesar!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil menggigil.

"Taruhan terbesar? Memang apa taruhannya, pak?" tanya Hanny kagak ngudeng.

"Kalau salah sedikit, harga diri kalian terancem!" jawab Mathias yang masih menggigil. Tumben dia kagak minum bir! Bukannya dia bilang bir itu bisa ngangetin tubuh?

"Gimana cara mainnya, pak?" tanya Luthfi penasaran.

"Di dalem sini ada beberapa sumpit! Dari sumpit-sumpit yang ada di sini, hanya ada satu sumpit dengan tanda 'KING' dan sisanya nomor dari 1 sampe 30! Yang dapet sumpit 'KING' harus nyebutin satu nomor, terus sebutin perintahnya!" jelas Ieyasu dengan cara yang gaje.

Yang lainnya pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Okeee, mulai!" kata yang lainnya (plus Ieyasu) dan segera ngambil sumpit yang ada di gelas itu.

"Siapa yang dapet?" tanya Ieyasu.

Mea pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Jadi Mea duluan, ya?" tanya Motonari.

"Nomor 17! Umm, bapak-bapak di sini pada pake jaket semua, kan?" tanya Mea sambil ngeliat para guru pake jaket.

"Lepasin jaketnya, terus pakein jaketnya berdua sama saya!" perintah Mea.

Motonari pun melepaskan jaketnya untuk dibagi bersama Mea. Yang lainnya pun langsung siul-siul.

"Cieee! Ada pasangan baru, niiiih!" kata Sho sambil godain pasangan MeaNari tersebut.

"Udahlah! Mulai lagi!" kata Motonari sambil ngacak-ngacak sumpitnya lalu ditaruh lagi di gelasnya dan ngambil satu. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Yatta! Gue dapet!" kata Kojuro sambil ngacungin sumpitnya.

"Cepetan, nomor berapa?" tanya Sasuke kesel gara-gara kelamaan.

"Umm, apa ya?" ujar Kojuro bingung.

"Tantangannya harus lebih ekstrim dari yang sebelumnya, pak! Biar seru!" saran Sho.

"Nomor 6, main 'Pocky Games' sama bapak!"

Yang lainnya pun langsung kaget.

"Kojuro! Kalau lu dapet sama para murid, berarti kejantanan lu harus diraguin banget!" kata Motochika sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

"Lha, lu sendiri banci, kan?" balas Kojuro yang berhadiah lemparan jangkar dari si banci Shikoku. *plak!*

"Nah, siapa nomor enam?" tanya Kojuro.

Tadinya dia berharap setidaknya Hanny atau Runa yang dapat, tapi...

"Masamune-sama?!" Kojuro pun langsung kaget saat melihat sumpit nomor enam yang dipegang Masamune.

"Oh, come on! Mulai aja! It is only game, right?" tanya Masamune sambil marah-marah.

Mathias, Ieyasu, Yukimura, dan Keiji pun langsung membuat spanduk 'MasMunKoju: Way to Servant and Master Pairing' (?).

"Ini harus sisa berapa senti?" tanya Kojuro.

"Umm, satu milimeter!" jawab Keiji, Yukimura, dan Ieyasu yang dihadiahi timpukan negi, lobak, dan terong dari Kojuro.

"Maaf, ya! Tapi gue kagak kayak lu-lu pada!" kata Kojuro sewot.

"Ayo Masamune-sama!" Kojuro pun bersiap dengan 'Pocky'-nya.

Masamune di sisi lainnya pun juga sudah siap. Mereka pun mulai menggigiti biskuit itu dari dua sisi.

3 cm...

"AYO, TERUS! TERUS!" Yang lainnya nyemangatin Kojuro dan Masamune.

Mereka berdua pun berusaha menahan rasa malu mereka yang udah selangit. XD

2 cm...

"TERUS! SATU MILIMETER!" teriakan para penyemangat yang malah membuat Kojuro ingin menghajar mereka satu per satu.

1 cm...

"AYO! SATU MILIME-"

"DIEM AJA LU, MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK LAKNAT!" teriak Kojuro yang udah emosi dan menjatuhkan biskuit yang masih sesenti tersebut.

"Yaaah! Masa cuma satu senti, sih? Kan pada minta satu milimeter!" komentar Mathias kecewa.

"HEH! GUE KAGAK KAYAK LU PADA, YA!" balas Kojuro emosi sambil menyiapkan senjata kesayangannya.

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!

Para guru Fudanshi itu pun sekarang udah bersimbah darah! XD

Oke, lanjutkan!

"Err, siapa raja kali ini?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Gue!" kata Motochika kesenengan plus otak mesum yang udah aktif dari tadi.

"Nomor lima! Gue cium, ya!" teriak Motochika tanpa lalilulelo (?).

Kenshin yang udah ngerasain firasat buruk mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Pssst, pak Kenshin! Bapak nomor berapa?" tanya Runa.

Kenshin yang udah pucet pun dengan pasrah nunjukin sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, ya udah! Semoga bapak tahan sama ke-maho-annya pak Motochika!" kata Runa prihatin.

Hening...

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! MOTOCHIKA MAHO?! KOK BAPAK BARU TAU, SIH?!" pekik Kenshin sambil melihat Motochika yang udah kayak hewan kelaperan.

"Ah, kagak apa-apa kalau Ken-chan (?)! Orang dia udah kayak cewek, kok!" gumam Motochika ngawur.

Kalau Hanbei sih masih mending dibilang begitu. Lha, Kenshin? Mata lu kemana sih, Motochika? Maksud lu, Kasuga kali yang cantik!

"WHAT?! NO! GUE MASIH NOR- UAGH!" Kenshin pun langsung dibungkam keluar kantin oleh Motochika.

Kita sensor saja bagian ini karena bahaya terhadap rating di fic ini! Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung swetadrop di tempat.

"Dua orang keluar!" kata Ieyasu sweatdrop sambil ngeluarin sumpit nomor 29 dan 30 dari gelas itu karena dipastikan Motochika dan Kenshin kagak bakalan balik dan sepertinya Kenshin bakalan diperkaos (?) oleh Motochika. *dibekuin.* *ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Nah, ayo ambil lagi!" kata Mitsunari sambil ngambil satu sumpit.

Yang lainnya pun juga ngambil satu sumpit.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Hanbei.

"Gue dapet~" teriak Mathias kegirangan.

"Cepetan perintahnya!" kata Yukimura protes.

"Nomor tiga belas! Selamat, anda mendapatkan dua puluh juta Kroner dipotong kepala! Mwehehehe!" teriak Mathias dengan nada sadis.

Yang lainnya pun langsung merinding disko setelah mendengar perkataan si jabrik Yandere tersebut.

"Mati deh gue!" kata Ieyasu sambil nutup matanya plus nunjukin sumpit bernomor tiga belas.

Hyiiiiiiiii! Bener-bener angka kematian, ya!

CRAAT!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah kepala Ieyasu disambung lagi entah bagaimana caranya, permainan pun dilanjutkan.

"Nah, siapa raja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nomor empat harus dihajar rame-rame!" teriak Mitsunari tiba-tiba.

"Anjir! Masa gue lagi?!" pekik Ieyasu emosi.

Sayangnya, dia udah keburu dikeroyok. Naas bener ya nasib Ieyasu hari ini!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang Ieyasu udah diperban seluruh tubuhnya kecuali matanya (Cowboy: "Ya iyalah! Gimana caranya coba ngeliat kalau ditutup juga matanya? Pake mata batin?"). Keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih naas dibandingkan setelah pemenggalan oleh si jabrik Yandere. XD

"Lanjutin, ya!" kata Sasuke sambil ngacak-ngacak sumpitnya, lalu ngambil satu diikutin yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya gue raja juga!" kata Keiji. "Nomor dua belas harus main 'Pocky Games' sama nomor dua puluh tiga!"

'Semoga bukan kayak tadi lagi!' batin para guru ngarep.

Tiba-tiba, Luthfi pun berdiri.

"Siapa nomor dua belas?" tanya Luthfi. Dan...

GLEK!

Hanny pun berdiri. Nah lho, gimana caranya coba?

"Heh! Bapak gila nyuruh saya main 'Pocky Games' sama dia?! Bapak kagak inget saya sering berantem sama dia?!" teriak Luthfi kesel.

"Eit, bapak rajanya sekarang!" kata Keiji santai sambil ngegoyangin sumpitnya.

"Cih, ya udahlah!" ujar Luthfi ngalah.

Tapi nyawanya juga terancam. Hanny sendiri juga dalam posisi korban. Saya kagak bisa bayangin kalau Luthfi bakalan dibantai sama Hanny!

"Berapa senti?" tanya Luthfi.

"SATU MILIMETER!" koor para guru.

"BAPAK-BAPAK SEKALIAN UDAH GILA, YA?! SATU MILIMETER SAMA AJA CIUMAN, DODOL!" teriak Luthfi kesel.

Ternyata, argumennya Luthfi jauh lebih jelas dibandingkan Kojuro! XD

"Udaaah, mulai aja napa?" tanya Girl-chan.

Luthfi pun hanya bisa nurut.

'Semoga nyawa gue kagak melayang setelah ini!' batin Luthfi ngarep sambil menahan salah satu bagian dari biskuit batangan tersebut.

Sementara Hanny duduk berhadapan dengan Luthfi dan mulai menggigiti sisi lain biskuit itu TANPA RASA MALU dengan perlahan ke arah Luthfi.

1 cm...

"Ayo! Ayo! Satu milimeter!" teriak para guru nyorakin mereka berdua.

Jarak muka mereka sekarang udah deket aja atau deket banget? *alay mode on.* Muka Hanny dan Luthfi udah kayak kepiting rebus, tuh! XD

0,5 cm...

"Terus! Terus!" Para guru pun masih aja nyorakin Luthfi dan Hanny yang mukanya udah merah banget.

Mereka pun mulai merem. Melihat kesempatan ini, Girl-chan pun ngeluarin smirk kecil selebar dada (?).

Gadis itu pun diam-diam berjalan ke belakang Luthfi dan mendorong sedikit kepalanya. Dan...

CHU~ BRAK!

"Gue terlalu kenceng dorongnya, ya?" tanya Girl-chan watados.

Sekarang Luthfi dan Hanny jatuh dengan posisi yang ambigu dan saling berciuman.

"Kyaaa! Fanservice!" teriak Yukimura sambil foto-foto adegan LuthfiHanny yang lagi ciuman tersebut.

"Sakit! Ah, Hanny-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luthfi panik sambil bangun.

Hanny pun langsung bangun juga.

"Siapa tadi yang dorong?!" tanya Luthfi emosi.

Sebagian guru pun langsung nunjuk ke arah Girl-chan yang dengan watadosnya main kucing.

"****! Kenapa lu pake dorong-dorong, sih?!" tanya Luthfi sambil marah-marah.

"Kagak apa-apa, kan? Biar lu kagak nge-jones seumur hidup!" jawab Girl-chan santai.

Para guru pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Girl-chan barusan.

"Ekhem, bisa lanjut?" tanya Ieyasu yang udah membereskan sumpitnya.

Yang lainnya pun ngangguk.

"Nah, sekarang siapa rajanya? Semoga kagak yang aneh-aneh lagi!" kata Dissa ngarep.

"Betul! Gue kagak nyangka bakalan sefrontal ini permainannya!" balas Runa.

"Yooosh! Gue raja!" teriak Sho dengan OOC-nya.

'Kayaknya dia alim cuma dari tampangnya doang!' batin Dissaycho (?) dan Runanabi (?). *dibunuh bersama.*

"Nomor satu sama enam belas nyanyi lagu 'Stand Up' di 'Digimon Hunters'!" perintah Sho.

Kedua cewek siluman (?) itu pun langsung merinding gaje.

"Dissa, lu nomor berapa? Gue nomor satu!" kata Runanabi merinding.

"Ck, kita duet lagi!" bales Dissaycho.

"Nah, kita mulai ya!" kata Sho yang entah sejak kapan ada karaoke set di belakangnya.

* * *

_Yeah, stand up boys!_  
_ Hora, Mae wo Muite_  
_Kimi wo Tsutsumu E-RU ga Michibiku_  
_Towards tomorrow_  
_Yeah, stand up girls!_  
_ RIARU wo Koeta saki_  
_Atsui kumo ni oowareta Hikari tsukamuyo_  
_Ima made no hibi jyairarenai_  
_FURU SUBIIDO de_  
_Takai Kabe mo_  
_Uchi nuite ikou_  
_Stand up for your dream!_  
_ Donna tooku demo_  
_Muchuuni natte_  
_Tsuki susumeba Kirihirakerunda_  
_Sagashi motometa kotaega_  
_Donna tooku demo_  
_Stand up for your dream!_  
_ Tatoe omoiga_  
_Yowasa mise temo_  
_Chikakude Kikoeru Kimi no Koega_  
_Chikara to Yuuki wo Kureru_  
_Dokomademo Hashitte yukeruyone_

* * *

"Kurang satu sih yang nyanyi! Padahal kalau ada Mea, lengkap tuh Lady Trio!" kata Hanny sambil nyengir.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Masamune.

Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelah Girl-chan kagak sengaja ngeliat nomor di sumpit gadis itu dan langsung smirk gaje.

"Eng ing eng! Saya rajanya!" kata Ieyasu.

"Nomor sembilan harus ngikutin pose di gambar ini dengan orang yang dia sukai!" perintah Ieyasu sambil nunjukin sebuah buku gambar bersampul coklat milik Girl-chan yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

Para guru (selain Ieyasu, Motonari, Hanbei, Mitsunari, Mathias, Motochika, dan Kenshin) langsung evil laugh, sementara teman-teman Girl-chan hanya bisa melongo melihat gambar itu. Mathias pun langsung kaget melihat gambar tersebut.

"I'm the king and you must follow my order~" kata Ieyasu sambil nyengir gaje. Lalu...

PLETAK!

"Bapak dapet darimana buku saya?!" tanya Girl-chan kesel setelah melayangkan sebuah pukulan dengan pipa ke kepala Ieyasu.

"Kagak inget? Kemaren kamu jatuhin bukumu pas ngejar Luthfi! Bapak pungut aja bukunya dan inilah yang bapak dapatkan setelah liat-liat (tanpa ijin)!" jelas Ieyasu watados.

"Temme!" Girl-chan pun langsung ngeluarin dark aura yang sama kayak waktu ketahuan kencan kemaren.

"Bentar dulu, bapak mau nanya sesuatu! Kalau kamu jujur, nanti bapak bebasin dari tantangan ini!" kata Ieyasu.

Girl-chan pun langsung berbinar matanya. Iyalah! Daripada harus nahan malu gara-gara nyium Mathias, kan? *Narator digantung di tiang bendera.*

"Oke, apa pertanyaannya?" tanya Girl-chan pasrah.

"Jujur, ya! Ini gambar kamu sama Mathias yang ciuman atau sekedar fanart buat Hetalia? Kalau bohong, bapak kagak bebasin, lho!" tanya Ieyasu dengan nada serius.

Girl-chan sekarang sedang bimbang antara harus ngakuin rahasia di balik gambar itu atau nyium Mathias di depan umum.

"Oke! Itu gambar saya lagi nyium pak Mathias! Puas kalian?!" teriak Girl-chan stres.

Mathias kaget, para guru kaget, teman-temannya kaget, bahkan para Nation pun juga ikutan kaget! *salah fandom!*

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! JADI GIRL-CHAN SUKA SAMA PAK MATHIAS?!" teriak Dissa.

Hening...

"Aaah, baguslah! Baiklah, kau bebas!" kata Ieyasu sambil melempar buku gambar itu dan ditangkap oleh Girl-chan.

"Sekarang siapa rajanya?" tanya Mea.

"Gue dooong!" kata Dark sambil nunjukkin sumpitnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Nomor dua puluh enam! Silahkan duduk di sebelah sang raja yang paling ganteng ini~" kata Dark narsis.

Ieyasu pun langsung pindah tempat duduk.

"Akhirnya gue bisa pindah dari sebelah lovey-dovey langsing (?) itu!" kata Ieyasu watados yang langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Motonari.

Ieyasu pun duduk di sebelah Dark.

"Lanjut, ah! Sekarang siapa rajanya?" tanya Masamune.

"Gue!" kata Yukimura sambil ngangkat tangannya.

"Nomor enam belas! Jadi harem queen (?) dan gaet lima guru di sini!" perintah Yukimura.

Hening...

"Hee, serius? Saya kagak mau jadi harem queen! Saya cium pak Motonari aja, ya?" tanya Runa yang ternyata mendapatkan sumpit nomor enam belas.

Yang lainnya (min Yukimura, Mathias, Mitsunari, Kenshin, dan Motochika) langsung shock di tempat karena setelah Runa bilang kayak gitu, gadis itu pun langsung nyamber Motonari. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, mereka sedang berciuman dan hanya ditatap dengan geli oleh para guru (min Mitsunari, Mathias, Kenshin, dan Motochika).

"Cieeeee~" teriak Hanny dan Dissa sambil 'bersiul' dengan indahnya.

"Udah, kan? Ayo kocok lagi sumpitnya!" kata Runa bersemangat setelah mencium guru tersebut tepat di bibir.

Setelah sumpitnya diacak-acak, mereka mengambil satu sumpit masing-masing.

"Oke, siapa rajanya?" tanya Kojuro yang udah mulai 'mabuk' dengan atmosfer aneh yang mulai memancar dari seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Nomor tiga! Crossdress~" teriak Hanny.

Hanbei pun langsung kaget.

"C-cr-cro-CROSSDRESS?!" teriak Hanbei saat dia sudah ditarik oleh Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Keiji keluar kantin.

"SAMBADI HELEP MI PLIS!" teriak Hanbei sambil memberontak dari tiga pria yang akan membuat kejantanannya diragukan.

"Tiga orang make-up artist terkenal menangani satu korban crossdressing lagi!" gumam Motonari sambil pundung mengingat dirinya pernah menjadi korban crossdressing saat para guru bermain ToD dua hari sekali.

Penampilan Hanbei sekarang adalah rambut yang diberi jepit rambut berwarna putih dan gaun lolita berwarna ungu. Melihat hal ini, hampir semua guru di sana langsung nosebleed di tempat (kecuali Ieyasu, Kenshin, Motochika, Mathias, dan Mitsunari. Mungkin kalau Kenshin sama Motochika ngeliat, mereka juga akan nosebleed).

"Udah, kan! Ayo mulai lagi!" kata Hanbei kesal sambil mengocok sumpitnya.

Yang lain pun lalu mengambil satu sumpit dari gelas itu.

"Siapa yang dapet?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum gaje setelah selesai membuat Hanbei menjadi perempuan seja- *Narator dicambukin Hanbei.*

"Err, nomor sepuluh siapa ya?" tanya Keiji.

Yang lainnya pun langsung gemetaran, terutama Luthfi.

'Mampus! Dia lagi rajanya!' batin semuanya sweatdrop.

"Gue!" teriak Hanbei sambil ngangkat kakinya (?). *Narator dicambukin Hanbei lagi.*

Muncullah smirk kecil selebar muka di punggung Keiji (?).

"YAOI DENGAN MITSUNARI!" teriak Keiji menggelegar sampai terdengar ke seluruh Elrios (?). *plak!* *salah fandom!*

Hanbei, Mitsunari, dan Yukimura pun langsung tersenyum senang, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Saat itu juga, Hanbei langsung mencium bibir Mitsunari.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

Desahan-desahan pun mulai terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Psst, pak Ieyasu! Mereka kapan selesainya?" bisik Dark kepada Ieyasu.

"Kagak tau, deh!" jawab Ieyasu sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Yaoi! Yaoi!" kata Yukimura dan Keiji sambil terus 'bernyanyi' selama Hanbei dan Mitsunari berciuman.

"Argh! Udah lima belas menit, nih! Males banget gue ngeliatnya!" bisik Motonari ke Masamune.

"Can someone please stop them?" ujar Masamune pasrah.

'Untung gue kagak kayak mereka!' batin Luthfi lega.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Girl-chan hanya ngeliatin jam tangan yang dipakenya. Katanya, dia mau ngukur berapa lama mereka ciuman daripada memperhatikan mereka ciuman. Pinter juga anak ini! *Narator digebukin Girl-chan.*

Mathias yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah Girl-chan hanya bingung sambil bergantian melihat Girl-chan yang lagi ngeliatin jamnya, Mitsunari dan Hanbei yang lagi ciuman, dan Yukimura dan Keiji yang dari tadi kagak berhenti 'nyanyi'. Lalu, muncullah ide yang menurutnya sangat 'cemerlang'.

"Hei, Girl-chan! Mereka kapan selesainya?" bisik Mathias ke Girl-chan dengan nada menggombal.

Girl-chan pun hanya bisa blushing parah sambil gelengin kepalanya.

'Kuatin dirimu, ****!' batin Girl-chan dalam hati.

"Kalau mereka selesai, aku juga mau dong!" lanjut Mathias berbisik sambil mendekatkan kepalanya. (Cowboy: "Mathias makan apa ya hari ini?" *sweatdrop.*)

BLUSH!

"Girl-chan?" tanya Mathias sambil menepuk tangan gadis itu.

Ieyasu yang dari tadi kagak memperhatikan acara yaoi MitsuHanbei itu pun hanya memperhatikan cewek berambut hitam ponytail dan pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu. Girl-chan kagak bergerak sama sekali setelah Mathias mendekatkan kepalanya di tangan gadis itu. Ieyasu pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Err, kalau boleh tau dia kenapa ya?" tanya Ieyasu.

Mathias pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ieyasu. Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoi, kalian lebih baik berhenti sekarang dan bantu aku bawa dia ke klinik!" tegur Ieyasu kepada Mitsunari dan Yukimura sambil berusaha mengangkat Girl-chan.

Mitsunari dan Yukimura yang kaget karena ada orang pingsan pun langsung menghampiri Ieyasu dan membantunya membawa Girl-chan ke klinik. Yang lainnya pun terlihat khawatir saat gadis itu dibawa ke klinik.

"Pst, Girl-chan kenapa?" tanya Hanny sambil menyenggol tangan Dissa.

Dissa hanya mengangkat bahu Mea (?) yang duduk di sebelahnya. *plak!*

"Satu orang lagi keluar!" kata Sasuke sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Padahal bukan giliran dia kena!" balas Motonari sweatdrop.

"Bisa dilanjutin?" tanya Ieyasu sambil membuang sumpit nomor 28 dan mengocoknya.

"Bisa dooong~" jawab Dark bersemangat sambil ngambil satu sumpit.

"Lu mah enak belum kena! Kalau kena, mampus lu!" balas Luthfi sambil ngambil satu sumpit.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Sho.

"ME!" jawab Sasuke seneng.

"Nah, ayo! Perintahnya, pak!" respon Hanny.

"Uh, nomor satu! Ceritain aib diri sendiri!" jawab Sasuke malas.

Sebenernya dia mau ngincer Mathias kalau saja kayak ToD. Tapi karena KoG perbandingannya satu banding dua puluh sembilan, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan menyebutkan nomor asal.

"Aib, ya!" kata Mathias sambil menghela nafas.

Sasuke yang awalnya lesu langsung terbakar semangatnya.

"Kayaknya gue pernah ngancurin ruang guru entah kapan!" jawab Mathias yang udah mabuk karena kebanyakan minum bir.

Para murid pun hanya bisa memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka dan berpikir, 'Pak Mathias mabuk lagi kayaknya!'

Sepertinya, Ieyasu mengingat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan terjadi di ruang guru saat teman-temannya ngajar.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Eh? Jadi Mathias kagak ngajar karena sakit, ya?" tanya Ieyasu kepada seseorang di teleponnya.

"Kayaknya! Menurut Oyakata-sama sih begitu!" jawab orang di telepon tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku akan melihat keadaan ruang guru dulu! Jaa!" Ieyasu pun menutup panggilan teleponnya.

Setelah menerima telepon dari Yukimura, Ieyasu pun melahap potongan terakhir roti yang dimakannya dan segera berjalan menuju NihoNime Gakuen.

TOK! TOK!

"Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mengetuk pintu ruang guru.

Tidak ada suara.

'Apa Makkun sedang tidur?' pikir Ieyasu bingung.

PRANG!

"Heh! Apaan, tuh?!" tanya Ieyasu heran.

PRANG! TRENG! PRAK!

Ieyasu pun langsung mencari kunci cadangan ruang guru di dalam salah satu pot bunga di halaman depan ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, ini dia!" kata Ieyasu setelah menemukan kunci itu.

Ieyasu pun langsung membuka kunci pintu ruang guru dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Ieyasu saat melihat Mathias yang sedang mabuk di tengah ruang guru yang udah kayak kapal pecah.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Brrr!" Ieyasu pun langsung merinding sendiri.

"Kenapa, pak Ieyasu?" tanya Hanny.

"Eh? Kagak, kok!" jawab Ieyasu sekenanya.

"Nah, ayo diambil!" kata Dissa yang udah selesai ngocok sumpitnya dan mengambil satu sumpit diikuti yang lainnya.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Kojuro.

"Saya, anata wayo (?)!" jawab Dissa yang mendadak pake logat Seito (?). *Narator dibakar dan dibekuin Seito.*

"Yah, dia yang ngocok dia yang dapet!" komentar Hanny.

'Kok perasaan gue kagak enak, ya?' batin Mea khawatir.

"Nomor dua puluh tujuh! Main pocky games pake roti Prancis!" perintah Dissa.

Mea yang dari tadi khawatir langsung keringetan gaje.

"E-eh, siapa yang dapet?" tanya Dissa.

"Dissa! Lu beneran yuri, ya?" balas Runa santai.

Dissa pun langsung kaget.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Dissa yang mulai berkeringet dingin.

"Mea nomor dua puluh tujuh, ya?" tanya Luthfi menebak-nebak.

"Nani?!" teriak Dissa sambil menggebrak meja dengan nun chaku super unlimited edition (?) miliknya.

"Haaaah, biarlah! Cuma permainan, kan?" tanya Mea terpaksa.

Mereka pun memulai roti games (?). Tapi tak lama kemudian, Mea yang kagak tahan sama rasa rotinya langsung batuk-batuk kagak jelas sebelum permainan selesai.

"Ohok-ohok! Itu roti apaan sih, Dissa?!" tanya Mea sambil batuk-batuk.

"Roti busuk hadiah dari pak Francis!" jawab Dissa watados.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oke, lanjut!" kata Ieyasu.

"Yasu! Gue mau ke toilet dulu, ya!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh, oke!" balas Ieyasu sambil ngocok sumpitnya dan kagak memperhatikan kemana Mathias pergi.

"Um, kenapa pak Mathias pergi ke toilet murid?" tanya Sho sambil menunjuk Mathias yang lari ke arah toilet murid.

"Toilet guru lagi rusak, baru besok dibenerin!" jawab Ieyasu santai sambil membuang sumpit nomor dua puluh tujuh dari gelas tersebut.

Sho pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Nah, siapa sekarang?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Nomor tiga, crossdress!" teriak Yupimurah (?) pake toa.

Motonari pun langsung tepar di tempat. Alhasil, para make-up artist yang akan mengubah Motonari menjadi cewek (?) itu pun hanya bisa menyeretnya keluar kantin.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Gimana, minna?!" teriak Keiji pake toa.

Motonari sekarang memakai baju maid, dua jepit rambut yang menahan poninya, rambut seleher yang berkibar (?), dan bando kuning di rambutnya.

"Hoi, bangun!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Motonari yang sedang tepar dengan elitnya.

Motonari pun membuka matanya dan melihat badannya.

"Satu..." kata Kojuro sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada Sasuke dan Keiji.

"Dua..."

"TIGA!"

"TIDAAAAAAK! KENAPA GUE BEGINI LAGIIII?!" teriak Motonari lebay.

Sementara Kojuro, Keiji, dan Sasuke pun langsung kocar-kacir ke seluruh kantin.

"KOJU! KEIJI! SASUKE!" teria Motonari sambil mengejar ketiga pria aneh yang sedang kocar-kacir di sekeliling kantin.

"Tolooong! Ada crossdresser ngamuk! Tolooong!" teriak Keiji dengan nada ngeledek.

Tapi bukannya mengejar Keiji, Motonari malah mengincar Yupimurah yang tidak bersalah. Entah kenapa, Hanbeito (?) juga ikut nyamperin Yupimurah.

"HEH! LU DOANG YANG BELUM DI-CROSSDRESS! POKOKNYA GANTIAN KITA YANG CROSSDRESS LU!" teriak Motonari dan Hanbeito kompak sambil membawa Yupimurah keluar kantin.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang Yupimurah memakai baju ala Chibitalia (?). Motonari dan Hanbeito pun ketawa kagak berhenti melihat hasil kerja mereka. Yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria atau sedang fangirling kagak jelas kayak Dissa dan Mea. Ada juga yang no comment macem Luthfi atau Dark. Ada juga yang ngasah katana untuk membantai siapapun yang ngusulin permainan ini macam Hanny (Cowboy: "Kayaknya nyawa Ieyasu bakalan terancam, tuh!" XD), dan lain-lain dan seterusnya sampai Narator bingung. *plak!*

"Ah, AAAH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kantin dengan kadar keambiguan yang sangat tinggi.

Motonari dan Mea pun bersiap dengan Ring Blade dan Ultimate Kebo (?) milik mereka.

"Idiih! Suara siapa, tuh?" tanya Sho yang merasa risih dengan suara berkadar ambigu kelewat tinggi tersebut.

"Itu, lho! Mak- Maksud bapak, pak Mathias pernah nyeritain pasangan yaoi para guru di kelasmu, kan?" tanya Ieyasu.

Sho pun hanya mengangguk.

"Pak Kenshin sama pak Motochika, kan?" jawab Sho sambil bertanya balik untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Kali ini, giliran Ieyasu yang mengangguk.

"Mungkin aja mereka lagi 'itu'!" jawab Ieyasu sweatdrop sambil melihat keluar kantin sebelum mereka keburu diamuk MeaNari yang udah bersiap buat membunuh pasangan yaoi yang satu ini.

BRAK!

"Hoi! Lu pada ngapa- in?" tanya Ieyasu sweatdrop saat melihat posisi Kenshin dan Motochika.

Kenshin sedang nungging dan Motochika sedang duduk di belakangnya. Yang terpenting, mereka masih berpakaian dan itu berarti, mereka kagak saling men-grape satu sama lain.

"Tadi pas Kenshin diterjang sama gue, pantatnya kena landak lewat! Jadi deh Kenshin yang kayak sekarang ini!" jawab Motochika.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria mendengar penjelasan aneh bin sarap dari Motochika.

"Mendingan lu berdua ke ruang guru aja deh, daripada menambah kadar keambiguan!" kata Ieyasu sambil menyuruh mereka masuk.

Mereka pun langsung pergi ke ruang guru. Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Bah, bener-bener mereka itu!" kata Motonari sambil geleng-geleng kepala setelah melihat si bajak laut Shikoku dan sang pemimpin Echigo itu bertingkah setelah mereka menghilang ke ruang guru.

"Tau, tuh!" balas Mea sambil menyimpan Kebo-nya.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Masamune sambil mengocok sumpitnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Mathias pun memasuki kantin.

"Ah, Køhler-san! Ayo sini!" kata Kojuro sambil mengajak Mathias untuk masuk ke arena permainan (?).

"Abis liatin **** ya, pak? Kok lama banget?" tanya Luthfi.

Mathias hanya menggeleng kecil. (Cowboy: "Ah! Bohong, tuh!" *dibantai Mathias.*)

"Jadi nambah satu orang lagi, nih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh sumpit nomor dua puluh delapan kembali ke tempat semula dan mengocoknya kembali sebelum yang lain mengambil satu sumpit pilihannya.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Hanny.

"Aduh, gue jadi pengen pindah tempat duduk, nih! Gue pindah ke sebelah nomor lima belas, ya?" tanya Masamune sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya udah!" kata Yukimura sambil menyisihkan sebagian tempat duduknya untuk Masamune.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menatap mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hening...

"E-eh, kenapa jadi suram begini?" tanya Dark memecah keheningan.

"Mendingan kita udahan, yuk! Udah banyak korban yang berjatuhan, nih!" kata Keiji yang dari tadi udah kagak tahan sama atmosfer kantin yang semakin hari semakin kagak enak setelah mereka bermain King of Games.

"Ya udah, deh! Mendingan kita balik ke rumah masing-masing!" kata Ieyasu sambil menyuruh mereka untuk pulang.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Luthfi: "Kenapa jadi kagak nyambung kayak gini?"

Me: "Gue kepikiran aja! Memangnya kenapa?"

Luthfi: "Kagak! Cuma heran doang!"

Me: "Review!"


	9. Drabble Nista di NihoNime Gakuen

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Tumben lu bikin Chapter yang lain daripada yang lain, BakAuthor!"

Mathias: "Apanya yang lain daripada yang lain?"

Me: "Lu liat aja sendiri! Mari kita balas Review!" :D

**l w bunga: Selamat hari kurban juga dan ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Terima kasih atas pujian dan Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Saya sebenarnya lagi kagak mood masukin guru baru! Tapi akan saya usahakan! :D Thanks for Review! :D**

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Gue kagak ngerti kenapa selalu ada ledakan gaje kayak gitu!" *sweatdrop.*

Mathias: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 3: Drabble Nista di NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

**A untuk Anggur**

Kojuro heran saat melihat Hanbei sedang memakan sebuah anggur di ruang guru.

"Hei, Hanbei! Lu lagi makan anggur, ya?" tanya Kojuro penasaran.

"Iya!" jawab Hanbei cuek.

"Gue boleh minta satu, kagak?"

"Kagak boleh! Lagian, lu kan bisa beli atau kagak minta sama Mathias!" tolak pria berambut putih itu.

"Anggurnya udah busuk, tuh!" ujar Kojuro tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang busuk? Orang anggurnya masih segar, kok!" bantah Hanbei.

"Anggur itu kan ada serbuk putihnya!" kata Kojuro ngawur.

"Eh, iya juga sih!" Hanbei mau aja dengerin Kojuro. "Lu mau, kagak?"

"Gue kagak mau makan anggur yang busuk!" tolak Kojuro sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ya sudah! Mendingan gue minta lagi sama Mathias, deh!" kata Hanbei sambil melemparkan anggurnya ke arah pria berambut coklat tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"HUWAAA! TERNYATA GUE DITIPU! LU JUGA TAU KALAU SERBUK PUTIH ITU CUMA SERBUK SARI YANG MENEMPEL DI BUAH ANGGUR! KAN KAGAK APA-APA KALAU DIMAKAN!" teriak Hanbei kesal setelah ditipu mentah-mentah.

Sementara Kojuro? Dia malah asik memakan anggur tersebut dengan khidmat sambil tertawa gaje. Apa kagak takut keselek tu, bang Koju? *plak!*

Akhirnya, Hanbei langsung mencari Kojuro dan mengambil anggur itu dengan cara yang tidak elit. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut pria berambut coklat tersebut. Poor you, bang Koju! XD *ditebas.*

* * *

**B untuk Bir**

Mathias Køhler, penyuka berbagai jenis bir. Yap, dia sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol tersebut. Mulai dari yang sejenis seperti Root Beer sampai yang berbeda jenisnya seperti Wine.

Tapi melukai fisik atau mental dirinya maupun teman-temannya (apalagi seorang murid yang bernama Girl-chan) sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Meskipun tampangnya terlihat bodoh dan lugu, Mathias selalu membawa sebuah kapak raksasa bersamanya. Sehingga dia bisa langsung MENGHABISI orang yang membahayakannya.

Seperti sekarang ini! Ieyasu hanya bisa menganga karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tampak seseorang berbaju hitam yang sudah tidak berkepala dan Mathias yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mathias.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menahan rasa ngerinya.

* * *

**C untuk Cicak**

Di NihoNime Gakuen, pernah terjadi sebuah kerusuhan di ruang guru hanya karena seekor hewan sebangsa reptil yang menghinggapi kepala Maeda Keiji.

Cicak!

"GYAAAAH! TOLOONG!" teriak Keiji sambil muter-muter di ruang guru karena cicak tersebut tak kunjung lepas dari kepala dan rambut indah (kata Keiji, sih!) pria itu.

Yang lainnya pun merasa terganggu dan terpaksa berusaha melepaskan cicak tersebut dari kepala Keiji.

"Udaaaah! Ini udah gua lepasin, nih!" kata Mathias sambil memegang cicak tersebut.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, Mathias-san!" balas Keiji sambil menunduk.

"Douita!" jawab Mathias sambil memasukan cicak hidup tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sontak, Keiji yang melihat kelakuan aneh Mathias langsung menjauh dari pria jabrik itu, sementara yang lainnya berusaha menahan rasa mual mereka. Mathias? Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun.

* * *

**D untuk Diskon?**

Girl-chan terlihat sibuk menggaruk kepalanya. Di atas meja kantin, terdapat beberapa buku tulis berisi catatan matematika.

Ah, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan PR dari sang ketua guru (merangkap pacarnya) tercinta.

Melihat teman sekelasnya kesusahan, Luthfi selaku pahlawan kepagian (?) pun langsung mendatangi Girl-chan.

"Eh, Ra! Tumben lu belajar?" tanya Luthfi berbasa-basi.

"Yaaah! Lu tau sendiri, kan?" jawab Girl-chan tanpa menoleh dari tugasnya.

Hening...

"Hoi, Luthfi! Lu tau cara nyari diskon, kagak?" tanya Girl-chan setelah membuang beberapa kertas buram.

"Cari diskon, ya? Gampang kok!" jawab Luthfi sambil mengetuk jari telunjuknya di samping kepalanya.

Mata Girl-chan pun mulai berbinar-binar kayak gadis yang diselamatkan oleh pahlawan super idamannya. *dibalang pipa.*

"Tuh, dia kan lagi jajan!" lanjut Luthfi polos sambil menunjuk Dissa yang sedang mencari jajanan.

Girl-chan pun langsung melongo ke arah yang ditunjuk Luthfi dan...

"ITU MAH DISSA, SOMPLAK!" teriak Girl-chan sambil mengambil pipa keramatnya dan langsung mengejar Luthfi saat itu juga.

_Saran dari Cowboy : Pastikan kalian bertanya kepada orang yang tepat saat bertanya tentang pelajaran!_

* * *

**E untuk Extranet**

Pasti banyak yang bingung dengan kata yang satu ini! Nah, inilah yang akan dipelajari kelas 9E saat pelajaran TIK oleh Mitsunari.

"Extranet adalah Intranet yang dikembangkan ke luar Intranet itu sendiri!" jelas Mitsunari. "Jadi singkatnya, jika kita ingin Intranet kita dikenal orang luar, kita harus mengembangkannya menjadi Extranet, tapi kita tetap harus menjaga rahasia Intranet itu sendiri agar tidak bocor oleh pihak tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Pak! Boleh saya nanya?" kata Dark sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, Kurusaki-san?"

"Contoh Extranet itu apa, pak?" tanya Dark.

"Contohnya adalah ATM! Kita bisa mengakses ATM itu dimana saja, tapi ATM itu harus tetap menjaga rahasianya agar tidak dibobol perampok!" jawab Mitsunari datar.

Seluruh mulas pun hanya manggut-manggut saja, entah mengerti atau tidak.

* * *

**F untuk Friendship**

Di NihoNime Gakuen, ada banyak perbedaan antara guru dan murid. Seperti Luthfi si ketua kelas 9C yang tingkat kebodohannya selangit, Girl-chan yang oversensitive dan sering berubah-ubah Dere (?), para guru Fudanshi seperti Mathias, Ieyasu, dan Yukimura, persatuan pria cantik (?) seperti Motonari dan Hanbei, dan lain-lain.

Meskipun begitu, para warga NihoNime Gakuen tersebut telah terikat dalam sebuah tali takdir...

Persahabatan!

* * *

**G untuk Girl-chan**

Siswa yang nama aslinya tidak banyak diketahui (?) ini memiliki sifat yang selalu berubah-ubah. Bahkan, kabar burung mengatakan kalau dia mengalami sindrom kepribadian ganda yang entah sejak kapan menyerangnya (?).

Tapi dibalik kepribadiannya tersebut, dia dapat menutupinya dengan prestasi yang di atas rata-rata. Gadis seantero kelas 9 yang sukses menggaet seorang Mathias Køhler sebagai teman(kencan)nya.

Yah, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa telah memberikan suatu kelebihan di atas sebuah kekurangan!

* * *

**H untuk HP**

Girl-chan sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Luthfi yang heran dengan kelakuan temannya langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Eh, Ra! Lu nyari apaan, sih?" tanya Luthfi.

"Lu liat 'Mathy' gue kagak, Luthy?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Oh, itu! Maksud lu yang lagi mejeng (?) di lapangan sana?" kata cowok berkacamata itu sambil menunjuk seorang pria jabrik yang lagi ngutak-ngatik sesuatu.

Webek, webek...

"YANG GUE MAKSUD BUKAN PAK MATHIAS, BEGO! GUE LAGI NYARI HP GUE, DODOL! LU NGERTI KAGAK, SIH?!" teriak Girl-chan sewot.

Sepertinya, dia harus bersabar menghadapi ketua kelasnya yang kebegoannya kagak ketulungan tersebut.

"Oh, HP? Kayaknya HP lu dibawa sama Anko Trio, deh!" jawab Luthfi watados.

Alhasil, Girl-chan pun langsung kabur mencari biang kerusuhan di kelas 9C tersebut dengan pipa keramatnya.

Padahal, sebenernya HP Girl-chan tuh ada di tangan Mathias. Gara-garanya, dia heran kenapa anak itu memasang gambarnya sebagai wallpaper di HP tersebut. Ck ck ck ck!

* * *

**I untuk Internet**

Semua orang pasti sering menggunakan internet! Bahkan, NihoNime Gakuen memiliki sebuah ruangan berisi belasan komputer untuk ber-internet-an ria yang dapat dipakai baik guru maupun murid. Lengkap banget, ya?

Tapi taukah kalian, kalau internet di sekolah itu pernah dipakai oleh orang iseng? Salah satunya adalah Sasuke! Dia pernah iseng meng-hack FB-nya Kasuga berkat pengajaran gila dari Mathias yang kebetulan mengundang temannya yang jago internet, Eduard, yang datang dari Estonia.

Saat dia hendak meng-hack FB milik Kenshin, sang ninja sudah tewas dibunuh dan mayatnya dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas ruang guru oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Hanbei yang kebetulan menemukan Sasuke di kulkas tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan pernah menggunakan internet untuk hal iseng yang gaje!_

* * *

**J untuk Jerapah**

Kelas 9A sedang belajar tentang Kelangsungan Hidup pada Organisme. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan oleh Kojuro.

"Jadi, dengan carta jerapah ini, kita dapat membedakan pendapat Lanmarck dan Darwin mengenai Evolusi dan Seleksi Alam!" jelas Kojuro sambil memperlihatkan carta jerapah di papan tulis.

Anak-anak di kelas itu pun mempelajari carta jerapah itu dengan serius. Bahkan, Mea sampai mikir kalau jerapah itu adalah Motonari (?).

Mea, Mea! Dimanapun dia berada, selalu pria langsing (?) itu yang ada di pikirannya.

* * *

**K untuk Kucing**

Dissa. Murid yang satu ini terkenal sebagai gadis Nekophobia seantero NihoNime Gakuen. Rekor melompat ke atap sekolah hanya karena seekor anak kucing membuatnya dijuluki 'Nekophobia Girl' oleh para murid dan guru di NihoNime Gakuen.

Seperti pagi ini! Dia malah melompat ke atas lemari di ujung kelas hanya karena seekor kucing Persian berhidung mancung (?) peliharaan Girl-chan yang nyasar ke kelasnya. Alhasil, Girl-chan selaku pemilik kucing bernama Jelly (Nama yang aneh, ya? Memang!) tersebut terpaksa membawa keluar sang kucing dari kelas 9D.

Akhirnya, seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen pun terpaksa harus membeli sebuah alarm anti kucing (?) di kelas 9D untuk mengantisipasi kejadian tersebut.

* * *

**L untuk Lemari**

Sebuah lemari pasti sering digunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Salah satunya, lemari yang ada di ruang guru ini. Taukah kalian, kalau ternyata isi di dalam lemari tersebut adalah... PULUHAN GELAS BIR MILIK MATHIAS?!

"Aku bingung! Untuk apa dia menyimpan bir sebanyak ini, coba? Memangnya dia kira lemari ini 'his private refrigerator'?" gumam Masamune heran sambil memperhatikan isi dalam lemari tersebut.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang Mathias Køhler senang menyimpan bir di dalam lemari satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut. Seluruh guru yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

Sepertinya, mereka terpaksa harus patungan agar bisa membeli satu lemari lagi untuk keperluan bersama!

* * *

**M untuk Mathias**

Aah, siapa yang tidak mengenal ketua guru dari Denmark ini? Semua orang di NihoNime Gakuen pasti sudah mengenalnya! Mulai dari penampilannya, minuman kesukaannya, hubungan(rahasia)nya dengan seorang murid bernama Girl-chan, sampai kecintaannya yang kagak normal dengan kapaknya (?). *ditebas.*

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir!

Tapi siapa sangka, di balik semua itu, Mathias ternyata adalah... PENGAMEN DI PEREMPATAN TAMAN LAWANG! INI BENERAN, LHO! *ditebas lagi.*

Paparazzi Shabuama Palaska -atau yang biasa dipanggil Bama- telah menangkap basah Mathias yang sedang mengamen bersama Hanbei di perempatan taman lawang dengan kamera miliknya.

Saat dia memperlihatkannya ke seluruh kelas 9C, kamera tersebut sudah dicincang habis oleh Mathias dengan kapaknya.

* * *

**N untuk NihoNime Gakuen**

NihoNime Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah yang dihuni oleh puluhan siswa yang sarap semua. Di sini, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kejadian nista yang tidak terduga. Seperti colok-mencolok mata dengan sambel, adegan pacaran guru dan murid yang bisa bikin sakit perut, aksi pemukulan dengan pipa oleh seorang murid yang oversensitive, acara cincang-mencincang dengan kapak, gadis Nekophobia (?) yang menggegerkan satu sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, hal yang membedakan NihoNime Gakuen dengan sekolah pada umumnya adalah sistem 'Teacher Leader School' yang hanya ditemukan di sekolah ini saja dan sang ketua guru yang keseringan melakukan pemeriksaan ke setiap kelas.

Sayangnya, walaupun ketua guru sering melakukan pemeriksaan, para siswa NihoNime Gakuen itu pun masih saja sarap tingkat tinggi. Bahkan, mereka malah tambah sarap dengan sang ketua guru dan guru-guru yang dipimpinnya (?) yang kadang mengadakan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

**O untuk Obat**

Di suatu malam yang dingin, Mathias menggigil sendirian di ruangannya. Teman-temannya sudah tidur duluan. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, Mathias pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil obat demam sendirian ke klinik.

Sesampainya di klinik...

"Brr! Dingin banget hari ini!" kata Mathias sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuka kotak P3K.

Dia pun mencari obat yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, dia langsung mengambil satu butir obat tersebut dan hendak meminumnya.

Tapi, saat Mathias hendak menaruh obat itu di mulutnya, dia melupakan sesuatu.

Dia lupa kalau air minum di ruang guru sedang habis dan baru akan diisi besok pagi.

Mathias yang kebingungan pun berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya mengenggak obat tersebut. Bodoh amat kalau efek obatnya berkurang, yang penting obat itu masuk dulu ke tubuh pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Jiah, adanya jus lobak yang udah basi!" kata Mathias sambil melihat sebotol jus lobak yang warnanya sudah mulai keungu-unguan (?) di dalam kulkas.

"Oh, iya! Gue kan masih punya 'itu'!" gumam Mathias sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Dia pun langsung menggeser isi kulkas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol yang isinya diragukan.

"Nah, selamat minum~" kata Mathias sambil meminum cairan yang ada di botol tersebut.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dia ditemukan pingsan di depan kulkas ruang guru oleh Kojuro.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan pernah menelan obat dengan minum bir kalau kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Mathias!_

* * *

**P untuk Ping-Pong**

Hari selasa adalah pelajaran olahraga bagi kelas 9D. Motochika pun mengumpulkan murid-muridnya untuk berbaris di lapangan.

"Nah, minna! Kalian putari lapangan ini sekali! Bapak akan menyiapkan materi hari ini!" kata Motochika sambil beranjak ke belakang sekolah.

Yang lainnya pun berlari memutari lapangan.

"Oh, iya! Tolong yang merasa cowok bantuin bapak bawain ini!" kata Motochika dari belakang setelah mereka selesai berlari.

Beberapa cowok pun berjalan ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menyeret satu set permainan ping-pong. Mulai dari lapangannya, jaringnya, sampai bet dan bolanya.

"Hari ini kita akan mencoba bermain bola ping-pong! Jihan, pegang ini dan balas servis bapak!" kata Motochika sambil memberikan bet itu kepada Jihan.

"Nah, para cewek yang mulai duluan! James! Tolong catat berapa kali dia bisa membalas servis dari bapak!" lanjut Motochika menginstruksi.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah giliran Dissa. Motocika merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak yang satu ini karena dia mengayunkan bet-nya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Etto, Dissa! Santai saja mengayunkannya! Seperti ini!" kata Motochika sambil memberikan sebuah servis pelan.

Dissa yang tidak mendengarkan nasihat gurunya pun tetap saja memukul dengan kekuatan penuh plus gaya sentrifugal yang membuat bola tersebut berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naasnya, bola tersebut mengenai mata kanan Sho yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"UWOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sho sambil terus memegangi mata (atau bola ping-pong yang melesat masuk ke matanya?) kanannya.

"Sho! Minna! Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini! Kita bawa Sho ke rumah sakit!" kata Motochika sambil menggotong Sho ke luar sekolah. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Operasi mata kanan Sho pun berhasil, tapi mata kanannya harus diperban selama seminggu. Alhasil, Sho pun selalu dikerjai teman-temannya dengan cara diarahkan ke tembok saat berjalan.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan memukul bola ping-pong terlalu keras seperti yang dilakukan Dissa barusan!_

* * *

**Q untuk Question**

Pernahkah kalian menerima pertanyaan yang aneh? Semua orang pasti memiliki pengalaman tersendiri tentang hal itu!

Salah satu contohnya adalah Luthfi. Saat dia sedang main futsal di lapangan, Masamune mendatangi anak itu dan menanyakan sesuatu yang (bagi Luthfi) sangat aneh bin gaje binti kagak masuk akal tersebut.

"Hei, Luthy-kun! Did you see a sensitive girl and the goat man (?) running around here?"

Entah kenapa, Girl-chan yang agak mahir dalam English pun langsung menghajar sang Donkugaryuu di tempat setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Luthfi yang melihatnya pun langsung cengo di tempat.

Yah, sepertinya Luthfi harus segera membeli buku kamus atau alfalink kalau ingin berhadapan dengan guru gaje yang satu ini!

* * *

**R untuk Request**

Apa kalian pernah menerima sebuah request untuk sesuatu yang aneh? Tentu saja semua orang punya definisi sendiri kalau memandang hal yang aneh.

Mathias dan Yukimura sekarang sedang berada di tengah pusat pertokoan suku cadang -atau lebih tepatnya bengkel. Mereka bingung mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh Ieyasu.

Sebenarnya, Ieyasu meminta tolong kepada Mathias untuk pergi ke toko tempat dia biasa berbelanja suku cadang untuk Tadakatsu dan menjelaskan kepada pemilik toko kalau dia akan membayar hutangnya saat akhir bulan. Karena merasa kasihan, Mathias pun meng-iya-kan permintaan Ieyasu dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa Yukimura juga ikut. Katanya, takdirlah yang membawa mereka ke sini. Gaje? Silahkan bertanya kepada orangnya langsung. *plak!*

"Nah, di sini kayaknya!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan ke sebuah toko yang lumayan besar dan penuh dengan berbagai macam suku cadang untuk beberapa peralatan.

"Permisi!" kata Yukimura sambil memberanikan diri untuk masuk duluan. Mathias pun mengikutinya.

"Ah, selamat datang! Nah, kalian ingin mencari apa?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Umm, apakah pemilik toko ini ada? Kami ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar!" jawab Yukimura dengan nada ceria.

"Umm, oke! Bos! Ada dua pria ingin mengajakmu bicara!" teriaknya ke dalam ruang pegawai.

"Oke, saya permisi dulu!" katanya sambil menunduk dan masuk ke ruangan pegawai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria bertampang garang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hoo, jadi kalian yang ingin berbicara denganku? Ada apa?" tanya orang bertampang garang tersebut.

"Kami hanya ingin bilang kalau hutang teman kami, Ieyasu, akan dibayar akhir bulan! Sekian!" kata Mathias sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu!" Kata pria tadi.

Mathias pun tetap tidak menggubris panggilan pria itu.

"Kalian tidak ingin teman kalian mati di tangan anak buahku, bukan?" tanya pria itu sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

Kemudian, muncul banyak anggota mafia yang mengerumuni Yukimura dan Mathias.

"Se-sepertinya orang ini tidak bercanda, Mathias-dono!" bisik Yukimura kepada Mathias.

Mathias hanya diam saja. Kata-kata terakhir pria itu terus terngiang di pikirannya. Lalu...

FYUUU! CRAT!

"Aaaaakh!" teriak kerumunan mafia tersebut. Kapak raksasa milik Mathias pun ternodai oleh darah.

"Nah, tuan! Kalau kau tidak ingin nyawamu kuambil, bebaskan Ieyasu dari hutangnya!" kata Mathias sambil menjilat darah yang ada di kapaknya.

"A-ampun! Huwaaaaaa!" teriak pria sangar tadi sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

Sementara Yukimura, dia hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Nah, urusan selesai!" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Mathias kalau dia sudah Yandere mode on!_

* * *

**S untuk Sambel**

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Para guru memperhatikan duel yang akan terjadi. Suasananya sangat tegang. Di jari mereka, terdapat cabe tumbuk yang biasa disebut 'sambel'.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan mengambil kuda-kuda layaknya seorang prajurit yang ingin menyerang musuhnya. Mereka pun berlari dan menerjang satu sama lain.

"HEEEEAAAAAAAT! RASAKAN PEDASNYA SAMBEL BUATANKU!" teriak Kojuro dan Hanbei sambil mencolokkan kedua jari yang sudah dilumuri sambel ke arah mata lawannya.

KREK! KREK!

"WADAAAAAAAAOW! PANAAAAAAAAAAS!" teriak keduanya sambil memegangi mata masing-masing.

'Baka!' pikir yang lainnya sweatdrop.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan pernah memasukkan sambel ke mata kalian! Berbahaya!_

* * *

**T untuk Truth or Dare**

Di permainan Truth or Dare, Ieyasu adalah pemberi dare yang paling sadis dibandingkan seluruh guru di NihoNime Gakuen (Sekadar informasi, sebenarnya setelah Mathias dan Girl-chan ketahuan kencan seminggu yang lalu, mereka bermain ToD setiap dua hari sekali). Mulai dari pencekokan bir, pembuka aib, sampai pembuat malu (kecuali beberapa guru yang urat malunya udah putus *dibunuh.*). Dia lah yang paling hebat.

Sewaktu Masamune nekat mengambil Dare dari Ieyasu, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pria bermata satu itu bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Saya maho, cyiin! ' yang menggantung di lehernya.

Saya yakin, harga dirinya pasti akan sangat tercoreng hanya dengan Dare dari Ieyasu. Memang sadis!

* * *

**U untuk Ulangan**

Hari ini, seluruh murid kelas 9C akan dihadapkan dengan ulangan mendadak yang diadakan oleh Kojuro. Seketika, sebagian murid kelas 9C pun langsung kalang kabut karena tidak tau harus belajar apa.

'Ulangannya apaan, sih? Bukannya hanya Biologi doang? Setidaknya bukan soal yang aneh-aneh, kan?' pikir beberapa anak sambil mempelajari buku Biologi yang mereka pikir akan keluar di ulangan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kojuro selaku guru Biologi langsung membagikan kertas ulangan yang akan diujikan.

'Pantas saja mereka kalang kabut! Soalnya aja kayak ini?!' pikir mereka sweatdrop saat melihat soal ulangan tersebut. Soalnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan biologi.

'Gila! Ini mah parahan waktu pertama ulangan!' pikir seluruh murid 9C yang panik barusan sambil facepalm saat melihat soal ulangan yang tingkat ke-gaje-annya selangit tersebut.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, seluruh murid 9C pun keluar kelas dengan muka kusut.

* * *

**V untuk Vokal**

Semua orang memiliki suara yang berbeda-beda. Tapi kejadian yang dialami Mathias memang gaje bin aneh tapi unik.

Kejadiannya, sehari setelah kencan tersebut, Ieyasu mengajak Mathias dan Girl-chan ke tempat karaoke sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu. Mereka berdua diminta bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang sudah dipilih oleh pria bermarga Tokugawa tersebut.

"Visa ingenting, vad du än gör, allt är förstört!"

Harus diakui, suara Girl-chan lumayan bagus dalam bernyanyi. Padahal, cara bicaranya terdengar serak dan cempreng. Mungkin karena takdir Tuhan yang membuatnya begitu.

"Og som krystalder står en tanke ganske klart!"

Sebenarnya suara Mathias juga lumayan, sih! Tapi, siapa yang tau! Mungkin saja mereka memang jodoh!

"Here i stand, in the light of day! Lets the storm rage on!"

Yah, sepertinya mereka berdua memang cocok dalam duet karaoke tersebut. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak!

* * *

**W untuk Wafer**

"Siapa yang ngabisin wafer gue, ya?" tanya Mathias sambil melongo ke arah sebuah toples kosong.

Yukimura yang kebetulan lewat langsung heran melihat kelakuan ketua guru tersebut. Dia menghampiri teman seperjuangannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Lu kenapa, Mathias-dono?" tanya Yukimura.

"Lu liat toples itu, kan? Gue awalnya mau kasih tu toples buat seorang anak kelas 9C yang 'you know who i mean'! Tapi entah kenapa, wafer di dalamnya malah dimakan seseorang!" jelas Mathias dengan muka kusut.

"Kayaknya kemarin gue ngeliat Motochika-dono, Keiji-dono, sama Masamune-dono ngabisin setoples wafer, deh! Pas gue tanya punya siapa, mereka kagak jawab!"

Entah kenapa, penjelasan Yukimura barusan malah membuat pria Denmark itu mengeluarkan dark aura yang mengerikan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia langsung mengambil kapaknya dan segera pergi mencari biang keladi dari 'maling wafer' tersebut.

'Semoga mereka bertiga selamat dari amukan Mathias-dono! Kalau kagak, gue harap amal mereka diterima di sisi Kami-sama!' batin Yukimura sambil merinding disko.

Sementara itu, ketiga orang tadi pun ditemukan tewas di lapangan akibat keganasan pria jabrik tersebut.

_Saran dari Cowboy: Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Mathias atau dia akan mengamuk!_

* * *

**X untuk X-Words**

Untuk menghindari kerusuhan yang sering terjadi di kelas 9C, sang ketua guru pun menyuruh anak-anak di kelas itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Xylophone, X-Ray, Xtra Jos (?), Xenophobia, Xana, Xylem, Xerox, Xylography, Xenon.

Luthfi masih terus mencari kata apa saja yang berawalan huruf 'X'.

"Argh! Kurang kerjaan apa pak Mathias sampai kita disuruh nyari 100 kata yang berawalan huruf 'X'?!" teriak Luthfi stress sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang lainnya pun senasib dengan Luthfi.

Sepertinya, ini merupakan hari paling sial bagi seluruh kelas 9C!

* * *

**Y untuk Yaoi**

Ada banyak pasangan yaoi di NihoNime Gakuen. Mulai dari pairing yang terkenal di kalangan guru sampai pairing di kalangan murid.

Keberadaan para pasangan yaoi inilah yang memicu (?) terbentuknya banyak perkumpulan Fujodanshi di NihoNime Gakuen. Salah satunya Fujo Trio yang anggotanya adalah Dissa, Hanny, dan Mea. Di kalangan guru, terdapat Fudanshi Trio yang beranggotakan Ieyasu, Mathias, dan Yukimura.

Girl-chan hanya memandang keberadaan para pasangan yaoi itu sebagai hal yang biasa. Bahkan, tak jarang dia lebih sering mengurus hal lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada berburu foto-foto yaoi. Tapi kadang, dia dan ketua guru (merangkap pacarnya) itu sering mencari doujin yaoi dari 'sumber terpercaya'.

* * *

**Z untuk Zig-Zag**

Garis zig-zag memang sangat sulit ditebak. Tapi, taukah kalian kalau ternyata ada yang memiliki pengartian lain tentang garis tersebut.

Siapa sangka kalau seorang Girl-chan mengartikan zig-zag sebagai garis cinta yang berbelok-belok. Yah, berkat hubungannya dengan sang ketua guru itulah dia mendapatkan pergertian seperti itu.

Seperti kata pepatah, cinta bisa saja di atas segalanya!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Bagaimana? Gaje banget kan drabble-nya?

Bagi yang kagak ngerti sama lagu di bagian 'Vokal', saya ngeliat liriknya dari video 'Let it go Hetaloid by 25 Character'! Saya demen banget dengerinnya, lho! :D

Di bagian 'Extranet' itu kepikiran saat guru TIK saya di sekolah nerangin hal itu! Saya mencoba menbuat pengartian kata itu dengan kalimat sendiri berdasarkan ingatan saja! Semoga kagak salah! *plak!*

Sementara di bagian 'Anggur' tadi kepikiran pas di sekolah lagi baca buku '3 menit belajar pengetahuan umum'! Kocak banget, sumpah! XD

Review! :D


	10. Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "BakAuthor! Lu kagak salah bikin Chapter kayak gini?" *baca naskah cerita.*

Me: "Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan secara kebetulan muncul aja!"

Cowboy: "Terserah lu, dah!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Balas Review!" :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Ya, saya kepikiran aja gitu! :D Oke, terima kasih Review-nya!**

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Eh, BakAuthor! Tumben tu Kambing kagak muncul!"

Me: "Oh, si Mathy? Katanya dia mau ngurusin Norge-nya tercinta!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

Para murid pun kembali bersekolah di sekolah mereka tercinta, NhoNime Gakuen. Sekolah mereka berjalan dengan aman, damai, dan tenteram. Mereka berpikir bahwa sekolah mereka sangatlah damai, tapi semuanya berubah saat mereka memasuki gerbang NihoNime Gakuen.

"Woa! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Dissa saat memasuki sekolah.

Di sana, terlihat sebuah bola kaca melayang dengan gajenya! *plak!*

"Hoi! Diem di situ!" teriak bola kaca tersebut mengancam.

Para murid pun langsung merinding disko.

"Gue di sini mau nyawa kalian semua!"

Hening...

Semua murid NihoNime Gakuen pun langsung ketawa ngakak di tempat. Mendengar tawa para murid yang 11-12 mirip bang Hyena (?) tersebut, bola kaca itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Cukup ngakaknya! Sekarang, gue mau nyawa kalian semua dianter ke rumah gua lewat Puffin (?)! Bayarnya pake sarden (?)!" lanjut bola kaca tersebut ngawur.

Sekarang malah seluruh murid NihoNime Gakuen yang sweatdrop di tempat.

'Benda ini niat membunuh kagak, sih?' pikir para murid.

"Luthfi-kun, gue boleh kagak ancurin bola kaca sialan itu?" tanya Hanny sambil tersenyum 'manis' plus dark aura di belakangnya dan menodongkan katana-nya.

Luthfi pun hanya bisa kalap sambil menatap Girl-chan dengan tatapan 'boleh-diancurin-kagak-nih-?' yang dijawab dengan tatapan 'terserah-elu-aja-!'.

Luthfi pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia berniat menganggukkan kepalanya.

CRING! KRAK! DUAR! (?)

Belum sempat Luthfi mengangguk, bola kaca itu sudah ditebas Hanny dengan kejamnya. *Narator ditebas Hanny.*

"Udah kan! Ayo masuk!" kata Hanny sambil memasang senyum psikopatnya.

Luthfi dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa merinding disko.

Saat sudah tiba di kelas, mereka menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja masing-masing. Mereka semua pun langsung berlarian gaje mengelilingi sekolah. Ada yang muterin kelas, toilet, lapangan, atap (?), ruang guru (?), dan langit-langit kelas (?).

Mau tau apa tulisannya?

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! GUE MASIH STRAIGHT! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yah, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa isinya! *Narator dibacok para murid NihoNime Gakuen.*

Cowboy: "Ekhem! Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis! Ini naskah aslinya!"

Mereka pun langsung mencermati dan mencerna apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Inilah isinya!

* * *

**Angket NihoNime Gakuen:**

_Peringatan! Harap tidak diisi dengan nama sendiri karena akan menyebabkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

_Terganteng:_

_Tercantik:_

_Ter-Yandere:_

_Terbodoh:_

_Terpintar:_

_Harap diisi dengan satu nama murid di NihoNime Gakuen selain kalian!_

_Ingat! Memilih diri sendiri akan mengakibatkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

* * *

'Angket macem apaan ini?' pikir seluruh murid NihoNime Gakuen sweatdrop.

'Memangnya rokok sampe dikasih tulisan impotensi?' pikir mereka lagi. 'Bodoh amat, deh!'

Mereka berniat mengabaikan angket tersebut. Tapi...

"MURID YANG TIDAK MENGISI ANGKET, JANGAN HARAP MASIH BISA HIDUP!" Suara yang menggelegar seantero NihoNime Gakuen itu pun sukses membuat para murid merinding disko dan buru-buru mengisi angket tersebut.

"Hiiy, pak Mathias serem banget! Dapet darimana coba kata-katanya?!" tanya Dissa sambil kesal sendiri.

"Mendingan cepetan diisi! Daripada kita dipenggal!" kata Sho sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Iya-iya!" kata Dissa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah mengisi angket tersebut dengan khidmat, mereka pun langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya kelas 9C lagi apes, deh!

"Minna! Hari ini kita ada ulangan, ya! Bapak kasih waktu sepuluh menit untuk belajar! Ayo cepat!" Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Biologi kita, Katakura Kojuro.

Guru yang satu ini memang suka memberikan ulangan dadakan. Lebih parahnya lagi, soal yang diujikan 90 persen OOT dari materi yang seharusnya diajarkan. Reaksi mereka saat melihat soal ulangan tersebut bermacam-macam. Ada yang pingsan, tidur, muntaber, kejang-kejang, dan nyaris mati- *woy!*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Gila! Masa ada pertanyaan 'Siapakah raja Denmark yang kelima puluh?'? Kagak lucu banget, deh!" gerutu Fahira setelah ulangan.

"Memangnya lu jawabannya apaan?" tanya Dimas penasaran.

"Err, gue jawab aja 'Adam Malik' (?)!" jawab Fahira watados.

Dimas pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Nah, lu sendiri jawab apa?" kata Fahira bertanya balik.

"Gue? Err, 'DIa Selalu SAngsara' (?)!" jawab Dimas.

Hening...

Gelak tawa pun langsung terdengar di seluruh kelas 9C. Dimas pun langsung bingung mendengar gelak tawa seluruh penghuni kelas gaje bin sarap tersebut.

"Mana ada nama raja 'DIa Selalu SAngsara'? Itu mah si Dissa, keles!" kata Amel sambil menuding Dimas di antara gelak tawanya.

Suara tawa pun semakin meledak seantero kelas 9C.

"Eh! Memangnya jawaban lu sendiri apaan?!" tanya Dimas kagak terima sambil menuding balik Amel.

"Eh?! Umm! Kalau tidak salah, 'Arasgnas ulales aid'!" jawab Amel watados.

Dimas pun langsung menggampar Amel di tempat.

"Itu mah tinggal dibalik doang, dodol!" teriak Dimas tidak terima setelah menggampar Amel.

Malangnya nasibmu, mbak! XD *Narator dihajar Amel.*

"Iya deh, ampun!" balas Amel pasrah.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Eh, angket kemaren buat apaan, sih?" tanya Mea sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Tau ah remang (?)!" jawab Runa sambil memakan kue yang dibelinya.

"Lu ngisi angket 'Tercantik' siapa?" tanya Sho setengah watados (?).

Mea dan Runa pun langsung menyemburkan apa yang baru masuk ke mulut mereka ke muka Sho. *Narator digebukin Sho.*

"Ngapain gue isi?! Memangnya gue lesby?!" tanya Runa sarkastik sambil mengelap mulutnya yang penuh remah kue tersebut.

"Lha, memangnya lu sendiri ngisi siapa?" tanya Mea sambil menyeruput kembali minumannya dengan khidmat dan tenang.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sobat gue~" jawab Sho dengan nada kambing minta kawin sebelum disembelih (?) tersebut. *Narator digebukin Sho lagi.*

"Terus, lu jawab yang 'terganteng' siapa?" tanya Runa.

"Pastinya Darukun! Body-nya itu, sixpack (?) banget!" jawab Sho sambil tersenyum gaje.

Runa pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

Sementara itu, kita liat percakapan di kelas 9E!

"Eh, lu nulis siapa aja di angket?" tanya Dark sambil menyeruput jus darah (?) miliknya.

"Uh, pokoknya dua pertama rahasia! 'Ter-Yandere' Hanny, sisanya lupa~" jawab Ryeid polos.

Yang lainnya pun langsung headbang di tempat.

"Kalau lu berdua?" tanya Dark sambil menunjuk Hadi dan Switch.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh, rahasia~" jawab Hadi dan Switch dengan tatapan jahil.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Terus, lu jawab apa aja?" tanya 3-chan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri (?).

"Oh, kalo gue lupa semua!" jawab 3-chan yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sendiri kayak orang gila. *Narator dibakar 3-chan.*

"Lu ngapain, sih?" tanya Dark heran.

"Ngomong sendiri!" jawab 3-chan watados.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Bodo amat, deh! Eh Lala, lu jawabnya siapa aja?" tanya Hadi sambil menoleh ke arah Lala.

"Rahasia aja, deh!" jawab Lala sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, pada main rahasia-rahasiaan, nih!" gerutu Dark kesal.

"Memangnya lu sendiri jawab apaan?" tanya yang lain sambil menuding bocah psikopat tersebut.

"Apa yaaaa? Apa aja boleeeh~" kata Dark sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

'Lu sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan!' pikir 3-chan, Hadi, Ryeid, Switch, dan Lala sweatdrop.

* * *

Sore harinya di ruang media NihoNime Gakuen...

"Gue penasaran sama hasil angketnya!" kata Girl-chan sambil meminum es teh sekaligus es batunya (?).

"Iya, nih!" balas Hanny bosan.

"Memang kapan angketnya mau diumumin?" tanya Dark bingung.

"Katanya sore ini! Kan ada tulisan di kertas angket yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing bawah!" jawab Girl-chan sambil memanjangkan kata 'paling'.

Dark pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh? Memangnya ada? Kok gue kagak liat, sih?" Sekarang giliran Hanny yang bingung dan bertanya kepada kambing yang pernah dikarantina di empang (?) tersebut. *Narator digebukin Girl-chan.*

"Lu semua kagak punya mata, ya?! Ada kok tulisannya! Gede malah! Ukurannya cuma 9,9 setengah (?)!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

Yang lainnya pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat. Tunggu dulu! Sejeli apa mata Girl-chan sampai tulisan yang harusnya tidak ada (?) tersebut terbaca olehnya?

"Oke, sampe juga!" kata Dissa sambil membuka pintu ruang media.

KRIEEEEEEEEEET! BA DUM TESSSSS! (?)

"Eh? Apaan ini?" tanya Dissa sweatdrop sendiri saat melihat ruang media yang gelap, dingin, dan menyeramkan tersebut. *Narator dilempar ke Lubang Buaya.*

"Kenapa? Ada yang lagi latihan marching band (?) di sini, ya?" tanya Mea OOT.

CRIIIIIIIIIING!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu spotlight langsung meyala tepat di depan mereka dan menyebabkan kebutaan sesaat. Setelah agak lama, barulah mereka melihat sebuah panggung besar dan megah beserta bangku ala lapak penjual soto (?) di depan panggung tersebut.

"Selamat datang di 'angket tahunan NihoNime Gakuen'! Para pemirsa, silahkan handstand (?) di kursi masing-masing!" kata sang MC -yang ternyata adalah sang ketua guru sendiri.

Para murid pun langsung melempari MC gagal itu dengan death glare andalan mereka.

"E-eh, ya sudah! Silahkan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" kata Mathias mengulang perintahnya.

Mereka pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan sweatdrop.

'Panggungnya doang megah, kursinya mah kagak!' pikir mereka semua sweatdrop.

'Dan sejak kapan ada angket tahunan di NihoNime Gakuen?' pikir Dissa, Mea, Dark, Girl-chan, dan Hanny double sweatdrop.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, bapak akan membacakan hasil angket yang telah kalian isi!" kata Mathias dengan kekuatan MC Super Kambing (?) yang dimilikinya. *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"Untuk angket pertama, 'Terganteng'! Siapakah yang akan menjadi murid 'Terganteng' di seluruh sekolah ini?" tanya Mathias yang berusaha membuat penasaran, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Pasti Darukun!" jawab Dissa bosan.

"Sotoy lu, Dissa! Gue lah yang paling ganteng!" kata Luthfi sambil bergaya sok ganteng -yang di mata Dissa lebih mirip kangguru gila yang baru saja kabur dari Australia (?). *Narator dihajar Luthfi.*

"Salaaaaaah! Yang paling ganteng di sini adalaaaaaaaaaah... Selamat kepada..."

Mendengar hal itu, para cowok pun langsung tegang.

"...MIKADO! YA! SULIT DIPERCAYA BAHWA ANAK YANG PSIKOPAT KAYAK ADIK KEMBARNYA ITU LAH YANG MENANG! BAGI MIKADO, DIPERSILAHKAN NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG!" teriak Mathias dengan toa colongan (?).

Mikado pun langsung naik ke atas panggung dengan gaya yang bisa bikin orang muntah dan berdiri di belakang Mathias.

"Ekhem! Selanjutnya untuk kategori 'Tercantik'! Pfft!" kata Mathias melanjutkan pembacaan nominasi sambil menahan tawanya.

"'Gadis' ini adalah orang berkacamata terbodoh nomor satu di NihoNime Gakuen! Kalian sudah bisa menebak pastinya!" kata Mathias sambil berusaha melakukan tugasnya tanpa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga.

Yang lainnya pun langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

'Memangnya ada gadis berkacamata terbodoh di sini?' pikir seluruh murid bingung.

"Yap! Dia adalaah... LUTHFI! SELAMAT KEPADA LUTHFI YANG TELAH MENDAPATKAN GELAR MURID 'TERCANTIK' NIHONIME GAKUEN!" teriak Mathias.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! LUTHFI CANTIK?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak seluruh murid NihoNime Gakuen sambil pontang-panting di ruangan.

"Kagak disangka! Gue kalah sama si ketua kelas bego itu!" kata Delle mendramatisir.

Sementara Luthfi langsung naik ke atas panggung seolah tidak ada yang terjadi -walaupun harga dirinya telah tercoreng. Padahal, dia sendiri banci berkacamata (?). *Narator dibunuh Luthfi.*

"O-oke! Kalian bisa duduk kembali!" kata Mathias sambil berusaha menenangkan suasana.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Sekarang untuk angket 'Ter-Yandere'! Ekhem!" kata Mathias sambil berdehem sedikit.

"Ini mah pasti Hanny yang menang!" gumam Girl-chan sweatdrop.

"Dia adalah... KURUSAKI DARK! Selamat, anda adalah murid ter-Yandere!" teriak Mathias.

Dark pun langsung melangkah ke atas panggung tanpa rasa malu -karena sebenarnya dia hewan yang kabur dari kebun bina- *Narator dibunuh Dark.*

"Untuk terbodoh dan terpintar! Saya akan sebutkan berurutan! Dia adalah... RUNA DAN DISSA! SELAMAT, ANDA ADALAH MURID TERBODOH DAN TERPINTAR DI NIHONIME GAKUEN!" kata Mathias sambil menunjuk Runa saat mengatakan 'terbodoh' dan Dissa saat mengatakan 'terpintar'.

"Pst, gue yakin ini pasti hari kebalikan!" bisik Sho sweatdrop.

"Pastinya! Orang Runa paling pinter dan Dissa paling baka!" balas Mea.

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh di angket ini!"

* * *

Di suatu ruangan di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Kau yakin kita jahili mereka seperti itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde sambil menahan tawanya saat melihat kertas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Biarkan! Biarkan mereka nista!" jawab seorang pria berambut coklat sambil terkekeh kayak seorang maniak.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	11. RahasiadibalikAngketGajediNihoNimeGakuen

Mari balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, Luthfi memang cowok! Saya kepikiran tentang itu, hahaha! :D Oke, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 4: Rahasia dibalik Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

Sembilan jam sebelum pengumuman Angket Gaje...

Di ruang guru, terlihat beberapa guru yang sedang asik duduk saja karena tidak dalam jadwal mengajar. Entah mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas atau sekedar ngobrol.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Yah, sampai seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik datang dan membanting pintu ruang guru tersebut.

"Ieyasu mana Ieyasu?!" tanya pria itu tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

Yang lainnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu dan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GUE, HAH?!" teriak Ieyasu dari belakang pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

Pria tersebut pun langsung tuli seketika. Guru-guru lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu pun langsung berbalik dan mundur sedikit sambil mengangkat kapak raksasanya. Melihat kapak yang dibawa pria itu, Ieyasu pun langsung menyiapkan senjata miliknya. Aura berwarna merah tua dan kuning empang (?) itu pun langsung menyelimuti kedua pria berambut pirang dan coklat tersebut.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kalau kalian mau ribut, jangan di sini! Nanti kalian bakalan jadi tontonan, lho!" kata Emil (sang pemuda Iceland yang kebetulan sedang mengunjungi pria jabrik yang merupakan temannya itu) sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol plus aura berwarna biru tua (?) dari tubuhnya.

Para guru pun langsung cengo melihat tubuh Emil yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru tua tersebut.

"Hei, Hanbei-dono! Emil-dono belajar dari mana tuh ilmunya?" tanya Yukimura sambil menyikut Hanbei yang sedang membuat soal ulangan untuk kelas 9B.

"Hmm, entahlah! Jangan tanyain gue, deh! Mungkin aja dari padepokan Hetalia (?)!" jawab Hanbei santai.

Eh, Hanbei! Lu punya indera kesepuluh (?), ya? (Mathias: "Biar gue tebak! Pasti karena indera keenam udah mainstream, kan?"/Cowboy: "Bukan! Karena BakAuthor punya indera kelima belas (?)!"/Mathias: *sweatdrop.*)

"O-oh! Oke!" tukas Ieyasu dan pria berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru tersebut.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Ah! Lu mah ngagetin aja, Makkun! Baru gue teriakin udah nyiapin senjata aja!" kata Ieyasu kepada pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Hehehe! Beklager, ja _(Maaf, ya)_! Lagian lu pake teriak segala! Telinga gue kena TOKUGAWANG (?), nih!" balas pria itu setengah berteriak.

Ieyasu pun langsung menghadiahi pria itu dengan deathglare andalannya. Pria itu pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut (?).

"Nah, lu mau ngapain nyariin gue, Mathias?" tanya Ieyasu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bukannya menjawab, pria yang dipanggil Mathias itu pun langsung mengeluarkan segepok kertas berwarna hijau dari dalam tasnya.

"Wiiiih! Tumben lu ngasih gue duit! Arigatou, Makkun~" kata Ieyasu sambil menerima kertas itu tanpa melihat apa sebenarnya isi kertas itu.

"Itu bukan duit, dodol! Lu kagak liat, napa?" balas Mathias sambil menutup tasnya.

Ieyasu pun melihat isi kertas tersebut dan langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Lu mau nyuruh gue ngitung angket gaje ini?" tanya Ieyasu kecewa.

Mathias pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Jiah! Gue kirain duit beneran! Tak taunya?' batin Ieyasu kecewa.

Ternyata Ieyasu itu mata duitan, ya! *digiles Tadakatsu bolak-balik.*

"Hmm, ya sudah lah!" kata Ieyasu meng-'iya'-kan permintaan Mathias. "Kapan nih ngitungnya?"

"Entar, pas lebaran Nation (?)! Ya entar siang lah! Orang nanti sore mau diumumin juga! Gue tunggu nanti siang di ruang staf! Lu lagi kagak ada jadwal, kan? Ciao!" jawab Mathias sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Ieyasu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Et dah!" Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke ruang guru.

"Eh, ada yang mau bantuin gue, kagak? Gue lagi ada 'sedikit' kerjaan, nih!" kata Ieyasu sambil meminta bantuan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

3 jam sebelum pengumuman angket...

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" kata yang di dalam ruangan (?).

Ieyasu pun membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa monitor berjejer (?) di tembok ruangan.

"Hvordan er du, Herre Tokugawa _(Apa kabar, tuan Tokugawa)_?" kata pria berambut pirang jabrik itu menyambut Ieyasu.

"Lebay banget lu, Mathias!" balas Ieyasu sewot.

Mathias pun langsung nyengir di tempat. Tapi cengirannya berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ah, halo Emil!" sapa Mathias ramah.

"Halo juga!" balas Emil datar.

"Eh, lu ngapain pake ngajak-ngajak Emil?" bisik Mathias kepada Ieyasu.

"Kagak cuma Emil doang, kok! Yang lainnya juga pada dateng!" kata seorang pria berambut putih dengan eyepatch ungu di mata kirinya itu sambil menunjuk kerumunan di belakangnya.

Kerumunan tersebut terdiri dari seorang pria ber-eyepatch di mata kanannya, seorang pria berponi tajam, seorang pria berbadan langsing (?), seorang pria yang membawa monyet (?), dan beberapa orang yang warna rambutnya unik sekali (?). Mathias pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat melihatnya.

"Kenapa banyak banget yang dateng? Dikiranya mau acara syukuran?" tanya Mathias dengan wajah pucat.

"Itu karena-"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Hmm, ya sudah lah!" kata Ieyasu meng-'iya'-kan permintaan Mathias. "Kapan nih ngitungnya?"

"Entar, pas lebaran Nation (?)! Ya entar siang lah! Orang nanti sore mau diumumin juga! Gue tunggu nanti siang di ruang staf! Lu lagi kagak ada jadwal, kan? Ciao!" jawab Mathias sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Et dah!" Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke ruang guru.

"Eh, ada yang mau bantuin gue, kagak? Gue lagi ada 'sedikit' kerjaan, nih!" kata Ieyasu sambil kembali ke ruang guru dan meminta bantuan.

Webek, webek...

"Kagak ada? Oke, fix (?)! Biar gue aja yang dapet gaji tambahan sendirian!" kata Ieyasu mendramatisir.

Mendengar kata 'gaji tambahan', seluruh guru pun langsung berebut minta ikut membantu Ieyasu. Dasar guru-guru mata duitan! *dibantai bersama.*

"Oh, iya? Memang kerjaannya apaan?" tanya Keiji penasaran.

"Udaaaah, liat aja nanti!" jawab Ieyasu sambil tersenyum iblis. *ditonjok Ieyasu.*

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hooo!" kata Mathias sambil berkeringat dingin.

'Mampus deh gue! Bakalan bokek nih kalau begini jadinya!' pikir Mathias pasrah.

"Oh iya, Køhler-san! Kalau boleh tau, memangnya ada 'kerjaan' apa di sini?" tanya Kojuro.

"He? Oh! Ayo masuk!" perintah Mathias sambil menyuruh kerumunan manusia berambut pelangi (?) tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang staf yang luasnya tidak lebih dari 2x3 meter tersebut.

Anehnya, mereka mau saja berdesak-desakan di dalam. Bahkan, sampai ada yang tersangkut di langit-langit ruangan.

"Oke! Ini dia kerjaan yang gue maksud!" kata Mathias sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau yang dibawanya dari laci meja yang terdapat di pojok ruangan.

Tunggu, bagaimana caranya Mathias melewati lautan manusia warna-warni tersebut dan membuka laci? Padahal yang lainnya bersusah payah berdesakan sampai ada yang semaput di tempat.

Oke, abaikan yang tadi!

Mathias pun langsung menaruh tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau tersebut di atas sebuah meja kecil dan ngomong, "Ngitung angket!"

"Ngitung angket?" tanya semua orang yang ada di sana (min Mathias dan Ieyasu) bingung. Mathias pun mengangguk.

"Entar gue bayar, lho! Suwer!" kata Mathias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang lainnya pun langsung bersorak gembira, sementara Ieyasu hanya menatap Mathias dengan tidak percaya.

"Eh, Makkun! Memangnya lu mau bayar mereka pake apa?" bisik Ieyasu kepada Mathias.

Mathias pun langsung menunjukkan sebuah kantong kecil sebagai jawabannya. Ieyasu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Serius, nih? Cuma kacang pilus sebungkus kecil?" tanya Ieyasu tidak percaya.

"Iyalah! Masa anggaran sekolah langsung habis cuma buat beginian doang?" jawab Mathias sambil berbalik untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa tertawa getir karena mengetahui teman-temannya hanya akan diupahi sebungkus kecil kacang pilus.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Karena ruang staf terlalu sempit untuk menghitung angket, Mathias pun memindahkan mereka semua ke dalam perpustakaan dan menyuruh mereka menghitung angketnya dengan khidmat.

"Oke! Udah selesai semua ngitung angketnya?" tanya Ieyasu yang mengomando (?) penghitungan angket.

"UDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor yang lainnya dengan kekuatan suara 20 juta Hertz (?) yang sukses membuat telinga Ieyasu menjadi Køhler-gan (?). *digampar Mathias.*

"O-oh! Oke! Sini gue liat hasilnya!" kata Ieyasu sambil meminta hasil penghitungan angket gaje bin unik binti ajaib tersebut.

Emil pun berdiri dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi hasil penghitungan suara. Ieyasu pun menerimanya dan langsung meneliti hasilnya.

BRAK!

"YOOO!" teriak Mathias sambil membuka pintu dengan kekuatan Kambing (?). *ditebas Mathias.*

Yang lainnya pun langsung kaget.

"Udah selesai belum ngerjain angketnya?" tanya Mathias sambil nyengir sendiri kayak orang gila. *plak!*

"UDAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor yang lain.

Mathias pun langsung tuli mendadak.

"Oke! Nih bayarannya! Kagak usah protes dan cepetan balik!" kata Mathias sambil melemparkan sebungkus kecil kacang pilus G*r*d* kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Tadinya mereka mau protes begitu menerima upah mereka, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia. *plak!*

Seluruh guru (min Ieyasu plus Emil) pun langsung pulang ke habitatnya masing-masing. Mathias dan Ieyasu pun kembali ke ruang staf. Ieyasu pun sudah selesai meneliti hasil angket yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gaje tersebut.

"Ini hasilnya!" kata Ieyasu sambil memberikan selembar kertas berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya.

Mathias pun menerimanya dan membacanya sekilas.

"Gimana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Hmm, kurang greget dan udah mainstream!" jawab Mathias santai.

GUBRAK!

Ieyasu pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya.

"Lha, terus mau diapain lagi angketnya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kita tuker aja pemenangnya!" jawab Mathias santai.

"Heh? Dituker bagaimana?"

"Ya dituker lah! Masa lu kagak tau, sih? Nih, contohnya yang terbodoh tulisannya Luthfi! Nah, tuker aja jadi siapa kek!" jelas Mathias.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut di tempat.

'Kalau begitu caranya, kenapa lu adain angket beginian coba?!' pikir Ieyasu kesal.

"Ya udahlah! Sini gue tukerin!" kata Ieyasu sambil meminta kertas berwarna hijau tersebut.

Mathias pun memberikannya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi, sebelum dia pergi ke luar...

"Makkun! Udah jadi, nih!" teriak Ieyasu.

Mathias pun berbalik dan langsung mengambil kertas hijau tersebut. Dia pun memeriksa isinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Pfft! Ini beneran, nih?" tanya Mathias sambil berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin.

"Serius lah! Kapan gue ngerjain sesuatu kagak pernah serius, coba?" jawab Ieyasu bertanya balik sambik memasang cengiran lebar.

Mathias pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah karena isi angket yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa atau jawaban Ieyasu yang kayaknya sedikit meragukan.

"Bwahahaha! Oke-oke! Gue siap-siap dulu, ya! Ciao!" teriak Mathias sambil keluar dari ruang staf.

Ieyasu pun mulai memperhatikan persiapan Mathias dalam pengumuman angket gaje-nya.

Tok Tok!

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Emil Steilsson! Boleh aku masuk?" jawab yang di luar sana.

"Masuk aja! Kagak dikunci, kok!" teriak Ieyasu.

Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde dengan mata ungu dan seekor burung Puffin bertengger di pundaknya.

"Hai!" sapa Emil datar.

"Hai juga!" balas Ieyasu ramah.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Emil.

"Ehm, lihat aja sendiri!" jawab Ieyasu sambil mempersilahkan Emil melihat ke layar monitor di ruang staf yang kameranya ditempatkan di ruang media NihoNime Gakuen.

Dia pun melihat layar itu sebentar dan hanya manggut-manggut di tempat.

"Jadi angketnya mau diumumin?" tanya Emil lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ieyasu.

"Benar! Oh iya, Makkun meminta sesuatu yang gila di angketnya!" jawab Ieyasu sambil memberikan secarik kertas berwarna hijau yang berisi hasil angket yang sudah dimodifikasi tersebut.

Emil pun membaca isi angket tersebut dan dia pun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kau yakin kita jahili mereka seperti itu?" tanya Emil sambil berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat kertas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Biarkan! Biarkan mereka nista!" jawab Ieyasu sambil terkekeh kecil dan segera berubah menjadi tawa seorang maniak.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	12. Yaoi Madness

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Luthfi: "Kenapa Chapter ini penuh dengan Yaoi, ya?"

Me: "Kalau lu kagak kuat, jangan baca!"

Luthfi: "Iya, deh!"

Me: "Balas Review!" :D

**Honey Sho: Ya gitulah! Kalau kagak begitu, kagak seru! *plak!***

**Mathias: *baru balik dari Angra Nest.* "Sudah puas?"**

**Me: "Kagak tau, deh!" *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

DUAR!

Luthfi: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Yaoi bertebaran, OC masuk, dll!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yaoi Madness**

* * *

Seminggu setelah angket gaje di NihoNime Gakuen, Mathias pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi para Daimyo yang berada di ruang guru.

"Selamat pa- WHAT THE HELL?! APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak sang ketua guru itu saat dia memasuki ruang guru.

Terlihat beberapa guru yang sedang melakukan praktek yang biasa terlihat di Doujinshi dari Gakuen sekian (?) di tempatnya Mathias. Seperti Sasuke dan Yukimura yang asik berciuman, Kenshin dan Shingen yang duduk bertolak belakang dengan muka blushing, Masamune dan Kojuro yang sedang melakukan pocky game (padahal waktu main King of Games, Kojuro melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan), Motochika yang mendorong Motonari ke dinding dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya, Keiji dan Toshiie yang melakukan adegan serupa dengan Kojuro dan Masamune (hanya saja dengan dango (?)), dan kejadian paling parah adalah Mitsunari menindih Hanbei sambil menciumnya yang hampir saja menjadi 'acara lemon sore hari'.

"Halo? Apa masih ada orang yang normal di sini?" tanya Mathias.

Hening...

"Oh, itu mereka!" kata Mathias sambil menghampiri beberapa orang yang sedang sweatdrop di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ekhem, Yasu! Mereka kenapa bisa kayak gitu?" tanya Mathias dengan nada serius.

"Kagak tau, tuh! Dari kemaren sore begitu, kecuali buat Mitsu dan Hanbei yang dari tadi pagi!" jawab Ieyasu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sebelahnya pun langsung mengangguk mantap.

Mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mendingan kita liat aja keadaan para penyebar Yaoi beberapa minggu sebelum sang ketua guru datang.

* * *

Dua minggu sebelum kejadian...

"Haaaah! Jawaban anak-anak tadi parah banget, sumpah!" kata Yukimura sambil mengoreksi ulangan Geologi kelas 9B.

"Itu mah masih mending! Lha, gue? Ada murid yang jawab Takoyaki itu saudaranya Tadakatsu (?)!" balas Kojuro datar. (Note: Silakan baca Chapter 'PML, UGN, &amp; KN?'!)

Para guru sekarang sedang sibuk mengoreksi ulangan atau tugas para murid yang gaje bin sarap binti nista tersebut.

Mitsunari yang tempat duduknya berada di belakang telah selesai mengoreksi tugas kelas 9E dan hanya bisa duduk memperhatikan keluar jendela ruang guru. Biasanya di saat seperti ini, dia akan melakukan adegan Yaoi dengan Hanbei. (Cowboy: "Jangan ditiru, ya! Hanya orang-orang sesat saja yang mau melakukannya!" *dibantai Mitsunari.*)

"Haah! Kok Hanbei-sama lama banget, ya?" kata Mitsunari sambil menghela nafas.

FYUUUU~ TUK!

"Apaan ini?" tanya Mitsunari saat sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat dengan mulus (?) di kepalanya.

Karena terlanjur greget (?), pria berponi tajam itu pun langsung meremas dan membejek-bejek kertas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi dia berhenti meremas kertas tersebut setelah melihat sebuah tulisan di kertas tersebut. Mitsunari pun membuka kertas yang sudah lecek yang bahkan seperti daun kering (?) tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah membaca isinya, Mitsunari pun mulai senyum-senyum kagak jelas, ketawa kecil, lalu tawa maniak di bagian akhir. XD

"Eh, lu kenapa?" tanya Keiji yang baru aja balik dari kelas 9A dan duduk di depan Mitsunari sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"E-eh? Kagak, kok! Kagak apa-apa!" kata Mitsunari sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Keiji pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan... Dango?

"Eh, memang boleh makan di ruang guru?" tanya Mitsunari kepada Keiji yang mulai melahap dango-nya dengan satu gigitan.

"Ini kan masih istirahat! Kan si Kambing itu lagi si-" Kalimat Keiji terpotong saat pintu ruang guru dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik plus dark aura yang mengelilinginya.

"Keiji, bisa ikut gue sebentar?" perintah Mathias sambil mengisyaratkan Keiji untuk mengikutinya dengan satu jari.

"Køhler-san! Ngajaknya kagak usah segitunya juga, keles!" kata Keiji sweatdrop.

Ternyata, jari yang digunakan Mathias untuk mengisyaratkan Keiji adalah jari kelingking (?)! XD *Narator digampar Mathias.*

"Oh, iya! Beklager, ja _(Maaf, ya)_! Nah, sekarang ikut gue!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan keluar.

Keiji pun dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah kaki pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Yap! Satu korban lagi dari Makkun!" kata Ieyasu setelah Keiji keluar.

"Kayaknya gue harus SMS Motochika, nih!" gumam Mitsunari sambil mengambil HP-nya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lapangan...

Kelas 9D sedang melakukan berbagai macam olahraga untuk mengisi waktu istirahat. Motochika hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah ngantuk sambil dikelilingi para murid cewek di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Hoaaaam!" Motchika pun menguap lebar.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya. Motochika pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Motonari yang kebetulan sedang berada di seberang lapangan.

"Pak! Pak Motochika! Bapak diliatin pak Motonari, tuh!" kata Dissa sambil menyenggol pelan pria berambut putih tersebut.

Rupanya, Motochika tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Motonari.

"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Motochika pun langsung tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu, Chosokabe?" tanya Motonari yang sudah berada di depan pria Shikoku tersebut.

"E-eh?! Ka-kagak, kok!" kata Motochika sambil buru-buru melemparkan HP-nya ke dalam pot bunga di sebelahnya.

Anehnya, tidak terdengar suara benturan antara HP-nya dengan pot bunga tersebut. Entah karena pot-nya dikasih peredam suara atau HP-nya tahan banting anti suara (?).

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Baiklah! Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang aneh, Chosokabe!" kata Motonari setelah menggeledah kantong baju milik Motochika.

"Ha'i!" jawab Motochika singkat.

Motonari pun kembali ke lapangan. Motochika pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Fyuuh~ Untung kagak ketauan!" kata Motochika sambil memeriksa pot bunga yang menjadi tempat pelarian sang HP (?).

Kemudian, terlihat wajah horror dari sang guru berambut putih tersebut.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

_NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!_ (?)

Teriakan Motochika yang menggelegar tersebut pun berkumandang bersamaan dengan bel sekolah.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

"Nah, Mitsunari! Apa yang menarik, nih?" tanya Motochika kepada Mitsunari yang sedang membaca buku.

"Baca aja, nih!" jawab Mitsunari sambil memberikan brosur aneh bin ajaib yang dia dapatkan tadi pagi.

"Sebentar, 'Dukun pembuat ramuan ajaib! Menerima pembuatan segala jenis ramuan'! Heh? Ramuan?" tanya Motochika setelah membaca brosur tersebut.

"Gua punya rencana! Jadi, wasweswoswasweswos! Nanti kita wasweswoswasweswos! Terus nanti yang lain jadi wasweswoswasweswos! Gimana?" kata Mitsunari sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Motochika.

Motochika yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum kayak seorang maniak! *Narator ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Boleh banget, tuh! Kapan kita mulai?" tanya Motochika sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Nanti sore kita ke sana!" jawab Mitsunari sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Siiip! Oke! Nanti kita ketemu di gerbang, ya!" kata Motochika sambil meninggalkan Mitsunari sendirian.

* * *

Sore harinya, di gerbang sekolah...

"Mitsu-kun! Maaf kalau nunggu lama!" kata Motochika sambil berlari ke arah temannya yang berponi tajam tersebut.

"Kok lama banget? Lu abis melakukan 'itu', ya?" tanya Mitsunari dengan nada jahil.

"Kagak, lah! Tadi gue disuruh bersihin perpus sama Mathias! Nah, ayo berangkat!" jawab Motochika sambil berjalan pergi.

"E-eh, entar! Barangnya udah ada, kan?" tanya Mitsunari lagi.

"Udah, dong! Ayo!" jawab Motochika sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"OKE!" balas Mitsunari sambil mengikuti Motochika.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Err, kagak salah nih tempatnya?" tanya Motochika kepada Mitsunari sambil menyikut badannya pelan.

"Yeee, menekecapi (?)!" jawab Mitsunari sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sekarang mereka berada di depan sebuah bangunan mistis berbentuk kepala elang (?). Aura gelap di sana membuat gedung ini tidak dapat dilihat siapapun. Jadi, pantas saja kalau Motochika dan Mitsunari tidak bisa melihat di mana tempat yang dimaksud. Darimana Narator tahu? Hanya sang penyebar brosur, Girl-chan, Narator, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang tahu! *Narator dihajar massa.*

"Oh iya, Motochika! Sarung tangan gaje yang kemaren dikasih Køhler-san itu bisa dipake di sini, kagak?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Hmm, harusnya bisa, sih! Tapi gue kagak bawa masalahnya!" jawab Motochika dengan pose berpikir.

"Ya udah lah!" kata Mitsunari sambil memasang sebuah sarung tangan berwarna ungu gelap.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

Sehari setelah permainan King of Game, sang ketua guru datang mengunjungi para Daimyo untuk memberikan mereka sebuah 'bingkisan'.

"Nah, ini adalah Magic Glove! Yah, cuma buat tambahan self-defense doang, sih! Tapi apa ruginya kalau punya barang yang bisa membuat kita kayak Elgang (?)?" jelas Mathias sambil memberikan masing-masing dari para guru tersebut sepasang sarung tangan.

"Jadi, cara kerjanya bagaimana?" tanya Keiji sambil melihat sarung tangan itu.

"Namanya saja 'Magic', jadi hanya perlu memanfaatkan sihir untuk menciptakan sesuatu seperti ini!" jawab Mathias sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan seperti sedang memegang sebuah pedang dan tak lama kemudian, partikel udara di sana bergabung dan membentuk sebuah pedang.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa terkejut.

"I-itu kan-" kata Hanbei sambil menunjuk pedang yang dipegang oleh Mathias.

"Yah, aku adalah spesialis 'Projector' yang bisa membuat ulang sebuah benda yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya!" jelas Mathias sambil kembali memejamkan mata dan pedang angin tersebut kembali berubah menjadi pedang yang diyakini para guru sebagai Excalibur.

"What the?" Masamune hanya bisa speechless saat melihat sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya dari kumpulan angin.

"I-itu, Excalibur?" tanya Kojuro.

"Yap!" jawab Mathias pelan sambil melepas sarung tangannya yang langsung membuat Excalibur tersebut menghilang.

"Agak deja vu, tapi bomat lah!" kata Mitsunari yang ingin mencoba sesuatu.

"Vent et øjeblik _(Tunggu dulu)_! Kalian harus lihat dulu apa elemen kalian! Elemen biasanya dipengaruhi oleh kepribadian masing-masing! Nah, Mitsu! Kau boleh mencoba dengan mengepalkan tanganmu seperti ini!" kata Mathias sambil mengepalkan tangannya (yang tentu saja sudah memakai kembali sarung tangannya).

Lalu, muncullah seberkas cahaya berwarna merah yang membentuk sebuah intan dan diselubungi angin.

"Kalau begitu, artinya apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau ini artinya elemenku ada tiga: api, angin, dan kristal!" jawab Mathias sambil melebarkan telapak tangannya yang membuat permata api (?) tersebut langsung menghilang.

"Oh!" Mitsunari pun mengepalkan tangannya dan seberkas cahaya berwarna hitam pun muncul dari kepalan tangannya.

"Woah!" Mitsunari pun langsung kaget dengan cahaya yang ada di tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Mathias.

* * *

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"_Black Vaccum_!" teriak Mitsunari sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan memunculkan sebuah bola hitam kecil yang menghisap aura gelap dari tempat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rupa bangunan itu pun mulai terlihat.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Mitsunari sambil meremas bola tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi butiran debu. (Mathias: "Aku tanpamu, butiran debu~" *ditembak Cowboy.*/Cowboy: "Jangan nyanyi, Kambing! Nanti warnet setempat bendera kuning semua!"/Mathias: *nyengir.*/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

"Permisi! Kami masuk tanpa izin!" kata Motochika sedikit ketakutan.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke sini? Hrmmm!" kata seseorang sambil menggeram.

"A-ano, mbah dukun (?) bisa buat segala ramuan, kan?" tanya Mitsunari sambil mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Tentu saja! Wani piro?" kata sang dukun tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke depan.

"Nih!" Motochika pun mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng (?) dari dalam tasnya.

"Ikan sarden bukan, nih?" tanya sang dukun.

"Cobain aja dulu kalau ragu!" jawab Motochika.

Sang dukun pun membuka kaleng tersebut dan langsung melahap satu ikan sarden tersebut bersama dengan kalengnya (?).

'Bujug, dah! Orang ini normal apa kagak, sih?' pikir Mitsunari cengo.

"Oke, ramuan apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya sang mbah dukun.

"Kami mau ramuan agar semua orang menjadi yaoi!" teriak Motochika dan Mitsunari bersamaan.

"Oke! Tunggu sebentar, ya!" kata sang mbah dukun sambil pergi ke belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah cahaya gaje berwarna biru dari belakang.

"Hiiy! Kayaknya kita salah tempat, deh!" bisik Motochika kepada Mitsunari.

"Makanya itu! Kalau tau tempatnya kayak begini, gue kagak bakalan mau datang ke sini!" balas Mitsunari.

"Nah, sudah ja-"

CETREK!

Tiba-tiba, seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Ternyata, sang dukun adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan memakai seragam perang zaman Revolusi Amerika (?).

'Dafuq! Dia dukun apa prajurit perang, sih?!' pikir Mitsunari cengo.

'Tampangnya kayak prajurit perang, tapi udah jadi dukun? Hiiy!' pikir Motochika yang merasakan bulu kakinya (?) berdiri.

"-di, dayo! Ini pesanan kalian!" kata pemuda itu sambil meletakkan sebuah botol bening berisi air putih (yang terlihat) normal.

"Ini ampuh kagak, bang (?) dukun?" tanya Mitsunari sambil berusaha untuk tidak cengo.

"Ampuh, dayo! Dijamin seratus persen!" kata pemuda itu sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"O-oke, deh! Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata kedua pria itu sambil langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat gaje tersebut.

* * *

Kita kembali ke kejadian sekarang!

"Oh, jadi gitu ceritanya!" kata Mathias sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Jadi, apa akar dari semua ini, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu khawatir.

"Sepertinya ramuan yang dibeli Mitsunari dan Motochika tadi!" jawab Mathias.

"Oh, iya! Yang tadi pake apa meriksanya, pak?" tanya Dissa.

"Yang tadi? Itu adalah Refrain Memory! Lagipula, bapak memakai ramuan, tapi ramuan itu tidak akan bekerja tanpa Magic Glove terpasang di tangan!" jawab Mathias sambil mengeluarkan sebotol cairan gaje yang diakuinya adalah 'Refrain Memory' itu.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita dilakukan, pak?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Gampang, tapi bapak harus minta bantuan Nagamasa! Venligst, ja _(Tolong, ya)_!" jawab Mathias sambil melirik Nagamasa.

"Ya udah, deh! Daripada mereka semakin parah!" kata Nagamasa sambil menunjuk Mitsunari dan Hanbei yang hampir memasuki tahap lemon.

"Oke! _Wind Circle_!" teriak sang ketua guru itu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Sebuah pilar tembok angin pun muncul dan memisahkan mereka yang tidak terkena Yaoi dan yang terkena Yaoi.

"_Azai Secret Skill: Blessing Light_!" kata Nagamasa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Cahaya kunang-kunang pun muncul dan memulihkan mereka semua, mulai dari Keiji, Toshiie, Kenshin, Shingen, Kojuro, dan Masamune. Kecuali bagi ChikaNari dan MitsuHanbei yang udah kelewatan.

"E-eh?! APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" teriak Kojuro dan Masamune bersamaan.

Suara mereka pun sukses membuat seluruh kaca di NihoNime Gakuen langsung pecah semua.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan tenteram dan damai, kecuali bagi Mitsunari dan Hanbei yang terus melakukan aksi Yaoi walaupun sudah tidak menjurus ke arah lemon.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Nah, kalian boleh duduk di sana!" kata seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan warna mata biru langit itu sambil menunjuk sepasang kursi yang biasanya berada di taman kanak-kanak (?).

Kedua pria yang mengikutinya pun hanya bisa duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Jadi, gue pengen tanya ke kalian!" kata pria berambut pirang jabrik itu serius.

Yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menenggak air liur mereka sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian mempengaruhi yang lainnya agar mereka ngelakuin hal-hal seperti yang terdapat di Doujinshi dari Gakuen sekian (?)?" tanya pria itu dengan tetap serius.

"Memangnya Doujinshi Gakuen sekian itu kayak gimana, ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut putih dengan poni tajam itu dengan wajah (sok) polosnya.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik di depannya pun langsung facepalm di tempat.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan! Menurut kabar burung, ada adegan-adegan yang- Errr, you know better than me, right?" jawab pria berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil memasang tampang 'you-don't-say'.

"Waaah! Berarti Mathias udah pernah baca, ya?" tanya pria berambut putih ber-eyepatch ungu di mata kirinya dengan nada jahil.

"Kagak lah! Kan itu cuma kabar burung doang! Atau jangan-jangan kalian yang udah baca? Wah! Pantesan aja kalian udah berani ngelakuin 'itu'!" jawab Mathias mengambil dugaan.

Kedua pria yang berdiri di hadapannya pun langsung membelalakkan telinganya (?). *plak!*

"Udahlah, itu kagak penting! Sekarang yang gue mau tanya, dimana kalian dapat ramuan itu?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Entahlah! Gue nemu di jalan, kok!" kata Motochika santai.

"Yang bener?" tanya Mathias memastikan.

"Bener deh! Ci-"

"STOP! Jangan mulai alay, deh!" potong Mitsunari kesal dengan pertarungan alay-alayan ini.

"Oh, oke!" Motochika pun kembali tenang.

Mathias pun kembali memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Oh iya, Mitsu! Motochika! Gue tanya sekali lagi! Kalian dapat ramuan seperti itu darimana?"

"Oooh! Kalau itu, mending kita nganterin aja besok pagi!" kata Mitsunari sambil berdiri.

"Hmm, oke! Besok pagi kita berangkat ke sana bersama yang lainnya! Terima kasih informasinya! Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat akhir (?) kalian!" kata Mathias sambil keluar dari ruang interogasi (?).

Mitsunari dan Motochika pun hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

Pagi harinya, di gerbang sekolah...

"Buat apa kita dikumpulin di sini, coba? Ini kan masih pagi! Hari minggu pula!" gerutu Masamune.

"Iya, nih! Mau ngapain coba? Hik (?)!" kata Dark yang mukanya sedikit merah.

"Err, Darukun kenapa?" tanya Luthfi yang seger-seger aja. Mungkin saja dia abis minum susu se-Dispenser (?). *plak!*

"Abis makan cabe sekilo (?)!" kata Girl-chan sambil mengucek matanya.

Seluruh guru yang mendengarnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oke! Udah pada siap?" tanya Mathias dengan kaus merah dan celana training berwarna coklat.

"Yaaa!" teriak yang lainnya lesu.

"Yah, semangat dong! Pagi-pagi begini enaknya lari pagi, kan?" tanya Mathias yang udah berada di depan gerbang sambil berlari di tempat.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa mengikuti Mathias dengan lesu.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah berlari-lari kecil, tiba-tiba Motochika berlari menyusul Mathias yang berada di depan.

"Nah! Di sini tempatnya, Køhler-san!" kata Motochika sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tanah lapang yang beraura aneh.

"Oke! Stop!" kata Mathias sambil memberikan aba-aba untuk berhenti.

Yang lainnya pun langsung berhenti mendadak dan terjatuh. Naas bagi Dissa yang berada di depan, dia harus tertimpa seluruh guru dan beberapa temannya karena aksi berhenti dadakan berjamaah (?) tersebut.

"A-aduuh!" kata Dissa sambil mengelus punggungnya yang hampir patah. *Narator dihajar Dissa.*

"Kalian yakin di sini?" tanya Mathias memastikan.

Pertanyaan tadi dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari kedua pria yang merupakan pakar Yaoi tersebut. *Narator dibantai kedua orang yang dimaksud.*

"Kok yang ada cuma lapangan ko-" Mathias menghentikan omongannya saat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Mitsu! Lu ngapain bawa Magic Glove ke sini?" tanya Mathias saat melihat Mitsunari memasang Magic Glove miliknya.

"Buat munculin tempatnya, lah! Yang lainnya juga pada bawa, kok!" jawab Mitsunari sambil menunjuk kerumunan guru yang sudah siap dengan sarung tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hmmm! Kemaren Magic Glove gue ketinggalan di ruang interoga- Oh, ini dia!" kata Mathias sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Be De We Enewe Beswe (?), kenapa kalian pada pake Magic Glove, nih?" tanya Mathias.

"Matte kara, sanshō shite kudasai _(Tunggu dan lihat saja)_!" jawab Motochika santai.

"_Black Vaccum_!" teriak Mitsunari sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Sebuah bola hitam kecil pun muncul dan menghisap benda yang terlihat seperti tirai tipis tersebut. Mathias pun mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mitsunari.

"Hoo!" Mathias pun juga ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"_Cross Techinque: Cyclone Hole_!" teriak pria jabrik tersebut.

Dari kedua tangannya, muncul sebuah lubang angin yang terbuka dan menghisap sesuatu yang menutupi tempat tersebut dalam sekejap mata.

"Whoa!" Yang lainnya pun langsung kagum dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah bangunan besar bernuansa mistis yang ada di hadapan mereka pun mulai melahap mereka semua (?). *plak!* (Cowboy: "SALAAAAAAH! Replay!")

Replay!

"Whoa!" Yang lainnya pun langsung kagum dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah bangunan besar bernuansa mistis yang ada di hadapan mereka pun mulai membuat beberapa orang merinding ketakutan. Tapi mereka berusaha masuk tanpa merinding ketakutan.

"Per-permisi!" kata Motochika mengawali.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke sini? Hrmmm!" kata seseorang sambil menggeram.

"He? Apaan, nih?" tanya Mea heran saat melihat sebuah tali yang menjuntai di samping pintu.

Dia pun dengan iseng menarik-narik tali tersebut.

TUING! TUING! (?) CEKLEK! ZSAAAAASH!

"Oouch!" Semuanya pun langsung menutup mata mereka karena ada cahaya menyilaukan yang menyerang mata mereka.

PRAK!

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" teriak Hanny yang (masih sempet-sempetnya) pake kacamata hitam dan melihat sang dukun kabur lewat pintu belakang sambil mengejarnya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung mengikuti Hanny.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sang dukun bertudung elang (?) itu pun terus berlari sekuat tenaga diikuti oleh seluruh warga NihoNime Gakuen.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Setelah sepuluh menit berlari tanpa tujuan, sang dukun pun mulai kelelahan.

Begitu juga para guru dan murid NihoNime Gakuen yang mengejarnya. Tanpa diduga, Sho dan Runa pun langsung menerjang sang dukun dan menangkapnya.

JDUAK!

"Tch!" gerutu Sho sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang mendarat di aspal dengan 'mulus'.

"Lho, mana orangnya?" tanya Luthfi sambil celingak-celinguk.

Motonari mendapati pakaian sang dukun yang teronggok (?) begitu saja di tanah dan melihat seekor elang terbang ke arah gang sempit.

"Eh! Itu dia!" teriak Motonari sambil berlari mengejar elang tersebut.

Seluruh murid cewek pun langsung mengikutinya.

"Ini bajunya dukun itu, ya?" gumam Yukimura sambil memeriksa pakaian yang terlepas barusan.

Tidak lama kemudian, matanya terbelalak kaget. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke sang ketua guru. Mukanya mulai menampakkan ekspresi bingung, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yukimura.

"Minna! Kalian cepat susul orang tadi!" kata Mathias sambil memerintahkan para guru dan murid cowok yang ada di sana untuk mengejar sang dukun.

"Oke!" teriak mereka sambil berlari.

"Vent et øjeblik _(Tunggu dulu)_! Yukimura, lu bawa pakaian tadi!" perintah Mathias.

"Ha'i!" kata Yukimura sambil berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada di depannya.

'Kalau begini ceritanya, mungkin gue cuma kebagian menginterogasi aja!' pikir Mathias sambil berjalan santai ke arah mereka semua berlari.

* * *

At female students side...

"Cih, kok kenceng banget terbangnya?!" tanya Dissa menggerutu.

"Namanya aja elang!" jawab Hanny sweatdrop.

"Gimana cara ngejarnya, nih?!" tanya Mea back to the topic.

"Aaargh!" gerutu Runa.

"E-eh?! Elangnya belok!" kata Girl-chan sambil mengeluarkan pipanya dan menancapkannya ke tanah agar yang lain dapat menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan berbelok.

Yang lainnya pun langsung membelokkan diri mereka dengan bantuan pipa milik Girl-chan.

* * *

At teacher and male students side...

"Kalau kita lari gaje kayak gini terus, kagak bakalan ketemu!" kata Hanbei kesal.

"Gimana kagak gaje? Orang tiap kali ada belokan, kita belok kanan terus!" balas Sasuke.

"Lha, memangnya siapa yang nyuruh kita belok kanan terus?!" tanya Hanbei tambah emosi.

"Lu, kan?!" tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Hening...

"Oh iya, ya! Hehehe!" balas Hanbei sambil nyengir gaje.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa gue kagak kepikiran, ya?" gumam Keiji sambil facepalm.

"_Maeda Special Skill: Cloud Rider_!"

Saat itu juga, segumpal mobil awan (?) langsung datang dan menggiring mereka semua ke langit.

"WHOAAAAA!"

* * *

Back at female students side...

"Hah! Hah!" Yang lainnya pun terus berlari mengejar elang tersebut untuk dijadikan sarden elang (?).

Tiba-tiba, elang tersebut berhenti di depan jalan buntu.

'Di sinikah aku akan berakhir?' tanya elang itu dalam hati sambil menitikan air matanya.

'Eh, masih ada cara 'itu'!' batin elang tersebut.

Dia lalu menghadap ke arah kerumunan merpati lapar (?) yang akan memakan dirinya. (Cowboy: "Woi, kenapa lu demen banget nulis kata-kata ambigu, sih?"/Girl-chan: "Salahkan saja si psikopat itu!")

Elang tersebut mulai menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

"Eh, dia udah nyerah! Ayo kejar!" teriak Sho sambil berlari lagi.

'Ayo, sedikit lagi!' batin sang elang.

"HEAAAAA!" teriak Girl-chan sambil langsung menerjang elang tersebut.

POOOF!

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!

Genangan darah merah pun langsung menghiasi seluruh murid cewek yang tewas (?) di arena tempur (?). Hanya satu orang yang berdiri di sana dan menatap dukun tersebut dalam keadaan jawdrop.

"E-eh?" Karena bingung, Motonari pun tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

"G-Gyaaaaaaa!"

* * *

At teacher and male students side...

"G-Gyaaaaaaa!"

"Eh?! Suara siapa, tuh?!" tanya Kojuro yang mendengar jeritan supersonik (?) barusan.

"Mendingan kita turun di sini!" kata Mitsunari sambil terjun ke bawah.

FYUUUU! DRAP!

Semuanya pun mendarat dengan mulus. Mereka pun mulai menelusuri jalan untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Tunggu! Ini pipa milik ****, kan?!" tanya Luthfi sambil mengeluarkan pipa milik Girl-chan yang tertancap di tanah.

"Iya, dan kenapa dari arah sini ada bau amis (?) darah, ya?" tanya Kenshin sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Mereka kagak dibunuh, kan?" tanya Hanbei ketakutan.

"Kagak tau, deh! Gue juga kagak mau mereka mati muda!" balas Masamune kagak kalah ketakutan.

"Huweeee! Sahabat gue yang psycho! Huwaaaa!" Keiji pun menangis meraung-raung.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Yah, kita berdoa aja lah! Semoga mereka selamat sentosa selamat panjang umur dan berbahagia (?)!" celetuk Shingen datar.

Yang lainnya pun malah tambah sweatdrop.

'Ni orang masih aja bercanda di saat begini?!' batin yang lain.

"He?" Luthfi yang merasa menginjak sesuatu melihat ke bawah pelan-pelan.

Dia pun melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat beraroma khas dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

Apa Girl-chan pernah bilang kalau temannya itu sangat takut dengan darah?

"Lu-Luthy-kun!" Ieyasu pun langsung menangkap tubuh Luthfi yang hampir ternodai darah.

"Eh, jangan lupa plastiknya!" kata Yukimura sambil mengambil plastik yang sudah terlanjur terjatuh tersebut.

"Etto, Dukun-dono (?)! Bisakah anda pakai ini dulu?" tanya Yukimura sambil memberikan bungkusan tadi.

"Motonari! Lu kagak apa-apa?" tanya Kojuro sambil menepuk bahu Motonari.

Sedetik kemudian, Motonari pun mengedipkan matanya. Dia masih berusaha memahami keadaan sekitar.

"Umm, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Motonari.

"Kagak tau, dayo! Mereka langsung nosebleed saat aku berubah wujud jadi manusia!" jawab sang dukun yang sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Hoo, terus yang gue bawa di sini siapa, dong?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Køhler-san/Pak Mathias!" teriak mereka semua berjamaah (min sang dukun).

"Yo!" katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Di sebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengan sang dukun tadi, tapi warna rambutnya navy blue.

"Oh, dia? Dia asistenku, dayo!" jawab sang dukun.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang bukan aku- suh!" kata pemuda di sebelahnya sambil langsung pergi.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop (min sang dukun).

"Jeg vidste det ville ske _(Aku tahu kalau ini akan terjadi)_!" gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekati tumpukan cewek yang berdarah (?).

"Oh, iya! Namamu siapa?" tanya sang ketua guru serius.

"Musket Liferpoint, dayo!" jawabnya kagok saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Mathias.

"Hm! Kenapa kamu memiliki Magic Glove seperti kami?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjukkan Magic Glove yang dipakainya.

"Magic Glove?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, sarung tangan yang terpasang di tanganmu! Itu Magic Glove!" jawab Mathias sambil menunjuk sarung tangan berwarna biru yang sedang digunakan Musket.

"Ini? Umm! Entahlah, dayo! Seseorang mengirimkannya padaku!" jawab Musket singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas (?). *Narator digampar Reader.*

"Ah, ikke noget problem _(tidak masalah)_! Yang terpenting, kenapa kau membuat ramuan aneh untuk Mitsunari dan Motochika?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Haaah!" Musket pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Itu pesanan khusus yang hanya bisa dibayar oleh sekaleng ikan sarden, dayo!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Mathias pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Musket.

'Ikan sarden?!' pikir yang lainnya cengo.

"Oke! Aku ingin agar kau jangan menerima pesanan ramuan yang aneh-aneh! Apalagi dari kedua pria itu!" saran Mathias sambil menunjuk Mitsunari dan Motochika yang hanya memasang cengiran lebar.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu pun memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia langsung mengangguk mantap. "Oh! Baiklah, dayo!"

"Tak _(Terima kasih)_!" kata sang ketua guru.

"Oke, kita kembali sekarang! Oh iya, bawa juga mereka!" perintah Mathias sambil menunjuk onggokan (?) daging berlumuran darah yang jumlahnya se-warnet (?). (Cowboy: "Karena selangit udah mainstream!" XD)

"Baiklah!" jawab mereka lesu.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	13. Hari Nista di NihoNime Gakuen

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Kita balas Review dulu!"

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Kagak apa-apa, deh! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: WHAT THE?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?! *caps jebol.***

**Mathias: *diseret Andre ke Poisoning.* "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

**Cowboy dan Thundy: *nolongin Mathias.***

**Musket: "Memangnya apa salah dia, dayo?" *sweatdrop.***

**Baiklah, itu saja! Thanks for Review!**

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Et, deh! Ledakan gaje itu kagak juga ilang!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hari Nista di NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

Sekarang NihoNime Gakuen memasuki hari normal dimana para muridnya akan belajar dengan sangat bosan. Kita lihat keadaan kelas 9D yang sedang belajar ekonomi.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Motonari.

"Pagi, pak!" balas seluruh mulas 9D.

"Waktu pertemuan sebelumnya sampai dimana?" tanya Motonari untuk sekedar menguji ingatan anak-anak

"Kalau kagak salah, bapak ngasih tugas nyari gambar jenis-jenis uang!" jawab Indah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang keluarkan tugas kalian!" kata Motonari.

Semua anak pun langsung mengeluarkan tugas mereka. Pria berambut coklat itu melirik ke arah sebuah bangku kosong.

"Pasti Dissa telat lagi!" tebak Motonari.

"Iya, pak! Udah kebiasaan!" kata Iqro

"Pasti alesannya nanti aneh-aneh lagi!" tebak Motonari lagi. "Alasan terakhirnya kemaren karena dia menolong seorang perempuan dari tabrakan kereta!"

"Pak, perasaan rumah dia kagak lewat rel kereta api, deh!" kata Jihan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari depan pintu.

"Kali ini saya telat dengan alasan yang jelas, Pak Motonari!" kata Dissa.

"Sekarang apa alasan kamu?" tanya Motonari.

"Saya sebenarnya adalah Kamikaze, seorang iblis yang turun ke bumi untuk mencari orang yang cocok untuk menjadi raja iblis ketiga!" jawab Dissa. "Juga untuk mengalahkan raja iblis pertama dan kedua yang sedang memperebutkan kekuasaan dunia ini!"

Semua mulas pun langsung cengo, sementara Motonari langsung facepalm.

"Sekarang kamu masuk!" kata Motonari.

"Charararara chararararan!" senandung Dissa sambil berjalan perlahan kayak robot. "Chanrarararan chanrararan chan chan chan!"

Hening...

"Kamikaze masuk ke dalam kelas!" kata Dissa yang entah kenapa malah jadi kayak log di RPG

"Coba bapak lihat tugas kamu!" kata Motonari.

"Kamikaze sedang membuka tasnya!"

"Dia keseringan nonton anime, ya?" tanya Motonari selagi anak itu mencari tugasnya.

"Iya, pak! Gamer pula! Semua game dia coba! Dari yang aneh sampe yang kagak aneh, dari yang susah sampe yang kagak susah!" kata Jihan.

"Udah ketemu belum tugasnya?" tanya Motonari.

"Kamikaze sedang mencari tugasnya!" kata Dissa.

Hening lagi...

"Sepertinya Kamikaze meninggalkan tugasnya!" celetuk Dissa sambil nyengir.

Semua telasnya pun langsung pada ngakak

"Bisa-bisanya kamu telat dan lupa membawa tugas! Memangnya kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?" tanya Motonari.

"Kamikaze!" jawab Dissa watados.

Motonari pun kembali facepalm.

'Ada-ada aja anak ini!' batin Motonari.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di tempatmu!" perintah pria itu.

"Kamikaze berjalan ke bangkunya!" kata anak itu.

Saat dia sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya, Iqro nyenggol Dissa.

"Kamikaze terkena 5 damage!" kata Iqro.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati, Kamikaze!" ujar Jihan.

Si 'Kamikaze' pun akhirnya sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Objective Complete! Kamikaze Level Up!" kata Dissa.

"HOREEEE!" teriak seluruh mulas 9D dengan gaje-nya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Kamikaze dapat menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu atau dia malah dihukum berdiri di depan kelas karena keterlambataannya? CHARARARARARARARARAAARARARAN! (backsound)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Mari kita lihat beberapa guru yang sedang main somplakbola (?) dengan anak-anak cewek. Bomat lah kalau cewek bisa main bola, yang penting main. *plak!*

"SHO, OPER KE SINI!"

"LU JANGAN NGALANGIN GUE, YASU!"

"DIEM AJA LU, KAMBING!"

"MEA, KE DEPAN GAWANG!"

"OKE!"

"KAMU JANGAN HARAP BISA LOLOS DARI BAPAK, YA!"

"PAK MATHIAS! TOPINYA TERBANG, TUH!"

"HAH?! TERBANG?!"

"DISSA, OPER KE SINI!"

Dissa pun mengoper ke arah Mea. Gadis itu pun langsung menendang ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh Hanbei. Tapi sayangnya, bolanya membentur tiang gawang dan entah kenapa malah terbang ke lantai dua. Kemudian, terdengar suara dari lantai dua.

"WADAOW!"

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Kayaknya gue kenal tu suara!" kata Mathias.

"Memangnya siapa, pak?" tanya Girl-chan.

Pria jabrik itu pun berpikir sebentar. Kemudian, dia langsung merinding disko dan ngomong, "Su-suaranya Emil!"

"HAH?! MAKSUD BAPAK PEMUDA DARI ICELAND ITU?!" pekik para cewek panik.

Ieyasu, Hanbei, Motochika, dan Kojuro pun langsung ikutan merinding. Sementara Sho dan Runa, mereka udah ngibrit duluan.

"Gimana, nih? Kita bakalan berakhir dipatuk oleh puffin-nya!" kata Kojuro panik.

"Tenang saja, bapak-bapak sekalian! Saya punya teknik jitu biar kita kagak dipatukin burungnya itu!" ujar Dissa tiba-tiba.

"Memang apa caranya? Dirayu?" tanya Motochika.

"Itu mah caranya pak Keiji! Pokoknya ikutin saya aja, ya!"

Di lantai dua, seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde bermata ungu muncul sambil membawa bola dan berteriak, "SIAPA YANG NENDANG?!"

Dissa pun langsung mengeluarkan kuda-kuda ala Kungfu Panda (?) dan menyuruh mereka mengikutinya sambil ngomong, "Kami lagi latihan, abang (?) Emil!"

Emil pun langsung melempar bola itu ke bawah. Dissa menangkapnya dan mereka pun langsung kabur bersamaan dengan bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa Mitsunari.

"Siang, pak!" balas seluruh mulas 9C.

"Kursi itu siapa yang nempatin?" tanya Mitsunari sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi depan yang kosong

"Itu si ****, pak!" jawab Atun. "Tu anak memang keseringan ke perpus sampe lupa masuk!"

"Oke, sekarang kalian buka kembali catatan kalian tentang penggolongan jaringan komputer!" kata Mitsunari. "Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan arti pengelompokkan berdasarkan topologi?"

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya. Mitsunari menunjuk seorang anak. "Nadira!"

"Pengelompokkan berdasarkan topologi adalah..." kata Nadira sambil menjelaskan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di luar kelas...

'Aduuh! Gue telat lagi! Udah gitu, sekarang pelajarannya pak Mitsunari lagi!' batin Girl-chan yang masih berada di depan kelas.

"Girl-chan! Kamu kenapa masih diluar?" tanya Mathias.

"Eh, pak Mathias! Sa-saya telat, pak!" jawab gadis itu.

"Terus kenapa kagak masuk kelas?" tanya pria jabrik itu lagi.

"Gurunya pak Mitsunari, pak! Entar pas saya masuk, saya malah dimarahin terus digeplak pake sarung pedang!" balas Girl-chan sambil merinding disko. Kayaknya dia pernah ngeliat Ieyasu digeplak pake benda itu.

"Tenang aja! Sini bapak kasih tau sesuatu!" kata Mathias sambil membisikkan idenya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Tapi ini berhasil kagak, pak?" tanya Girl-chan ragu.

"Dijamin! Udah buruan masuk, entar kamu malah dimarahin sama guru PKN lagi!" jawab pria Denmark itu sambil menyuruh anak itu masuk.

Akhirnya, gadis itu pun masuk ke kelasnya. Sementara Mathias langsung kabur ke kelas 9A. Ketika melihat ada anak yang telat, Mitsunari berniat menyindirnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Mitsunari.

Girl-chan pun langsung manjangin pipa paralonnya dan dijadikan tongkat sambil ngomong, "Saya adalah siluman kucing bulan!"

Semua mulas yang mendengarnya pun langsung ngakak. Girl-chan pun langsung mengangkat pipanya dan menunjuk semua telasnya sambil ngomong, "Semua orang yang ada di sini adalah pengikut saya!"

Hening...

'Sejak kapan kita jadi pengikut lu?!' batin seluruh mulas 9C sweatdrop. Sementara Mitsunari langsung cengo.

"Saya juga orang sakti dari tujuh benua!" kata Girl-chan lagi.

"Tujuh penjuru!" teriak seluruh telasnya membenarkan

"Itu mah mainstream!" ujar gadis itu.

"Sekarang bapak tanya, benua itu ada berapa?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Lima, pak! Tadi saya bilang tujuh hanya untuk sensasi saja!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama 'Siluman Kucing Bulan' itu?" tanya Dio yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang.

"Saya adalah 'Si Buta dari Gua Hantu'!" kata anak itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke depan barisan.

"Kalau kamu buta, kenapa kagak mentok meja pas jalan?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Saya habis ngelakuin operasi mata, pak! Jadinya bisa ngeliat!" jawab Dio.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung ngakak lagi.

"Ah, lu berdua baru jadi siluman yang saktinya 7 benua sama si buta sakti yang udah bisa ngeliat aja bangga! Lu tau badannya pak Motonari? Itu siapa yang ngelangsingin badannya sampe selangsing itu? Gue!" celetuk Dimas.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung tambah ngakak.

"Lu baru ngelangsingin badannya pak Motonari aja udah bangga! Lu tau tanduknya pak Shingen? Itu siapa yang bikin tanduknya sebagus itu? Gue!" balas Khalisa yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang.

"Itu mah semua orang juga bisa! Lu tau model rambutnya pak Mathias? Itu siapa yang bikin rambutnya kayak gitu? Gue!" ujar Ayu yang duduk di pojok kanan depan.

"Ya elah, itu mah biasa!" kata Slamet yang duduk di pojok kiri depan. "Lu tau rambutnya pak Motochika? Itu bisa cakep karena siapa? Gue!"

"Ah, lu semua masih cemen!" kata Luthfi. "Gue bakalan jadi orang yang berjasa!"

"Berjasa gimana?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Karena saya bakalan ngawinin pak Masamune sama pak Yukimura!" jawab Luthfi.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung ngakak sampai terdengar di kelas sebelah. Bahkan, Mitsunari sampai harus nutupin mukanya pake buku biar kagak ketahuan kalau dia bener-bener ketawa ngakak.

"Kalau saya beneran niat, saya juga bakalan nikahin pak Mitsunari sama pak Ieyasu atau pak Hanbei!" kata Luthfi lagi.

"HAH?!" pekik Mitsunari sambil blushing.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita liat keadaan kelas 9A yang rusuh seperti biasanya. Kenapa? Karena katanya, mereka akan menghadapi ulangan.

"Eh, Dhennis! Katanya ada ulangan dari pak Kambing (?), ya?" tanya Wakum.

"Kayaknya, tapi gue harap soalnya kagak aneh-aneh lagi!" kata Dhennis sambil membaca buku catatannya.

Gimana kagak aneh? Pas Mathias mengadakan ulangan tiga minggu yang lalu, soalnya malah semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Nordic Five. Kagak nyambung banget, kan?

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa Mathias.

"Siang, pak!" balas seluruh mulas 9A.

"Bapak punya kabar gembira buat kalian!" kata pria Denmark itu.

"Kabar apaan, pak?" tanya Angel.

"Ulangan hari ini kagak jadi!" jawab Mathias.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak seluruh mulas 9A kegirangan.

"Kok bisa kagak jadi, pak?" tanya Runa.

"Ya, karena bapak malas bikin soalnya!" jawab pria jabrik itu watados.

Dafuq! Biasanya murid yang malas ulangan, tapi kenapa malah guru yang malas bikin soal? Apakah dunia sudah terbalik?

"Ya sudahlah! Sekarang buka buku kalian tentang Peluang!" perintah Mathias.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung mengeluarkan buku masing-masing.

"Sekarang bapak mau tanya! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau kalian beneran ulangan?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Kami bakalan ngelakuin 3C, pak!" jawab Mea.

"3C? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Cemumut, Cabal, Ctrong!" jawab Mea sambil memasang gaya ala Cherrybelle (?).

Seluruh mulas 9A pun langsung ketawa ngakak, sementara Mathias hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Itu bahasa apaan, ya?" tanya Mathias heran.

"Alay, pak! Alay!" jawab sebagian cewek.

"Alay? Itu artinya apaan, ya?" tanya pria Denmark itu lagi.

Tolong dimaklumi, ya! Mathias itu kagak tau yang namanya alay!

"Alay itu adalah suatu proses kedewasaan di Indonesia, pak!" jawab Runa. "Jadi skemanya begini, pak! Bayi-Anak-Anak-Remaja-ALAAAY-Dewasa!"

Unik sekali kan skemanya? Hanya ada di Indonesia, lho! Negara lain belum pernah ada yang seunik itu! Yah, walaupun beberapa Daimyo juga ada yang alay! Tapi itu baru sebagian yang tau!

"Kalau bapak kagak percaya, coba deh bapak bajak laptop-nya pak Ieyasu kalau kagak HP-nya pak Keiji! Pasti banyak foto alay-nya, pak!" saran Farhan.

Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah, Mathias beneran mau ngebajak laptop Ieyasu dan HP Keiji untuk memastikan keberadaan foto yang dimaksud.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	14. Pelukan yang Membawa Petaka

Me: "Kembali lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Lain lagi ni Chapter-nya?"

Me: "Iyalah! Gue kepikiran aja, gitu!"

Cowboy: "Oke, mari kita balas Review!"

**Honey Sho: Perasaan Mathias itu Immortal, tapi dia kagak mau dihajar hidup-hidup!**

**Cowboy: "Kok nama gue jadi kayak merek susu, ya?" *sweatdrop.***

**Thundy: *facepalm.***

**Me: "Errr, Cowboy! Itu bukannya Dancow, ya?" *sweatdrop.***

**Yah, bayangin aja cewek otaku yang demen jadi seorang RPG player! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Saya kepikiran aja namanya! Soalnya, saya kagak terlalu tau RPG! -_-" Yah, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Bisa, sih! Tapi, itu kayaknya mesti nunggu beberapa Chapter ke depan! Sabar, ya! :D Oke, ini dia kelanjutannya!**

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Si Kambing itu kemana lagi?"

Me: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pelukan yang membawa petaka (?)** (Cowboy: "Woi! Judul macam apa ini, BakAuthor?!"/Girl-chan: *nyengir.*/Cowboy: *facepalm.*)

* * *

Saat istirahat, Ieyasu sedang sibuk mencari seseorang.

"Masmun! Ngilang kemana tu orang? Gue terpaksa harus ninggalin waktu makan siang gue, dah!" gerutu Ieyasu.

"Woi! Yasuuuuuuuu! Gue di atas sini, nih!" terdengar suara Masamune entah darimana asalnya.

Ieyasu pun segera menengadah ke atas dan dia terkejut mendapati Masamune nangkring di atas pohon.

"WHAT THE TADAKATSU (?)?! NGAPAIN LU BERHABITAT (?) DI ATAS POHON, MASMUN?!" tanriak Ieyasu.

"Diem aja lu! Gue habis ditonjok sama anak kelas 9C itu sampe gue ngejogrok di sini hampir seharian, dodol!" balas Masamune sewot.

"Hah? Gimana ceritanya, tuh?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Jadi-"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Selamat pagi, Masmun!" sapa Mathias sambil memeluk Masamune.

"Ah, Køhler-san! Selamat pagi!" balas Masamune sambil membalas pelukan pria jabrik itu.

"Pak Masmun! Bisakah bapak lepaskan tangan bapak dari pak Mathias?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Masamune dengan aura yang bisa disamakan dengan aura kasih sayang (?) milik Belarus.

"E-eh? Se-selamat pagi, Girl-chan!" sapa Masamune sedikit ketakutan.

Girl-chan pun mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah Mathias untuk memberikan pelukan selamat pagi (Cowboy: "ASTAGA KAMBING (?), SEJAK KAPAN ADA PELUKAN SEPERTI ITU?!") dan mereka pun pergi menjauhi Masamune. Mathias hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Masamune pun berjalan menuju ke dalam ruang guru. Dia pun duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan pasangan lovey-dovey kambing (?) tersebut. Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, Mathias mencium kening Girl-chan yang dibalas dengan gadis itu memeluk pria Denmark tersebut. Kemudian, Girl-chan pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hei, Masmun! Lu ingin tau rasanya meluk Girl-chan?" tanya Mathias. Masamune pun mengangguk.

"Soalnya pas gue ngeliatin lu meluk anak itu, kayaknya asik banget, deh!" komentar Masamune.

"Memang asik! Girl-chan kan tubuhnya kecil dan hangat! Terus, dia punya bau bunga melati, lho!" jawab Mathias sambil memasang cengiran khas-nya.

* * *

Di taman, saat istirahat...

"Ada apa ya bapak manggil saya ke sini?" tanya Girl-chan sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon tempat Masamune sedang menunggunya.

"Spin your body!" perintah Masamune. (Cowboy: "Sebenarnya, perintah yang dimaksud Masmun itu 'berbaliklah'! Tapi karena otak BakAuthor lagi ngadat, dia malah pake English ngaco!" *dibalang pipa.*)

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah!" kata Girl-chan agak bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Masamune langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Aduh, Masmun! Betapa bodohnya dirimu, Donkugaryuu! -_-' *di-Magnum Step.*

"Wah, bener kata Køhler-san! Kamu punya bau bunga melati! Kok kayak bau istri-?"

BUAAAAKK!

Masamune pun langsung terpental ke atas pohon berkat sebuah tonjokan dari Girl-chan.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah kejadian 'The Oshuu Leader on The Tree' (?)!" kata Masamune mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bujug, dah! Ternyata, Girl-chan kecil-kecil tenaganya kayak Makkun!" komentar Ieyasu cengo.

"Yeah! Oh iya, Yasu! Turunin gue, dong! Gue kagak bisa turun, nih!" pinta Masamune.

"Hmm, baiklah! Perhatiin cara manjat gue, ya!" kata Ieyasu sambil manjat pohon.

Tapi ketika sampai di tempat Masamune...

"Mampus! Gimana cara turunnya, nih?" tanya Ieyasu watados sambil merinding disko.

GUBRAK!

Masamune pun langsung ber-gubrak ria melihat Ieyasu yang begonya malah masang tampang 'Ya-ampun-! Tinggi-banget-ya-!'.

"GOBLOOOOOK! NGAPAIN LU IKUT-IKUTAN MANDEK DI SINI, WAHAI TOKUGAWANG (?)?!" teriak Masamune panik.

Sepertinya, korban di atas pohon (?) bertambah satu! *digiles Tadakatsu.*

"WOOIIIIII! NAMA GUE TOKUGAWA IEYASU, BUKAN TOKUGAWANG! WALAUPUN GUE JUGA SUKA BAWANG, SIH! EH, KENAPA GUE MALAH NGOMONGIN HAL ITU?! Oh, iya! Gue bingung kenapa gue harus ikut-ikutan ber-nangkring ria (?) bareng si mata satu yang asem macem Prussia kayak lu!" balas Ieyasu panjang lebar. Sampai-sampai, Masamune harus membuka payung (yang entah dapat dari mana) untuk menghindari hujan 'kuah' lokal (?).

"Udah puas?" tanya Masamune.

"Yah!" jawab Ieyasu sambil berlagak kayak Germany menolak pasta dari Italy (?).

Masamune pun menutup payungnya dan langsung berteriak, "LU TU YANG ASEM!"

"DIEM DEH LU!" balas Ieyasu nyolot.

"LU TU YANG DI- AAAAAHH! POHONNYA GOYANG!" Makian Masamune berhenti saat pohon yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang dengan sangat dahsyat. Se-dahsyat goncangan yang dilakukan Norway saat meminta Iceland memanggilnya 'Onii-chan' (?).

"GUE TERLALU GANTENG UNTUK MATIIII!" teriak Ieyasu sambil pegangan ke Masamune (?).

"Eh? Pohon-dono (?) punya buah yang bisa bicara (?), ya?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan biang masalah kenapa Ieyasu meluk Masamune. (Cowboy: "YasuMasmun?" *plak!*)

"Eh? '-dono'? YUKIMURA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Huwaaaa! Pohon-dono bisa bicara dan dia tau namaku! Hyiiiii, serem banget!" ujar manusia (yang diketahui bernama Yukimura) tersebut kaget.

"Bukaaan! Ini Masamune dan Ieyasu! Kami kagak bisa turun, nih!" seru Masamune dengan rusuh yang malah membuat Ieyasu semakin parno takut jatuh.

"Eh?" Yukimura pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kedua orang yang dimaksud berada di atas pohon

"Masamune-dono, Ieyasu-dono! Kenapa kalian bisa berada di atas situ?" tanya Yukimura setelah melihat keduanya pelukan karena takut jatuh. Yukimura hanya bisa membatin kenapa dia kagak bawa kamera.

"Ceritanya panjang, Yukimura! Can you help we, please? Kami kagak bisa turun, nih!" pinta Masamune yang mulai stress.

Ada dua hal yang membuatnya stres. Pertama, dia mulai takut kalau dahan pohon yang sedari tadi mereka duduki bakalan patah dan kedua, dia mulai stres dengan pelukan Ieyasu yang lebih ke arah nyekek dibanding meluk.

"Hooh! Baiklah! Sebentar ya!"

Yukimura yang badannya ringan karena kurang gizi *plak!*. Maksudnya, karena Yukimura memang jago bela diri itu pun langsung naik ke atas pohon dan menurunkan mereka satu per satu. Ketika sampai di bawah, Masamune pun langsung meluk kaki Yukimura dan Ieyasu meluk tubuh pria itu.

"Makasih banget ya, Yukimura! YOU ARE MY HERO!" seru Masamune.

"Dan lu keren banget, deeeeeeeeeeh~" sambung Ieyasu.

"Eeeh? Ya sudahlah! Gue mau nyari Oyakata-sama dulu, ya! Dia pasti lagi nongkrong di suatu tempat! Jaa na~" kata Yukimura pamit sambil pergi menjauhi kedua pria tersebut.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Ieyasu pun langsung ingat alasan kenapa dia harus meninggalkan makan siangnya.

"Oh iya, Masmun! Lu dicariin sama si err, 'you-know-who-i-mean'!" kata Ieyasu.

Dia sebenarnya kagak mau manggil Mathias 'Kambing'. Soalnya kalau iya, dia pasti bakalan berakhir dipenggal dengan kapak keramat ketua guru tersebut.

"WHAT?! Pasti gue bakalan diomelin gara-gara masalah gelas bir kemaren!" keluh Masamune sambil masang tampang kesal.

Ieyasu pun memandanginya sebentar dan langsung mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Masamune dengan wajah yang agak merah. (Girl-chan: "Awwww~" X3/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

"Biar gue temenin aja, deh!" kata Ieyasu pelan.

Masamune pun langsung bengong sesaat dan kemudian, dia pun tersenyum dan memeluk Ieyasu.

"Thank you very much, Yasu! Eh, ternyata lu enak juga ya dipeluk!" komentar Masamune yang sukses membuat wajah Ieyasu memerah parah.

"Jangan meluk-meluk gue, deh!" kata Ieyasu sambil blushing.

"Ahahahaha! Suka-suka gue, dong!" balas Masamune sambil berlari menjauhi Ieyasu.

"Balik lu ke sini, Masmuuuuuuuun!" teriak Ieyasu sambil mengejar Masamune.

Yah, setidaknya Masamune kagak bakalan ngiri lagi kan sama Mathias?

* * *

Di ruangan Mathias...

"Aduuh! Kemana si Masmun? Pasti Yasu kagak nyariin dia! Awas aja! Kalau ketemu, bakalan gue penggal mereka pake kapak keramat gue!" gerutu Mathias.

Malangnya nasibmu, wahai Tokugawa Ieyasu! -_-"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Luthfi: "Naskah macam apa ini?"

Cowboy: "Lu tanyain aja BakAuthor!"

Me: "Kepikiran doang, kok!" *nyengir.*

Luthfi dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	15. Part Job Time Season 2

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Mari kita balas Review!"

**Meaaaa: Hahaha, mimpi tentang Tenkai-nya lucu! :D Yah, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, saya kepikiran karena terdengar agak greget gitu! :D Nah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Oh begitu, ya! Tapi saya lebih demen main Elsword dan itu udah lama banget! Kalau kagak salah, dari sebelum tahun baru 2013, deh! -_-a Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**l w bunga: Eh, Mego-san! Masmun itu melakukannya hanya demi fic ini doang, lho! -_-"**

**Mathias: "Terserah! Yang penting, gue masih baik hati lah!"**

**Ngerjain Sasuke-nya ada di Chapter 'PML, UGN, dan KN?'! Silakan dibaca! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Iya, mungkin beberapa Chapter ke depan! Sabar, ya! :D**

DUAR!

Mathias: "Lagi?" *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 5: Part Job Time Season 2**

* * *

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan anak didiknya. Belum lagi tugas negara yang jumlahnya berjibun menumpuk di meja kerjanya sejak pria Denmark itu menjabat sebagai ketua guru.

Wah! Kalau seperti ini terus, sepertinya Mathias bakalan tepar dengan kepala berasap!

Pria jabrik itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sangat pusing. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin, seperti mengunjungi gadis kelas 9C merangkap kekasihnya. Tapi, kayaknya dia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

Saat Ieyasu melihat teman seperjuangannya yang sakit kepala dengan tugas berat, dia langsung datang menghampiri Mathias.

"Hei, Makkun! Mau refreshing?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Hmm, boleh aja sih! Tapi ngapain?" ujar Mathias bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau part job time? Lumayan, buat tambahan penghasilan!" jawab Ieyasu sambil menggesekkan jarinya. (Cowboy: "Yasu! Kok lu jadi mata duitan kayak di Chapter 'Rahasia dibalik Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen', sih?" -_-" *digiles Tadakatsu bolak-balik.*)

"Iya, deh! Tapi dimana kerjanya?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Basara Café!" balas Ieyasu sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

"Basara Café?" ulang pria jabrik itu sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Ieyasu hanya mengangguk kecil. Mathias pun langsung memasang cengiran khas-nya.

"Oke! Sepulang sekolah, ya!" kata Mathias bersemangat.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Makkun lama banget!" gerutu Ieyasu.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu sang ketua guru.

"Yasu! Beklager, ja! Gue habis beresin kelas 9C dulu! Habisnya, mereka ngerusuh mulu, sih!" sapa Mathias sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" kata Ieyasu bersemangat.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kagak jemput yang lain?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Mereka udah nyampe duluan, kok! Ayo!" ajak Ieyasu sambil berjalan pergi.

Keduanya pun berangkat ke tempat dimana sebelumnya Girl-chan dan kawan-kawan pernah bekerja di sana. (Note: Baca Chapter 'Part Job Time in Basara Café'!)

* * *

Di Basara Café...

Saat mereka tiba di Café tersebut, ada empat orang cowok yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam spiky bermata topas dengan Nasod Arm di tangan kirinya kepada kedua cowok tersebut.

"Hehehe! Maaf, Ven! Skole problemer er generende _(Masalah sekolah yang merepotkan)_!" jawab Mathias sambil tertawa garing.

"Oke! Ayo masuk!" ajak seorang pemuda berambut pirang bob bermata biru dengan sepasang helaian rambut mirip telinga Pikachu (?) di rambutnya.

Keenamnya pun masuk ke dalam Café.

KRING!

"Kon'nichiwa! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kennyo sang pemilik Café.

"Hai, Kennyo! Kami mau part job time!" jawab Ieyasu ramah.

"Oke, Yasu! Kalian berlima, perkenalkan diri dulu!"

"Mathias Køhler!" balas pria jabrik itu.

"Raven Crowner!" kata pria berambut hitam tadi.

"Chung Seiker!" ujar pemuda pirang barusan.

"Ronan Erudon!" kata seorang pria berambut biru ponytail bermata senada dengan rambutnya.

"Lance Stoppersky!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel.

"Baiklah! Ikutlah denganku!"

Keenam cowok itu pun berjalan mengikuti Kennyo.

"Nah, ini dia seragam maid kalian!" kata pria berbadan besar itu sambil membawa enam buah seragam berbeda warna kepada keenam orang di depannya.

Keenamnya pun berganti baju di tempat yang telah disediakan. Setelah selesai, mereka sudah bersiap melayani pelanggan.

* * *

**-Mathias part-**

KRING!

Pria jabrik itu berjalan menghampiri pelanggan pertama dengan memakai seragam berwarna merah. Tapi...

"Selamat si- MIN GUD! KENAPA MEREKA ADA DI SINI?!" pekik Mathias dengan gelombang suara berkekuatan 50 juta miliar Hertz (?) atau yang biasa disebut 'Ultimate Sonic' (?). *plak!*

PRANG!

Teriakan tadi pun sukses membuat seluruh kaca dan gendang telinga semua orang yang berada di Café itu pecah semua.

* * *

Sementara itu...

PRANG!

"Cih! Dasar kambing menyebalkan!" gerutu Raven saat kaca di Gameboy-nya pecah berantakan akibat teriakan Mathias barusan. (Cowboy: "Et, deh! Ni orang mau melayani pelanggan atau mau main-main, sih?" -_-" *ditebas Raven.*)

* * *

Kita kembali ke pria Denmark itu!

"Ah, Ta-san! Aku tidak tau kalau kau kerja di sini!" sapa Tino sang Finland ramah.

"Hmm!" gumam Berwald sang Sweden datar.

Mathias hanya tertawa garing.

"Nyehehe! Kebetulan gue diajakin temen, sih!" balas pria jabrik itu. "Så du vil have _(Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa)_?"

Keempat temannya pun langsung berebutan meminta pesanan kayak anak TK diajakin ke pesta ulang tahun gurunya (?). *Narator dibantai Nordic Four (?).* (Cowboy: "Lho, kok empat, ya?"/Thundy: "Orang tu Kambing kagak ikutan bantai gue!"/Mathias: "Oooh! Jadi lu berdua mau minta dipenggal, hah?!" *ngangkat kapak.*/Cowboy dan Thundy: *langsung kabur.*)

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Tino, Berwald, Lukas, dan Emil yang mendadak OOC tersebut.

* * *

**-Ieyasu part-**

Ieyasu sibuk merapikan seragam berwarna kuning yang dipakainya sambil memperhatikan pelanggan yang masuk.

KRING!

'Panjang umur gue! Kenapa malah mereka yang datang?' batin Ieyasu shock karena ternyata yang datang adalah Trio Maeda.

"YASU! LU KERJA DI SINI? APA KATA MITSUNARI NANTI KALAU TAU HAL INI?" tanriak Keiji watados.

PRANG!

Teriakan barusan sukses membuat semua gelas, piring, jendela, kaca spion (?), Gameboy Raven (?), telur ayam (?), dan gendang telinga orang yang berada di sekitar Café tersebut langsung pecah semua.

* * *

Sementara itu...

PRANG!

"Argh! Siapa lagi sih yang teriak-teriak?!" tanya Raven kesal karena Gameboy-nya rusak lagi. (Cowboy: "RAyap VENtilasi (?)! Lu tuh sebenernya mau kerja atau mau main game, sih?" -_-" *ditebas Raven lagi.*)

* * *

Kita kembali ke korban teriakan (baca: Ieyasu) barusan! *Narator digiles Tadakatsu bolak-balik.*

"Et, deh! Diem aja, keles! Entar telinga gue budek, nih! Telinga gue udah congek gara-gara kena teriakan Makkun, malah ditambah dengan teriakan lu!" gerutu Ieyasu sambil mengorek telinganya. "Lagian, Mitsu-kun kan udah punya Hanbei!"

"Eh, bener juga ya!" ujar Toshiie dengan senyum garing.

"Oh, iya! Apa Køhler-san juga ada di sini?" tanya Matsu.

Ieyasu berpikir sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Mathias yang sibuk mengurus para Nordic yang menjadi pelanggannya. Kemudian, dia langsung memasang senyum kecil.

"Ooh, Makkun? Kalau itu, dia masih ada urusan di 'Nordic Five Flower Shop' (?)!" jawab Ieyasu watados plus ngawur. (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan Nordic Five punya toko bunga?" -_-")

Ketiganya pun hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

**-Ronan part-**

* * *

Sekarang Ronan sibuk mencium mawar yang tersemat di saku seragam biru tuanya.

KRING!

"Selamat si- NGAPAIN LU DI SINI, TUAN ERUDON TERLAKNAT (?)?!" pekik seorang pria berambut hitam spiky bermata senada dengan rambutnya sambil menunjuk Ronan dengan gaje-nya.

"Gue kerja di sini, lha! Terus, lu ngapain di sini, Kakek (?) Aeknard Sieghart?" jawab Ronan nyolot sambil bertanya balik.

JLEB!

Pria yang dipanggil Sieghart itu pun langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Hiks! Masa gue yang ganteng (?) ini dipanggil 'Kakek'?" gumam Sieghart dalan pundungnya. (Thundy: "Bagi Reader yang kagak tau apa maksudnya, Sieghart tuh sebenarnya berumur 600 ratus! Kalian pasti heran kenapa dia masih kayak pria umur 20-an, kan? Itu karena dia Immortal dan gue kagak bisa jelasin karena ini bukan fandom Grand Chase!" *dihajar massa.*)

Ronan pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan sang Kakek Immortal tersebut.

* * *

**-Chung part-**

* * *

Chung hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil sambil melihat keluar jendela. Mathias melayani sobat sesama Nordic-nya, Ieyasu ngobrol dengan Trio Maeda, dan Ronan sibuk ngurusin Sieghart yang pundung. Sungguh abstrak banget, sumpah! =_="a

Pelanggan pun datang saat pemuda pirang itu merapikan seragam biru mudanya.

KRING!

"Aku duluan ya, Ven!" kata Chung kepada Raven.

Pria itu pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memainkan Gameboy-nya. (Cowboy: "Serius, deh! Dia tuh sebenernya mau kerja atau kagak, sih?" -_-" *ditebas lagi.*)

"Ve~ Fratello! Kita makan dulu, ya! Aku lapar, nih!" kata seorang pria berambut coklat kemerahan berkeriwil kiri bermata hazel yang selalu tertutup kelopak matanya.

"Aduh, Feli! Bisakah kau diem aja, adek goblok?!" bentak seorang pria berambut coklat tua berkeriwil kanan bermata hijau dengan muka jutek.

"Oh, ayolah Lovi! Biarkan aja kita makan di sini!" ujar seorang pria berambut kecoklatan bermata hijau dengan wajah ceria.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Tomato Bastard!"

"ITALY?! ROMANO?! SPAIN?!" pekik Chung sambil ber-fansgirling ria (?) melihat ketiga pria itu.

PRANG!

Teriakan barusan sukses membuat seluruh kaca di Café tersebut dan bangunan di sekitarnya dalam radius 9,9999999999999999999 Ultrameter (?) dari tempat itu (termasuk NihoNime Gakuen yang terletak 2 kilometer dari Café tersebut) langsung pecah semua. (Cowboy: "Ini mah parahan dia daripada Mathias!" -_-"/Keiji: "Gue kagak disebutin?"/Thundy: "Teriakan lu kagak separah mereka berdua!" -_-")

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Teriakan siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget saat mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Kali aja Mathias-dono!" jawab Yukimura watados.

'Perasaan teriakan Køhler-san kagak sekenceng itu juga, deh!' batin Keiji dan Kojuro sweatdrop. (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan Keiji balik ke sekolah? Perasaan dia masih ada di Café, deh!" OAO"a)

* * *

Oke, deh! Wir sind wieder da, wo Chung _(Kita kembali ke tempat Chung)_! *German Thundy (?) mode: on.*

"Lu nge-fans, ya?" tanya pria berkeriwil kanan tadi.

Pemuda setengah Pikachu (?) itu pun hanya mengangguk antusias.

Kita abaikan saja si PikaChung (?) yang lagi jadi Fansboy (?) mode on! *Narator di-Lunar Blow 200 kali.*

* * *

**-Raven part-**

* * *

Sekarang pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merapikan seragam coklat yang dipakainya. Permainannya selalu saja terganggu. Pertama karena teriakan Mathias, kedua teriakan Keiji, dan terakhir teriakan Chung. (Cowboy: "Kenapa judulnya selalu teriakan, ya?" -_-")

Kennyo yang nyadar tu orang kagak serius kerja langsung nyuruh Raven berdiri di depan pintu sampai ada pelanggan yang datang. (Cowboy dan Thundy: "Rasain! Makanya, jangan main game mulu!"/Raven: "Diem aja kalian, Baka Omae-tachi sialan!" *langsung nebas kedua orang tersebut di tempat.*/Cowboy dan Thundy: *langsung tepar bersama.*)

KRING!

Di depan pintu, terlihat lima orang gadis berambut pelangi (?). Ada yang berambut ungu, hijau, putih, hitam, dan merah.

'Mampus deh gue! Ngapain mereka dateng ke sini?' batin Raven shock.

"Hoi, Ven! Lu kerja di sini, ya?" tanya gadis berambut ungu anggur (?). *Narator di-Lightning Bolt.*

Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Err, Sie wollen _(Kalian mau pesan apa)_?" tanya Raven dalam bahasa Jerman.

Kita skip aja bagian ini karena nanti bakalan diban- *dibantai Raven duluan.*

* * *

**-Lance part-**

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang melihat keluar jendela sambil merapikan seragam hijaunya. Tapi...

"Dafuq!" ujar Lance kaget saat melihat pelanggan di depan pintu.

KRING!

"Eh, Natz! Lance jadi maid! Yuk kita foto dan kasih ke Anna!" celetuk Matt sambil tertawa diikuti Natalie.

Entah kenapa, Lance malah mengeluarkan aura hijau (?) mengerikan dari tubuhnya plus Gunblade di tangan kiri dan kapak raksasa keramat Mathias di tangan kanan.

"MANTEK AJA LU BERDUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lance kesal.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Matt dan Natalie dengan Lance yang ngamuk mode on.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Eh? Kapak gue mana, ya?" tanya Mathias heran.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Kennyo pun memberikan 50 ribu Yen kepada Ieyasu, 50 ribu Kroner kepada Mathias, 50 ribu ED kepada Chung dan Raven (Karena mereka berdua tinggal di Elrios!), 50 GP kepada Ronan (Dia tinggal di Aernas, lho! -_-"), dan 50 ribu AS Dolar kepada Lance. (Cowboy: "Gue berani taruhan, kalau uang mereka semua dirupiahkan, kali aja kagak nyampe 5 triliunan miliaran jutaan ribuan ratusan puluhan satuan (?)!" *plak!*)

Setelah menerima upah, keenamnya pun berpisah ke tempat yang berbeda. Chung dan Raven balik ke Elrios, Ronan ke Aernas, sementara Lance ngikutin Mathias dan Ieyasu ke NihoNime Gakuen.

"Eh, Ransu-kun! Lu beneran mau ikut?" tanya Ieyasu saat Lance beneran ngikutin mereka.

"Ya, gue pengen tau aja gimana enaknya jadi guru!" jawab Lance watados.

"Psst, Makkun! Apa kagak apa-apa, nih? Ransu-kun mau jadi guru? Gue takutnya kenapa-napa, lho!" bisik Ieyasu kepada Mathias.

"Biarin aja! Lagian, kita kan kekurangan tenaga ngajar!" balas pria jabrik itu sambil nyengir.

Ieyasu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara Lance udah masang puppy eyes di depan keduanya. Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Boleh aja, deh! Besok lu siap-siap, ya!" kata pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengangguk.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	16. Dodge Frisbee Battle

Balas Review! :D

**l w bunga: Oke, ini udah lanjut! :D**

**Ini Deissa Males Login: Yang bener tuh Rayap Ventilasi! -_-" Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Iya, makasih dukungannya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dodge Frisbee Battle**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah di NihoNime Gakuen. Sekarang para guru sedang berada di lapangan. Kenapa? Karena mereka mau bertanding 'Dodge Frisbee' dengan 'seseorang'.

"Hvernig ert þú allir _(Apa kabar kalian semua)_?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde bermata ungu dengan seekor Puffin bertengger di kepalanya dan memakai baju putih ditutupi jaket coklat -yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di lapangan.

"Steilsson-san! Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Kojuro penasaran.

"Kalau itu sih, gue diundang sama 'dia'! Kagak tau tuh mau ngapain!" jawab Emil sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kemudian, datanglah seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru gelap dengan salib kecil di poni kirinya dan memakai baju pelaut berwarna biru tua.

"Kemana tuh dia? Katanya anak itu mau dateng duluan!" kata pria itu. "Oh iya, Emil! Tolong panggil aku 'Onii-chan'!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Emil judes.

"Onii-chan? Woy, Emil! Dia kakak lu?" tanya Keiji 'sopan' banget.

"Yap!" jawab Emil singkat.

"Kalau begitu, namanya pasti Steilsson-" terka Hanbei.

"Salah! Namanya tuh Lukas Bondevik!" ralat Emil mengoreksi perkataan Hanbei.

"Lha, kok bisa beda marga?" tanya Yukimura sweatdrop.

"Kagak tau juga, sih!" jawab Emil dan Mathias watados.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat mendengar jawaban kedua cowok dari Eropa Utara yang terlalu watados tersebut.

"Ok, nok snakk _(Baiklah, cukup bicaranya)_!" sela Lukas.

"Yo!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu (?) berkeriwil ke bawah (?) bermata hijau dengan memakai baju berwarna hitam.

"Tumben lu datengnya telat!" sindir Emil datar.

"Ngurusin Astamon dulu!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" ujar Lukas.

"Boku wa Mogami Ryouma! Yoroshiku!" kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Entah kenapa, para Daimyo (min Ieyasu) plus Lukas langsung merinding gaje. Kenapa? Olala~ Karena ternyata Mathias sudah mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikan dari tubuhnya. Tunggu, kenapa Lukas ikut merinding? Karena dia sudah pernah merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang 'Anko' tercinta. (Note: Baca 'Perlombaan untuk Nation' Chapter 4! *malah promosi!*) Lha, kok Ieyasu biasa aja? Itu mah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau! *plak!*

"Oooh, jadi lu yang nyuruh gue buat pergi ke tempat penangkaran kambing?!" tanya Mathias kesal.

"Aah, hisashiburi! Kambing Pedo!" sapa Ryouma yang sukses membuat Mathias ingin menebas bocah tersebut. (Ryouma: "Biar lebih jelas, baca dulu fic Author 'Perlombaan untuk Nation' chapter 4 untuk mengetahui kenapa Mathias dipanggil Kambing Pedo!"/Girl-chan: "Promosi jangan di sini, oy!")

Tiba-tiba, Ieyasu langsung melempar seonggok Nasod Miner (?) yang datang dari sebuah portal gaje di Elrios (?). *salah fandom!* Kecepatannya yang melampaui Apollo 99 (?) membuat Ryouma hanya pasrah menghadapi robot nyasar yang melayang ke arah perutnya. Alhasil, makanan yang baru saja dicernanya pun langsung dikeluarkan lagi lewat mulutnya. XD

"Rasain, tuh!" kata Ieyasu yang kayaknya udah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan skrip 'PuN' yang nantinya mulai agak ngaco. *Narator ditabok Girl-chan.*

"Hei, sudahlah!" lerai Motonari dan Mitsunari.

"Ayolah! Cepetan mulainya!" teriak Motochika yang udah mulai bad mood.

"Oke!" jawab Lukas datar dan menghampiri Ieyasu. "Oh iya, kok lu biasa aja ngeliat aura-nya si Anko?"

"Gue udah biasa ngeliat Makkun kayak gitu!" jawab Ieyasu cuek.

Setelah Ryouma sembuh dari lemparan Nasod Miner di perutnya...

"Kirimkan 3 orang terbaik kalian! Kita duel 3 lawan 3!" perintah Emil.

Seluruh guru pun langsung berunding.

"Eh, siapa aja nih yang main?" tanya Kenshin.

"Kalau gue liatin aja dulu!" jawab Masamune singkat.

"Gimana kalau Chosokabe? Kan dia banci (?)!" kata Motonari watados.

Tentu saja Motochika kagak bakalan nimpuk sang gebetan tercinta.

"Oke, abis itu?" tanya Shingen.

"Gue! Gue masih punya dendam sama yang namanya Ryouma itu!" jawab Mathias sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar Mathias yang kayaknya lagi ngamuk tersebut.

"Terus, siapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, kita kan nanti butuh orang yang bisa bertahan dari lemparan Steilsson-san! Lu inget kagak kayak gimana lemparannya?" tanya Hanbei sambil mengingat gimana Ice Blast-nya Emil.

"Orang yang paling jago bertahan di antara kita semua-" kata Yukimura sambil nengok ke Ieyasu.

Semuanya pun langsung pasang puppy eyes di depan Ieyasu.

"Iya, iya! Gue ikut! Kagak usah pake puppy eyes segala, keles! Apalagi Motochika, jijik banget ngeliatnya!" jawab Ieyasu yang merasa risih diliatin terus.

Motochika pun langsung pundung di tiang bendera (?) terdekat.

"Sepakat kagak, nih?" tanya Kojuro.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Nah, siapa aja yang duel?" tanya Emil.

Mathias, Motochika, dan Ieyasu pun langsung menghampiri dua Nation dan satu bocah tersebut.

"Kok lawannya satu cowok, satu banci, dan satu kambing jadi-jadian (?), sih?" tanya Ryouma watados. *ditimpuk jangkar.* *ditebas Mathias.*

"Lu takut, ya?" tanya Ieyasu nakut-nakutin.

"AAAAAH! Udahlah! Cepetan mulai!" kata Lukas yang udah kagak sabaran sambil berjalan ke belakang arena tim tamu.

Motochika pun juga ikut pindah ke belakang arena tim NihoNime Gakuen.

"Batu-gunting-kertas!" Ryouma dan Mathias pun suit untuk menentukan siapa yang melempar pertama.

"Kita menang, cyiiin~" kata Ryouma dengan nada banci yang sangat OOC tersebut. *Narator ditabok Ryouma.* (Ryouma: "Woi! Yang bener apa? Kok gue jadi kayak si banci terong (?) itu, sih?"/Thundy: *evil laugh.*/Ryouma: *bantai Thundy pake AK-47 Vash (?).*/Thundy: *tepar*)

Ulangi lagi!

"YATTA! Gue menang!" kata Ryouma yang menang suit.

Mereka pun langsung masang Magic Glove di kaki mereka. *plak!* Maksudnya, di tangan masing-masing. Ryouma pun udah siap melempar

"_Energize Ball_!" kata Ryouma sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Frisbee itu berubah jadi sebuah bola energi yang dengan cepatnya menuju ke arah Mathias.

"Min Gud!" kata Mathias yang panik karena baru ngudeng.

Mathias pun hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan menutup matanya

FYUUUUUH! TENG! (?)

"Hoi, Køhler-san! Lu belum keluar!" teriak Motochika dari seberang arena.

Mathias pun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kuil tempat para dewa Aernas (?) bersemayam. *ngaco!* *salah fandom!* Maksudnya, dia mendapati kalau Ieyasu melindunginya dari lemparan Ryouma. (Cowboy: "Mitsunari dikemanain, Yasu?" *watados.* *digiles Tadakatsu.*/Ieyasu: "Woy! Gue lagi tanding, nih! Nyinggung tu anak terus, deh!" *nyolot.*/Girl-chan: "Yasu! Lu lagi PMS, ya?" *ditonjok Ieyasu.*/Ieyasu: "Diem aja lu, pacarnya Makkun!" *ditebas Mathias.*/Mathias: "Woy! Ngapain gue juga ikut-ikutan disinggung, sih?!"/Thundy: "Yare-yare! Kenapa jadi gaje begini, ya?" *sweatdrop.*)

"Lain kali hati-hati, Makkun! Kayaknya mereka udah pro semua, deh!" kata Ieyasu sambil mengambil frisbee yang tadi mental akibat perisai tanah barusan dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Motochika!" Ieyasu pun langsung melempar frisbee-nya dan mengarah ke Emil.

Karena hanya lemparan biasa, Emil dapat menghindarinya. Tapi...

"Baiklah! _Shikoku Pirate no Jutsu_, Puffin Garong (?)!" kata Motochika sambil melempar balik frisbee-nya ke Emil.

Motochika menyeringai ketika Emil tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan...

"_Special Technique: Iceland Catcher_!"

TAP!

"Hah?! Dia bisa nangkep frisbee gue?!" tanya Motochika yang kaget melihat Emil bisa menangkap frisbee-nya dengan mudah.

"Hehe! Jangan pernah meremehkan orang!" balas Emil dengan evil smile-nya.

"_Alice Target_!" kata Emil sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke arah Ieyasu.

"_Tokugawa Earth Skill: Force Wall_!"

Penghalang berbentuk tembok tanah itu pun kembali muncul dan mementalkan frisbee Emil ke atas. Mathias pun langsung mengambil frisbee itu dengan lompatan ala kambing jabrik pedofil (?). *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"Makan, nih! _Fire Lion Attack_!"

Muncullah api dari frisbee Mathias dan di belakang sang ketua guru tersebut, terdapat seekor singa raksasa dengan aura api seperti milik Burst Agumon (?). Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan fic ini jadi nyasar ke fandom 'Digimon Master'? *Narator dihajar massa.*

"Lu kagak tau, ya? Elemen gue tuh Fire, Lightning, dan Ice! Jadi kagak bakalan mempan! _Fire Absortion_!" kata Ryouma sambil menangkap frisbee itu dan menghisap apinya.

Dia pun melempar frisbee itu ke Lukas. Setelah dia menerima frisbee-nya...

"_Giant Troll Sarchopagus_!"

Frisbee-nya mengarah ke Ieyasu dan berubah menjadi troll berukuran super besar.

'Dafuq! Kagak bisa ditahan!" batin Ieyasu panik.

"Yasu, cepetan kabur!" koor Mathias dan Motochika.

Akhirnya, Ieyasu pun memutuskan untuk berlari memutari arena miliknya. Sementara Mathias yang tiarap karena takut kena frisbee malah diinjek. XD

"Percuma, orang yang udah kena kontak sama Alice Target kagak bakalan bisa lolos dari ini!" kata Emil mengingatkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ieyasu pun udah keinjek sama troll itu dan troll-nya kembali menjadi frisbee biasa.

"One out, one to go!" kata Ryouma girang.

"Bíddu í eina mínútu _(Tunggu dulu)_!" kata Emil sambil mengingatkan frisbee yang sekarang berada di tangan Mathias.

"_Special Techique: Giant Axe Spin_!"

Frisbee yang dilempar Mathias berubah jadi sebuah kapak raksasa berputar (?) yang mengarah ke Lukas dengan kecepatan Falcon Penegrine (?).

Entah kenapa, Lukas malah mengeluarkan smirk kecil selebar perut (?). *Narator ditabok Lukas.* (Lukas: "Memangnya lu kate selebar perut tuh kecil, hah?!" *langsung bakar Thundy di tempat.*/Thundy: *gosong.*)

"_Special Technique: Kawarimi no Jutsu_!" kata Lukas.

Tiba-tiba, Lukas sama Ryouma pun berubah tempat dan...

"Wooaah!" teriak Ryouma yang tiba-tiba ada kapak raksasa berputar di depannya.

CRAT!

"Sepertinya lu salah sasaran, Anko!" kata Lukas sambil membiarkan Ryouma yang tewas seketika dan kagak bakalan bangun lagi. (Ryouma: "GUE BELUM MATIIIII!")

"Cih!" Mathias hanya mendengus kesal saat Ryouma berjalan keluar arena.(Lukas: "Balik lu ke alam kubur!"/Ryouma: "Gue kagak pernah dikubur!"/Cowboy: "Yang jadi pertanyaan gue adalah, SEBENERNYA MATHIAS TUH DENDAMNYA KE RYOUMA ATAU KE LUKAS, SIH?! KENAPA JADI GAJE BEGINI SKRIP-NYA?!" *ngamuk gaje.*/Mathias: "Harusnya lu nanya ke Nara-" *nengok ke Thundy.* "A-ampun, Herre Thun-" *di-Thunderbolt.*/Thundy: "Enak aja lu mau protes ke gue, Kambing!" *ngeluarin dark aura plus megang Thunder Staff.*/Lukas, Cowboy, dan Ryouma: *merinding disko.* (batin: "Gue kagak mau nyari mati sama dia! Entar gue bakalan kayak si Anko/Kambing itu!"))

Oke, abaikan obrolan gaje yang nyelip barusan!

"BACK!" koor Ryouma dan Lukas bersamaan.

Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain dan langsung adu jontos plus Smack Down (?).

"Woy, gantian dong! Gue juga pengen main, nih!" teriak Ryouma pake toa.

"Kagak bisa! Seharusnya orang yang berada di dalam arena tuh orang dewasa, bukan buat bocah di bawah umur (?) kayak lu!" balas Lukas pake toa.

"Egois lu!" teriak Ryouma.

"Lu yang egois, goblok!" balas Lukas.

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat dua makhluk yang lagi ber-Smack Down ria plus adu toa. XD

"Errr, bisa dimulai lagi, kagak?" tanya Emil yang masih sweatdrop.

"Oh, oke!" kata Ryouma dan Lukas yang munculin ice (?) aura yang dingin banget sampai-sampai semua orang di lapangan itu pun langsung bilang, "Dingin banget, coy!". XD

Akhirnya, Ryouma pun ngalah dan tetap berada di belakang arena. Sebelum Emil melempar frisbee-nya, Motochika bilang 'Back' dan masuk ke lapangan.

"_Frozen Meteor_!"

Saat Emil melempar frisbee-nya ke atas, frisbee itu berubah jadi bola es besar yang pecah menjadi komet salju (?) kecil-kecil yang menghujani Motochika dan Mathias.

Mathias yang kagak punya jurus bertahan pun hanya bisa pasrah dihujani oleh hujan salju dadakan tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Emil tersenyum kecil (Mathias: "Hvad _(Apa)_?! Lu curang ya, Emil?!/Emil: "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" *watados.*). Tapi, dibalik kepulan asap, dia melihat seonggok jangkar raksasa (?) yang tergeletak di arena beserta Mathias yang udah tepar.

"Cih! Kawarimi no Jutsu, ya?" gumam Emil.

Jangkar itu pun meledak dan tampaklah seorang bajak laut dari Shikoku merangkap banci taman lawang (?). *Narator ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Hehe! Jangan pernah meremehkan orang!" kata Motochika yang copas dari Emil.

"Jiah, fotokopi! Bayar!" ujar Emil sambil menjulurkan tangannya buat minta uang ongkos fotokopi.

"Nih!" balas Motochika sambil melempar uang yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi frisbee (Cowboy: "Waw! Bahkan Prussia sekalipun kagak bakalan bisa kayak gitu!" *dipatuk Gilbird.* *salah fandom!*) dan langsung menghujam badan Emil. Tapi...

"Heh?" tanya Motochika yang nyadar frisbee-nya dikurung sama kumpulan es.

"Hehehe!" Emil pun mulai tertawa gaje.

"_Cross Technique_-" gumam Lukas.

"-_Blessing of Icelandic-Norwegian Brother: Glacier Shield_!" teriak keduanya. (Lukas: *baca nama jurusnya.* "Nama jurus macam apaan ini?" -_-")

Yap, Emil sekarang dilindungi oleh sebuah lingkaran es raksasa yang menurut teori di Grand Chase bakalan jadi 'Wind Blast'-nya Arme (?). *digeplak.* *salah fandom!*

"Waw! Jurus es Iceland dan Norway bersatu!" puji Tino -yang entah sejak kapan berada di lapangan- kagum.

Sementara itu, Lukas pun mungut frisbee-nya. Sebelum melempar, dia memberi sinyal kepada Emil dan Ryouma dan melempar frisbee itu ke arah Ryouma. Ryouma pun terkena perutnya untuk kedua kalinya seperti saat dilempar Nasod Miner oleh Ieyasu (?). Suara "IUUUUUUUH!" pun langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

"Lukas, Emil! Ikkou ze!" kata Ryouma sambil memberikan aba-aba (setelah sembuh dari lemparan frisbee Lukas) kepada dua bersaudara tersebut.

Dia pun melempar frisbee itu ke arena dan mengarah ke tengah arena.

"Er du klar _(Sudah siap)_?" tanya Lukas.

"Skulum við hefjast handa _(Mari kita mulai)_!" jawab Emil sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"_Cross Technique_-" kata Lukas dan Emil bersamaan.

Keduanya pun mengambil napas seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu.

'Cih, cross technique lagi?!' batin Motochika yang panik banget atau panik aja? *alay mode: on.*

"-_Northern Europe Snow Storm_!"

Emil pun segera menghempaskan sebuah bola es berwarna biru dari mulutnya, sedangkan Lukas memuntahkan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih yang teraaaaaaaaaaaang banget.

Kemudian, cahaya dan bola es tadi bergabung dan membuat dunia mengalami zaman es (?). *plak!* (Cowboy dan Thundy: "Jangan ngaco, Aishurando dan Noruwe sialan!" *nabok Emil &amp; Lukas.*/Emil dan Lukas: "Fyrirgefðu/Jeg beklager _(Maaf)_!"). Maksudnya, membuat gempar Motochika yang defenseless tersebut.

"Eh?!" Motochika kaget karena kagak kena frisbee mereka berdua.

"_Tokugawa Earth Skill: Force Shield_!"

Ternyata, Motochika masih bisa tertolong berkat Ieyasu yang masih bisa membuat benteng di hadapan Motochika dari arena seberang.

"Ryouma, cepat habisi dia!" teriak Lukas menyuruh Ryouma.

"Enak aja lu nyuruh gue!" kata Ryouma sambil mengeluarkan frisbee yang asli (Lukas: "Frisbee yang buat Cross Technique itu bohongan?"/Emil: "Yang itu pake Copycat!" :D/Lukas: -_-") dan melempar frisbee itu ke arah punggung Motochika yang sama sekali kagak terjaga.

"Kalau kalian pikir yang bisa Ice Blast hanya Emil doang, kalian salah! _Ice Blast_!"

Frisbee Ryouma pun langsung ditutupi cahaya berwarna biru dan langsung menghantam Motochika dengan kecepatan suara (?). Motochika pun langsung memuntahkan seluruh makanannya yang bernasib sama seperti Ryouma dan suara "IUUUUUUUH!" pun kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. (Cowboy: "Kayaknya BakAuthor lagi demen bikin adegan muntah, nih!" -_-")

PRIT PRIT PRIIIIT!

Tiba-tiba, Berwald yang entah datang darimana langsung meniup peluit tanda pertandingan selesai.

"Yah! Kita kalah, ya?" tanya Sasuke kecewa.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi! Orang jurusnya pada jago semua!" balas Keiji yang juga kecewa.

"But, let's applause for that three person!" kata Masamune yang udah kayak MC dadakan.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Oke, besok pertandingan DF dengan format enam orang! Persiapkan diri kalian!" kata Emil tiba-tiba.

Hening...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak para guru panik.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	17. UlanganGajebinNistaSeason2danGuruBaru?

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Itu buat Chapter depan dan saya mau bilang sejak awal kalau pake suffix panggilan tuh satu aja, ya! Soalnya, saya bingung kalau ada dua suffix panggilan! -_- Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Anda memang penggila Motochika sejati! -_-"**

**Raven: "Huh! Terserah kau saja! Tapi, 'Rak Ventilasi' jauh lebih aneh dari 'Rayap Ventilasi'!" -_-"**

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ulangan Gaje bin Nista Season 2 dan Guru Baru?**

* * *

Pagi ini, Kojuro sedang berjalan di sekitar koridor kelas 9 bersama seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Err, kenapa Stoppersky-san terlihat lebih muda dari saya, ya?" tanya Kojuro kepada seorang bocah (?) berambut merah pendek yang sedang membawa buku pelajaran. Apakah dia guru? :D *ditabok Lance.*

"Yaaaah, anggap saja aku guru 'spesial' di sini kalau kau bertanya kepada Mathias!" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Ooh! Temannya Køhler-san, toh!" kata Kojuro manggut-manggut.

Bocah itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya, Stoppersky-san! Tolong kau biasakan dirimu, ya! Anak-anak di sini rata-rata sarap semua!" kata sang Ryu no Migime tersebut dengan kalimat khas-nya.

Bocah itu pun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

Sekarang suasana di kelas 9C lagi campur aduk kayak adonan kue (?). Ada yang belajar, ada yang buat 'prasasti', ada yang buat 'candi' (?), ada yang ngeden (?), ada yang bikin sampah (?), ada yang udah kagak bernyawa *digampar.*, dan lain-lain.

GREEEK!

Pintu kelas 9C pun dibuka paksa oleh seorang gadis. Dia membawa sebuah paket dalam kardus (?) dan menaruhnya di meja guru. Seluruh kelas pun langsung hening.

"Fyuuuh! Selamat berjuang, ya! Soalnya hari ini gue juga ada ulangan dari pak Mathias!" kata Dissa sambil berjalan pergi.

Kelas pun kembali rusuh.

"Anjir, ngagetin aja si Diskon itu!" kata Luthfi kesal.

GREEEK!

Untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, pintu kelas dibuka oleh sang guru Biologi, Katakura Kojuro. Sontak, kelas yang awalnya ribut pun langsung hening sesaat.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kojuro.

"Pagi, pak!" jawab seluruh mulas 9C yang lemes karena belum belajar.

Tapi Kojuro kagak sendirian. Ternyata, dia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel dengan memakai jaket berwarna hijau dan celana coklat yang terlihat seumuran dengan anak-anak di kelas itu. Seluruh mulas pun langsung heran melihatnya.

'Eh? Dia tuh anak baru, ya? Kok dia pake jaket kayak para guru, sih?' batin seluruh mulas penasaran.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita punya guru baru! Perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kojuro sambil mempersilakan anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Dafuq! Dia guru atau anak sekolah, sih?' batin seluruh mulas (min Girl-chan) cengo.

'Tampang kayak anak sekolah, tapi udah jadi guru? Hebat!' batin Girl-chan kagum.

"Hajimashite! Boku wa Lance Stoppersky, tapi lebih enak dipanggil Lance atau Ransu! Yoroshiku!" kata bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Perasaan gue pernah liat tu anak di suatu tempat, deh! Tapi dimana, ya?' pikir Luthfi bingung.

"Hari ini kita ulangan, ya~" kata Kojuro sambil membuka paket tersebut dan membagikan sembako (?) di dalamnya (Thundy: "Kenapa jadi sembako, coba? Sudahlah! Daripada ditimpuk pake tempat makan kucing (?)!" *ditimpuk beneran.*). "Dan kali ini, Stoppersky-san yang menjadi pengawasnya! Tolong kerja samanya, ya!"

"Iya, pak!" koor seluruh mulas saat Kojuro meninggalkan kelas 9C.

Mau tau soalnya seperti apa? Ini dia!

* * *

**1\. Apa itu Liechtenstein?**

'Liechtenstein? Saudaranya pak Lance kali, ya?' pikir Bama sambil nulis 'Saudaranya pak Lance' di kolom jawabannya.

Dimas yang ngintip jawaban Bama pun langsung sweatdrop melihat jawaban Bama yang bisa-bisanya melebihi kebodohan sang ketua kelas. *Narator dihajar Luthfi.*

Sementara Girl-chan malah nulis 'Adeknya Switzerland The Master AK-47' (?) di kolom jawabannya dengan cengiran kecil. Kalau Vash sampai tau, bakalan ditembak kali tu anak. *ditembak beneran.*

* * *

**2\. Lanjutkan lirik lagu berikut! Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame...**

"Kelanjutannya apaan, ya? 'Give me more hamburger' kali, ya?" kata Ayu sambil nulis bait lagu 'Hamburger Street' di kolom jawabannya.

Dianka yang melihat jawaban temannya pun langsung headbang di tempat. Padahal, kalau kita liat kolom jawaban Dianka di nomor dua, dia malah nulis bait lagu 'Let's Boil a Hot Water'. XD (Cowboy: "Sumpah, kalian berdua tuh bego banget!" *dihajar bersama.*)

Entah kenapa, Girl-chan malah nulis bait lagu 'Carrot and Stick' di kolom jawabannya sambil nyanyi lagu 'Paris is Splendid Indeed'. (Thundy: "Kenapa dia malah kagak nyambung, coba?" -_-" *dibalang pipa.*)

* * *

**3\. Bendera apakah yang ditunjukkan oleh gambar di bawah ini?**

"Ini gambar apaan, coba?" tanya Khalisa sambil melihat gambar itu dari segala penjuru arah mata angin (?).

Tapi sayangnya, usahanya nihil karena gambar itu pake mesin fotokopi KW 6.666.666,66666 (?). Akhirnya, dengan merdekanya Indonesia (?) (Thundy: "Kenapa jadi baca proklamasi, coba?" -_-"), Khalisa pun berjalan ke meja guru.

"Pak Lance! Ini gambar apaan?" tanya Khalisa sambil menunjuk gambar fotokopian KW tersebut.

Lance pun melihat kertas itu sebentar dan langsung nggebrak meja.

"Gambar di soal nomor 3 adalah bendera Denmark, ya~" teriak Lance yang cetar ulala (?).

Seluruh mulas pun langsung siul-siul. (Thundy: "Kagak nyadar kalau udah dimanfaatin?" *ditembak Lance.*)

* * *

**4\. Siapakah gadis paling bodoh seumur hidup kalian?**

Seluruh mulas pun langsung nulis sebuah nama, yang ada di hatiku~ *plak!* Maksudnya, di kolom jawaban mereka.

* * *

Di kelas 9D...

"Hat-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dissa pun langsung bersin kenceng banget sampai kelas 9D mengalami badai gempa lokal (?) dadakan.

"Dissa! Harap tenang!" tegur Mathias sang ketua guru.

"Ha'i, pak Kambing (?)!" jawab Dissa refleks.

Mathias pun langsung memunculkan perempatan di jidatnya.

"Pak Mathias kan bukan kambing, dodol!" ralat Sho membenarkan.

"Ah, tumben Sho pinter!" puji Mathias.

"Lha, salah sendiri gaya rambut bapak mirip banget sama jambul kambing (?)!" kata Dissa ngawur aja atau ngawur banget? *alay mode: on.*

Mathias pun kembali memunculkan perempatan plus aura merah mengerikannya.

Oke, mendingan kita balik aja daripada melihat Dissa disiksa sama pacarnya Author. *Narator dibantai Mathias.*

* * *

Kembali ke kelas 9C!

* * *

**5\. Berapakah kedalaman Gunung Krakatau?**

"Et, deh! Pembuat soalnya sarap kali, ya? Siapa coba yang udah pernah ngukur kedaleman gunung berapi ganas itu?" gumam Fahira sambil nulis tinggi Gunung Krakatau, tapi dikasih tanda minus di kolom jawabannya.

Atun pun hanya ngikutin aja. Daripada kagak diisi sama sekali, kan? :D (Cowboy: "Contoh anak kagak baik kayak gini! Asal ngisi seenak pantatnya (?)!" -_-")

* * *

**6\. Apakah ada tempat bernama 'Dunia Kapur'?**

Seluruh mulas pun langsung sweatdrop melihat pertanyaan yang sepertinya perlu mempertanyakan IQ orang yang membuatnya. Ada yang nyanyi 'Flashlight', 'I Need the Song', bahkan sampai ada yang nyanyi Burung Kakaktua versi Mathias (?)! (Note: Baca fic 'The Song'! *malah promosi!*)

'Ck ck ck ck! Ternyata pembuat soalnya MKKB, ya!' pikir Amel sambil nulis 'GO GOOGLE IT!' di kolom jawabannya. (Cowboy: "Melawan guru tuh ceritanya?" -_-")

* * *

**7\. Apakah yang disukai Lance?**

"Nah, lho! Siapa coba yang bikin soal aneh bin gaje kayak gini?" tanya Idham kebingungan.

GREEEK!

Pintu kelas 9C pun dibuka oleh si KamJab alias Kambing Jabrik (?) *Narator dipenggal Mathias.* untuk ketiga kalinya. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa tu Kambing ke kelas 9C? Bukannya dia lagi ngawasin kelas sebelah? Mau ngapain dia? Mau raep Lance? *dibantai bersama.*

"Ah, ked af at forstyrre _(maaf mengganggu)_!" kata Mathias sambil membawa sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang ngambang di laut (?). *ditabok.*

"Kagak, kok! Masuk aja!" balas Lance ramah.

Idham yang melihat momen-momen langka (?) tersebut pun langsung mengeluarkan lampu bohlam dari kepalanya. (Thundy: "Hints detected! DenmarkxLance!")

"Ini 'dokumen'-nya!" kata Mathias sambil memberikan kertas itu kepada Lance. (Cowboy: "To the point banget, ya!" d-_-")

Lance pun melihat sebentar isi kertas itu dan ngangguk kecil.

Ujung-ujungnya? Idham malah nulis nama sang ketua guru di kolom jawaban nomor tujuh. Kalau aja Lance sama Mathias sampai tau ada soal beginian, mungkin si Idham udah dibejek-bejek sama mereka! *ditabok lagi.*

* * *

**8\. Siapa yang membuat soal ini?**

'Pembuat soal ini? Pastinya pak Mathias yang bikin soalnya!' pikir Delle sambil nulis 'Pak Mathias atau pak Jabrik atau pak Kambing atau pak Kapak Sakti (?) atau pak Mabuk (?) sang ketua guru teraneh yang gaje bin nista binti laknat (?)' di kolom jawabannya. (Cowboy: "Kok jadi Deja vu di Chapter 'PML, UGN, dan KN?', ya?" -_-"/Thundy: "Bujug, dah! Kenapa nama panggilan Mathias banyak banget, coba?" OAO"a/Mathias: "Itu mah masih mending! Kalau aja yang jawab tuh soal si Girl-chan, entar yang ada dia malah nambah 'pak Denmark' di jawabannya!" =_="/Girl-chan: *nyengir.*)

Padahal, belum tentu dia yang buat soalnya, ya? :D

* * *

**9\. TJBQBLBI QBDBS EBSJ TBOH LFUVB HVSV?**

Seluruh mulas pun langsung jawdrop saat melihat bahasa alien (?) yang ada di soal mereka.

"Cih! Mendingan gue ngerjain soal bahasa Denmark dari pak Kambing daripada soal beginian!" koor seluruh mulas pelan.

Kenapa kagak kenceng? Orang mereka lagi ulangan, jadi kagak boleh berisik! :P

* * *

**10\. Berapakah umur sang guru baru?**

Seluruh mulas pun segera nengok ke arah Lance. Yang ditengok pun langsung merasa kagak enak diliatin oleh 36 mulas 9C tersebut.

"PAK LANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BAPAK UMURNYA BERAPA, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH?!" tanriak seluruh mulas.

Lance pun menjadi korban 'serangan gelombang ultrasonik' tersebut dan langsung tuli sesaat. (Cowboy: "Halo, ambulans? Bisa ke sini?")

"Kalian semua diamlah!" kata Kojuro yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil nggebrak papan tulis (?) dengan lobak yang sama di Chapter 'PML, UGN, dan KN?'.

Saking kagetnya, seluruh mulas langsung hening lagi. Lance pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Sebenernya bapak tuh umurnya 15 tahun!" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu watados.

Hening...

Seluruh mulas plus Kojuro pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut dan langsung shock seketika setelah mendengar angka '15'.

"Se-serius, Stoppersky-san?" tanya Kojuro yang cengo karena tu guru ternyata lebih muda dari guru lainnya, bahkan yang termuda.

Lance pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

_Sekai de ichiban ookina zougame to_  
_ sekai de ichiban chiisana kaeru ni aemasu_  
_ Indo-you ni ukabu, hyaku-juu-go no shima Sēsheru(Seychelle(s))_  
_ Namae oboetekuretara ii na _

_ Umi ga Bīto(beat) wo kizande,_  
_ kaze ga Hāmonī(harmony) kanaderuto_  
_ Hora kikoeru yo, tori-tachi ga utau koe_  
_ Hora karada ga shizen ni ugokidasu!_

_ Maguro mo ebi mo, iruka mo kamome mo_  
_ te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi_  
_ Rizumu(rhythm) ni awasete, saa utaou yo_  
_ Waraiaetara omoi wa hitotsu _

_ Sekai de ichiban ookina mi no koko-de-mēru(Coco de Mer)_  
_ Pan-no-ki no mi wa jukushite kara ga tabe-goro desu_  
_ Dai-shizen wo mamoru, kankou no shima Sēsheru_  
_ Yashi yori takai ki wa mitomemasen_

_ Ame no Shawā(shower) wo abinagara_  
_ daichi no nioi kanjitara_  
_ Hora kikoeru yo, yamanami ga kotaeru koe_  
_ Hora karada ga shizen ni odoridasu!_

_ Sango mo kai mo, nami mo Kokonattu(coconuts) mo_  
_ te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi_  
_ Umibe no kafe(café) de kataritsukusou_  
_ Nemukunattara o-hirune Taimu(time) zzz_

_ Daichi mo umi mo, sora mo taiyou mo_  
_ te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi_  
_ Rizumu ni awasete, saa utaou yo_  
_ Waraiaetara kokoro mo hitotsu _

* * *

Setelah mendengar bel yang entah kenapa malah memutar lagu 'Seychelles Here, Vacation Island' selama empat menit lima detik (kalau kagak salah), para mulas (min Girl-chan yang pake headset di telinganya) pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, minna! Kumpulkan jawaban kalian sekarang tanpa pengoreksian lagi!" kata Kojuro sambil mengambil semua kertas jawaban dengan telekinesis (?).

Setelah kertas jawaban mereka diambil paksa oleh Kojuro dan ditinggal pergi oleh sang guru Biologi dan sang guru baru prematur (?) tersebut, seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung melakukan ritual facedesk dan headbang berjamaah di meja masing-masing. (Cowboy: "Err, bukannya sama aja, ya?")

"Ah, sarap banget yang bikin soalnya!" kata Safri kesal.

"Betul banget!" sambung Jonathan.

"Belnya juga kagak kalah sarap!" lanjut Syams.

"Ya udahlah! Mendingan kita istirahat dulu, deh! Entar kan kita mau ngeliat 'Dodge Frisbee Tournament' para guru!" saran Dio.

"Oh iya ya!" kata Slamet yang baru nyadar.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, kalian! Tadi nomor empat jawabannya apaan?" tanya Girl-chan yang menepuk punggung Luthfi.

"Pastinya si Diskon Murahan (?)!" koor para cowok menjawab pertanyaan Girl-chan.

Di depan kelas 9C, Dissa yang mendengar teriakan para cowok sarap itu pun langsung nimpukin mereka pake piano nyasar (?). (Cowboy: "Err, lu ngapain nge-troll di depan kelas 9C, Dissa?" -_-")

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Eh, eh! Lu tau, kagak? Ternyata pak Lance punya gebetan, lho!" teriak Idham yang udah berdiri di atas sebuah meja yang entah datang darimana dan udah kayak seorang promotor (?) lagu enka. *ditabok.*

"Yang bener?" tanya Nova kepo.

Idhan pun hanya ngangguk.

"Siapa?" tanya Feby ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Itu mah ra-ha-sia!" jawab Idham watados.

Mereka pun langsung sweadrop.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	18. Dodge Frisbee Tournament for Teacher

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Iya, sama-sama Saki-chan (kagak apa-apa, ya? :D) dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Maaf kalau garing! Saya bikin sebisa mungkin! ^^V**

**Mathias: "Kenapa aku selalu serba salah di depan anak itu, coba?" -_-"**

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dodge Frisbee Tournament for Teacher**

* * *

Para guru di NihoNime Gakuen pun segera menuju ke tempat turnamen. Mereka pun langsung kaget saat sampai di arena turnamen.

FYUUUUUUH!

"Errr, beneran di sini tempatnya?" tanya Mathias heran.

"Iya, harusnya!" jawab Sasuke yang juga keheranan.

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS DI SINI?!" koor para guru (min Lance).

Kalian bisa tebak? Yap, mereka sekarang berada di depan lapangan NihoNime Gakuen. XD

Akhirnya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolah dengan sweadrop akut.

"Hvordan har du det hele tatt _(Apa kabar kalian semua)_?" sambut sang panitia yang ternyata adalah Lukas! *Narator dihajar Reader.*

"Bondevik-san! Ohayou!" sapa Kojuro dan Keiji.

"Halo også _(Halo juga)_!" balas Lukas datar.

"Where is another team? It is a tournament, right?" tanya Masamune sambil celingukan gaje.

"Um, turnamen sih turnamen! Tapi-" ujar Lukas menggantung sambil mengeluarkan smirk kecil selebar leher (?). (Lukas: "Memangnya lu kate selebar leher tuh kayak gimana, Narator gaje?!"/Thundy: *nyengir.*/Lukas: *facepalm.*)

"Berarti-" koor semuanya.

"Yap, turnamen ini hanya diisi oleh dua tim! Dengan kata lain, kalian semua!" jawab seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Hening...

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA LU SEBUT INI TURNAMEN, BAKASTEILSSON?!" koor para guru yang sukses membuat sang 'Steilsson' langsung tuli sesaat. (Cowboy: "Halo, ambulans! Bisa ke sini?")

"Ahaha, Fyrirgefðu _(maaf)_! Karena turnamennya mepet, jadi saya cepetin aja dan karena tim lain belum siap, mereka langsung saya diskualifikasi!" jelas sang 'Steilsson'.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan si 'Steilsson' sarap tersebut. XD

'Anjrit, enteng banget nge-dis tim lain!' batin para guru sweatdrop.

"Ya udahlah! Kita mulai final turnamen Dodge Frisbee 1!" kata sang 'Steilsson' sambil melempar frisbee ke atas.

Frisbee-nya pun meledak dan muncullah tulisan 'Welcome to Dodge Frisbee Tournament 1!' di langit. (Motochika: "Lu kate malem tahun baru? Pake kembang api segala?" -_-"/Thundy: "Biarin aja, dasar pacarnya Motonari!" *langsung dibalang Ring Blade Motonari.*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Ryouma selaku wasit.

Mitsunari dan Motonari yang ditunjuk menjadi kapten masing-masing tim pun maju ke garis tengah untuk melaksanakan suit yang dimenangkan oleh Motonari. Ryouma pun memberikan frisbee-nya ke Motonari dan dia bersiap melempar selagi menunggu Motochika dan Hanbei yang lagi jalan ke belakang lapangan lawan masing-masing.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Ryouma sambil nengok ke arah tim tamu.

Mereka hanya mengangguk. Ryouma pun menoleh ke arah tim tuan rumah dan mengangguk mantap.

"MULAI!" teriak Ryouma sambil memberikan lampu merah (?).

Motonari pun melempar frisbee-nya ke arah Kojuro.

"_Flying Light Ring_!"

Frisbee yang dilempar Motonari berubah jadi sebuah cincin cahaya yang melaju dengan kecepatan pesawat tempur tentara Jerman di PD 2 (?). (Cowboy: "Lu kate pelajaran Sejarah?" -_-").

Kojuro pun hanya diam kagak bergerak dan frisbee itu pun langsung mengenai badannya.

DUAK!

"Kojuro-senshu, out!" kata Ryouma saat Kojuro berjalan keluar lapangan.

Motochika pun pindah ke samping kiri arena tamu, sedangkan Kojuro di belakang arena tamu. Karena frisbee-nya jatuh di arena tuan rumah, mereka pun bersiap melempar.

"Siap, ya? Soalnya ini bakalan sadis, lho!" teriak Mathias nakut-nakutin sebelum dia melempar frisbee-nya.

Anggota tim tamu pun bersiap siaga.

"_Special Technique: Giant Axe Spin_!"

Setelah frisbee itu dilepas, benda itu berubah jadi kapak raksasa berputar yang mengincar semua pemain. Tiba-tiba, Ryouma langsung merinding gaje melihat kapak abstrak tersebut. (Ryouma: "Iyalah! Orang lagi kagak siap malah dituker tempat sama makhluk gaje itu!" *ngamuk gaje.*)

"WHAT THE?!" koor seluruh anggota tim tamu sambil ngacir gaje ke satu arah.

"Hah, hah! Yasu, lu kagak bisa hentikan kapak itu?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Ya kagak bisa lah! Kemaren aja troll kagak bisa, apalagi kapak! Kecuali, kalau ada bahan yang sedikit lebih bagus untuk diperkuat sama jurus gue!" jawab Ieyasu sambil terus lari.

"Sebentar! Ummm!"

Sasuke pun terus mikir siapa yang punya teknik dengan material yang lebih bagus, lalu muncullah lampu bohlam dari atas kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Oyakata-sama!" Sasuke pun manggil Shingen yang masih sibuk lari.

"Apa?!" jawabnya masih panik.

"Bisa kagak anda Cross Technique kayak Bondevik-san sama Steilsson-san?" tanya Sasuke ke Shingen.

"Hmm, mungkin aja! Tapi sama siapa?" ujar Shingen yang malah nanya balik.

"Nih, sama Ieyasu!" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Terra Dragon versi manusia (?) tersebut. (Ieyasu: "BUKAAAAN! Jangan ngaco, deh!"/Thundy: "Iya, deh!" -_-")

"Oke!" kata Shingen bersemangat.

Ieyasu dan Shingen pun berbalik dan merentangkan tangan mereka ke depan.

"_Cross Technique: Volcanic Barrier_!"

Kumpulan api vulkanik bergabung dengan perisai tanah membentuk Gunung Krakatau Gadungan (?) dan menghalangi kapak gila nan abstrak tersebut.

"Hah, hah! Syukurlah!" kata Yukimura sambil menghela napas lega.

"Keiji-senshu, out!" kata Ryouma sambil nunjuk Keiji.

Anggota tim tamu yang lain pun hanya bisa menganga kaget.

"Gomen, minna! Rambut memang bagian dari tubuh, kan?" tanya Keiji pasrah.

Ujung rambutnya yang diikat ponytail pun juga sedikit berantakan. Motonari yang melihat itu pun langsung membelalakan matanya dengan kaget.

"Berarti, kapak tadi-" kata Motonari terbata-bata.

Keiji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, rambut gue kena sebelum Takeda-san dan Ieyasu-kun sempat mengeluarkan penghalangnya!" balasnya pelan sambil berjalan ke seberang sana.

Yukimura pun bersiap melempar frisbee yang kelihatannya mulai agak gaje tersebut.

"_Super Dango Strike Limited Edition_!"

Lima pasang misil dango (?) pun diluncurkan ke arah Masamune.

"That missile again?!" tanya Masamune panik.

Akhirnya, Masamune pun langsung menghindar kayak aktor Holly Bolly Wood (?). Misil itu pun kembali mengejar Masamune kayak anjing kelaparan. Tiba-tiba, muncullah sang frisbee dari depan.

"Ciluk ba!" teriak frisbee (?) itu yang entah kenapa ada lubang kayak mata dan mulut yang sukses membuat Masamune kaget setengah hidup (?).

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! ADA HANTU FRISBEE GAJE! KABUUUUUUUR!" teriak Masamune sambil lari-lari gaje dikejar frisbee-nya.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Masamune yang sangat baka banget tersebut. Tunggu dulu! Tadi Masamune bilang apa?

Loading...

Loading complete!

"KABUUUUUUUUUUR! HANTU FRISBEE BENERAN ADAAAA!" koor seluruh peserta dodge frisbee, baik tim tamu maupun tuan rumah, Ryouma, bahkan si 'Steilsson', Lukas, Lance, dan para murid yang menjadi penonton pun juga ikut-ikutan teriak gaje sambil muterin sekolah. XD

Oke, abaikan skrip ngaco di atas!

Singkatnya, entah gimana caranya Masamune berhasil menangkap frisbee-nya tanpa kena misil dango dari Yukimura, tanpa acara 'ciluk ba' dari sang hantu frisbee (?), ataupun acara ketemu dengan Mbak Kunti (?). Masamune pun melempar frisbee-nya.

"Makan nih! _LIGHTNING DRAGON STORM_!"

Naga raksasa pun datang menjemput para anggota tim tamu yang masih lengah dan semua yang ada di dalam area tamu pun langsung kena badai petir, tapi frisbee-nya melayang lurus ke depan.

"Sekarang, Kojuro!" teriak Kenshin sambil memberikan tanda.

Kojuro pun menangkap frisbee itu dan melemparnya ke tengah badai petir tersebut.

"_Katakura Skill: Vegetable Rain_!"

Hujan sayuran jejadian (?) pun langsung menghujani anggota yang tersisa.

"YATTA!" koor seluruh anggota tuan rumah senang, tapi mereka tidak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang melilit kaki mereka.

"Semuanya, out! Pertandingan selesai!" teriak Ryouma sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Hening...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" koor para guru.

"Men hvorfor _(Tapi, kenapa)_?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

"Oke, biar gue aja yang jelasin! Þakka þér fyrir hjálpina _(Terima kasih bantuannya)_!" kata sang 'Steilsson' sambil maju ke arena.

Ryouma pun undur diri dan tidak lupa berpamitan kepada seluruh peserta, para penonton, dan juga para Reader sekalian. *plak!*

"Ekhem! Jadi, saat Masamune ngeluarin naganya, Motonari mulai nyiapin sesuatu yang akan kalian tau nanti!" katanya mulai menjelaskan.

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Motonari mulai melepaskan 'sesuatu'-nya tepat saat hujan sayurannya Kojuro menghujani mereka semua!" Si 'Steilsson' pun mulai menjelaskan lagi dengan nada datar.

Setelah yang lainnya ngerti, si 'Steilsson' pun kembali menjelaskan.

"Nah, untuk para anggota tim tuan rumah yang masih berada di dalam lapangan saat seluruh tim tamu 'dibantai', tolong perhatikan kaki kalian!" perintah sang 'Steilsson'.

Mathias, Masamune, Kenshin, Hanbei, dan Mitsunari pun melihat kaki mereka dan langsung membelalakkan mata karena kaget.

"APAAN, NIH?!" koor mereka berlima.

Mereka mendapati sesuatu yang seperti tanaman merambat melilit kaki mereka.

"Souka! Jadi karena kagak ada yang bilang back pas kejadian itu, semuanya dianggap keluar, begitu?" tanya Sasuke merangkum (?) hasil analisis sang 'Steilsson'.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" koor para guru (min Sasuke).

Si 'Steilsson' pun hanya ngangguk.

"Nah, dengan kata lain, kalian seri! Jadi, saya umumkan pemenang turnamen Dodge Frisbee 1 adalah- TIDAK ADA! Mwehehehehehe!" katanya sambil tertawa gaje.

Para guru lama pun mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari keranjang sayuran, kapak raksasa, dango sisa lima bulan lalu (?), gelas bir, shuriken, jangkar raksasa, botol sake, gerobak (?), kardus (?), dispenser (?), tempat makan monyet (?), piano nyasar (?), tongkat berbintang England (?), buah busuk, kulkas rusak (?), dan licorice sisa Hanatamago (?) untuk dilempar ke kepala sang 'Steilsson' yang terkenal sarap tersebut. Melihat dark aura dari para guru lama tersebut, 'Steilsson' pun langsung ancang-ancang untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

"KABUUUUUUUUUR!" Si 'Steilsson' pun langsung lari sekuat tenaga.

Para guru lama itu pun langsung ngejar-ngejar si 'Steilsson' keliling NihoNime Gakuen. XD Sementara itu, Lukas, Lance, dan para murid pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi kejar-kejaran gaje tersebut.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	19. Gambar Pembawa Petaka

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Iya, terima kasih Review-nya. :D**

**DissaCHA-lovers: Kagak apa-apa, deh. :D**

**Raven: "Sama anehnya." *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review. :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 6: Gambar Pembawa Petaka**

* * *

'Seandainya kejadian di dalam gambar itu terjadi di dunia nyata! Setidaknya, seperti di film-film!'

* * *

Hari yang cerah di NihoNime Gakuen. Para guru sedang beristirahat setelah selesai mengajar dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Err, kita ngapain nih?" tanya Keiji.

"Ya, ngapain kek yang enak!" jawab Hanbei.

"Uh, gue pengen belanja ke depan! Pada mau nitip apaan?" tanya Sasuke yang ingin pergi ke warung depan sekolah.

"Dango!" kata Yukimura.

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Mochi!" Mitsunari ikut-ikutan nitip.

"Ramen aja, ya!" kata Motonari ngikut-ngikut.

"Bakso pake sambel!" kata Shingen kagak mau kalah.

"Rujak!" kata Kojuro.

Yang lainnya malah tambah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Es kelapa!" ujar Kenshin.

Yang mendengarnya pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat.

"Jus jeruk!" kata Ieyasu yang baru aja balik dari pekerjaan berat (baca: betulin Tadakatsu).

"Sate ikan ungu dari taman lawang (?)!" kata Motochika yang ternyata baru aja kembali dari taman lawang. (Cowboy: "Hebat! Baru selesai ngajar masih sempet-sempetnya ke taman lawang! Ngapain, sih? Mau nambah ilmu kebancian?" *ditimpuk jangkar.*)

"Woy, Chosokabe! Lu kan abis dari taman lawang! Kok lu kagak beli sendiri, sih?!" tanya Motonari sewot.

"Hehehe! Eike lupa, cyiiin~" jawab Motochika dengan gaya banci. (Thundy: "Diobral, diobral, kantong muntah, gope seraup! Gope seraup! Gope serauup!" :D/Cowboy: "Nak Motochika! Tobat naaaak!" *gaya kakek-kakek nasehatin anak kecil.*)

"Udah, nih? Woy, Mathias! Lu mau apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sadar kalau sang ketua guru sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Menggambar! (Cowboy dan Thundy: "Sejak kapan tu Kambing jadi suka ngegambar? Ketularan BakAuthor/Girl-chan, kah?" -_-" *dibantai bersama.*)

"Hah? Umm, Sake aja deh!" jawab Mathias yang masih memperhatikan buku sketsanya.

"Oh, oke! Gue pergi dulu, ya!" kata Sasuke sambil keluar dengan kecepatan suara (?).

"Anjrit, cepet banget dia perginya!" kata Lance sweatdrop.

"Sambil nungguin Sasuke, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Kenshin.

"Gue pengen mandi dulu!" kata Yukimura yang udah bawa handuk plus baju ganti dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Do you want play 'Game of Doubt'?" tanya Masamune sambil mengeluarkan satu pak kartu remi dari saku celananya.

"Oke, ayo!" jawab Keiji.

Akhirnya Masamune, Keiji, Kenshin, Shingen, Kojuro, Motochika, Motonari, Lance, Mitsunari dan Hanbei pun duduk melingkar di tengah ruang guru.

"Yasu, Køhler-san! Lu berdua mau ikutan, kagak?" tanya Kenshin.

"Gue kagak mau! Ogah banget gue main begituan!" tolak Ieyasu.

Tadinya Kenshin juga mau nanyain Mathias, tapi kayaknya dia udah punya 'kesibukan' sendiri. Akhirnya, dimulailah permainan 'Game of Doubt' beranggotakan sepuluh orang tersebut.

"Nah, Ace of Club!" kata Masamune sambil menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah lingkaran.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Eight of Diamond!" kata Keiji sambil menaruh satu kartu di tengah.

Shingen yang menyembunyikan smirk-nya pun langsung berdiri dan meneriakkan sesuatu ke arah Keiji.

"Doubt!"

"Jiah!" Keiji pun dengan pasrah membuka kartunya yang ternyata bukan delapan wajik, melainkan sembilan sekop.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Arigatou, Väinämöinën-san!" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat pesanan teman-temannya.

"Yhtä _(Sama-sama)_!" balas sang penjaga warung berambut platinum blonde bermata ungu dari Finland bernama Tino Väinämöinën tersebut.

Sasuke pun langsung pergi setelah berpamitan.

"Yosh! Tinggal ke taman lawang, deh!" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan ke taman lawang.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang guru!

Permainan 'Game of Doubt' pun masih berlanjut. Mari kita lihat dulu dua orang yang kagak ngapa-ngapain.

"Makkun!" panggil Ieyasu.

"Hmm, hvad er det _(ada apa)_?" jawab Mathias bertanya balik sambil menutup buku sketsa berwarna putih.

"Gambar-gambar lu masih disimpen?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Masih, kok! Kalau mau liat, ambil aja satu!" jawab Mathias sambil mengeluarkan tiga buku sketsa dengan sampul berwarna biru, hitam, dan merah.

"Oke, arigatou!" kata Ieyasu sambil mengambil buku bersampul biru dan membawanya ke meja kerjanya untuk melihat isi buku tersebut sambil duduk.

"Haaah, segernya abis mandi!" kata Yukimura yang baru selesai mandi.

Yukimura yang sekarang udah memakai baju santai pun melirik dua buku milik Mathias.

"Mathias-dono! Boleh liat satu, kagak?" tanya Yukimura.

Sayangnya, Yukimura dikacangin begitu aja sama Mathias yang lagi sibuk gambar. Akhirnya, Yukimura pun dengan iseng mengambil topi kecil Mathias. (Thundy: "Yuki-chan jahilnya kumat, tuh!" -_-" *di-Daisharin.*)

SEET!

"Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Mathias yang kesal karena 'aktivitas'-nya terganggu.

"Gue pinjem buku lu satu, ya!" kata Yukimura to the point.

"Yah, kenapa kagak bilang dari tadi? Ya udah, ambil aja satu! Oh iya, entar balikin kalau udah selesai!" kata pria jabrik itu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok. *plak!*

Akhirnya, Yukimura pun mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah. Yukimura pun duduk di meja kerjanya yang di depannya ada Masamune yang lagi main 'Game of Doubt'. Yukimura pun mulai melihat satu per satu gambar Mathias.

"Yang pertama, 'Alternate Artwork for The Personification of Seychelles'!" katanya sambil melihat tulisan kecil di sampul buku tersebut.

Gambarnya adalah gambar seorang gadis berambut coklat pigtail bergaun biru yang bernama Seychelles (Cowboy: "Kagak tau? GO GOOGLE IT!" *ditabok.*) dengan artwork yang beda.

Yukimura mulai membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen gempar.

"Woy, Masamune-dono!" kata Yukimura sambil mencolek pundak Masamune.

"Apaan, sih?! Lu kagak liat gue lagi main? Hora, Jack of Clover!" balas Masamune sewot sambil menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah.

"Yeee, bentaran doang! Psst! Liat ini, deh!" bisik Yukimura sambil memberikan buku sketsa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Masamune pun melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Yukimura dan bibirnya mengeluarkan smirk jahil yang entah mau diapain buku malang tersebut. Setelah Masamune selesai melihat gambar tersebut, dia pun memberikan buku itu kepada sang banteng merah gila yang lepas dari kebun binatang Spanish Red Bull (?). *Narator dibantai Shingen.*

"Psst, hey Old Man! Liat gambar ini, deh! Kalau udah, oper ke sebelah!" bisik Masamune.

Shingen pun melihat buku sketsa itu setelah dia menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah. Setelah melihat gambar yang dimaksud, dia malah blushing sendiri. Shingen pun nyuruh Kenshin yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk melihat gambar tersebut. Kenshin dan Keiji yang ikutan melihat pun hanya bisa speechless. Kenshin pun menyerahkan buku itu kepada Lance.

"Ah, kalau ini mah gue udah pernah liat!" kata Lance santai sambil ngasih buku itu ke Motochika.

Motochika yang melihat gambar itu pun langsung nosebleed di tempat.

"Su-sugoi! Subarashi!" kata Motochika yang melihat gambar tersebut.

GREEEK!

"Tadaima!" kata Sasuke yang baru aja selesai berbelanja.

"Okaeri, Sasuke! Mana pesenannya?" tanya Motochika yang udah normal lagi.

"Nih!" jawab Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya.

Keiji, Kojuro, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari pun langsung mengambil pesenan mereka masing-masing

"Oy, lu kenapa sampe nosebleed begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat bekas darah di hidung Motochika.

Motochika pun langsung ber-'heh' ria dan segera menghapus bekas darah di hidungnya.

"Nih, gara-gara ini!" kata Motochika sambil ngasih buku sketsa itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing.

"E-errr, bagus sih gambarnya! Hanya-" kata Sasuke menggantung karena dia sendiri kagak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu dari gambar itu.

* * *

Di tempat Mathias...

"Makkun! Buku lu yang merah kemana?" tanya Ieyasu sambil nyari sesuatu dan minum jus jeruknya.

"Umm, kagak tau deh! Tadi si Yukimura minjem bukunya! Gue keluarin aja semua! Vent _(Tunggu)_!" Perkataan Mathias terpotong karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Wah, mampus nih Yukimura!' batin Ieyasu sweatdrop.

"Errr, Makkun! Gambar lu yang 'itu' masih ada di buku merah?" tanya Ieyasu untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Mathias hanya diam saja dengan aura merah yang mengerikan.

'Yaah, beneran mampus nih Yukimura!' batin Ieyasu semakin sweatdrop.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"YUKIMURA! BALIKIN KAGAK BUKU GUE?!" teriak Mathias emosi.

Para guru yang lain (min Lance) pun langsung merinding gaje karena merasakan aura mengerikan dari Mathias.

"Nani desu ka, Mathias-dono?" tanya Yukimura gemetaran dengan tampang watados (?).

"GROAAAAGH!" Yukimura pun langsung dibantai sama Mathias.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

'Ralat! Gue mau kejadian di gambar itu kejadian beneran! Tapi kagak pengen ujung-ujungnya kayak gini!'

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"I-i-ittai!" kata Yukimura sambil memegangi tubuhnya untuk memeriksa apakah masih utuh atau udah dicincang.

"Cie, cie! Køhler-san! Bilang aja kalau suka! Jangan sok tsundere, deh!" ledek Kojuro.

CESSS!

"Tembak, tembak!" Motochika pun mulai nge'elu-eluin Mathias.

CESSS!

"Eaaa, jangan ditunda terus! Nanti malah diambil orang!" Kenshin mulai ikutan sambil menyeruput es kelapanya.

CESSS!

"Udah napa, tembak aja?" tanya Masamune ngeledek.

CESSS!

"Dari fanart ke orangnya beneran!" ledek Mitsunari sambil nyomot mochi-nya.

CESSS!

"Kalau perlu, 'makan' aja orangnya!" kata Keiji yang mulai mesum.

CE- Eh? Kagak, deng! *ditimpuk gelas bir.*

"Di-'makan' gimana?" tanya Mathias heran.

Keiji pun langsung headbang di tiang (?) terdekat.

"Ketauan tu orang kagak kayak Keiji!" kata Hanbei santai yang dihadiahi timpukan botol sake.

'Yah, mungkin aja mereka bakalan dihajar sama Makkun/Mathias abis ini!' batin Ieyasu dan Lance sweatdrop kuadrat.

Kalian mau tau gambarnya kayak gimana? Kepo, ya? *ditabok.* Oke, gambarnya itu sebetulnya adalah fanart dua Nation dimana Seychelles sedang ehemkissuehem dengan Netherlands yang entah kenapa mirip banget sama Mathias. Karena mata mereka tertutup, semua orang jadi salah paham kalau itu adalah gambar Mathias dan Girl-chan. (Lukas: "Wah, wah! Gue kagak nyangka! Ternyata Anko begitu, ya!" *evil smirk.*/Mathias: "Urusai!"/Emil: "Halaaah, kagak usah sok Tsunde-" *digeplak ujung kapak.*).

"Yah, tepat sesuai perkiraan!" koor Ieyasu dan Lance pelan.

Kenapa mereka berdua tau? Karena dulu mereka pernah melihat gambar itu, salah sangka, dan dihajar Mathias. XD

"Udahlah, balikin bukunya!" kata Mathias emosi sambil mengambil buku sketsa berwarna merah miliknya.

Dia pun langsung pergi ke ruangannya dan memesan tiket untuk pergi ke pulau kapuk (baca: tidur).

Hening...

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

GROOOOK!

Setelah sepuluh menit dalam diam, Mathias pun sudah sampai di pulau kapuk.

"GirlMathias!" bisik Yukimura pelan, tapi bisa terdengar oleh seluruh guru yang berada di sana.

Alhasil, Yukimura pun langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh guru lainnya.

"Lu kagak kapok, ya?! Dihajar mulu! Gue aja baru sekali dihajar udah trauma!" kata Motochika ke Yukimura.

Tapi dia mendapatkan jawabannya setelah pria berambut coklat ponytail itu memperlihatkan wajah idiotnya. *di-Daisharin.*

"Huh! Otak lu lembek gara-gara kebanyakan makan dango, ya?" ledek Motochika sambil mengunyah sate ikannya.

"Ya udahlah! Mendingan kita tidur aja, deh!" kata Motonari yang menyudahi kenistaan para guru yang udah kelewatan batas.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi tidur.

"GirlMa- Apkh!" Bisikan Yukimura pun terpotong gara-gara lemparan buku dari Ieyasu yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Et, deh! Udah napa!" kata Ieyasu sambil pergi tidur.

Sementara itu, ada yang langsung tidur seperti Yukimura, Motochika, dan Sasuke. Ada juga yang menghabiskan pesanannya sebelum tidur.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	20. Randomness Part

Balas Review! :D

**l w bunga: Iya, memang cocoknya Motochika jadi banci taman lawang! XD *ditimpuk jangkar.***

**Another Basara Chara: *ikutan muntah.***

**Thundy: "Diobral, diobral! Kantong muntah, kantong muntah! Gope seraup, gope seraup, gope seraup!" XD**

**Me dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Malu dah gue punya OC/temen ke-OOC-annya selangit!")**

**Baiklah, ini udah lanjut! :D**

**Meaaaa: Iya, nanti diantar lewat FFN Post Office (?)! XD *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Yang bener sih yang kedua, Aira! -_-" Oh iya, saya memang bisa gambar! Tapi kalau gambar orang agak jelek, beneran deh! -_-"V**

**Mathias: "KENAPA HARUS KAMBING LAGI, KENAPA?!" *pundung di pojokan.***

**Me: *facepalm.***

**Kalau boleh tau, nama Aira itu dari nama asli aku dan si Mea itu bukan? Kalau bukan, ya syukur deh! *plak!* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Randomness Part**

* * *

_Randomness Part 1: Saat ada guru baru di ruang guru..._

Pagi ini, Mathias sedang berjalan ke ruang guru bersama seorang bocah berambut merah pendek bermata hazel di sebelahnya.

"Nah, Lance! Tolong kau biasakan dirimu, ya! Karena di sini sering terjadi hal-hal nista, lho!" saran Mathias sedikit mewanti-wanti.

Bocah yang dipanggil Lance pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

Para guru sekarang sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti makan dango, adu panco, melakukan adegan Yaoi (khusus buat orang-orang sesat! -_-" *dibantai yang bersangkutan.*), duel, main kartu, dan lain-lain.

GREEEK!

Saat pintu ruang guru dibuka, aktivitas mereka pun berhenti saat Mathias membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Gudmorgen _(Selamat pagi)_!" sapanya ramah.

"Ohayou mou, Køhler-san!" koor seluruh guru.

Reaksi seluruh ruangan yang melihat bocah merah itu pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang menyambut baik, ada yang langsung bisik-bisik, ada yang langsung nosebleed, dan lain-lain.

"Boku wa Lance Stoppersky, tapi bisa dipanggil Ransu! Yoroshiku!" katanya dengan ramah.

"Lance-kun merupakan guru baru yang datang dari Amerika! Jadi kalau dia perlu bantuan, tolong dibantu!"

"Ha'i!" koor seluruh guru (min Ieyasu).

"Oke, itu aja dari gue! Jaa na, minna!" kata Mathias sambil keluar lewat jendela (?).

Eh, tunggu dulu! Jendela?

PRAAAANG!

"WOY! DASAR KAMBING AUTIS! LIAT-LIAT DULU KALAU MAU KELUAR!" koor seluruh guru lama.

"Hoi! Jangan samain gue dengan Elsword si bocah autis itu!" teriak Mathias dari luar ruang guru.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Pasti Køhler-san/Makkun udah dibantai sama Elsword!' batin seluruh ruangan (min Lance) sweatdrop. *salah fandom!*

* * *

_Randomness Part 2: Saat Lance berjalan di koridor kelas 8..._

"Lho, apa ada ini? Saya kan hanya numpang lewat doang!" teriak Lance yang kayaknya lagi panik karena sesuatu.

Kelihatannya dia sedang dikerumuni oleh tiga orang yang terlihat lebih besar dari Lance sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menonjok bocah berambut merah tersebut.

* * *

Di kantin...

"Ternyata dia ramah juga, ya!" gumam Luthfi.

Dissa yang lagi makan bareng Luthfi (yang duduk di sebelahnya), Sho, Mea, dan Girl-chan (yang ketiganya duduk agak jauh dari mereka berdua) langsung menoleh ke arah bocah berkacamata itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Guru baru! Katanya dia tuh temannya pak Mathias, lho! "jawab Luthfi SPJ (Singkat-Padat-Jelas).

Tapi, karena otak Dissa pentium-nya seperdelapan (?), dia hanya masang tampang bodohnya. *Narator dihajar Dissa.*

"Ahaha! Gomen, Diskon-chan! Gue lupa kalau otak lu tuh hanya pentium seperdelapan!" jawab Luthfi watados.

BUK! TAK! PRANG!

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Dissa sambil celingukan.

Dark pun dateng nyamperin mereka berdua.

"Kayaknya ada murid baru yang salah ambil jalan, deh!" kata Dark sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Dissa untuk memeriksanya.

Sebentar! Perasaan Lance itu guru, deh! Kok Dark ngomong 'murid', sih? Ah, mungkin aja karena tu guru umurnya belasan tahun, jadinya dia dianggap murid oleh para murid kelas lain (kecuali kelas 9C yang pertama kali diajarin sama dia).

Dissa pun segera berlari ke koridor kelas 8 diikuti Dark. Luthfi yang ditinggal sendirian itu pun hanya bisa pundung sambil memeluk kaki meja (?).

* * *

Kita kembali ke tempat Lance!

BUK! TAK! PRANG!

"Akh!"

Bukannya menghindari tonjokan itu, Lance malah menerima tonjokan itu di perutnya. Dia pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ (Cowboy: "Malah nyanyi!" -_-")

"Hehehe!" Ketiga orang itu pun hanya ketawa bengis.

Tapi, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka langsung tewas seketika. (Thundy: "SALAAAAAAAAAH! Woy, Girl-chan! Bikin skripnya yang bener dikit, dong?!"/Girl-chan: *nyengir gaje.*) Maksudnya, salah satu dari mereka langsung berhenti tertawa karena merasakan dinginnya besi tajam yang menempel di lehernya.

"Sokomade da!" kata Dark dingin.

Si tukang pukul itu pun langsung tewas seketika karena jantungan. XD

"Ck, lu udah berapa kali makan korban, Darukun!" kata Dissa sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat bocah naas tersebut.

Dua orang lainnya pun langsung kabur tunggang-langgang melihat Dark yang tiba-tiba Yandere mode on.

"Engghh!" Lance berusaha berdiri dibantu Dissa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dark.

Lance hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hoi, lu udah gila melewati koridor kelas 8?" tegur Dark.

Lance hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah, deh! Kalau lu kagak mau ngomong!" kata Dark sambil mengangkat dagu Lance dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Cocok jadi uk- Ugh!"

Belum sempat Dark membisikan sesuatu ke Lance, perutnya sudah menjadi sarang bogem mentah dari tangan Dissa. Dark pun langsung tepar di tempat.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi yaoi, Darukun?" tanya Dissa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ngapain gue jadi yaoi? Orang gue cewek (?), kok!" jawab Dark watados.

Loading...

Black Screen! (?)

Otak Dissa yang masih bekerja full tapi lemot gara-gara pentium otaknya yang hanya seperdelapan itu pun hanya bisa cengo sambil berusaha mencerna kata-kata Dark.

"Mana buktinya?! Kalau lu cowok, gue pacarin deh! Kalau lu cewek, gue rela deh jadi uke lu!" tantang Dissa (yang dengan baka-nya nantangin Dark).

"Nih!" kata Dark sambil- (Cowboy: "Woy, inget rating!" *ngeluarin Revolver.*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di ruang guru...

GREEEK!

"Ah, Ransu-kun!" kata Ieyasu sambil nyamperin Lance.

"Gue denger dari Dissa kalau lu melewati koridor kelas 8, ya?" tanya Mathias.

Lance pun hanya mengangguk.

"Mendingan lu jangan pernah lewat sana lagi, deh! Bahaya!" saran Ieyasu khawatir.

"Ah, terima kasih sarannya!" kata Lance sambil tersenyum kecil sambil duduk di kursinya.

* * *

_Randomness Part 3: Setelah turnamen gaje Senin siang..._

"Sialan tuh si 'Steilsson' sarap!" gerutu Keiji yang masih kesel.

"Iya, nih! Perusak suasana banget! Kalau mau, buat kita semua menang aja apa? Kagak usah pake acara begituan!" timpal Mitsunari yang juga kesal.

Kalau kalian tanya sekarang mereka berada di mana, mereka sedang berada di ruang guru untuk berkumpul sambil ngomel kagak jelas ke si 'Steilsson' tersebut.

"Ah, gaje banget, nih! Udah, ah! Gue mau ngemil dulu, deh!" kata Yukimura sambil ngambil dango kesayangannya dari dalam kulkas.

Sementara yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Yukimura.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" tanya Motonari dari dalam dengan toa kampung Lost Saga (?). *salah fandom!*

"Et, deh! Bisa kagak buka dulu pintunya baru nanya?!" jawab yang di luar nyolot.

Dengan berat hati, Motonari pun membuka pintunya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde beriris ungu dengan t-shirt kuning dan celana panjang berwarna coklat.

"Halló allir _(Halo, semuanya)_!" sapa orang itu.

"Konbawa, BakaSteilsson!" Yang lainnya pun menjawab sapaan si 'Steilsson' dengan dark aura yang sangat gelap.

Si 'Steilsson' hanya bisa merinding gaje melihat dark aura dari seluruh penghuni kuburan. *plak!* Maksudnya, dari seluruh penghuni ruang guru.

"O-oy, santai aja! Panggil aja Emil! Kan gue dateng ke sini buat berkunjung doang!" kata si 'Steilsson' (yang sekarang diketahui bernama Emil) tersebut panik setengah mati sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"HAAAA'I, BAKAEMIL!" koor seluruh guru yang mulai nyiapin berbagai macam senjata.

"A-Apa? Tu-Tung- Uagh!"

BUAK! BUK! JDEER! KABOOOM! BZZZZT! GROOAAAAARGH! MEOW! (?) QIU! (?) (Cowboy: "Wah, ada Qiu Bi nyasar!" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Auch!" rintih Emil kesakitan karena dibantai abis-abisan sama seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen.

"Lagian, lu gaje banget, sih!" kata Kenshin yang udah hilang kesalnya.

"Haaah! Oke, deh! Gue minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi! Tapi sayangnya, keputusan udah kagak bisa diganggu gu- AAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Gue hanya mau minta maaf doang kagak boleh! Ya udahlah!" kata Emil yang babak belur sambil berjalan keluar.

"Lu pada kagak kasihan?" tanya Mathias khawatir.

"Kita kan hanya bercanda doang! Ya kan, minna?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan yang lainnya.

"Err, kayaknya yang tadi agak keterlaluan, deh!" ujar Masamune sweatdrop. (Cowboy: "Tumben! Bukannya biasanya lu sadis?" *di-War Dance.*)

* * *

_Randomness Part 4: Saat ada pasangan gaje di NNG (NihoNime Gakuen) yang dihukum..._

Di kelas 9C, sudah terlihat para murid yang mulai masuk ke kelas itu.

_Iro hani hoheto chiri nuru wo, hi no izuru kuni jipangu_

Seorang pria berambut coklat yang sedang berada di depan kelas 9C langsung ngambil HP-nya dan melihat siapa yang SMS dia.

_Yasu! Hari ini gue 'pinjem' dulu pasangan yaoi di kelas 9C! Nanti jam sebelah siang mereka berdua bakalan balik! Kalau kagak balik, paling mereka lagi ber-'yaoi' ria!_

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke bagian tempat nama pengirim.

_Mathias._

Pria itu pun langsung tertawa gaje. XD

* * *

Di taman, terlihatlah seorang cowok idiot berkacamata dan seorang cowok banci (?). *plak!* Mereka sedang menyapu lapangan sekolah karena sebuah insiden gaje.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Setelah ulangan gaje barusan, beberapa anak pun ngumpul untuk ngobrol bersama.

"Hmm!" Bama terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Luthfi yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Bocah merah yang jadi guru barusan! Kayaknya pernah liat, deh!" jawab Bama sambil masang pose mikir.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih! Kayak orang yang di majalah yang lu-" Luthfi mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Yang ini?" tanya Bama sambil memperlihatkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu majalah playgirl (?) dengan gambar pria yang mirip seperti Lance sebagai cover-nya.

"Nah! Yang it-"

Tanpa Luthfi dan Bama sadari, sang ketua guru sedang men-death glare si bocah banci dan bocah idiot berkacamata itu.

"Luthfi-kun, Bama-kun! Ikut bapak ke ruang guru! Bawa tas kalian juga!" tegur Mathias keras.

Bama dan Luthfi pun dengan pasrah membawa tas mereka keluar sambil mengikuti Mathias. Alasan mereka kagak melawan? Karena mereka sudah pernah dihukum kayak gini dengan aura merah yang (menurut mereka) sangat mengerikan dan kapak raksasa milik sang ketua guru jabrik tersebut. Daripada dibantai pria Denmark itu, mereka lebih memilih untuk segera mengaku.

"Dasar duo hentai!" kata Girl-chan sambil geleng-geleng kepala sambil melihat nasib duo hentai yang sekarang sedang digiring ke kantor polisi terdekat (?) untuk digeledah.

Saat digiring keluar kelas, majalah yang tadi terjatuh dari tas Bama. Mathias pun memungut majalah haram tersebut dan melihatnya sebentar.

'Dasar! Ada-ada aja mereka itu!' batin pria jabrik itu sambil menghela nafas.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ah, pake ketauan lagi!" kata Luthfi lemes.

"Ya, salah lu juga pake terlalu nunduk!" balas Bama kesal.

"HEH! Kan lu tau sendiri mata gue tuh rabun kalau kagak pake kacamata!" balas Luthfi kagak mau kalah. (Cowboy: "Kalau rabun, pake aja Eye Bright!" *plak!*)

"Lagian, lu ngapain sih pake bawa-bawa begituan ke sekolah? Sama si Amel aja lu udah takut, gimana sama pak Mathias?" tanya Luthfi heran.

"Kagak tau, sih! Tadi tiba-tiba aja ada di tas gue!" jawab Bama sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

Luthfi pun hanya bisa garuk-garuk tanah.

"Lu kalau mau 'kunjungan' ke ruang guru, sendirian aja dong! Kagak usah ngajak-ngajak!" kata Luthfi sambil nyiapin sapu buat duel ala MitsuYasu (?).

"Ooooh, lu mau ngajakin duel nih ceritanya?" tanya Bama sambil nyiapin sapu sebagai pedang kayu dadakan.

"Dancing Samurai, HEAAAAA!" (?)

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! GULUK! (?) (Cowboy: "Kenapa ada Tarigu nyasar ke sini, ya?" -_-" *salah fandom!*)

Kita abaikan saja dua bocah yaoi yang sedang ber-'perang' ria tersebut!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Kemana sih Bama sama Luthfi?" tanya Amel. (Cowboy: "Cieee, Amel nyariin Bama!" *ditabok.*)

"Selamat siang!" sapa seseorang.

Siapakah yang dateng? Apakah BamaLuthfi? SELAMAT! Anda salah bila menjawab itu BamaLuthfi!

"Siang, pak Ieyasu!" koor yang lain.

"Oh, iya! Bama sama Luthfi di mana ya, pak?" tanya Amel.

"Oh, mereka berdua? Sebentar, sekarang jam-" kata Ieyasu celingukan nyari jam dinding.

"Jam sebelah siang!" balas Girl-chan sambil menunjuk jam dinding di dinding kelas.

"Jam sebelah, ya? Katanya mereka lagi dihukum sama Makkun dan Mak- Err, Mathias bilang kalau jam sebelah mereka belum balik, berarti mereka lagi ber-'yaoi' ria!" jawab Ieyasu watados.

Amel dan Girl-chan pun langsung menyiapkan sapu dan pipa paralon.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Tadaima!" koor Bama dan Luthfi yang udah babak belur.

Tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Girl-chan dan Amel yang udah ngeluarin dark aura yang sangat gelap plus pipa paralon/sapu tergenggam erat di tangan mereka.

"Bama/Luthfi!" kata kedua gadis itu sambil mendekati Bama dan Luthfi yang udah babak belur.

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! GULUK! (?) QIU! (?) (Cowboy: "Serius, deh! Gimana caranya coba Tarigu dan Qiu Bi bisa nyasar ke sini?" -_-" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Tidak kusangka! Ternyata Bama yang polos dinodai sama Luthfi!" kata Amel mendramatisir.

Bama dan Luthfi yang udah double babak belur (?) itu pun hanya saling pandang kagak ngerti. Mereka pun mengingat apa yang terjadi di ruang guru.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Di ruang guru...

"Hah! Tinggal lapangan doang, nih!" kata Luthfi sambil jalan keluar ruang guru.

Bama pun mengikuti Luthfi, tapi berhenti saat dia melihat HP Mathias yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Siapa yang di-SMS sama pak Mathias siang-siang begini, ya?" tanya Bama kepo.

Dia pun melihat isi HP Mathias tanpa izin dari sang ketua guru. Setelah beberapa lama dia membaca SMS tanda bahaya dari HP Mathias, dia pun manggil Luthfi untuk membaca isi SMS-nya. Luthfi pun mulai membaca isinya.

"Ya udah, cepetlah!" kata Luthfi ngajak Bama keluar.

"Semoga aja pak Kambing gila itu kagak nyebar ke mana-mana!" kata Bama ngarep dan segera ke lapangan.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sialan! Kemana tuh pak Kambing?!" tanya Bama dan Luthfi bersamaan.

Amel dan Girl-chan pun langsung menunjuk Mathias yang (entah sejak kapan) duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi aura merah plus MG (Magic Glove) di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Problem?" tanya Mathias watados sambil melipat tangan kirinya ke belakang dan menaruh tangan kanannya di depan dada.

Bama dan Luthfi pun hanya bisa merinding gaje. Poor you!

* * *

_Randomness Part 5: Saat ada duel gaje di ruang guru..._

Ketika sang guru baru sedang tidak mengajar, Keiji datang menghampirinya.

"Hoi, Stoppersky-kun! Duel!" kata Keiji sambil menaruh satu tumpukan kartu yang berjumlah sekitar empat puluh kartu di atas meja kerja Lance.

"Hooo, oke! Siapa takut?!" balas Lance sambil menaruh kartu miliknya.

"Eh? Ternyata Ransu-san itu duelist, ya?" tanya Kenshin yang mulai menonton Lance dan Keiji.

Lance pun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil satu kartu.

"Masih pemula!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"AAARGH! MANA PEMULA, SIH?!" tanya Keiji kesal.

"Lho, kenapa? Gue memang pemula, kan?" tanya Lance santai sambil membereskan kartunya.

"PEMULA APAAN?! LU MENANG TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT DARI GUE, DODOL!" teriak Keiji yang masih kesal.

"Lha, kan gue hanya pakai kartu atribut acak doang!" jawab Lance santai.

"PALA LU PEYANG! SINI GUE LIAT KARTU LU APA AJA!" tantang Keiji.

"Yeee! Kagak percayaan amat, sih!" kata Lance sweatdrop sambil ngasih kartunya.

Keiji pun melihat isi kartunya.

'Anjir! Random banget kartunya!' batin Keiji kaget.

"Udahan, belum?" tanya Lance.

"Kok punya lu aneh banget isinya?" tanya Keiji penasaran.

"Ya, memang kayak begitu! Mau diapain lagi, coba?" jawab Lance.

Keiji pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Di lain kesempatan, Keiji diajakin duel sama Emil yang kebetulan lagi mengunjungi sobat Kambing-nya (baca: Mathias). *Narator dipenggal Mathias.* Hasilnya, duel itu pun dimenangkan oleh Emil dan Keiji pun langsung pundung.

"Argh! Lagi?!" kata Keiji sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Keiji-dono! Lu terlalu lemah, kali!" kata Yukimura dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Keiji pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Mendengar keributan di sana, Ieyasu yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat itu pun menutup buku kerjanya sebentar.

"Woi, Keiji! Lu lawan Ransu-kun yang deck-nya acak-acakan begitu aja kalah, gimana lawan deck-nya Steilsson-san?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mengeluarkan satu kartu dari saku celananya, melihatnya sebentar, dan memasukannya kembali ke tempat seharusnya.

* * *

_Randomness Part 6: Setelah para guru main King of Game..._

Para guru NihoNime Gakuen sekarang tengah mengungsi di perpustakaan. Ada yang duduk termenung kayak Masamune, ada yang masih nungging kayak Kenshin, dan ada pula yang ber-Yaoi ria kayak MitsuHanbei. Ada juga yang masih normal kayak Yukimura, Motonari, dan Kojuro. Tapi semuanya berubah saat si banci Shikoku menyerang. *ditimpuk jangkar.*

Kalau dilihat, di dekat pintu ruangan itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde dengan seekor Puffin di atas kepalanya, seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde yang membawa seekor anjing, dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan salib kecil di poni kirinya. Mereka bertiga pun langsung sweatdrop saat melihat kondisi para guru setelah 'King of Games: The Aftermath'. *plak!*

"Ah, tak fordi du kom _(terima kasih kalian mau datang)_!" kata sang ketua guru, Mathias Køhler.

"Errr, Ta-san! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Apakah mereka diperkaos (?)?" tanya pemuda yang membawa anjing barusan. Tino Väinämöinën, sang personifikasi Finland.

Pemuda platinum blonde dengan Puffin dan pria berambut pirang bersalib itu pun hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria mendengar jawaban 'cemerlang' dari Tino.

"Kagak kok, Suomi! Tadi mereka hanya bermain King of Games, itu saja!" jawab Mathias watados.

Pemuda berambut platinum blonde yang satunya itu pun menatap Tino dengan tatapan 'Permainan-apaan-tuh-?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Kau-kagak-bakalan-tau-itu-sekarang-!' oleh Tino.

"Yang benar saja, Anko!" kata Lukas, pria berambut pirang bersalib tadi, sambil memasang muka 'you-don't-say-?' saat melihat kondisi para guru yang udah kayak penghuni BasaraCemetery (?). *dibantai bersama.*

"Lalu, dia kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut platinum blonde yang satunya itu, atau lebih akrab disapa Emil , sambil menunjuk seorang pria berkerudung (?) dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak dilihat oleh mata dan beberapa duri landak menancap di bagian belakangnya. *Narator dibekuin Kenshin.*

"Ah, dia? Tadi dia menduduki landak lewat!" jawab Mathias watados (lagi).

Lukas dan Emil pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kondisi Kenshin dan mendengar penjelasan Mathias yang (sangat) tidak logis dan tidak membantu sama sekali, sementara Tino hanya mendatangi pria naas tersebut sambil mengambil tang karatan yang entah dapat dari mana. Tanpa peringatan dari Tino, Kenshin pun langsung di-'operasi' saat itu juga dengan cara yang (sumpah) sangat kasar banget.

TUING! (?)

WADAOW!

Dan siklus 'cabut-teriak-cabut-teriak' pun berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima jam. XD

"Haaah! Memangnya harus aku, ya?" tanya Tino sambil menghampiri kembali Emil, Lukas, dan Mathias yang mematung sambil memandangi Kenshin yang sekarang pingsan dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit.

"Kenshin-sama! Huwaaaaa!" Sepeninggal Tino dari sesi operasi (?), Kasuga (yang entah sejak kapan dateng ke perpustakaan) pun langsung menangis meraung-raung karena ditinggal mati sama pacar merangkap tuannya tercintanya. *Narator dibekuin Kenshin lagi.* (Kenshin: "WOI! GUE BELUM MATI, NARATOR GILA!")

"Errr, Suomi! Apakah harus sampai separah itu caranya?" tanya Emil jawdrop.

"Kagak juga, sih! Hehehe!" jawab Tino sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

Lukas pun langsung ber-sweatdrop ria lagi.

* * *

_Randomness Part 7: Sebelum kejadian 'Hantu Jabrik'..._

Para guru sekarang sedang berada di depan ruang guru.

"Eh, si Yasu mana, ya? Kok kagak keliatan, ya?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Oh iya, ya! Dari tadi belum keliatan! Padahal kuncinya sama dia, kan?" jawab Keiji.

Hening...

"Nani?" tanya Motonari dengan muka 'yang-bener-lu-?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'beneran-deh-suwer-!' dari Keiji yang kembali dibalas dengan tatapan 'ciyus-?-miapah-?' yang hanya dibalas dengan 'jangan-mulai-alay-deh-!'.

"Yah! Kagak bisa masuk, dong!" kata Yukimura kecewa.

Hening...

Satu, dua, ti-

"DOBRAAAAK!" Para guru pun langsung menabrakkan diri mereka sendiri ke pintu ruang guru.

Ieyasu yang baru kembali sambil mengunyah sebuah takoyaki pun hanya bisa jawdrop sampai takoyaki-nya tumpah gara-gara kecerobohannya sendiri. (Cowboy: "Iuuuuuuh!" *digiles Tadakatsu.*)

"WOOOOOOOY! Lu pada ngapain, sih?! Sini gue buka pintunya!" teriak Ieyasu sambil membuka kunci pintu ruang guru.

CKLEK CKLEK!

"He?" Ieyasu pun langsung memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kenapa, Yasu?" tanya Motochika.

"Kunci yang satu lagi ada di dalam! Jadi, kagak bisa dibuka dari sini!" jawab Ieyasu santai.

Hening...

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"WOY! BUKA PINTUNYA! SIAPAPUN YANG DI DALAM! SOMEONE! BUKA DONG! HOOOOOI! KAU DENGAR APA YANG AKU TERIAKKAN?! TOLONGLAAAAAAAAAH! YANG LAINNYA KASIHAN! BELUM PADA MAKAN (?)!" kata Ieyasu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat (?) dan berteriak sebisanya.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat melihat kekonyolan Ieyasu.

"Dia sangat OOC, ya?" bisik Kenshin ke Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Iya, iya! Gue bu-"

BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! JDUAGH!

Pria berambut pirang jabrik yang membuka pintu dari dalam itu pun langsung bernasib naas karena mental oleh pukulan telak yang membabi-buta dari seorang Mikawa-hime. *Narator digiles Tadakatsu bolak-balik.*

Sedangkan Ieyasu yang merasakan sesuatu menghilang dari gedorannya pun berhenti sesaat dan mendapati pintu ruang guru yang sudah dibuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tersungkur di pojok ruangan dengan wajah yang mengenaskan.

"Eh?" Ieyasu pun hanya memasang tampang bingung.

Kalian mau tau reaksi Ieyasu saat melihat kejadian barusan?

"YEEEY! TERNYATA GUE PUNYA KEKUATAN SUPER! YEEEY!" teriak Ieyasu sambil meloncat kegirangan.

Yang lainnya pun malah tambah sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Si Yasu lagi gila, but he is very handsome!' pikir seseorang.

Tidak perlu dikasih tau siapa yang berpikiran di atas. Sudah jelas, dia adalah sang naga bermata satu yang mesum. *di-War Dance.*

* * *

_Randomness Part 8: Setelah pengejaran sang dukun elang (?)..._

Para murid yang ikut pengejaran sang dukun pun terpaksa menumpang di ruang guru. Alhasil, sekarang mereka sedang mengganggur kagak jelas.

Eh? Apa perasaan gue aja, atau murid NihoNime Gakuen yang berada di ruang guru itu sedang bermalas-malasan? Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, mereka semua akan mencari ribut. Baik dengan sesama murid, para guru, sampai barang-barang kagak berdosa kayak lemari, meja, kursi, tembok (?), tiang (?), bahkan sampai sepatu (?) pun diajak ribut.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat, terlihatlah bahwa Girl-chan sedang memonopoli sebuah televisi di ruangan Mathias sambil menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya.

"Kagak ada hiburan lain, ya?" tanya Dark sambil menguap.

"Ya, adanya hanya itu doang!" jawab Luhfi sambil menunjuk sebuah televisi layar lebar yang hanya dipakai Girl-chan untuk menggambar.

Dark pun hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Luthfi.

"Kagak usah bilang kalau begitu, dodol!" balas Dark sambil menghela nafas.

"Terus, ngapain dia dari tadi nonton K*m*ch*m* K*r*n?" tanya Hanny.

"Dia memang agak- Ekhem! 'You know what I mean'?" jawab Dissa sambil merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Ooh! MKKB, ya?" tanya Hanny sambil teriak-teriak.

"Sssst! Gila lu! Ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng juga, kali!" balas Dissa dan Mea setengah berteriak.

"Lu bilang gue apa tadi?" tanya Girl-chan sambil memutar lehernya 180 derajat (?).

"H-h-h-h-h-h-ha-" Dissa, Mea, dan Hanny pun langsung berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menunjuk Girl-chan dengan nistanya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung melihat ketiga orang sarap itu dan menengok ke arah Girl-chan (yang posisi mukanya sekarang berada di belakang). Dan yang terjadi adalah...

"HANTUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Ah, lu mah nakut-nakutin aja, deh!" kata Sho sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Oh, iya! Lu tadi lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Dissa back-to-the-topic.

"Yah, hanya menggambar doang! Memangnya kagak boleh?" jawab Girl-chan sambil bertanya balik.

"Gambar sih boleh! Tapi jangan sampai monopoli TV juga, dong!" balas Runa berteriak.

"Memang lu gambar apaan, sampe harus mantengin K*m*ch*m* K*r*n segala?" Kini giliran si Kegelapan (?) yang bertanya. (Dark: "Lho? Kok 'Kegelapan', sih?"/Thundy: "Kan nama lu 'Dark', artinya tuh 'Kegelapan'!" XD/Dark: *nabok Thundy.*)

"Kalau itu, gue lagi gambar sabitnya dewi (?) Ares!" jawab Girl-chan sambil menunjukkan sebuah sketsa sabit seperti yang dipakai dewa Ares di K*m*ch*m* K*r*n.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Girl-chan.

'Setau gue adanya tuh dewa Ares, deh! Bukan dewi Ares!' batin mereka sweatdrop.

"Whoa, jadi kayak gini gambarnya ****-san?" tanya Kojuro yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil melihat gambar Girl-chan.

"Keren juga gambar kamu!" kata Keiji memuji gambar Girl-chan.

Girl-chan pun hanya memasang cengiran ala kambing (?). *Narator dibalang pipa.*

* * *

_Randomness Part 9: Saat para murid sedang mengisi waktu di kantin sebelum permainan King of Game..._

Kita lihat kumpulan anak-anak nista bin gaje binti sarap yang sedang berada di kantin. *dibantai bersama.*

"UNO The game! Huahaha! Menang lagi!" kata Dark sambil joget Cesar.

"Iya, gue tau lu menang! Tapi kagak usah begitu juga, dong!" balas Hanny.

Sepertinya dia punya phobia terhadap Cesar! *Narator digampar Hanny.*

"Udahlah, kagak usah ditanggepin!" kata Girl-chan sambil memilih kartu yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"UNO!"

PRANG!

Ternyata teriakan Girl-chan dengan gelombang berkekuatan 6969696969,8080808080 UltraHertz (?) itu pun sukses memecahkan seluruh kaca di NihoNime Gakuen.

* * *

Di ruangan Mathias...

PRANG!

"Itu suara siapa, sih?!" gerutu Mathias kesal saat melihat gelas bir di lemarinya pecah berkeping-keping.

* * *

Kita kembali ke murid-murid NihoNime Gakuen yang sarapnya selangit. *dihajar bersama.*

Permainan UNO yang dilakukan oleh delapan orang itu pun kini hanya menyisakan sepasang anak cewek yang saling bertarung demi tercapainya semua cita-citanya (?). *lebay!*

"UNO!" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat salah satu dari mereka meletakkan kartunya.

"GUE DULUAN YANG BILANG!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Sepertinya mereka berdua kagak mau mengalah. Mau tau siapa sepasang cewek yang harus bertarung ini?

"Udahlah, Mea-chan! Mendingan lu ikhlasin aja kartunya!" kata Sho.

Mea pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Oke, berarti sekarang giliran gue, kan?" kata Mea sambil mengangkat salah satu dari satu (?) kartunya.

"U-"

"Minna, mari kita main!" kata Ieyasu yang sukses menghentikan permainan mereka. (Cowboy: "Untuk kejadian selanjutnya, silakan lihat Chapter 'What The King of Game?!'!" *plak!*)

* * *

_Randomness Part 10: Seminggu setelah kejadian 'Gambar Pembawa Petaka' di ruang guru..._

Para guru (plus Lukas dan Emil yang lagi berkunjung) sedang berada di ruang guru untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Eh, Anko! Lu lagi nggambar apa?" tanya Lukas yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Mathias yang sibuk menggambar.

"Itu tuh, lagi menggambar artwork buat dipajang di D**i***rt! Kan gambar-gambar Køhler-san ada yang dipajang di situ!" balas Toshiie yang juga ikutan nyelonong.

"He? Tau darimana lu?" tanya Mathias panik.

"Ya, darimana kek yang enak! Gue kan pecinta Fanart!" jawab Toshiie santai.

Mathias pun hanya menghela nafas lega.

'Untung dia kagak tau yang 'itu'!' batin Mathias lega.

"Oh iya, gambar yang gue suka tuh bagian 'Seychelles' ciuman sama 'Netherlands'!" kata Toshiie sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mathias pun langsung blushing.

"Ho-hoi! Jangan ngomong kenceng-kenceng, apa?!" kata Mathias malu.

"Heehee! Apa perlu gue jadi dukun cinta lu?" tanya Toshiie jahil.

Mathias malah semakin blushing.

"Aaaakh! Udah napa! Hush! Hush!" kata Mathias sambil mengusir pria berambut coklat setengah telanjang (?) tersebut. *Narator dibantai Toshiie.*

Tapi, si Toshiie malah kagak pergi juga.

"Hmmm, apa perlu gue kasih tau anak itu aja, ya?" tanya Toshiie sambil menggoda Mathias.

Pria jabrik itu pun langsung ngamuk di tempat.

"Lu mau nyari mati, ya?!" teriak Mathias sambil ngejar-ngejar Toshiie.

"Yameno, Toshiie!" perintah Ieyasu yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu.

Toshiie dan Mathias pun langsung berhenti di tempat.

"Yoshi/Okay _(Baiklah)_!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lu mau nyari mati, ya?!"

"Siapa, tuh? Pak Mathias?" tanya Girl-chan. (Thundy: "Ecieh! Ternyata mereka nyambung!" XD *digantung di pohon kelapa (?).*)

"Mungkin! Kayaknya dia lagi ribut sama pak Toshiie, deh!" jawab Fahira sambil membuka sebungkus keripik balado.

"Mau?" tanya Fahira sambil nyodorin keripik yang tadi dibukanya.

Girl-chan hanya menggeleng dan pergi keluar kelas.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	21. That Past?

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, begitulah dan ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Crossbow? Kok jadi keinget Lire dari GC, ya? *plak!***

**Cowboy: "Itu mah lain lagi, BakAuthor!" *sweatdrop.***

**Yah, kalau kagak curang, bukan Iceland namanya! XD *dipatuk Puffin.* Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Akan saya usahakan dua Chapter kedepan! :D Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 7: That Past?**

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah 'King of Game: The Aftermath' (?), anak-anak nista di NNG pun sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing di kelas 9C. Tapi masalahnya...

"Sudahlah! Gue mau nyari angin seger dulu di bawah!" kata Girl-chan lesu sambil beranjak keluar kelas dengan membawa pensil dan buku gambarnya.

Sang ketua guru yang lagi nyelonong di depan kelas pun berniat menyusulnya.

"Girl-chan!" Mathias berusaha menghentikan gadis itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Ieyasu.

"Makkun! Lu inget kagak dengan kejadian kemaren?" tanya Ieyasu serius.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Girl-chan?" tanya Mathias sambil menepuk tangan gadis itu.

Ieyasu yang dari tadi kagak memperhatikan acara yaoi MitsuHanbei itu pun hanya memperhatikan cewek berambut hitam ponytail dan pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu. Girl-chan kagak bergerak sama sekali setelah Mathias mendekatkan kepalanya di tangan gadis itu. Ieyasu pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Err, kalau boleh tau dia kenapa ya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Jadi, dia hanya sedikit gue 'goda' tadi! Hanya itu doang!" bisik Mathias.

Ieyasu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Haaah! Ada-ada aja lu, Makkun!' pikir Ieyasu sambil mengangkat Girl-chan.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Mathias hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berikan dia sedikit waktu! Baru nanti kau bisa bicara dengannya!" kata Ieyasu serius.

Mathias hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lagipula, dia kan hanya keluar kelas! Bondevik-san, Steilsson-san, dan Väinämöinën-san akan mengawasinya dari atas!" lanjut Ieyasu.

"PAK IEYASU! BISA KAGAK BAPAK KE SINI SEBENTAR?" teriak Luthfi.

"Oke!" balas Ieyasu.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" kata Ieyasu sambil menenangkan pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Ada apa?" tanya Ieyasu sambil nyamperin Luthfi yang udah dikerumuni sama teman-temannya kayak semut yang mengerumuni gula.

"Ini! Pak Ieyasu liat aja sendiri!" kata Luthfi sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku sketsa bersampul merah kepada guru berambut coklat tersebut.

Dia pun memperhatikan sampulnya sebentar.

"Ini punya si ****, kan?" tanya Ieyasu yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Memang kenapa sama buku gambar ini? Bukannya beberapa dari kalian udah tau gambar yang ada di dalamnya, kan?" tanya Ieyasu lagi.

'STALKER!' kata Dissa, Hanny, Bama, Amel, Dimas, Fahira, Luthfi, Dark, dan Mea bersamaan dalam hati.

Ieyasu pun membuka buku tersebut. Terlihat sketsa sebuah gambar seorang pria jabrik yang memakai seragam militer. Ieyasu hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat gambar tersebut. Pasalnya, dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Dia pun melihat halaman selanjutnya yang anehnya, bukan hanya sebuah gambar dengan model yang sama hanya berbeda pose di sebelah kanan, tapi dia juga menemukan beberapa baris kalimat di halaman sebelah kiri. Ieyasu pun membaca tulisan itu sebentar.

"Kalian mungkin pengen denger yang satu ini!" kata Ieyasu sambil menatap seluruh orang di kelas tersebut.

Mereka pun langsung diam di tempat dan siap mendengar apa yang ingin diceritakan oleh guru berambut coklat tersebut.

"Di sini tertulis, 'Hari ini, aku melihat seorang pria jabrik. Tampak begitu gagah.'!" kata Ieyasu membacakan apa yang tertulis di sana.

Yang lainnya hanya diam dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mereka.

"Etto-" Ieyasu pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dan membacanya dengan toa warung (?). "Yang ini tertulis, 'Semakin lama aku melihatnya, aku merasa semakin gila.'!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ieyasu, Dissa dan Hanny pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Pak Ieyasu! Tulisan itu ditulis tanggal berapa?" tanya Hanny.

"Tanggal? Sebentar! Hah?" Ieyasu memeriksa halaman buku gambar tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tanggal.

Akhirnya, dia menemukannya dan kaget begitu dia melihat tanggal gambar dan tulisan itu dibuat.

"Lima Belas Mei 20xx!" kata Ieyasu sambil membaca tulisan di tanggal tersebut.

"Gue inget sekarang! Itu hari di mana Girl-chan nyaris kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu!" teriak Dissa memukulkan kepalan tangan kirinya di telapak tangan kanannya.

"HAH?! APA TADI LU/KAMU BILANG?!" teriak seluruh ruangan (min Ieyasu, Dissa, Mathias, dan Hanny).

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hm? Sudah mau kembali?" tanya Lukas saat melihat Girl-chan yang keluar dengan muka suram.

"Lukas! Lu bisa kagak kasih ini kepada semua yang ada di kelas?" tanya Girl-chan sambil memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Kalau nanti Mathias mencariku, bilang saja kalau aku berada di seberang jalan!" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar dengan lesu.

"Girl-" Emil berusaha menghentikan gadis berambut hitam ponytail itu.

"Jangan sekarang!" teriak Lukas sambil mencegah Emil.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri!" jelas Lukas.

'Lebih baik kuberikan ini sekarang!' pikir Lukas sambil menuju ke kelas 9C.

"Permisi!" kata Lukas sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hm, Bondevik-san? Ada apa?" tanya Kenshin.

"Girl-chan menitipkan surat ini kepada semua yang ada di sini!" kata Lukas sambil memberikan surat itu ke Ieyasu.

Tapi Mathias langsung berlari keluar kelas seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran pria berambut pirang bersalib tersebut.

"Girl-chan!" teriak pria jabrik itu.

"Ho-hoi! Køhler-san!" cegah para guru yang lain, tapi tidak sempat dihentikan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Emil dan Tino pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ta-san tidak membaca pikiranmu kan, Nor-kun?" tanya Tino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Anko itu langsung berlari keluar tanpa pikir panjang, seperti membaca pikiranku!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Mungkin intuisinya bagus!" balas Keiji sekenanya.

"Mau mengejar mereka?" tanya Motonari.

"Kagak usah! Mereka kan butuh waktu berdua! Right, Yuki-chan?" kata Masamune sambil mengangkat dagu Yukimura yang sukses membuatnya blushing di waktu dan tempat yang salah (banget).

"Pastinya!" balas Mitsunari sambil mencium Hanbei.

'Dasar pasangan Yaoi!' pikir sebagian murid di kelas 9C (plus sebagian guru).

"Mendingan kita tungguin aja!" kata Kojuro mengambil langkah bijak.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Permisi?" tanya seorang pria sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Yang lainnya pun langsung melihat ke arah pintu.

"KØHLER-SAN/MAKKUN/TA-SAN/DAN/ANKO UZAI/(PAK) MATHIAS?!" koor seluruh ruangan yang terkejut melihat Mathias.

"Dan lihatlah siapa yang aku bawa ke sini!" kata Mathias sambil merangkul Girl-chan masuk.

"Yo!" sapanya dengan wajah yang terlihat cerah dan bercahaya jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia menitipkan surat ke Lukas tadi.

"GIRL-CHAN/****(-san)!" koor yang lain (min Ieyasu, Lukas, Emil, dan Tino).

"Jadi gimana, pak?" tanya Girl-chan sambil tersenyum lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Eh? 'Gimana' maksudnya?" tanya para guru plus Nordic Three (?) (Lukas-Emil-Tino).

"Panjang banget kalau diceritain dan gue juga males ceritainnya! Bweee!" jawab Mathias sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke, anak-anak! Kalian boleh pulang!" kata sang ketua guru.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" koor seluruh mulas girang.

Mereka pun langsung membereskan tas mereka dan segera keluar kelas.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	22. TIaPGdKGyM

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Serem amat, deh! Oke, deh! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Telepon Iseng ala Para Guru dan Ketua Guru yang Mengamuk**

* * *

Sekarang para guru sedang nganggur kagak jelas setelah ngajar. Kayaknya mereka kagak punya sesuatu yang bisa mengisi waktu luang.

"Eh, semuanya! Mau ngerjain orang, kagak?" tanya Yukimura.

"Boleh, tuh!" koor semua guru (min Ieyasu, Kenshin, Lance, dan Mathias).

"Gue kagak mau! Takutnya kenapa-napa!" tolak Ieyasu.

"Idem!" balas Kenshin dan Lance bersamaan.

Sementara Mathias sibuk dengerin lagu dari headset.

"Køhler-san mau ikutan?" tanya Kojuro kepada Mathias.

Sayangnya, dia malah dikacangin sang ketua guru yang keasikan dengerin lagu. Alhasil, Kojuro pun langsung menarik kabel headset dari telinga Mathias.

"Adaow! Apaan, sih?" tanya pria jabrik itu kesal.

"Mau ikutan ngerjain orang, kagak?" tanya Kojuro TTP (To The Point).

"Nej, tak _(Tidak, terima kasih)_! Gue lagi mau ngurusin proposal (baca: tugas negara) dulu!" jawab Mathias sambil pergi membawa tumpukan kertas ke ruangannya.

"Yah, kagak seru deh kalau kagak ada Køhler-san!" kata Kojuro kecewa. "Eh, iya! Memangnya kita ngerjain orangnya pake apa?"

"Pake telepon!" jawab Keiji sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya. "Siapa yang mau nyoba duluan?"

Motochika pun langsung nyamber HP Keiji dan mengetik sebuah nomor.

"Halo, ini M*cD*n*ld! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya orang di seberang sana (?).

"Saya pesan burger segunung dan soda sekolam!" kata Motochika.

Tuuuut! Tuuuuuuuuuuut!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa pun langsung terdengar di seluruh ruang guru.

"Gue mau nyoba, dong!" kata Masamune.

Si banci Shikoku pun langsung ngasih HP-nya ke Masamune. *Narator ditimpuk jangkar.* Masamune pun langsung mengetik sebuah nomor.

"Di sini K*C! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Congratulation! Anda mendapatkan 300 triliyun Yen, tapi bohong!" kata Masamune.

Tuuuuuuuut! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa pun kembali terdengar di ruang guru.

"Yah! Pulsa gue habis, nih!" kata Keiji kecewa saat mengecek pulsa di HP-nya.

"Pake punya gue aja, tapi gue duluan ya!" ujar Motonari sambil mengetik sebuah nomor di HP-nya.

"Halo, disini H*kB*n! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Permisi! Boleh digombalin, kagak?" tanya Motonari dengan suara yang dibikin semirip mungkin dengan cewek.

"Boleh!"

"Bapak kamu pilot pesawat, ya?"

"Kok tau, sih?"

"Soalnya aku denger pesawatnya abis jatuh ke selokan, tuh!"

Tuuuuuuuuuuut! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa para guru pun semakin keras terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"Cakep banget, tuh!" puji Hanbei.

"Gue mau, dong!" kata Mitsunari.

Pria langsing (?) itu pun memberikan HP-nya kepada si poni pensil (?) tersebut. *dibalang Ring Blade.* *ditebas Mitsunari.*

"D's'ni 'Nord'c Fiv' Flow'r Shop!" kata seseorang dengan suara terbata-bata.

'Gue kayak kenal tu suara!' batin Lance yang mendengar dari jauh.

"Apakah ada bunga bangkai (?)? Soalnya teman Kambing (?) kami baru aja tewas kelindes robot raksasa (?)!" balas Mitsunari.

Tuuuuuuuuuut! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

Entah kenapa, tidak terdengar tawa dari ruangan ababil (?) tersebut. Yang terasa hanyalah aura merah mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang menyebar ke seluruh sekolah (?).

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Itu aura siapa, coba?" tanya Dissa yang lagi main dogdeball bareng kawan-kawannya saat merasakan aura mengerikan tersebut.

"Auranya pak Mathias kali!" jawab Mea watados.

"Kalau dia lagi ngeluarin aura kayak gitu, berarti para guru bakalan dapet masalah!" ujar Girl-chan datar.

Seluruh anak pun langsung menoleh ke arah gadis pigtail tersebut.

"Lu tau darimana?" tanya Dark penasaran.

"Soalnya, dia kayak punya fetish yang aneh gitu!" jawab gadis itu.

"WOY, GIRL-CHAN! MEMANGNYA KAMU PIKIR BAPAK KAGAK DENGER KAMU NGOMONG APA?!" pekik Mathias dari alam sana (?).

Seluruh anak di lapangan pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

'Bujug, dah! Tu guru telinganya parabola (?) kali, ya?' batin mereka semua cengo.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Sumpah! Girl-chan tuh mulutnya ember banget!" gerutu Mathias setelah membentak Girl-chan entah gimana caranya (?).

"Eh? Memangnya tadi dia ngomong apa, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu heran.

Pria jabrik itu hanya menggeleng dan menengok ke arah segumpal (?) makhluk yang lagi mojok di ujung ruangan. Aura merah pun kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Træk tilbage disse ord eller jeg vil halshugge dig én efter én _(Tarik kembali kata-kata tadi atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian satu per satu)_!" ancam Mathias dengan aura merah yang besar plus kapak di tangannya.

Seluruh makhluk di pojokan pun langsung saling berpelukan dengan panik.

'Yah, untungnya gue kagak ikut-ikutan tadi!' batin Ieyasu, Kenshin, dan Lance sweatdrop.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

Seorang pria berkacamata berambut pirang sedang sibuk mengurus toko bunganya saat dia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil mengecek HP-nya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_Yo, Sverige! Gue mewakili temen-temen gue buat minta maaf gara-gara yang tadi siang! Mereka semua memang iseng banget! Yang penting, gue masih hidup dan bakalan pulang malam ini! __Venligst forberede øl, ja (Tolong siapkan bir, ya)! Kirim salam buat Norge, ya!_

Pria itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan membaca nama pengirim SMS tersebut.

_Mathias a.k.a Denmark._

Pria itu pun langsung tertawa gaje (?).

* * *

Malamnya...

"Errr, Su-san! Bir itu buat siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde bermata ungu saat melihat pria tadi menaruh beberapa gelas bir di atas meja.

"Bu't si D'nmark! Kat'nya d'a m'u pul'ng!" jawab pria itu datar.

"Ta-san? Bukannya dia-"

Perkataannya terpotong saat pria berkacamata barusan memberikan HP-nya.

"B'ca d'lu, b'ru k'u m'ng'rti!" katanya SPKJ (Singkat-Padat-Kurang Jelas). *plak!*

Pemuda itu pun membaca SMS yang dimaksud pria tadi dan langsung tertawa garing.

"Ahaha! Ada-ada aja, ya!" kata pemuda platinum blonde tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aku pu- Eh? Ada apa, Norge? Kok lu natap gue kayak gitu?" tanya Mathias heran saat membuka pintu.

Di hadapannya, terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru gelap dengan salib kecil di poni kirinya dan baju pelaut biru tua. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah buku sihir yang sepertinya akan dipakai untuk mengutuk pria jabrik di depannya.

"Diem aja lu, hantu Anko Uzai (?)! ABRAKADABRA!"

"Eh, apa yang- HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

POOF! DUAR! DAK! DOK! GUBRAK! BRAK! PLAK! TOWEWEWEWEW! MEONG! (?) MBEEK! (?) PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA~ (?) (Cowboy: "Wah, ada Italy nyasar!" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Lu kenapa sih, Norge? Kalau ada orang pulang sambut kek, ini malah diserang!" gerutu Mathias setelah menjadi korban serangan pria bersalib barusan.

"Kayak lu bukan hantu aja!" balas seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde bermata ungu dengan seekor Puffin bertengger di pundaknya.

"Eh? Hantu? Sve mana? Gue mau ngo-" Mathias yang berniat ke dapur langsung dihalangi oleh pemuda platinum blonde barusan yang memegang pistol plus aura biru (?) mengerikan di tubuhnya.

"LANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU, HANTU DANMARK!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Mathias sambil kabur keliling ruangan.

DUAR! DOR! GUBRAK! BRAK! GEDUBRAK! PRANG! TOWEWEWEW! GUK GUK! (?) CIAP CIAP! (?) CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~ (?) (Cowboy: "Kenapa ada Romano nyasar di sini?" -_-" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Bahkah Emil sampai ikut-ikutan! Gue males banget jelasin kalau gue bukan hantu! Mending gue balik ke sekolah aja, dah!" gerutu Mathias kesal sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ahaha! Maaf, Ta-san! Kami kagak tau hal itu, lho!" kata pemuda platinum blonde yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa segelas bir.

Pria jabrik itu langsung menengok dan hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil mengambil bir itu dari tangan pemuda di depannya.

"Terus, SMS di HP Sve itu kalian kagak baca, ya?" tanya Mathias lesu sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kedua cowok yang menyerang Mathias barusan langsung ber-'heh' ria dan segera nyamperin pria pirang berkacamata yang sedang memainkan HP-nya.

"SVE! PINJEM HP LU, DONG!" teriak keduanya sambil nyamber pria berkacamata tersebut.

BRAK! GUBRAK! GEDUBRAK! PLAK! DAK! DOK! DUAK! TOWEWEWEW! CIT CIT CIT! (?) GROAAAAAR (?) KESESESESESESE~ (?) (Cowboy: "Et, deh! Bahkan Prussia sampe nyasar ke sini?" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang pria berkacamata itu pun udah babak belur diserbu kedua bocah (?) gila tersebut. *ditabok yang bersangkutan.* *dipatuk Puffin.* *diinjek troll.*

Kedua bocah yang membaca SMS di HP pria tadi pun langsung shock setelah membacanya.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

BRAK! PRANG!

Keempat pria yang berada di ruang tengah pun langsung ke kamar Mathias dan mendapati pria jabrik itu tengah menghancurkan kamar dengan kapaknya.

"ANKO UZAI/TA-SAN! JANGAN NGAMUK DI SINI, BEGO/DONG!" pekik pria bersalib dan pemuda platinum blonde tersebut.

"Ap' kit' p'rlu pangg'l 'd'a'?" tanya pria berkacamata itu.

Mendengar kata 'dia', pemuda platinum blonde yang satunya lagi pun langsung nyamber HP-nya dan mengetik sebuah nomor.

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan...

"Five of Heart!" kata Hanny sambil menaruh sebuah kartu tertutup di atas meja.

Rupanya, Girl-chan dan kawan-kawan sedang main 'Game of Doubt'.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Tiba-tiba, telepon di rumah Girl-chan berbunyi dan gadis itu pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Iya! Kenapa? APA LU BILANG, EMIL?! MATHIAS NGAMUK?!" pekik Girl-chan panik.

Teman-temannya yang lagi main pun langsung kaget mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

"Oh, oke! Gue bakalan ke sana!" kata Girl-chan sambil menutup telepon itu.

"Yang bener aja pak Mathias ngamuk di rumahnya?" tanya Luthfi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Makanya itu gue heran! Kita ke rumahnya, yuk!" ajak gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar.

Dissa, Mea, Dark, dan Hanny pun segera mengikuti Girl-chan, sementara Luthfi, Runa, dan Sho hanya terdiam saja melihatnya.

"Errr, kita ngapain sambil nungguin mereka?" tanya Runa.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton episode terbaru 'Basara Judge End'?" tawar Sho sambil ngeluarin laptop-nya.

"Gue mah mau main 'Get Rich' aja!" tolak Luthfi sambil ngeluarin HP-nya.

Ketiga bocah sarap itu pun melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic Five...

"Memangnya dia kenapa, Emil?" tanya Girl-chan saat pemuda platinum blonde yang meneleponnya berada di luar rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Svi saja?" jawab Emil sambil menunjuk pria berkacamata di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya rumus untuk membuat seorang Emil adalah 10 % gunung es (?), 10 % Puffin (?), 10 % licorice (?), 10 % sarden (?), 20 % Elsword (?), 20 % Lass (?), dan 20 % Kazune (?). *dipatuk Puffin.* *ditebas Elsword.* *ditebas Lass.* *ditabok Kazune.* *salah fandom!*

"K'nap' k'u t'dak b'ca aj' in'?" tanya Berwald sambil menyerahkan HP-nya kepada gadis itu.

Rumus untuk membuat seorang Berwald: 50 % sustromming (?), 30 % Raven (?), dan 20 % Rufus (?). *ditabok Berwald.* *ditebas Raven.* *ditembak Rufus.* *salah fandom lagi!*

Girl-chan dan keempat temannya pun membaca SMS yang dimaksud Berwald dan langsung menahan tawa mereka.

"Oh iya, Tino! Kalian kagak bisa menghentikannya?" tanya Hanny kepada pemuda platinum blonde yang satunya lagi.

"Ei voi olla _(Tidak bisa)_!" jawab Tino sambil menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia sedang depresi karena kejadian 'itu'!"

"Kejadian 'itu'?" tanya kelima anak itu heran.

"Lukas! Apa gara-gara gambar atau yang tadi siang?" tanya Girl-chan penasaran kepada pria bersalib di depannya.

Rumus untuk membuat sang Author: 10 % kucing (?), 20 % coklat (?), 30 % Turkey (?), dan 40 % Rena (?). *dibalang pipa.* *ditabok Sadiq.* *ditendang Rena.* *salah fandom terus!*

"Mungkin keduanya!" jawab Lukas datar.

Rumus untuk Lukas: 10 % troll (?), 10 % sihir (?), 10 % Eve (?), 10 % Mari (?), 10 % Hong Kong (?), 10 % Fuuma (?), 10 % Liling (?), 10 % Japan (?), 10 % salju (?), dan 10% Dio (?). *dikejar-kejar troll.* *digampar Eve.* *digeplak buku.* *ditabok Kaoru.* *ditebas Fuuma.* *ditimpuk pensil.* *ditebas Kiku.* *dicakar Dio.* *keseringan salah fandom!*

"HOI, KALIAN! NASIB PAK KAMBING GIMANA, NIH?!" pekik Dissa stress.

Rumus membuat Dissa: 90 % Motochika (?) dan 10 % Musket (?). *ditimpuk jangkar.* *digampar Musket.* (Mukset: "Ngapain gue dimasukin, dayo?!" *tembak Thundy di tempat.*/Thundy: *tepar.*)

Emil, Tino, Hanny, Mea, dan Dark pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Dissa. Entah karena terlalu OOT atau mereka sempat mendengar kata 'Kambing' di dalam kalimat anak itu.

"Benar juga, ya!" kata Tino sambil facepalm.

Rumus Tino: 30 % Santa Claus (?), 30 % Chung (?), 30 % kucing Author (?), dan 10 % Len (?). *dilindes kereta Santa.* *di-Gigantic Impact.* *dicakar Jelly.* *digiles Len.* *selalu salah fandom!*

"Mau masuk sekarang?" tanya The Miss Eaa (?). (Mea: "Lho? Kok 'The Miss Eaa', sih?"/Thundy: "Karena lu tuh suka ngomong 'eaaa', makanya tu julukan pantes buat lu!"/Mea: "Oh!" -O-/Thundy: *sweatdrop.*)

Ketika mereka mau masuk, sebuah kapak melayang ke arah mereka. Untungnya, mereka langsung menunduk saat melihat kapak tersebut dan kapak itu langsung melesat keluar rumah.

"KALIAN BELUM PUAS, HAH?!" pekik pria jabrik di depan mereka.

Entah kenapa, kelima anak itu malah cengo plus sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Mathias yang kayaknya lagi ngamuk mode on.

'Bujug, dah! Sedepresi itukah pak Mathias sampe harus ngancurin rumah?' batin kelimanya.

Girl-chan dengan nekatnya mendekati pria jabrik itu dan...

Chu~

Teman-temannya Girl-chan dan Mathias pun langsung shock melihatnya, karena...

TERNYATA GADIS ITU NYIUM TU KAMBING TEPAT DI BIBIR! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN OTAK GIRL-CHAN, YA?! KEBENTUR TIANG, KAH?! *plak!* *caps jebol.* *dibalang pipa.*

"G-Girl-chan! Yang tadi itu apa maksudnya?!" tanya Mathias panik sambil blushing parah.

"Jangan ngamuk, Mathy! Lagian, itu balasan buat kencan kemarin!" balas gadis itu santai.

'Set! Mereka udah kencan?!' batin keempat teman Mathias yang cengo mendengarnya.

"Ya udahlah! Tugas gue udah selesai, kan? Gue mau pulang!" kata Girl-chan sambil berjalan pergi.

Keempat temannya pun mengikuti gadis itu dengan rahang yang mengangga hebat karena kejadian barusan. Sementara Nordic Five, mereka hanya diam saja. Terutama Mathias yang nyaris pingsan karena dicium tepat di bibir barusan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Semoga yang kemaren membantu!" kata Girl-chan sambil berjalan keluar rumah dengan baju lengan pendek putih dan celana training biru.

Sekarang, Girl-chan dan kawan-kawan berniat main Dodgeball di lapangan NihoNime Gakuen. Gadis itu berjalan ke sekolah dengan santai sambil mendengar lagu 'Let's Boil a Hot Water' lewat headset-nya. Dia pun bernyanyi dengan nada ceria.

_("Nee, ore no kimochi...kiite kureru?_  
_ Ore, suggoku...suggoku suki nanda..._  
_ pasuta ga!")_

_Ore wa pasuta ga daisuki sa!_  
_ Iwarenakutatte wakarutte?_  
_ Demo ne nandomo iitainda_  
_ Datte hontou ni suki dakara_

_Kono sekai wa totteoki no_  
_ Kona to mizu de dekite iru!_

_Bon'yari sora wo nagametara_  
_ pokkari ukabu makaroni_  
_ Yukkuri ajiwau shiawase,_  
_ saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou!_

_"Chotto tsukaretara sa, karuku pasuta demo tabete nonbiri shiyou yo~"_

_ Ore no genki no minamoto_  
_ Dyuramu semorina hyaku paasento_  
_ Iyana koto atte mo, ki ni shinai_  
_ Asu e no pawaa ni-hyaku paasento_

_Tomato bako no yousei wa_  
_ ("Yaa! Boku wa tomato bako no yousei da yo!")_  
_ Naki no soosu ni henshin da_

_Haretara ai ni ikou,_  
_ omoi ga kasanaru rabiori_  
_ Kimi no egao ga mitai kara,_  
_ saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou!_

_Futari de sora wo nagametara,_  
_ yozora ni kagayaku suterriine_  
_ Manten no hoshi ni kakomarete,_  
_ saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou!_

_Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta_  
_ Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta_  
_ Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta... iyei!_

Di seberang jalan, terlihat seorang pria jabrik yang mendengar nyanyian barusan. Dengan senyum kecil, dia pun langsung berjalan berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu.

Yah, setidaknya semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasanya, bukan?

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	23. Drabble Nista Season 2

Balas Review! :D

**lulu no ryucute: Bisa aja lha! Namanya juga ketua guru (baca: Mathias), apa aja bisa dia lakuin! :D Oke, deh! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 8: Drabble Nista Season 2**

* * *

**A untuk April Fools**

Beberapa hari setelah 'Dodge Frisbee Battle', hari itu adalah hari 'April Mop'. Para guru plus Hokuou-san tachi (sebutan Girl-chan untuk Nordic Five) sedang ganti baju untuk melaksanakan olahraga bersama. Tapi masalahnya ada pada pakaian yang mereka pakai.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic Five...

"Errr! Kenapa bajunya kayak gini, coba?" tanya Tino ke Emil.

Emil sendiri hanya makan licorice sambil bergaya ala burung nyasar (?). *Narator ditabok Emil.*

"Kagak tau! Perasaan kemaren kagak kayak gini, deh!" kata Lukas bingung.

"Kagak ada yang aneh, ah!" bantah Mathias.

Para Nordic yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Baju kayak begini lu bilang KAGAK aneh?! Common sense lu kemana sih, KAMBING?!" bentak Berwald kagak nyelow.

Yang lainnya pun langsung jawdrop mendengar bentakan Berwald yang kagak nyelow sama sekali tersebut.

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa pun langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru lapangan. (Cowboy: "Kenapa skrip-nya jadi lebay begini, coba?")

"DAFUQ! KAGAK KIRA-KIRA, DEH!"

"KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN?"

"Makkun, pffft! Kagak pantes banget!"

"Se dig selv først, stupid _(Lihat dirimu sendiri dulu, bodoh)_!"

"Yare-yare! Kenapa kalian jadi kayak hyena gila semua, ya?"

* * *

Thundy: "Kayaknya para Reader kagak ngerti, deh! Cowboy, bitte erklären _(tolong jelaskan)_!"

Cowboy: "Haaah, oke! Mereka semua pake baju olahraga yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak 107, sekolahnya BakAuthor di dunia nyata, untuk alasan tertentu! Para Daimyo memakai baju berwarna putih bergaris hitam, sementara Hokuou-san tachi dan Lance memakai baju berwarna merah bergaris putih! Pokoknya kayak zebra sama bendera Latvia dan Austria (?), deh! Udahan ya, Thun! Gue mau nyari BakAuthor dulu! Tolong lu anterin kuenya ke- Eh?"

Thundy: "Karena kuenya habis, nanti gue traktir Kuchen (nama kue di Jerman) aja, deh!"

Cowboy: "Ya sudahlah! Hei, biar ku bernyanyi! Lalalalalalala yeyeye yayaya~" *nyanyi.*

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Malah nyanyi!")

* * *

Yah, setidaknya kagak ada murid yang ngeliat kejadian itu, bukan?

* * *

**B untuk Blueberry**

Siapa yang mengira kalau seorang Mathias Køhler ternyata adalah penyuka blueberry? Yah, ketua guru jabrik kita yang satu ini sangat menyukai sesuatu yang memiliki rasa blueberry. Mulai dari donat dengan selai blueberry, sampai jus blueberry. Bahkan, dia sampai nyolong blueberry yang sering dibeli Kojuro buat bikin salad berry (?) dengan alasan lebih hemat.

Wah, ternyata Mathias pelit juga ya kalau soal duit? *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

* * *

**C untuk Celana**

Pernahkah kalian mengalami kejadian memalukan yang berhubungan dengan celana? Mungkin aja ada yang nasibnya sama dengan ketua guru kita yang satu ini.

Kejadiannya begini, Mathias ngajakin Ieyasu, Lance, para Nordic, dan ketiga temannya yang berkunjung untuk main somplakbola (?).

Saat lagi membawa bola, tiba-tiba Ieyasu terjatuh dan tak sengaja menarik Mathias yang berada di dekatnya. Sialnya, bagian yang ditarik Ieyasu itu adalah bagian yang salah.

Kenapa? Karena ternyata, bagian yang ditariknya adalah celana sang ketua guru (yang kebetulan hanya memakai kemeja merah, dasi, dan celana panjang).

Selapangan pun langsung cengo plus speechless melihat pria jabrik tersebut. Untungnya yang mereka lihat itu bagian belakang (kecuali Raven yang udah pingsan karena berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depannya). Tapi Mathias udah keburu ngeluarin aura merah mengerikan plus tatapan 'gue-penggal-lu-kalau-berani-ketawa-!' sambil membetulkan celananya.

"Ma-maaf, Makkun!" kata Ieyasu sambil merinding disko.

Mathias hanya diam saja, tapi dia beneran ngamuk sepanjang permainan. Pria Denmark itu terus mencetak gol. Alhasil, Ieyasu, Lance, Lukas, Tino, Emil, Berwald, Ronan, dan Chung pun sukses dibikin merinding hebat dengan keganasan Mathias.

"Hyiiiiiii, Ta-san serem banget!" ujar Tino ketakutan.

"Iya! Tapi, Anko itu beneran kagak pake celana dalam?" tanya Lukas pelan.

"Kayaknya, tapi jangan diomongin di sini! Si Dan masih ngamuk, tuh!" saran Emil.

Yah, setidaknya, sang ketua guru itu telah mendapatkan pelajaran untuk tidak lupa memakai celana dalamnya.

* * *

**D untuk Dissa**

Gadis yang satu ini terkenal sebagai seorang Nekophobia di NihoNime Gakuen. Tidak heran kalau para pemilik kucing harus berhati-hati membawa kucing mereka jika mau pergi bersamanya. Banyak sekali kejadian gaje karena gadis dari kelas 9D tersebut. Kali ini, kita akan membahas masalah selain Nekophobia-nya.

Ternyata, anak ini adalah fans berat dari seorang bajak laut dari Shikoku. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chosokabe Motochika?

Yah, saking nge-fans-nya Dissa sama guru yang satu ini, dia sering jejeritan gaje saat guru ini ngajar di kelasnya. Bahkan, seluruh guru dan teman-temannya pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop dengan kelakuannya tersebut.

* * *

**E untuk Elang**

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan Musket? Itu lho, dukun elang gaje yang pernah dikejar-kejar sama para guru dan delapan anak sarap di NihoNime Gakuen di Chapter 'Yaoi Madness'!

Tahukah kalian? Dia sempat bikin gempar seluruh penghuni ruang guru beberapa jam sebelum Angket Gaje di NihoNime Gakuen!

Kejadiannya begini! Saat Ieyasu dan Mathias lagi ngomongin Angket Gaje di luar ruang guru, para Daimyo yang masih ada di dalam plus Emil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Emil yang lagi main poker sama Kenshin melihat seekor elang nyasar di dekat jendela.

"Eh? Kenapa ada elang di sana?" tanya Emil sambil menunjuk elang nyasar tersebut.

Kenshin pun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda Iceland itu dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, itu? Masa Steilsson-san kagak tau, sih? Elang itu kan-"

POOF! CRAT! BRAK!

Emil pun langsung tepar di tempat dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Kenapa Liferpoint-san/dukun elang itu bisa nyasar ke sini, coba?" tanya Kojuro dan Keiji bersamaan setelah sang dukun elang (yang diketahui bernama Musket Liferpoint) tersebut memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Entahlah, dayo! Saat melihat sekumpulan elang terbang, entah kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke sini!" jawab Musket watados.

Para guru (min Kenshin yang membawa Emil ke Klinik) pun langsung ber-'oh' mendengar jawaban dari sang dukun elang tersebut.

* * *

Di Klinik...

"Lho? Si Emil kenapa, ya?" tanya Mathias saat menemui Kenshin yang menaruh Emil di ranjang Klinik.

"Tadi si dukun elang itu nyasar ke ruang guru!" bisik Kenshin.

Mathias pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Ada-ada aja, deh!' batin pria jabrik itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan Klinik.

* * *

**F untuk Facebook**

Siapa yang kagak kenal dengan layanan yang satu ini? Hampir semua orang menggunakan layanan ini! Yap, layanan yang sering menjadi langganan curcolan bin makian binti suburnya bahasa kebun binatang (?) alias Mas Fes buk buk (?)! *plak!* Eh, salah deng! Yang bener Facebook!

Tahukah kalian? Ternyata para guru di NihoNime sering nongol di layanan ini, lho! Ada sebuah kejadian gaje yang berhubungan dengan layanan ini! Mari kita lihat aja status-nya dan tolong baca bagian 'Celana' dulu karena bagian ini ada kaitannya, lho!

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic**

Ampun, deh! Si Dan kalau ngamuk, sangarnya luar binasa (?)!

_Five Minute Ago. 15 likes._

* * *

**Donkugaryuu:** Maksud lu Køhler-san?

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Iyalah! Kalau bukan Makkun, siapa lagi?

* * *

**Ryu no Migime:** Memangnya Køhler-san ngamuk kenapa?

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Errr, kalau itu, tanya aja sama Lukas-san!

* * *

**Lukas the Norwegian:** Kenapa gue? Lu kan juga tau si Anko tuh ngamuknya kayak gimana!

* * *

**Tino the Finnish:** Ta-san ngamuk gara-gara celana!

* * *

**Motochika the Purple Pirate (?):** Kok bisa? Apa gara-gara celananya kedodoran, terus keliatan boxer berwarna merah dengan salib putih? (Cowboy: "Wah! Berarti Motochika udah pernah ngeliat boxer-nya Mathias, dong?" *dipenggal.*)

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Itu gambar bendera Denmark, dodol! Lagian, gue juga kagak sengaja narik celananya! Tapi parahnya, Makkun kagak pake celana dalam!

* * *

**Mitsunari pelayan Hideyoshi (?):** Dafuq! Kagak pake celana dalam?!

* * *

**Motonari si pembawa cahaya (?):** Chosokabe! Ngapain lu ngomongin boxer-nya Køhler-san? Lu mau dipenggal kayak waktu itu, ya?

* * *

**Berwald the Swedish:** H'i, **Motochika the Purple Pirate**! K'u ud'h p'rnah ng'liat box'r si K'mbing itu?

* * *

**Motochika the Purple Pirate:** Pernah, sih! Waktu kami lagi main somplakbola (?) sebulan yang lalu, celana Køhler-san kedodoran pas mau nendang bola! Yah, untungnya kagak separah Ieyasu! Tapi setelah itu, kami langsung dibantai dengan kapaknya gara-gara ketawa ngeliat boxer-nya!

* * *

**Yukimura Dango Lovers:** Nginget kejadian itu bikin gue merinding, deh! Mathias-dono tuh ngamuknya kayak Nobunaga-dono, lho!

* * *

**Sasuke the Ninja (?):** Hah?! Semirip apa Køhler-san sama si Mao itu, danna?!

* * *

**Kenshin the Echigo Leader:** Memangnya lu kagak tau mereka berdua tuh mirip banget kalau lagi ngamuk, ya?

* * *

**Takeda Shingen:** Betul itu! Cuma bedanya, kalau si Mao pake pistol, Køhler-san pake kapak!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Eh, **Lance Stoppersky**! Gue punya firasat Makkun bakalan bantai kita, deh! Kita ngungsi ke kantin, yuk!

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Idem! Ayo kita log out!

* * *

_**Takechiyo **__dan__** Lance Stoppersky **__log __out__**.**_

* * *

**Keiji the Monkey King (?):** Yah, masa Yasu sama Stoppersky-kun keluar, sih?

* * *

**Hanbei pelayan Hideyoshi nomor 2 (?):** Iya! Kagak seru, nih!

* * *

**Denmark the Scandivanian King:** WOI, KALIAN SEMUA! LOG OUT SEKARANG JUGA! PANTESAN AJA DARI TADI GUE DICUEKIN DI DEPAN PINTU! TERNYATA KALIAN FB-AN, TOH! DAN SIAPA YANG TADI NGOMONGIN CELANA DULUAN?! AYO SINI, GUE PENGGAL SATU PER SATU!

* * *

Sontak, semua guru yang membaca komen tersebut langsung merinding disko. Mereka pun menengok ke depan pintu dan mendapati Mathias yang udah ngeluarin aura merah mengerikan plus kapak keramatnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, KØHLER-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" pekik para penghuni ruang guru (min Ieyasu dan Lance yang udah ngungsi ke Kantin serta para Nordic (min Mathias) yang Online di luar sekolah) sambil mojok di ujung ruangan.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Fyuuh~ Untungnya kita udah ngungsi ke sini! Kalau kagak, pasti kita udah dibantai sama Makkun! Iya kan, Ransu-kun?" kata Ieyasu saat mendengar teriakan dari ruang guru barusan.

Lance pun hanya mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

**G untuk Game**

Beberapa hari sebelum Lance menjadi guru di NihoNime Gakuen, dia dan kelima temannya sedang berada di Hamel (yang merupakan tempat tinggal Chung) untuk sekedar main aja.

"Hmm, kita mau main apa?" tanya Raven saat keenamnya lagi nganggur gaje.

"Errr, ToD?" saran Chung.

"Jangan, deh! Gue takutnya kenapa-napa!" tolak Ieyasu sambil merinding disko mengingat sebuah kejadian gaje yang pernah melibatkan Lance yang alergi Crossdress (Baca bagian 'Lance' biar ngerti!).

"Mau main Ko-" Perkataan Ronan langsung terpotong oleh sebuah tatapan mengerikan dari Mathias yang seolah mengatakan 'lu-mau-nyawa-kagak-berdosa-jadi-korban-?'. "Eh, kagak jadi deh!"

"Main apaan yang enak?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Hetalia Gakuen?" tawar Mathias sambil makan sebuah blueberry.

"Eh, Makkun! Kita kan kagak punya PSP buat main begituan! Atau, jangan-jangan lu mau ngeliat Seychelles pake baju sekolah, ya?" tanya Ieyasu dengan nada jahil.

"Ih, Yasu mah ngaco!" bantah pria jabrik itu sambil blushing berat.

"Udahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita nolongin Rena aja? Dia butuh bantuan kita, lho!" tawar Raven sambil menunjuk seorang gadis elf berambut hijau yang sedang kesusahan mendorong sebuah pot besar.

Mereka pun hanya setuju. Yah, daripada mereka kagak main sesuatu terus nganggur kagak jelas, kan?

* * *

**H untuk Hantu**

Oke, yang ini sedikit menggelikan! Tapi lihat dulu kejadian ini!

Teacher Trio (sebutan untuk Mathias-Ieyasu-Lance) sedang menonton film Horror di rumah Hokuou-san tachi. Para Nordic yang lainnya udah tidur duluan. Tiba-tiba, Lance yang merasa mendapatkan 'panggilan alam' pun langsung kabur ke toilet terdekat.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, enaknya!" kata bocah berambut merah tersebut setelah selesai 'buang hajat'.

Entah kenapa, ketika dia melewati kamar Lukas (yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan toilet), Lance mulai merinding disko dan mengintip kamar itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia pun langsung kaget karena ternyata...

Lukas lagi main poker sama kuntilanak berdaster kuning? (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan kuntilanak pake daster kuning?" *sweatdrop.*)

Sontak, bocah merah itu pun langsung kabur ke ruang tengah sambil teriak-teriak gaje yang sukses bikin gempar satu rumah.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ADA HANTU! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Tapi ada apaan, ya?" tanya sang 'kuntilanak'.

"Kagak tau! Tapi kayaknya ada yang lagi teriak, deh! Kali aja itu Anko!" jawab Lukas santai sambil menaruh salah satu kartunya di atas meja.

"Errrr, Lukas! Perasaan itu bukan teriakan Mathias, deh!" kata sang 'kuntilanak' ragu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya juga, sih! Teriakan Anko kan kagak kayak gitu!" ujar Lukas sambil keluar kamar diikuti sang 'kuntilanak'.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Ransu-kun kenapa, sih?" tanya Ieyasu saat mendengar teriakan gaje barusan.

"Menekedele!" jawab Mathias cuek sambil makan kue blueberry.

"Eh, Dan! Siapa yang lagi teriak-teriak, sih?" tanya Emil yang baru saja bangun gara-gara teriakan gaje barusan.

"Berisik sekali!" timpal Mr. Puffin yang bertengger di pundak pemuda Iceland tersebut.

"Hei, Anko Uzai! Beritahu bocah merah itu kalau 'kuntilanak' yang main poker sama gue tuh cewek lu, nih!" kata Lukas sambil menggiring sang 'kuntilanak' bersamanya.

Keempat makhluk (?) (Emil: "Kau menghitung Puffin juga?"/Thundy: "Yeee, burung kan juga makhluk hidup!"/Cowboy: "Eh? Kalau bukan makhluk hidup, berarti hantu dong?"/Emil: *sweatdrop.*/Thundy: *facepalm.*) itu pun langsung kaget melihat sosok 'kuntilanak' yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mereka kenal.

"GIRL-CHAN?!" pekik ketiga cowok itu.

Sementara Puffin Emil? Dia langsung terbang ketakutan mendengar teriakan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ehehehe! Beklager!" kata gadis itu sambil ketawa garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Yah, kayaknya kejadian itu terlalu abstrak untuk diceritain di depan semua Daimyo di NihoNime Gakuen.

* * *

**I untuk Ieyasu**

Ah, guru yang satu ini sangat terkenal sebagai guru paling intelek (?) seantero sekolah. Bayangkan aja! Dia sering melakukan hal yang kadang sulit dilakukan guru lainnya.

Nah, tahukah kalian? Ternyata diam-diam, dia itu...

SEORANG DOUJINKA TINGKAT DEWA LEVEL BASARA (?)! SERIUS, LHO! *caps jebol!* *digiles Tadakatsu.*

Menurut paparazzi Lance dan Mathias, mereka menemukan beberapa doujin di dalam laci mejanya. Setelah mereka berdua memperlihatkan doujin tersebut kepada seluruh penghuni ruang guru, keduanya udah digiles Tadakatsu saat pulang.

* * *

**J untuk Jelly**

Kalian jangan terkecoh dengan pengertian kata di atas. Jelly di sini tuh nama kucingnya Author.

Yap, kucing Persian berbulu putih abu-abu (bukan nama sinetron, tapi warna bulunya!) berhidung mancung (aneh ya? Bomat, lah!) tersebut selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para guru karena pasalnya, makhluk yang satu ini sering bikin gempar satu sekolah.

Seperti sekarang ini! Dissa sampai manjat tiang bendera hanya gara-gara Girl-chan menaruh kucingnya di pangkuannya. Mau tidak mau, Motochika sampai harus menghubungi pemadam kebakaran untuk menurunkan gadis itu.

Yah, begitulah keadaan NihoNime Gakuen saat Dissa mulai kumat lagi Nekophobia-nya.

* * *

**K untuk Kambing**

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata di atas? Pasti hewan yang biasa disembelih pas kurban, bukan?

Nah, taukah kalian? Nama hewan ini sering dipakai sebagai nama ejekan seorang ketua guru! Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mathias Køhler?

Nama ejekan itu udah sering melekat pada pria jabrik itu sejak menjabat sebagai ketua guru. Tapi, hanya beberapa dari para penghuni NihoNime Gakuen yang berani memanggilnya begitu. Itu pun secara refleks.

Jadi, kalau sampai kalian manggil dia 'Kambing', baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, siap-siap aja dipenggal dengan kapak keramatnya.

* * *

**L untuk Lance**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal guru muda yang satu ini? Yap! Lance Stoppersky adalah guru yang terkenal di NihoNime Gakuen karena dia merupakan guru termuda di sekolah itu. Tak heran jika dia sering dianggap murid oleh sebagian orang di sekolah itu.

Tapi, tahukah kalian? Ternyata, dia punya satu phobia yang agak aneh! Crossdress phobia!

Kejadiannya seperti ini! Lance, Mathias, Ieyasu, dan para Nordic sedang main ToD di rumah Nordic Five. Sialnya, Berwald (yang entah kerasukan apa) menyuruhnya untuk crossdress saat Lance memilih Dare. Sontak, bocah berambut merah itu pun langsung ngumpet di bawah kaki Mathias dan berakhir diseret Emil dan Tino ke lantai atas. Setelah itu, dia langsung ngamuk dan hampir saja membunuh Berwald jika saja Lukas tidak menggetok kepalanya sampai pingsan.

Yah, setidaknya itu merupakan pelajaran bagi Mathias dan Ieyasu untuk tidak memberikan Dare Crossdress kepada Lance.

* * *

**M untuk Magic Glove**

Yang terus mengikuti 'Basara Teacher Problem' pasti tahu Magic Glove, kan? Itu lho, sarung tangan gaje yang diberikan oleh sang ketua guru kepada seluruh guru di NihoNime Gakuen dan beberapa orang kenalan Mathias.

Tapi, tahukah kalian? Benda ini pernah dibuat untuk iseng oleh seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lukas. Kenapa kagak Emil? Karena dia udah mainstream! *plak!*

Sekitar lima hari setelah kejadian 'turnamen gaje para guru', mereka berlibur ke pantai. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun diusir dari pantai itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA DI SINI JADI BANYAK SALJU?! BUKANKAH SEKARANG MASIH MUSIM PANAS?!" Begitulah teriakan sang penjaga pantai.

Saat ditanya begitu, semua guru pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Lukas yang sedang sibuk membuat troll salju (?). (Cowboy: "Karena manusia salju udah mainstream!" :D)

* * *

**N untuk Nordic Five**

Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, dan Berwald atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Nordic Five'.

Yap! Kelima nama ini udah terkenal seantero NihoNime Gakuen karena seringnya kunjungan yang mereka lakukan. Mulai dari Mathias si Denmark yang menjabat sebagai ketua guru, kakak beradik Lukas sang Norway dan Emil si Iceland yang sering berantem hanya karena panggilan 'Onii-chan', sampai aksi pasangan mesra Tino si Finland dan Berwald sang Sweden yang sering dijadikan tontonan oleh para Fujodanshi. Yah, walaupun kadang sering terjadi hal gaje saat kelimanya berkumpul.

Seperti sekarang misalnya! Entah kerasukan apa, Lukas dan Emil yang biasanya berantem malah melakukan aksi Incest yang sukses menggemparkan seluruh penghuni ruang guru.

"Haiyayah, Norge! Jangan 'main' di sini, dong! Ini masih di tempat umum!" teriak Mathias sambil berusaha menarik Lukas yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Emil.

Di hadapannya, terdapat Tino yang sedang berusaha menarik Emil dari pelukan Lukas. Mathias dan Tino pun langsung dibantu oleh seluruh penghuni ruang guru (kecuali Berwald dan MitsuHanbei yang malah menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan).

Yah, kira-kira begitulah keadaan sehari-hari seluruh penghuni ruang guru di NihoNime Gakuen saat kedua bocah kakak beradik berbeda marga tersebut ngerusuh dengan gaje-nya.

* * *

**O untuk Onii-chan**

Nah, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat menjumpai kata ini? Pastinya Emil Steilsson dan Lukas Bondevik yang terpikirkan, bukan?

Yap, kedua bocah yang satu ini sering ngerusuh hanya karena panggilan 'Onii-chan'. Mulai dari sekedar nostagia sampai ke arah pemaksaan. Bahkan, Mathias sering jadi korban hanya karena dia ngakuin dirinya sebagai 'Aniki' yang sukses membuat Lukas langsung mencekik pria jabrik itu dengan menarik dasinya.

Seperti pagi ini! Kali ini kedua bocah beda marga itu mulai ngerusuh lagi soal panggilan 'Onii-chan' saat sedang berolahraga bersama mulas 9C. Bahkan, Mathias kembali menjadi korban karena dia sempat dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Emil yang kesal tingkat tinggi.

Yah, itu sebabnya kenapa Mathias sering ngumpet di bawah meja kerjanya setiap kali kedua bocah itu ngerusuh di ruang guru.

* * *

**P untuk Pocky Game**

Ada sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan kata di atas dan ini berkaitan dengan ketua guru jabrik kita.

Kejadiannya begini! Ieyasu, Lance, dan Hokuou-san tachi sedang main ToD di Kantin. Saat itu istirahat dan guru-guru lainnya lagi main di lapangan sama sebagian murid.

Ieyasu yang lagi mikirin Dare buat Mathias tak sengaja melihat Girl-chan yang lagi makan pocky tidak jauh dari tempat mereka main ToD. Guru berambut coklat itu pun langsung ngeluarin evil smirk-nya.

"Sebentar ya, Makkun! Gue bicara sama Steilsson-san dan Bondevik-san dulu, ya?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menarik kedua bocah Iceland dan Norway itu menjauh dari yang lainnya.

Ieyasu pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Emil dan Lukas. Setelah itu, keduanya pun langsung ngacir.

"Memangnya tadi kau ngomong apa sama Ice-kun dan Nor-kun?" tanya Tino heran.

"Rahasia, keles!" jawab Ieyasu sambil memeletkan lidahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan sweatdrop dari pemuda Finland tersebut.

"Eh, eh, eh? Ngapain kalian nyeret gue?" tanya Girl-chan saat diseret kedua bocah beda marga tersebut.

"Nah, Dare-nya adalah..." kata Ieyasu menggantung sambil megang pocky yang ada di tangan gadis itu. "Pocky Game sama anak ini!"

Mathias kaget, Lance facepalm, Berwald diam, Tino cengo, Emil dan Lukas jawdrop, Girl-chan blushing, sementara Ieyasu hanya nyengir gaje.

PLETAK!

"Heh! Lu gila ya, Yasu?! Masa gue harus main pocky game sama anak itu?! Lu kagak inget apa gue pernah cerita kalau tu anak pernah nyium gue di depan semua orang di rumah gue?!" tanya Mathias sewot setelah memukul kepala Ieyasu dengan gagang kapaknya. (Note: baca Chapter 'Telepon Iseng ala Para Guru dan Ketua Guru yang Mengamuk'!)

"Eit, Anata wa kisoku ni shitagawanakereba naranai _(kau harus mengikuti peraturan)_! Lu kan udah milih Dare tadi!" balas Ieyasu sambil ngayunin sebatang pocky yang dipegangnya.

"Cih!" dengus Mathias kesal karena mau tidak mau, dia terpaksa nurut aja.

"Tunggu dulu! Tinggi mereka kan kagak sama, gimana mau gituinnya?" tanya Lance yang merasa agak janggal dengan tinggi badan kedua orang tersebut.

Ieyasu pun membandingkan tinggi keduanya dan benar saja, Girl-chan hanya setinggi dada pria jabrik di depannya.

"Hmm, begini! Siapa yang mau duduk untuk menyamakan tinggi?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Girl-chan pun ngangkat tangannya dan Emil udah nyiapin kursi tinggi untuk gadis itu.

"Mau berapa senti?" tanya Mathias.

"Satu milimeter!" koor semuanya (min Berwald) yang sukses dihadiahi timpukan gelas bir dari pria Denmark tersebut.

"LU PADA GILA, YA?! SATU MILI TUH SAMA AJA CIUMAN, DODOL!" teriak Mathias emosi.

"Ayolah, Makkun! Mulai aja, apa?" ujar Ieyasu.

Pria jabrik itu hanya mengangguk dan dia pun memulai 'Pocky Game' dengan Girl-chan. Keduanya mulai menggigiti ujung biskuit batangan itu perlahan-lahan.

* * *

2 cm...

"Ayo, terus! Terus, Mathias/Dan!" koor Lance dan Emil bersamaan.

Keduanya pun berusaha menahan malu mereka yang selangit. XD

* * *

1 cm...

"Cepetan, Anko/Ta-san! Udah mau satu mili, tuh!" Giliran Lukas dan Tino yang ngasih dukungan.

Mathias mulai membuat catatan batin untuk segera memenggal kepala Ieyasu setelah ini dan yang bersangkutan pun langsung bersin di tempat (?).

* * *

0, 5 cm...

Melihat keduanya mulai menutup mata, Berwald pun ngeluarin smirk selebar perut (?). *Narator dibuang ke Greenland.* Dia pun mulai mendekati sobat jabriknya dan mendorong kepalanya dari belakang.

CHU~ BRAK!

Keduanya pun langsung jatuh dengan posisi sangat ambigu yang- Errr, 'you-know-that', bukan?

"Ups! T'rlalu kec'ng d'rongnya, y'?" tanya Berwald watados seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Mathias pun langsung bangun dan segera mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikannya. Sementara Girl-chan juga ikut bangun dan langsung kabur dari kantin.

"SIAPA YANG TADI DORONG-DORONG, HAH?!" tanriak pria jabrik itu emosi.

Semua yang ada di kantin pun langsung menunjuk Berwald.

"Sve! Lu ngapain pake dorong-dorong, sih?!" tanya Mathias yang masih mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya.

"M'mangny' k'nap'? Buk'anny' k'u suk' s'ma 'nak it'?" jawab Berwald ngeles.

Walaupun ngelesnya Berwald agak kurang jelas, tapi pria Sweden itu bener juga, sih!

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah kantin yang berubah menjadi kapal pecah akibat keganasan sang pria Denmark yang mengamuk tersebut.

* * *

**Q untuk Queen**

Ada banyak queen di NihoNime Gakuen. Ada Girl-chan sang 'Cat Queen' dan 'Pipe Queen', Dissa sang 'Nekophobia Queen', Mea sang 'Eaaa Queen' dan 'Sambel Queen', Sho sang 'CSO Queen', Hanny sang 'Psycho Queen', dan lain-lain.

Setiap Queen pasti punya dambaan masing-masing. Seperti Girl-chan dengan Mathias sang ketua guru kambing *dipenggal Mathias.*, Dissa dengan Motochika sang banci Shikoku yang suka ngamen di taman lawang *ditimpuk jangkar.*, Mea dengan Motonari sang guru langsing *dibalang Ring Blade.*, dan sebagainya.

Setiap orang pasti punya kehidupan 'King and Queen' tersendiri dan pasti banyak pengemarnya. Jadi, harap siapkan tisu yang banyak saat bertemu pasangan favorit!

* * *

**R untuk Rumus**

Dissa, Sho, Dark, dan Sakazaki lagi mengerjakan PR MTK dari ketua guru jabrik kita. Soalnya menyangkut semua rumus dari SD sampai SMP. Mulai dari luas bangun datar, keliling bangun datar, luas bangun ruang, volume bangun ruang, bahkan sampai rumus mencari peluang pun ada di dalamnya. Lengkap sekaligus memusingkan!

"Argh! Kenapa pak Mathias ngasih tugas kayak beginian, sih?!" gerutu Dark kesal.

"Iya! Nyebelin banget!" balas Sho yang juga kesal.

"Eh, Dissa! Lu nulis apaan, tuh?" tanya Sakazaki sambil melihat kerjaan Dissa.

Ternyata, dia menulis 'Rumus pak Mathias: 50 % Kambing (?), 30 % Bir (?), dan 20 % Cowboy (?!)' di kertasnya. (Cowboy: "ASTAGA KAMBING! RUMUS MACAM APAAN, TUH?! DAN LAGI, NGAPAIN NAMA GUE DITULIS SEGALA, DISKOTIK (?)?!")

"Wah, rumus lu keren banget! Gue boleh salin, kagak?" ujar Sakazaki kagum.

"Gue juga, dong!" timpal Dark.

Kedua bocah itu pun langsung mencatat rumus buatan Dissa, sementara Sho hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil. Entah karena kelakuan kedua bocah itu atau rumus buatan Dissa yang kayaknya sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

'Kalau pak Mathias sampai tau, lu bakalan dipenggal kali, Dissa!' batin Sho khawatir.

* * *

**S untuk Sepatu**

Ada suatu kejadian gaje yang berhubungan dengan sepatu. Yap, penyembunyian sepatu oleh orang iseng!

Kalau sepatu murid sih, mungkin masih mainstream! Tapi kejadian ini malah sepatu guru yang diumpetin!

Kejadiannya begini! Seluruh kelas 9 dan para guru di NihoNime Gakuen diajak Hokuou-san tachi ke sebuah kolam renang yang baru saja dibangun di Swedia dan tentu saja, Berwald selaku personifikasi Sweden itu yang membayar semuanya.

Tapi, masalahnya terjadi setelah selesai berenang! Mathias yang udah pake baju celigukan gaje di sekitar ruang ganti cowok seperti mencari sesuatu dengan kaki kanan yang nyeker. Kalian bisa nebak kan apa yang dia cari?

"Lu nyari apa, Dan?" tanya Emil yang heran ngeliat sobat jabriknya celingukan nyari sesuatu.

"Lu ngeliat sepatu gue, kagak? Perasaan terakhir naruh di sekitar sini, deh!" jawab Mathias yang masih celingukan gaje.

"Eh, Anko! Coba lu liat bocah di sebelah sana!" kata Lukas sambil menunjuk seorang bocah cewek yang kaki kanannya memakai sebuah sepatu yang jelas ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran kakinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, aura merah langsung keluar dari tubuh pria jabrik itu dan langsung mendatangi bocah yang dimaksud. Sementara kedua bocah beda marga di depannya pun langsung berpelukan saking ketakutannya di pojok ruangan.

Sementara itu, Sakazaki (bocah yang memakai sepatu tadi) langsung merinding disko saat merasakan aura mengerikan yang menuju ke arahnya. Saat menengok, dia terkejut mendapati sang ketua guru yang udah masuk mode Yandere.

"Eh, pak Kambing! Bapak kenapa? Salah minum obat, ya?" tanya Sakazaki watados yang malah berimbas kepada gaya bicaranya.

"Sakazaki!" kata Mathias dengan aura merah yang besar plus kapak di tangannya.

Semua anak yang ngeliat kejadian itu pun langsung facepalm sambil mikir, 'Wah! Kayaknya tu anak bakalan dibantai sama pak Mathias, deh!'

Kejadiannya selanjutnya tidak bisa dijelaskan! Yang pasti, Sakazaki udah langsung dilarikan ke UGD terdekat akibat keganasan pria Denmark tersebut.

* * *

**T untuk Tiga**

Menurut sebuah intelek gaje di NNG (?), angka tiga merupakan angka pembawa sial. Angka inilah yang membawa seorang Kurusaki Dark menuju kesialannya.

Setelah penentuan nomor urut di kelas 9E (yang ditentukan dengan undian. Aneh? Memang!), Dark yang mendapatkan nomor tiga itu pun langsung kehilangan uangnya saat istirahat, dipanggil oleh Mathias sang ketua guru, dilindes traktor (?) oleh Dissa dengan alasan yang (menurut Dark) sangat kagak masuk akal -diajak kencan sama Motochika.

Keesokan harinya, Dark memohon kepada Masamune sang wali kelas untuk mengganti nomor absennya dengan nomor '2B' dan tentu saja hal itu tidak dikabulkan oleh sang Donkugaryuu.

* * *

**U untuk Uesugi dan Uli?**

"Eh, semuanya! Gue punya tebakan! Apa bedanya Uesugi dan Uli?" tanya Sakazaki kepada kedelapan temannya di kantin.

Kedelapan anak di depannya pun langsung mikir.

"Errr, kalau itu gue kagak tau!" jawab Girl-chan bingung.

"Gue juga, nih! Memang jawabanya apaan?" tanya Dissa penasaran.

"Kalau Uesugi itu Kenshin, kalau Uli itu makanan!" jawab Sakazaki watados yang tak menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tadi kamu bilang apaan barusan?!" tanya Kenshin dengan aura es (?) yang dipelajarinya dari kedua bocah kakak beradik beda marga (baca: Lukas dan Emil).

Sakazaki pun langsung merinding gaje, sementara kedelapan temannya langsung kabur. Poor you! -_-"

* * *

**V untuk Vas Bunga**

"Siapa yang ngirim ini, ya?" tanya Emil saat mendapati sebuah paket berisi vas bunga di dalam kotak surat.

"Paketnya udah tiba, ya? Siniin paketnya!" pekik Mathias sambil berlari menghampiri Emil dengan sangat bernafsu untuk mengambil paket tersebut.

"Eh, Dan? Ada apa- HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAK! GUBRAK! GEDUBRAK! DAK! DOK! DUAK! PLAK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (?) (Cowboy: "Germany nyasar?" -_-" *salah fandom!*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Entah gimana caranya, tu paket kagak pecah kena amukan Mathias yang pengen banget ngambil paket tersebut dari tangan Emil.

Emil sangat penasaran dengan paket untuk Mathias dan berniat nge-stalk dia. Tapi...

"Lu berani nge-stalk, awas aja ya!" ancam pria jabrik itu dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

Emil hanya bisa merinding disko melihat aura mengerikan tersebut. Malangnya nasibmu, Aishurando! =_=" *Narator dipatuk Puffin.*

* * *

**W untuk War**

Perang adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Tapi, kenapa saat para guru NihoNime Gakuen senang-senang aja dengan hal itu?

Rupanya, mereka sering melakukan perang juga. Yap, perang bantal!

"Terima ini!" teriak Keiji sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah Kojuro.

Yah, suasana di kamar para guru memang sangat rusuh. Kamar berisikan dua belas guru (tidak termaksud Mathias dan Lance yang tidur di ruangan sendiri) sarap nan labil tersebut sedang perang bantal. Saking rusuhnya, terkadang pintu kamar tersebut bisa rusak di tempat.

* * *

**X untuk X-files**

Yang satu ini agak sedikit gaje! Kalau kalian bertanya apa sebabnya, tolong perhatikan kejadian di bawah ini.

"Hoi, Ransu-kun! Buku lu yang 'itu' kemana?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Lance yang lagi duel sama Lukas.

"Errr, memangnya lu kagak ketemu Mathias? Perasaan buku gue ada sama dia, deh!" ujar Lance bertanya balik sambil menaruh kartunya di atas meja.

Pertanyaan barusan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari guru berambut coklat tersebut.

"Anko itu lagi disiksa sama 'seseorang' di suatu tempat! Gue kagak tanggung jawab kalau si Anko udah tepar dengan mulut berbusa atau tewas di tempat!" jawab Lukas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang.

Ieyasu pun pergi ke ruangan sang ketua guru dan mendapati 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Lukas sedang membantai Mathias dengan SVDFX-9 (kalau kagak salah).

"Errr, Andre! Lu masih emosi gara-gara kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Ieyasu kepada orang itu penasaran.

Orang yang dipanggil Andre itu pun hanya mengangguk dan menyeret Mathias keluar ruangan sambil ngomong, "Gue boleh pinjem si jabrik ini? Soalnya, dia ketauan nyolong buku 'X-files' Gerrard!"

Ieyasu pun langsung facepalm sambil mikir, 'Buku yang ada di tangannya Makkun kan minjem dari Ransu-kun! 'Salah Kaprah' lagi dia!'

* * *

**Y untuk Yandere**

Semua penghuni NihoNime Gakuen udah tau kalau Mathias memiliki sifat Yandere. Walaupun kagak akut, tapi sangat berbahaya kalau sampai sifatnya yang satu ini kambuh. Salah satunya, seperti kejadian berikut!

Lance dan Mathias sekarang sedang berada di sebuah pertokoan suku cadang (atau bengkel?) untuk mencari keperluan yang diminta Ieyasu. Sebenarnya, Ieyasu meminta mereka untuk membeli suku cadang yang biasa dipakai Ieyasu untuk memperbaiki mesin Tadakatsu. Entah apa alasannya, mereka berdua tidak tau! Tapi yang terpenting, keduanya sudah diberitahu tempat dan barang yang akan dibeli.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya Lance kepada pria jabrik di sebelahnya.

"Iya! Gue udah pernah ke sini, jadi gue agak hafal!" jawab Mathias dengan nada serius.

Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah toko.

"Permisi!" kata Lance sambil memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan pegawai toko.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu pemilik toko ini?" tanya Lance sopan.

Kalau gue boleh tau, mereka sebenernya mau beli suku cadang atau mau jelasin utang? Kok jadi deja vu kayak di Chapter 'Drabble Nista di NihoNime Gakuen' bagian 'Request', ya? Ah, bomat lah! Gue takutnya tu Kambing Yandere-nya kambuh lagi!

"E-eh? Si Bos lagi si-" Perkataan sang pegawai terpotong saat sebuah kapak sudah menempel di lehernya.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu saja, oke? Nå, dame _(Nah, nona)_! Kalau kau tidak mau kepalamu kupenggal, tolong panggilkan dia!" ancam Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikan plus kapak keramatnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata sang pegawai sambil berlari ke dalam dengan ketakutan.

Lance pun langsung facepalm dengan kelakuan pria jabrik yang mulai kambuh lagi Yandere-nya.

'Waduh! Kalau sampai Ieyasu tau hal ini, gimana jadinya coba?' batin Lance sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**Z untuk Zebracross**

Suatu hari, Lance dan Emil sedang menyeberangi jalan. Setelah menyeberangi jalan, Lance bertanya kepada Emil dan langsung ditertawakan oleh pemuda Iceland tersebut.

"Yah, disebut zebracross karena garis-garisnya berwarna hitam-putih kayak zebra! Kalau garis-garisnya berwarna kuning-hitam, namanya jadi tigercross!" jawab Emil sambil terkekeh kecil.

Lance pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

'Garing ah, Emil-san!' pikir Lance yang masih sweatdrop.

Sementara Emil? Ternyata, dia sudah tertawa gaje! *dipatuk Puffin.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, bagaimana? Gaje, kagak?

Yang bagian 'Pocky Game' itu kepikiran pas ada pembagian pocky gratis di sekolah! Rasa coklat itu enak banget, lho! (Karena saya hanya demen rasa coklat! *plak!*)

Review! :D


	24. Randomness Part Season 2

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Anda pasti lupa baca yang bagian 'Kalau sepatu murid sih, mungkin masih mainstream! Tapi ini malah sepatu guru yang diumpetin!' Yah, memang gaje banget para guru nelpon iseng kayak gitu! :D Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**P. S: BTW, anda Review dua kali, ya? Soalnya saya sempat cengo pas nemu penname anda dua kali!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Randomness Part Season 2**

* * *

_Randomness Part 11: Saat terjadi kerusuhan di kelas 9E..._

Sekarang kelas 9E sedang perang dengan melempar berbagai peralatan. Mulai dari sapu, penggaris, pel, tempat pensil, kemoceng, bahkan sampai dengan ember (?) pun dilempar.

"Selamat pa-"

FYUUUUUUNG! TUING! (?)

Entah gimana caranya, sebuah penggaris plastik yang dilempar oleh salah satu anak bisa nyangkut di rambut Mathias yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Menyadari ada yang nyangkut di rambutnya, pria jabrik itu pun mengambil penggaris tersebut dan langsung men-death glare seluruh mulas 9E.

"Siapa yang tadi lempar ni penggaris?!" tanya Mathias emosi sambil meremas penggaris itu seolah mau mematahkannya.

Seluruh mulas 9E pun langsung nunjuk Sakazaki.

"Maaf, pak! Saya kagak sengaja!" kata Sakazaki sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kerjakan UK 3 dan jangan ribut!" perintah sang ketua guru sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "Dan kalau sampai bapak nemu ada yang melempar penggaris lagi, bapak kagak segan-segan buang penggarisnya tanpa kompromi!"

"Iya, pak!" koor seluruh mulas 9E.

Tapi setelah Mathias meninggalkan kelas itu, mereka pun kembali rusuh. Awalnya, mereka pikir pria Denmark itu hanya bercanda. Tapi masalahnya...

"Rasain lemparan gue!" teriak Dark sambil melempar sebuah penggaris merah bergambar seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Lemparan Dark yang awalnya dilemparkan ke arah Switch, malah ditangkap oleh sang ketua guru yang kebetulan baru saja kembali dari toilet. Mathias pun langsung mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikannya plus mematahkan penggaris tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Seluruh mulas 9E pun langsung merinding disko melihatnya. Sementara Girl-chan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dasar! Pak Mathias dilawan!" gumam gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

_Randomness Part 12: Saat para mulas 9C di-troll ketua guru..._

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di NihoNime Gakuen. Para mulas 9C sedang sibuk memecahkan password WiFi sekolah.

"Eh, Ra! Password WiFi-nya apaan, sih?" tanya Luthfi kepada Girl-chan yang lagi menggambar sketsa Nyotalia Denmark. (Cowboy: "Deja vu?" -_-")

"Menekedele! Ngapain lu nanyain gue?" jawab gadis itu sambil bertanya balik.

"Yeee, lu kan 'murid kesayangan' pak Kambing! Bantuin kita, kek!" koor Anko Trio bersamaan.

Girl-chan pun hanya bisa facepalm mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Iya, deh! Gue tanyain pak Mathias dulu!" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Gimana, Ra?" tanya Fahira.

"Dia bilang password-nya kagak tau!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

Seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung panik seketika.

"Argh! Masa pak Kambing itu kagak tau password-nya, sih?!" gerutu Feby.

"Iya, nih! Kagak bertanggung jawab banget, tuh!" balas Nova.

"Yuk kita demo ke ruang guru!" saran Farel.

"OSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" koor seluruh mulas 9C (min Girl-chan dan Khalisa) dan mereka pun langsung menyerbu ruang guru.

"Dasar! Kagak nyadar mereka kalau udah di-troll!" gumam Girl-chan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Di-troll? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Khalisa yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Errr, soal itu-"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Pak Mathias!" panggil Girl-chan di depan ruang guru.

"Eh, Girl-chan! Tumben ke sini! Mau ngapain?" tanya Mathias sambil memeluk gadis itu.

"Errr, begini! Saya cuma mau nanyain password WiFi doang!" jawab gadis itu sambil blushing dipeluk sang ketua guru.

"Oh gitu!" balas pria jabrik itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Password-nya itu 'kagak tau'!"

Girl-chan pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Bapak beneran kagak tau?" tanya gadis itu cengo.

"Ih, bukan begitu maksudnya!" ralat Mathias. "Begini, bapak berniat nge-troll anak-anak yang demen nyolong WiFi (?)! Jadi, bapak sengaja ngasih password yang kagak bisa ditebak!"

"Beneran?" tanya Girl-chan lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya! Kalau kagak percaya, coba aja buka WiFi kamu, terus tulis 'kagak tau' di password-nya!" saran pria Denmark itu.

Girl-chan pun langsung melakukan apa yang disarankan sang ketua guru tersebut dan dia langsung tertawa garing.

"Hahaha! Ide nge-troll yang sangat unik!" puji gadis itu kagum.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Khalisa pun langsung ngakak mendengar cerita Girl-chan barusan.

"Wakakakaka! Bakalan kayak gimana tuh jadinya?" komentar Khalisa yang masih ngakak.

"Yah, biarlah mereka nista!" balas Girl-chan sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ah, sialan tuh pak Kambing sarap!" gerutu Syams kesal.

"Iya, nih! Perusak suasana aja! Kalau bisa, jelasinnya yang bener kek! Kagak usah pake nge-troll juga, kale!" balas Idham yang juga kesal.

Sekarang 34 mulas 9C sedang ngumpul di perpustakaan setelah sebuah kejadian gaje saat penyerbuan ke ruang guru.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Para guru plus Hokuou-san tachi sedang main poker di ruang guru saat 34 mulas 9C menyerbu ruang guru.

"Pak Mathias/Kambing! Kami mau protes!" koor mereka semua kesal di depan ruang guru.

"Hoi, Makkun! Mereka kenapa, coba?" tanya Ieyasu yang sweatdrop melihat gerombolan 34 mulas 9C tersebut.

"Gue mau urusin mereka dulu!" kata Mathias sambil menaruh kartunya dan berjalan keluar ruang guru.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian mau protes apaan, sih?" tanya sang ketua guru.

"Pak, kami mau nanya! Password WiFi-nya apaan, sih?" tanya seluruh mulas 9C di situ.

"Oooooh, itu! Kenapa kalian malah protes? Bukannya si **** udah ngasih tau, ya?" jawab Mathias sambil bertanya balik.

"Iya, tapi dia bilang bapak kagak tau password-nya!" koor 34 mulas 9C tersebut.

"Yah! Memang pasword-nya 'kagak tau', kan! Kalau kagak percaya, tulis aja di password WiFi kalian!" usul pria jabrik itu.

34 mulas 9C pun langsung melakukan hal yang diusulkan Mathias barusan dan langsung cengo seketika.

Mau tau reaksi 34 mulas 9C setelah nyadar mereka udah di-troll?

"ANJRIT, BANGSAT, KAMPRET! TERNYATA KITA DI-TROLL SAMA PAK KAMBING! NYET! KOK KITA BARU TAU, SIH?!" pekik 34 mulas 9C kesal.

"Yeee, salah kalian juga kagak dengerin yang jelas maksud anak itu!" balas Mathias watados.

Alhasil, 34 mulas 9C pun langsung ngeluarin dark aura plus menyiapkan berbagai macam barang, mulai dari sapu, pel, ember, sepatu, tempat pensil, kemoceng, vas bunga, buku, penghapus papan tulis, spidol, dan lain-lain untuk dilempar ke kepala sang ketua guru sarap tersebut. Melihat dark aura dari 34 mulas 9C tersebut, Mathias pun langsung menelan ludah.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" teriak Mathias sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

34 mulas 9C pun langsung ngejar-ngejar pria jabrik tersebut sampai muterin sekolah, sementara Girl-chan dan Khalisa yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung ketawa ngakak.

"Wakakaka! Mereka kena jebakan betmen!" kata Khalisa yang masih ngakak dengan kejadian barusan.

"Itu mah bukan jebakan betmen lagi, tapi jebakan Mathias Køhler!" timpal Girl-chan sambil terkekeh kecil.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" tanya Slamet dengan Toa Kampung Elrios (?). *salah fandom!*

"Et, deh! Bisa kagak kalian buka pintu dulu baru nanya?" tanya yang di luar sana.

"Kagak bisa~" jawab yang lainnya bercanda.

"Ayolah!" balas yang di luar sewot.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Hei, hei! Pak Mathias lagi kagak bercanda, nih!" kata Khalisa dari luar perpustakaan.

"Bener juga sih kata Khalisa!" ujar Erlin.

CEKLEK!

"Ah, iya! Tak, Luthy-kun!" kata Mathias kepada sang ketua kelas 9C.

"Iya, pak! Lagian, ngapain sih bapak pake nge-troll kita segala?" tanya Luthfi.

"Yah, bapak cuma pengen tau aja gimana enaknya nge-troll murid!" jawab sang ketua guru watados.

Seluruh mulas 9C yang berada di perpustakaan pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

_Randomness Part 13: Saat ada murid baru di kelas 9C..._

"Eh, Luthfi! Katanya ada anak baru, ya?" tanya Fahira kepada Luthfi yang lagi main poker sama Anko Trio, Bama, dan Dimas.

"Kayaknya, deh! Soalnya, gue dengar kemaren pak Mathias ngasih taunya begitu!" jawab Luthfi tanpa beralih pandangan dari kartunya.

BRAK!

Pintu pun langsung dibanting oleh seorang cowok berambut hitam ponytail berkacamata yang sukses mengagetkan seluruh mulas 9C (min Girl-chan yang lagi keluar).

"Nee-chan mana nee-chan?" tanya anak itu tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

Seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung ngangkat alis masing-masing dengan bingung.

"Kamu nyari siapa, hah?!" teriak Mathias dari belakang bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu pun menutup telinganya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ah, Denmark-pyon (?)! Bikin saya kaget aja, deh! Bapak liat nee-chan, kagak?" tanya anak itu.

"Memangnya kakak kamu siapa, sih? Dan kenapa kamu panggil bapak begitu?" Mathias malah bertanya balik dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

Seluruh mulas 9C di kelas pun langsung sweatdrop dengan percakapan gaje keduanya plus merinding melihat aura mengerikan pria jabrik tersebut.

"Ada yang nyariin gue?" tanya Girl-chan dari belakang ketua guru tersebut.

"Ah, nee-chan mah! Aku cariin kemana-mana malah di situ!" jawab bocah itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eeeeeeeeh? Dia adek lu/kamu?" tanya seluruh telas Girl-chan plus Mathias heran.

"Yah, begitulah!" jawab Girl-chan datar.

"Hehehe! Boku wa Giro-kun! Yoroshiku!" kata bocah itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Giro Bilyet (?)?" tanya Luthfi dengan baka-nya.

Giro-kun pun ngeluarin dark aura plus sebuah biola dan langsung memukul ketua kelas 9C tersebut seperti melakukan Home Run (?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Luthfi sambil mental keluar jendela.

Sementara para mulas 9C (min Girl-chan dan Luthfi) plus Mathias hanya bisa merinding gaje melihat acara pemukulan tersebut.

'Hyiiiiiiiiiii, gue kagak mau nyari mati sama tu anak! Entar nasib gue bakalan kayak si Luthfi/Luthy-kun!' batin mereka yang merinding tersebut.

Nasib si Luthfi? Dia mental sampai terbang ke Swedia berkat pukulan ganas dari Giro-kun dan ditemukan Berwald sedang gelantungan di atas sebuah tiang listrik (?).

* * *

_Randomness Part 14: Saat ada chara CSO nyasar ke NihoNime Gakuen..._

Di koridor kelas 9, terlihat seorang pria sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang guru.

"Permisi?" kata pria itu saat memasuki ruang guru.

Tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat anak di bawah umur. Yah, acara Yaoi-an!

"HOI! JANGAN ABAIKAN GUE, DONG!" teriak pria itu kesal.

Alhasil, seluruh guru di sana pun langsung berhenti di tempat.

"Lu siapa?" koor para guru.

"Gue? Gue orang yang lagi nyari yang namanya dari Ma apa gitu!" jawab pria itu watados.

Seluruh guru yang mendengarnya pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Jiah, yang namanya dari Ma sih banyak!" kata Lance. "Ada Masamune, Masaru, Mathias, terus..."

"Nama yang ketiga tuh yang gue cari!" potong pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Hoooh! Lu nyari gue, ya?" tanya Mathias dari ruangannya. "Lang tid ingen se dig, André! Crazy dreng, der nogensinde slog mig to gange i Angra Nest _(Lama tidak jumpa, Andre! Bocah gila yang pernah menghajarku dua kali di Angra Nest)_!"

"Lu mau ngajakin perang, ya?!" tanya pria bernama Andre itu emosi.

"Hayoh! Siapa yang takut sama lu?! Gue pernah bilang kalau gue Immortal, tapi gue kagak sudi dihajar hidup-hidup! Ayo lawan gue kalau lu berani!" tantang Mathias sambil ngeluarin kapaknya.

"Oke! Gue terima tantangan lu!" balas Andre sambil ngeluarin JNS-9.

Para guru pun langsung ngungsi ke pojok ruangan, sementara kedua pria itu langsung ngeluarin aura mengerikan masing-masing.

"Wah! Kayaknya mereka bakalan perang, nih!" komentar Ieyasu.

"Apa kagak ada yang bisa hentiin mereka, dayo?" tanya Musket yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Hoi, Andre!" kata seorang pria di belakang Andre. "Kita tuh ke sini mau nyariin Author Honey, bukan mau perang sama si jabrik itu!"

"Ah, Gerrard! Lu ngangguin aja, deh!" gerutu Andre kesal sambil menurunkan JNS-9 miliknya.

"Yah, kenapa kagak bilang? Kalau kalian mau nyariin si Sho, dia ada di kelas 9D!" kata Mathias sambil menaruh kapak di bahunya. "Lance, tolong anterin kedua pria itu ke kelas 9D!"

"Baiklah!" ujar bocah berambut merah itu sambil menarik Andre dan Gerrard ke kelas 9D.

"Eh, Makkun! Memangnya lu tau darimana kalau dia pernah menghajar lu dua kali?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Rahasia pribadi!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil berjalan ke ruangannya.

* * *

Di kelas 9D...

"Nah, tuh kelasnya! Masuk aja kalau kalian mau!" kata Lance sambil berjalan pergi setelah mengantarkan kedua pria itu ke depan kelas 9D.

"Mau masuk, kagak?" tanya Gerrard.

"Ya udah, deh!" jawab Andre pasrah.

Keduanya pun masuk ke kelas 9D yang lagi rusuh-rusuhnya. Serusuh Bad Touch Trio dihajar Hungary (?). Entah kenapa, ketika mereka masuk ke kelas itu, seluruh mulas 9D di sana pun langsung diem di tempat.

"Ma-maaf! Kalian nyariin siapa, ya?" tanya Dissa.

"Apa ada yang namanya 'Honey Sho' di sini?" tanya Andre.

"Yo!" kata seorang gadis yang lagi main tam-tam sambil mojok di ujung ruangan.

"Boleh ngomong sebentar?" tanya Gerrard.

Sho pun langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua pria itu keluar kelas. Apakah dia akan diperkaos sama mereka? *Narator dibuang ke Poisoning.* Sementara Sho pergi, kelas pun kembali rusuh seperti biasanya.

* * *

_Randomness Part 15: Saat kelas 9A ulangan dengan Mathias..._

Hari ini kelas 9A sedang kalang kabut karena akan ada ulangan dadakan. Parahnya lagi, pengawasnya adalah sang ketua guru laknat kita, Mathias. Hal itu mereka ketahui dari ramalan Runa.

"Runa! Coba lagi ramalannya! Kali aja salah!" kata Mea yang paling kagak suka dengan ulangan.

"Percuma! Hasilnya sama aja dan ini udah sepuluh kali, lho!" balas Runa yang kecapean meramal.

"Yah, nasib deh kita ulangan sama pak Kambing!" ujar Dhennis pasrah. "Tapi kita mesti hati-hati, lho! Kata ****, soalnya gaje semua!"

BRAK!

Pintu kelas itu pun langsung dibanting dengan tidak keperike'pintu'an (?) oleh si pria jabrik dari Denmark yang menjabat sebagai ketua guru tersebut. Seluruh mulas 9A pun langsung panik dan segera duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Nah, anak-anak! Hari ini kita ulangan, ya! Cepat siapkan alat tulis masing-masing!" perintah Mathias tanpa dosa.

Seluruh mulas 9A pun langsung menyiapkan alat tulis dengan catatan, setelah ulangan mereka bakalan menggantung ketua guru itu di tiang bendera.

Oh, iya! Kita lihat saja soal yang akan diujikan! Semoga sedikit berhubungan dengan pelajaran sekolah!

* * *

**1\. Sebutkan ibukota negara di Eropa Utara!**

"Dafuq! Soal apaan, nih?" gumam Mea heran.

"Pst, Mea! Lu tau kagak jawabannya?" tanya Runa yang berada di bangku sebelah kanannya.

"Gue cuma tau Oslo sama Stockholm doang!" jawab Mea sambil berbisik.

"Gue mah cuma tau Kopenhagen sama Helsinki!" balas Runa.

"Tapi kan negara Eropa Utara ada lima! Nah, yang jadi pertanyaan gue, ibukota Islandia itu apa?" tanya Mea.

"Gue kagak tau! Kalaupun tau, ngejanya susah banget!" jawab Runa.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hat-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Emil pun langsung bersin yang sukses menyebabkan badai lokal dadakan di ruang guru.

"Lu kenapa, Steilsson-san?" tanya Keiji sambil merapikan kartu UNO yang terbang ke lantai akibat kejadian barusan.

"Kagak ada!" jawab Emil datar sambil mikir. 'Siapa yang ngomongin gue, ya?'

* * *

Kita kembali ke kelas 9A!

* * *

**2\. Siapakah nama hewan peliharaan Finland?**

"Haaaaaah?" tanya seluruh mulas 9A sambil memunculkan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

Entah kenapa, Mathias malah menulis kata 'bunga' dan 'telur' di papan tulis plus gambar bendera Jepang. (Cowboy: "Apa maksudnya coba?" -_-")

Walaupun begitu, mereka semua tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya. Alhasil, mereka pun menjawab seadaannya. (Thundy: "Kasihan amat, ya!" XP *dipenggal Mathias.*)

* * *

**3\. Coba pecahkan gambar berikut!**

Seluruh mulas 9A yang melihat soal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat gambar gaje di soal tersebut.

Kalau kalian mau tau gambarnya seperti apa, gambarnya tuh adalah gambar bendera Swedia, hati, dan bendera Finlandia. Apakah tu Kambing mau promosiin pairing SuFin? *dihajar Tino dan Berwald.*

'Apa maksudnya coba? Pak Kambing otaknya mulai ngaco!' batin para mulas cowok sambil menulis 'Swedia cinta Finlandia' di kertas masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic Five...

"Hatchi!" Tino dan Berwald langsung bersin bersamaan.

"Sve, Fin! Kalian kagak apa-apa?" tanya Lukas sambil ngasih kotak tisu.

"Ah, iya! Makasih, Nor-kun!" jawab Tino sambil ngambil sebuah tisu.

Berwald hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yah, daripada memperhatikan tiga bocah Nordic gaje itu, kita balik lagi ke kelas 9A! *dijejelin sustromming.* *dilindes kereta santa.* *dikejar-kejar troll.*

* * *

**4\. Siapakah Nordic yang biasa dipanggil Ta-san?**

'Tarzan kali maksudnya?' batin para mulas 9A sambil nulis 'Tarzan' (?) di kertas mereka.

Alhasil, Mathias yang tak sengaja membawa soal itu langsung merinding gaje membayangkan jawaban yang akan keluar dari para mulas 9A tersebut.

* * *

**5\. Siapakah pacar dari sang ketua guru?**

'Eeeeeeeeeh? Sejak kapak pak Mathias/Kambing punya pacar?' batin seluruh mulas 9A (min Mea dan Runa) cengo.

Sementara Mea dan Runa menulis sebuah nama di kertas mereka.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"HATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Girl-chan langsung bersin di tempat yang sukses bikin gempar sekelas.

"****-chan! Tolong tenang!" tegur Lance yang lagi ngajar.

"Iya, pak!" balas Girl-chan gelagapan.

* * *

Oke, mari kita liat situasi setelah selesai ulangan.

"Argh, soalnya sarap semua!" gerutu Wakum kesal.

"Iya! Parah banget tuh pembuat soalnya!" timpal Faisal.

Yah, tidak heran jika suasana di kelas itu selalu suram setelah ulangan. Nasib sang ketua guru? Mathias udah diikat di tiang bendera setelah ulangan gaje tersebut.

* * *

_Randomness Part 16: Saat Hanbei pertama kali mengajar di kelas 9B..._

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Hanbei memasuk kelas 9B.

"Pagi, bu (?)!" balas para mulas 9B yang sukses bikin Hanbei sweatdrop.

"Hei, hei! Saya kan laki-laki, masa dipanggil bu?" tanya Hanbei yang masih sweatdrop.

"Habis, bapak shota (?) banget sih!" koor seluruh mulas 9B watados. (Cowboy: "WHAT?! Hanbei shota?!" *dicambukin di tempat.*)

"Ya sudah! Saya Takenada Hanbei, guru Fisika! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak! Bapak umurnya berapa?" tanya salah satu cewek.

"Errr, kalau tidak salah dua puluhan!" jawab Hanbei. (Thundy: "Lho? Kok 'kalau kagak salah', sih?"/Cowboy: "Karena BakAuthor kagak tau umur para chara Basara!" *dicambukin lagi.*)

"Bapak mau nggak jadi pa-" Perkataan anak itu pun terpotong setelah melihat sesosok makhluk di depan pintu.

"Pa? Pa apaan?" tanya Hanbei.

"Errrrr, kagak jadi deh pak!" jawab anak itu gemetaran.

"Jiah, masa gitu aja kagak berani?" sorak Mikado kecewa.

"Mungkin karena orang di depan pintu, kali!" ujar Hanny sambil menunjuk ke depan pintu.

"Oh, hai Mitsu-kun!" sapa Hanbei ramah.

Mitsunari pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Olala! Ternyata ada Mitsunari, toh! Kalau dia kagak ada di depan pintu, mungkin si Hanbei udah ditembak jadi pacar anak tadi!

* * *

_Randomness Part 17: Saat para guru lagi main ToD..._

Sekarang para guru sedang main ToD di kantin.

"Nah, gue duluan ya!" kata Ieyasu santai sambil memutar sebuah botol dan berhenti di Mathias.

"Truth or Dare, Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Untuk main aman, truth!" Kata Mathias santai.

"Apa aja yang lu suka selain bir, blueberry, dan Girl-chan?" tanya Ieyasu jahil.

"Kapak, singa, cerita viking, memancing, doujin, video R-18, warna merah, sarden, pokoknya banyak deh!" jawab Mathias dengan semangat bacot 17 Agustus (?) plus blushing setelah mendengar nama 'murid kesayangan'-nya.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo plus sweatdrop mendengarnya. Mathias pun memutar botolnya sampai berhenti di Motonari.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Mathias.

"Dare aja, deh! Sesekali!" jawab Motonari.

Sayangnya, dia kagak melihat senyum licik di bibir Mathias.

"Crossdress sampai permainan selesai!" tantang pria jabrik itu.

Yang disuruh pun hanya bisa membatu. Akhirnya, Motonari pun digeret paksa oleh Hanbei dan Keiji.

"WHOAAA! SEMBADI HELEP MIIIII!" teriak Motonari sok English saat dia digeret sama 'make-up artist' yang akan mengubahnya menjadi cewek.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

Sekarang Motonari sudah memakai baju yang biasa dipakai Miku (?). Seluruh guru pun hanya siul-siul gaje melihatnya. Motonari dengan kesal memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Lance.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Motonari

"Truth!" jawab Lance malas.

"Hmhmhm! Gue udah nyelidikin masa lalu lu!" kata Motonari mengawali.

'STALKER!' batin sang guru prematur (?) tersebut.

"Lu suka kagak sama orang yang pernah lu tembak dulu?" tanya Motonari yang gayanya udah kayak detektif gadungan. *plak!*

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Apa kabar, pak kodok?" :D)

"Oy, oy, Ransu-kun! Daijobu?" tanya Ieyasu yang panik karena Lance hanya diam membatu.

"Lu kagak usah sefrontal itu juga, dong!" bentak Mathias ke Motonari.

Tapi...

"Mouri-san!" Lance yang udah ngeluarin dark aura pun mulai mendekati Motonari

"Cho-chotto matte! Hanbei yang nyuruh, ciyus!" kata Motonari panik yang berimbas dengan gaya bicaranya.

"Kalian!" kata Lance yang udah ngamuk mode on.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah balik dari UGD terdekat, Motonari pun terpaksa menyuruh Lance memutar botolnya. Bocah berambut merah itu pun memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Keiji.

"Truth or Dare? Maeda-san?" tanya Lance.

"Truth aja, deh!" kata Keiji agak gugup.

"Seneng kagak nge-crossdress Mouri-san?" tanya Lance dengan nada jahil.

Motonari pun langsung ngeluarin death glare terbaiknya.

"Wih, itu mah seneng banget gue!" jawab Keiji mengabaikan death glare dari Motonari.

"Giliran gue, kan?" tanya Keiji sambil muter botolnya dan berhenti di Mitsunari.

"Truth or Dare?" tanyanya.

"Dare!" jawab Mitsunari.

"Peluk Hanbei sono!" kata Keiji dengan nada jahil.

Keduanya pun hanya bisa blushing dan langsung pelukan. Setelah itu, Mitsunari muter botolnya dan berhenti di Kojuro.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Dare!" jawab Kojuro.

"Jangan makan sayuran hari ini! Semua jadi saksi, ya!" kata Mitsunari ke semua guru di kantin.

Kojuro pun memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Yukimura.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Kojuro.

"Dare!" jawab Yukimura.

"Oy, Sasuke! Ambilin benda 'itu', dong!" kata Kojuro nyuruh Sasuke untuk ngambil sesuatu di kulkas kantin itu.

Setelah Sasuke ngasih barang 'itu', Kojuro pun ngasih Dare-nya Yukimura.

"Nih, liatin ini dan jangan ngi-" Perkataan Kojuro terhenti karena Yukimura udah ngiler duluan.

"Gue kasih, deh! Gue kan kagak sadis!" kata Kojuro sambil ngasih tu dango ke Yukimura.

Yukimura pun muter botolnya dan berhenti di Shingen.

"Truth or Dare, Oyakata-sama?" tanya Yukimura.

"Dare!" jawab Shingen.

Entah kenapa, Mathias langsung bersin (?).

"Tolong anda tonjok Mathias-dono, ya!" perintah Yukimura tanpa dosa.

"Dengan senang hati~" kata Shingen sambil menonjok sang ketua guru di tempat.

Mathias pun langsung mental keluar kantin dan balik lagi dengan muka ringsek. Kemudian, Shingen pun muter botolnya dan berhenti di Sasuke.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Shingen.

"Dare!" jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Tidur di pangkuannya Donkugaryuu sampai saya bilang cukup!" tantang Shingen.

Sasuke pun beranjak ke bangku tempat Masamune tidur sambil duduk (Cowboy: "Kebooooo! Baru makan langsung tidur!" *di-War Dance.*). Masamune yang merasakan ada tambahan beban di pahanya langsung bangun dan mendapati sasuke yang lagi tiduran di situ. Dia pun langsung punya ide yang sedikit 'beresiko'. Masamune pun mendekati mukanya ke Sasuke, tapi...

"CUKUUUUP! Lu mau ngapain, Bakakugaryuu?" tanya Shingen yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkat semi-mesum dari si mata satu tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan tuannya pun langsung membuka matanya dan...

Muka si Saru udah kayak kepiting rebus, tuh! *kena shuriken.*

"Gomen ne!" kata Masamune watados.

"He-HENTAI!"

PLAK!

Sasuke pun langsung menggampar si Donkugaryuu dan mencembungkan pipinya. Dia pun kembali ke meja kantin dan muter botol itu sampe berhenti di Hanbei.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Sasuke.

"Truth!" jawab Hanbei yakin.

"Kenapa lu suka sama Køhler-san kalau dia lagi mabok?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jahil.

Mathias pun langsung kaget.

"Yah, suka aja! Kan kalau dia mabok, bisa dijejelin pete (?)!" jawab Hanbei watados yang sukses dihadiahi geplakan gagang kapak dari Mathias dan langsung pingsan di tempat. (Cowboy: "Cepetan, bawa dia ke UGD!" XD)

Setelah Hanbei bangkit dari kuburan *plak!* (Hanbei: "Gue belum matiiiiiiiiii!" *cambukin Thundy.*), dia pun memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Kenshin.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Hanbei.

"Dare!" jawab Kenshin datar.

"Hmmm, gendong ala bridal style satu orang di sini! Terus, bawa dia bolak-balik dari lapangan ke sini! Whoa!" tantang Hanbei yang sekarang ada di gendongan Kenshin (Cowboy: "Bukan adegan fujo, ya!" :D).

Hanbei yang notabene shota dan paling kecil di antara guru lainnya (Hanbei: *nyiapin cambuk.*/Thundy: "A-ampuuun, Shota-sa-" *dicambukin duluan.*), jadi Kenshin langsung kepikiran buat gendong Hanbei.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Udah, kan?" tanya Kenshin yang ngos-ngosan.

Dia pun memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Motochika.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Kenshin.

"Truth!" jawab Motochika.

"Kalau ada satu kesempatan membuka aib orang, siapa yang pengen lu buka aibnya?" tanya Kenshin.

"Pastinya Køhler-saaaaaaaaan!" jawab Motochika yang sukses membuat Mathias langsung ngibrit ke toilet (?). *apa hubungannya?*

Motochika memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Masamune.

"Truth or Dare, Brokugaryuu (?)?" tanya Motochika. (Cowboy: "Kok jadi deja vu di fic-nya Dissa, ya?" -_-")

"Dare!" jawab Masamune.

Mathias bersin lagi (?). (Cowboy: "Sumpah! Gue punya firasat kayaknya dia bakalan sial terus, deh!" -_-")

"Yaoi-an sama Køhler-san sono!" perintah Motochika jahil plus mesum mode on.

Alhasil, Mathias pun langsung diseret Masamune ke ruangan terdekat untuk 'you-know-what-i'm-mean'.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak sang ketua guru sambil berontak dari si mata satu tersebut.

"Gue kasihan banget sama Makkun!" gumam Ieyasu prihatin.

"Idem!" balas Lance datar.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Kayaknya kagak perlu muter botol lagi, deh! Truth or Dare, Yasu?" tanya Masamune kepada Ieyasu setelah sukses menodai keperawanan si Kam- *dipenggal Mathias.*

"Truth!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Gue pengen tau ini dari dulu! Kenapa sih lu sering banget manggil Køhler-san 'Makkun'?" tanya Masamune penasaran.

Ieyasu pun langsung menelan ludah sambil mikir keras apakah dia akan ngasih tau alasan sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Denmāku no mā, sore nazenara Makkun _(Yah, karena Makkun itu dari Denmark)_! Apa salahnya gue manggil dia begitu?" jawab Ieyasu bertanya balik.

Masamune pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Kita udahan, yuk!" ujar Lance lemes.

"Iya, nih! Gue mau ganti baju!" kata Motonari.

Para guru pun langsung pergi ke ruang guru untuk istirahat.

* * *

_Randomness Part 18: Saat Emil memperkenalkan Dodge Frisbee kepada guru NihoNime Gakuen..._

Sekarang Hanbei, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, dan Keiji sedang berjalan ke ruang guru. Di depan pintu ruang guru, terlihat si idiot tukang makan sayuran *ditebas Kojuro.*, idiot merah maniak dango *ditabok Yukimura.*, banci Shikoku ungu *ditimpuk jangkar.*, pria langsing *dibalang Ring Blade.*, dan si kambing jabrik *dipenggal Mathias.*.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di luar?" tanya Ieyasu kepada teman-temannya.

"Err, kita sendiri kagak tau mau jelasin gimana!" jawab Kojuro dan Motochika kebingungan.

"Dan kenapa banyak kilauan cahaya di dalam?" tanya Hanbei sweatdrop.

"Itu juga kita kagak tau!" jawab Yukimura.

"Mendingan kita tungguin yang lain!" saran Motonari.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Kenapa kagak bisa masuk, sih?" tanya Kenshin sambil dobrak pintu bareng Shingen.

Setelah mereka nyerah, pintu pun dibuka dan memunculkan sesosok pemuda berambut platinum blonde.

"Yooo!" sapa orang itu.

"Lu siapa?" tanya Masamune.

"Omae wa..." kata Kenshin ngawalin.

Siluet pemuda itu pun perlahan menunjukkan pigmen warnanya (?).

"Dare?" tanya Kenshin watados.

Pemuda itu pun langsung headbang di tempat.

"Kita juga belum tau, kali!" kata Shingen sweatdrop.

"Ekhem! Boku no nama e wa Emil Steilsson!" jawab pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hening...

"Ooh! Temennya Køhler-san dari Iceland itu, ya?" tanya Kojuro.

"Betul! Tumben lu pinter, BaKatakura!" kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Emil tersebut.

Kojuro? Tentu saja dia langsung pundung setelah mendengar kata 'BaKatakura'! :D

"Kenapa lu bisa masuk ke sini? Kan yang megang kuncinya hanya Køhler-san doang!" tanya Motonari sambil menunjuk kunci yang dipegang sang ketua guru.

Pemuda platinum blonde itu pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gue temennya Dan!" jawab Emil santai.

"Lebih penting lagi, lu ngapain tadi di dalam?" tanya Mitsunari penasaran.

"Ooh, itu! Mendingan kita masuk, deh!" kata Emil sambil ngajak para guru itu masuk ke ruang guru.

Di ruang tengah, ada tangga yang belum pernah mereka liat sebelumnya. Mereka pun mengikuti Emil turun.

* * *

Di ruang bawah tanah ruang guru (?)...

"Whoa, sejak kapan ada ruang olahraga di sini?" tanya Motochika heran.

Sekarang mereka ada di ruangan seperti arena olahraga indoor.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Liat ini?" tanya Emil sambil menunjukkan sebuah piring yang dilapis dengan benda kuning-kuning di comberan. *ditabok.* Maksudnya, sebuah frisbee berwarna kuning.

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Terus, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Keiji ngotot.

"Tau dodgeball, kan? Nah, kita ganti bolanya dengan ini!" jawab Emil menjelaskan.

"Takeda-san! Sini, tolong tangkep ya!" kata Emil sambil nyuruh Shingen ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Nih, normalnya frisbee itu gampang ditangkep kan?" tanya Emil sambil melempar frisbee itu.

Shingen dengan mudahnya menangkap frisbee yang dilempar Emil dan melempar balik frisbee itu ke Emil.

"Tapi, lain lagi kalau kalian punya teknik kayak gini!" kata Emil sambil menangkap frisbee itu dan melemparnya lagi.

Sekarang, frisbee itu dikelilingi cahaya berwarna biru dan melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Shingen yang shock pun langsung membatu melihat frisbee yang nyaris mengenai lehernya itu. Yang lainnya pun hanya tepuk tangan.

"Sugooi! Apa rahasianya?" tanya Hanbei.

"Lihat sarung tangan ini? Ini adalah Magic Gloves ataus biasa disingkat MG! Pemakainya bisa memakai kekuatan sihir sesuai dengan elemennya masing-masing!" jawab Emil sambil memperlihatkan sarung tangan berwarna biru muda yang (entah sejak kapan) dipakainya.

"MAU DONG!" kata Masamune minta.

"Eit, kalian udah punya pas dikasih sama Dan, kan? Mending ambil aja dulu!" kata Emil sambil nunjuk pintu yang tadi mereka pake buat masuk.

Para guru (min Mathias) pun langsung ngacir ke lantai atas buat ngambil MG mereka kayak berebut sembako. *plak!*

* * *

Setelah beberapa keributan kemudian...

"Semua udah ngambil sarung tangannya, kan?" tanya Emil ke seluruh guru.

Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, biar gue jelasin cara mainnya untuk kalian semua! Satu pemain harus di luar arena! Pemain yang kena frisbee keluar arena! Kalau frisbee-nya mantul ke dua musuh, dua-duanya keluar! Kalau abis kena musuh kena temen, temennya keluar! Setiap tim hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk balik ke arena dan dibatasin hanya untuk satu orang! Permainan selesai kalau semua pemain musuh ada di luar arena!" jelas Emil panjang lebar. "Kalian udah denger penjelasan gue, kan?"

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, kecuali Mathias yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Dan?" tanya Emil.

"Kenapa kita mesti mainin ini sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Karena minggu depan akan ada turnamen dodgefrisbee (?) dan kalian semua diundang, karena itu aku ke sini!" jawab Emil.

Mathias pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Oke, latihan melempar sampai jam tujuh malam! Mulai dari sekarang!" perintah Emil.

Hening...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" pekik para guru.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Hah, hah! Capek juga melempar begituan!" kata Yukimura ngos-ngosan.

"Iyalah! Kalau gue tau bakalan secape ini, mendingan kagak usah keseringan pake skill dari MG deh!" tambah Kenshin.

Yah, karena kecapean, mereka pun langsung tepar berjamaah kayak ikan di daratan. *plak!*

* * *

_Randomness Part 19: Saat ada latihan upacara bendera yang berjalan gaje..._

Sekarang kelas 9E sedang mengadakan latihan upacara bendera di lapangan.

"Hoi, Saki-chan! Kita ke ruang guru buat ngambil bendera, yuk!" ajak Dark.

Sakazaki pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Dark ke ruang guru.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Yah, kagak ada guru lagi!" kata Dark kecewa sambil faceplam. "Gue lupa kalau mereka lagi pergi!"

"Eh, Darukun! Kita masuk ke ruangan pak Kambing, yuk!" ajak Sakazaki sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan berpintu merah dengan gambar bendera Denmark di depannya.

"Ogah banget! Entar kalau kita dipenggal gimana?" tolak Dark.

"Yeeee! Lu tadi bilang kalau para guru lagi pergi, kan? Nah, berarti pak Kambing juga pergi! Jadi, kita bisa masuk ke sana!" balas Sakazaki watados.

"Iya, deh!" ujar Dark pasrah.

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sang ketua guru dan mendapati ruangan itu sangat luas, seluas negara Sealand (?).

"Eh, Darukun! Kayaknya bendera ini kagak dipake, deh! Kita bawa ke lapangan, yuk!" kata Sakazaki sambil mengambil sebuah bendera yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Dark heran.

Sakazaki pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Dark. Bocah itu pun langsung nyengir gaje mendengarnya.

* * *

Di lapangan, Sakazaki pun menukar bendera latihan dengan bendera yang dia temukan di ruangan Mathias. Awalnya sih berjalan lancar, tapi pas pengibaran bendera...

"WOI, SAKI-CHAN! LU GILA YA PAKE BENDERA ITU?! KALAU PAK MATHIAS SAMPE NGELIAT, BAKALAN MAMPUS LU DIPENGGAL SAMA DIA!" pekik seluruh mulas 9E (min Sakazaki dan Dark) plus Girl-chan, Dissa, Mea, dan Hanny (yang kebetulan lagi mangkal) sewot.

Mau tau bendera apa yang dimaksud? Ternyata, bendera yang ditukar sama Sakazaki barusan adalah bendera Denmark. (Cowboy: "WHAT THE HELL?! MEMANGNYA SEKOLAH MEREKA MAU PINDAH KE DENMARK APA?!" *plak!*) Itu lho, bendera berwarna merah dengan salib putih. Yah, mungkin sebagian udah tau lah! *Narator dihajar massa.*

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lho? Bendera gue mana, ya?" tanya Mathias heran saat menyadari bendera yang berada di atas meja menghilang.

"Pak Mathias!" panggil Luthfi dari depan ruang guru.

"Iya, Luthy-kun?" tanya Mathias.

"Coba deh bapak liat ke lapangan!" kata cowok berkacamata itu sambil menunjuk ke arah tiang bendera yang udah ada bendera Denmark di puncaknya.

Ketua guru itu pun langsung ngeluarin aura merah mengerikan plus kapak keramatnya sambil berjalan ke lapangan. Sementara Luthfi hanya bisa merinding gaje membayangkan kejadian berikutnya.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"SIAPA YANG NGIBARIN BENDERA BAPAK, HAH?!" tanya Mathias emosi.

Seluruh mulas 9E (min Sakazaki dan Dark) pun langsung nunjuk ke arah Sakazaki yang udah menelan ludah melihat keganasan pria jabrik tersebut.

'Mampus! Pak Mathias udah ngamuk!' batin Dark, Girl-chan, Hanny, Dissa, dan Mea sweatdrop.

Kejadiannya selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor! Yang pasti, Sakazaki udah dibawa ke UGD terdekat setelah jadi korban amukan ketua guru tersebut.

* * *

_Randomness Part 20: Sehari sebelum 'Dodge Frisbee Battle'..._

Hari itu, para guru (plus Emil) sedang latihan melempar frisbee. Alasannya? Karena Emil ngasih tau kalau besok mereka mau bertanding dengan 'seseorang'.

"Nah, sekarang kita latihan melempar satu per satu! Sekarang liatin gue dulu!" kata Emil sambil bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

Dia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang melempar.

"_Ice Blast_!" gumamnya pelan sebelum dia melempar frisbee tersebut.

Frisbee itu pun mulai dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna biru. Tidak sampai dua menit, frisbee itu pun mendarat dengan mulus. (Cowboy: "Memangnya lu kate pesawat?")

"Nah, jarak untuk hari ini adalah lima meter! Sanggup?" tanya Emil.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Kenshin bersiap untuk melempar.

"_Snow Storm_!" teriaknya saat melempar frisbee itu ke udara.

Frisbee-nya sekarang membentuk badai salju di seluruh arena. Para guru pun langsung nutup mata mereka.

"Sugoi!" puji Sasuke yang udah pake google yang entah dapat darimana.

Tapi, mereka pun kecewa karena ternyata frisbee yang dilempar Kenshin hanya berjarak kurang dari 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 nanometer (?) dari target awal. (Cowboy: "Buletin jadi lima meter aja apa?")

"Sayang sekali, ya!" kata Kenshin kecewa sambil balik ke kerumunan.

Sementara Kenshin balik, Masamune pun maju untuk melempar frisbee-nya.

"Ikkou ze, _Dragon Thunderbolt_!" kata Masamune sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke langit.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat Masamune yang kayaknya mulai buta arah. :D

"Woi, Masmun! Lu kagak melenceng?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kagak, kok! Liatin aja nanti!" jawab Masamune sambil menunjuk arena yang tadinya ditutupi sama salju berubah jadi thunder field. (Thundy: "Wah! Otaknya si Author mulai ngaco, nih!" :P/Girl-chan: *nabok Thundy.*/Thundy: *tepar.*/Cowboy: "Gue aja dah yang jadi Narator-nya!" *sweatdrop.*)

"Kan gue punya kekuatan 'Dragonic Lightning Mage' (?)!" kata Masamune bangga.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Masamune yang nyasar ke fandom lain.

'Sepertinya Masamune-sama/-san/-dono mesti dibawa ke tempat penangkaran kambing (?), deh!' batin Kojuro, Lance, dan Yukimura sweatdrop. (Cowboy: "Eh, tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan Lance ada di situ? Perasaan dia kagak ada giliran di skrip, deh!"/Lance: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

CETAAAAR!

Petir pun menggelegar di sana dan frisbee-nya pun jatuh bersamaan dengan petir di jarak sembilan meter.

"Yoosh!" kata Masamune seneng.

"Nice, Masmun!" kata Motochika nyorakin Masamune.

Motochika pun bersiap melempar.

"_Banci Shikoku no Jutsu_ (?)!" kata Motochika sambil melempar frisbee miliknya yang entah kenapa malah berubah jadi jangkar dengan aura lope-lope (?) di sekitarnya.

Semua yang melihat Motochika pun langsung ketawa ngakak setelah mereka mendengar nama lemparannya Motochika. *ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Chosokabe! Akhirnya lu ngaku juga kalau lu tuh banci!" kata Motonari sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berusaha menahan tawa.

Gara-gara kagak di-defuse (?), bom ketawa di dalam Motonari pun langsung meledak sampe ancur berkeping-keping (?). Sedangkan frisbee-nya entah kenapa malah dimakan sama Motochika setelah jatuh di jarak tiga meter.

"Yaaah! Kekuatan banci (?) gue kayaknya kurang, nih!" kata Motochika dengan nada banci khasnya dan terdengar kecewa. *ditimpuk lagi.*

Sasuke pun dengan menahan tawa bersiap melempar frisbee miliknya. Sasuke menghela napas kecil sebelum dia melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Kage no Sekai_!" katanya pelan sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke udara.

Sekarang, arena yang tadinya thunder field gara-gara Masamune berubah gelap gulita. Mati lampu kali, ya? *plak!* Alhasil, Emil pun terpaksa menggunakan Ice Blast-nya lagi untuk menerangi tempat itu. Karena sang frisbee telah mendarat, sekarang giliran Shingen yang melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Volcanic Flame Burst_!" pekiknya saat melempar frisbeenya itu.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dari lemparannya. Yang lainnya pun melihatnya dengan heran. Tapi, tiba-tiba Shingen mengambil nafas dan...

"_Takeda Skill: Lava Blast_!"

Api vulkanik pun mulai mengeliling frisbee-nya Shingen dan memperjauh jaraknya. Beberapa guru pun mulai teriak-teriak gaje 'Selamat Tahun Baru' karena ada pertunjukan kembang api dadakan (?).

"Memangnya boleh ya kayak gitu?" tanya Yukimura ke Mathias.

"Boleh aja, sih! Asal masih pake skill dari Magic Glove!" jawab Mathias.

Yukimura pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan singkat nan padat dari abang (?) Mathias.

"Keren, tuh!" kata Hanbei sambil memperhatikan bintang naik atau yang biasa disebut temok. *plak!*

"Fyuuh~" kata Shingen melepas lelah setelah frisbee-nya jatuh.

Setelah itu, Kojuro menanyakan hal yang sama kayak Yukimura ke Mathias. Mathias pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, Kojuro pun bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

Kojuro dengan smirk yang (pastinya) kagak bakalan keliatan dari seberang sana langsung melempar frisbee-nya. Setelah melayang, muncul air bah dari belakang frisbee-nya.

"_Tsunami_!" kata Kojuro.

Arena itu pun langsung diterjang badai tsunami. Seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen (kecuali Kojuro) plus Emil yang melihat banjir kiriman itu pun langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Run for your life!" teriak Emil dan Mathias sambil lari.

"BaKatakuraaaaaaaaaaaa! Sialan lu!" koor yang lain.

"Ah, banyak omong nih!" kata Ieyasu santai.

Kemudian, dia berbalik dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"_Tokugawa Earth Skill: Force Shield_!" katanya saat sebuah perisai tanah mulai muncul di depannya dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh arena.

"What the?! Jurus apaan lagi, nih?" tanya Mitsunari yang 'sedikit' ketinggalan di belakang kerumunan itu.

"Woy, BaKatakura! Hentikan kagak sekarang?!" ancam Motonari sambil menyiapkan Ring Blade plus dark aura yang gelapnya melebihi 'Kage no Sekai'-nya Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, Pacarnya Motochika!" kata Kojuro gelagapan. (Cowboy: "Saya sebagai Narator Sementara (?) pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop dengan kelakuan si idiot sayuran itu!" *ditebas Kojuro.*)

Akhirnya, air bah itu pun mulai mereda.

"Haaah, abunakatta!" kata Yukimura dan Hanbei sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Kojuro ditegur abis-abisan sama Mathias...

"Gua mulai, ya!" kata Mitsunari sambil bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Mass Force of Gravity_!" kata Mitsunari sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Untungnya, kali ini hanya efek biasa!

DUK! BRAK! TOWEWEWEWEW! (?)

Mungkin juga tidak. Karena setelah frisbee-nya Mitsunari mendarat, seluruh orang yang ada di sana pun langsung jatuh ke bawah dengan gaje-nya.

"Eh, lu pada kenapa? Aaah, pasti kalian kagum kan?" tanya Mitsunari kepedean.

Mitsunari pun langsung disambit sepatu sama Hanbei.

"Enak aja! Cepet batalin efeknya!" kata Hanbei maksa temannya untuk membatalkan efek skill dari Gravity-nya Mitsunari dengan dark aura plus death glare maut ala Takenada Hanbei. *lebay!*

"Ryo-ryoukai!" kata Mitsunari gemeteran.

* * *

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Oke, Mitsu! Itu tadi agak sedikit keterlaluan! Tolong efeknya dikurangi sedikit!" saran Mathias.

Mitsunari pun hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang tinggal Hanbei, Keiji, Ieyasu, Yukimura, Motonari, sama Dan, ya?" tanya Emil sambil mengabsen.

Keiji pun maju ke starting pad.

"_Maeda Wind Skill: Warm Whirlwind_!" teriaknya saat melempar frisbee itu.

Frisbee-nya pun langsung dilahap sama angin topan (Cowboy: "Atau bahorok mungkin?" :D) berwarna coklat (?). Setelah selesai, Motonari pun masuk ke arena.

"Mouri, ganbatte!" teriak Motochika yang berhadiah timpukan Ring Blade.

Kasihan, niat mendukung malah ditimpuk! *ditimpuk jangkar.*

"Diem lu, banci!" kata Motonari setelah menimpuk si banci Shikoku tersebut. *ditimpuk lagi.*

"_Light Slide_!"

Setelah frisbee itu melayang entah kemana, frisbee-nya berubah jadi pisau cahaya (?) yang melaju dengan kecepatan Mach 13 (?). (Motonari: "Heh! Lu mau ngutuk, ya?! Kenapa angkanya 13, sih?!"/Cowboy: "Mau yang lebih kenceng? Apa perlu Mach 666?"/Motonari: "No comment, deh!" -_-/Cowboy: *entah kenapa Ring Blade melayang ke kepalanya.*)

"Sugoooi, Nari-chan is de bes (?)!" kata si bajak laut terong (?) dengan nada banci yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan Ring Blade (lagi).

Kojuro yang mendengar Motochika pun hanya bisa blu- STOOOOP! Hampiiir aja jadi yaoi. Ulang lagi!

Kojuro yang mendengar Motochika pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Motohika yang udah dapet 'tanda' dari sang Nichirin Master. Motonari sekarang udah balik ke tempatnya semula, yaitu di hatinya Motochika. *dibalang Ring Blade.* Maksudnya, di kerumunan para penghuni dunia lain. *dibalang lagi.* Maksudnya, di antara teman-temannya yang warna rambutnya 'sedikit' unik. Sekarang giliran Mathias yang melempar.

"Gue siaaaap!" kata Mathias sempoyongan.

Mukanya mulai agak merah dan jalannya rada goyah. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa Køhler-san kagak kenapa-napa?" tanya Hanbei sweatdrop.

"Dalam keadaan seperti begitu, pastinya kagak!" jawab Mitsunari yang tentu saja sweatdrop.

"Bisa-bisanya Dan mabok pas latihan! Tapi, kita liat aja dulu!" kata Emil sambil berusaha mengatasi sweatdrop akutnya.

"_Blessing of Drunken Denmark_!" teriak si Raja Kambing (?). *dipenggal.*

Lemparan frisbee-nya pun kayak orang mabok. Yang lainnya? Mereka masih sweatdrop setelah mendengar nama lemparan Mathias dan melihat langsung lemparannya. XD

Setelah lemparan itu, Mathias pun langsung pingsan di tempat. Emil langsung manggil ambulans buat dateng. Sementara itu, Hanbei pun siap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Kuro no Neko Ryu_!"

Segera setelah frisbee-nya lepas landas (?), seekor kucing hitam bersayap (?) menyembul dari bawah tanah (?) dan melahap frisbee-nya plus jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah yang sukses menyebabkan gempa bumi berkekuatan 6,66 SR (Sasuke: "Tuh kan, 666 lagi!" -_-). Yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop melihat kucing bersayap yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa datang dari bawah tanah.

"Jiah, gimana caranya coba?" tanya Yukimura jawdrop sambil masuk ke arena sumo (?).

"_Super Dango Strike_!"

Saat frisbee-nya Yukimura dilepasin, sepasang misil dango (?) pun mencuat keluar dari samping frisbee-nya (Thundy: "Lu kate pesawat tempur?" *sweatdrop.*/Cowboy: "Thun! Udahan teparnya?" *di-Thunderbolt.*). Misil itu pun lepas landas dan mengarah ke arah...

"Eh, apaan tuh?" tanya Masamune yang posisinya mojok sendiri.

BLAAR! CTAAAR! MEOW! (?)

Masamune pun jadi korban jiwa dalam peristiwa kecelakaan pesawat Dango Airlines SGY (?) di NihoNime Gakuen. XD

"Woy, Yukimura! Lu mau bikin gue mati, hah?!" teriak Masamune kagak nyelow sama sekali.

Yukimura pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Masamune-dono!" kata Yukimura dengan muka polos yang sukses membuat Masamune blushing berat.

Okelah, kita abaikan aja dua lovey-dovey ini!

"_Lightning Blast_!"

Owh, ternyata Ieyasu udah melempar frisbee-nya saat kita melihat dua lovey-dovey di atas. *dihajar MasmunYuki.*

Frisbee-nya Ieyasu berubah jadi petir yang saking silaunya, semua pada kagak bisa melihat. Karena sang petir kagak keliatan sama Narator dan semuanya udah pada melempar, jadi kita akhiri saja sampai di sini! *dihajar para guru.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Bagi kalian yang kagak ngerti maksud 'Randomness Part' barusan, itu adalah bagian cerita yang terjadi di dalam fic 'Basara Teacher Problem' yang tidak bisa diceritakan di sebagian Chapter dan setiap Part waktunya berbeda, lho!

Sebenernya mau dijelasin di 'Randomness Part' yang sebelumnya, tapi kelupaan! T-T

Review! :D


	25. Persiapan Pentas Seni NihoNime Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Ya maaf, mas Andre! Saya kan bukan penggemar CSO, jadi jangan heran jika saya salah nyebut senjata! -_-"V**

**Andre: *nyolek Mathias.***

**Mathias: "Ada apa- an?" *nengok ke belakang dan langsung merinding disko.***

**Andre: "Heh, Kambing! Lu pernah ngerasain mata lu kelilipan JNS-9?!" *Hero mode on plus nodongin JNS-9.***

**Mathias: *langsung kabur.***

**Andre: *ngejar Mathias.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 17: Persiapan Pentas Seni NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

Sekarang kesembilan anak nista itu sedang sibuk mendekorasi sebuah panggung di tengah lapangan untuk pertunjukkan pentas seni.

"Si **** lama banget, sih! Ngapain aja dia?!" gerutu Luthfi yang berdiri di depan panggung itu.

"Paling dia lagi dipanggil sama si pak Kambing!" timpal Sakazaki watados sambil membawa beberapa dekorasi.

"Yeee, pak Kambing pala lu!" balas bocah berkacamata itu emosi.

"Et, deh! Jangan berantem atau gue lempar lu berdua ke Angra Nest (?)!" ancam Sho yang kesal dengan kelakuan kedua bocah itu.

Kedua bocah itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara Dissa dan Mea yang berada di dekatnya hanya tertawa saja.

* * *

Di kantin...

"Hei, Girl-chan! Memangnya drama-nya apaan, sih?" tanya Hanny kepada Girl-chan yang lagi ngatur beberapa program.

"Menekedele! Tapi tergantung sama pak Denmark, kalau kau tau maksudku!" jawab Girl-chan sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada dekatnya.

Hanny pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yah, kalau 'Cinderella' sih gue masih bisa maklum! Tapi gimana kalau 'Servant of Evil' atau..." kata Hanny menggantung.

"Gue tau! Lu mau bilang 'Alice Human Sacrifice', kan?" potong Girl-chan.

"Yah, lu kan tau sendiri kalau sampai pak Mathias kambuh lagi Yandere-nya kayak gimana jadinya!" ujar Hanny sambil menghela nafas kecil.

Girl-chan pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Eh, Dan! Lu punya ide kagak buat drama?" tanya Emil kepada Mathias yang lagi makan blueberry. (Cowboy: "Nyolong lagi kah?" *dipenggal.*)

"Gimana ya? Senere jeg elsker at vide _(Nanti saja aku kasih tahu)_!" jawab Mathias sambil berjalan pergi.

Emil pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sobat jabriknya barusan.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Hoi, Diskon-chan! Kasih gue gunting, dong!" kata Luthfi sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke bawah untuk meminta gunting.

Karena lagi fokus sama lagu 'Senbonzakura' di HP-nya, Dissa malah ngasih sembarang benda yang ternyata...

"Diskon-chan! Lu gila ya ngasih gue kapaknya pak Mathias?" tanya Luthfi sweatdrop sambil memegang sebuah kapak di tangannya.

Dark, Sho, Sakazaki, Runa, dan Mea pun langsung tertawa melihat Luthfi yang memegang kapak sang ketua guru, sementara Dissa hanya memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengambil kembali kapak tersebut.

"Sorry, Luthy-kun! Gue salah ambil!" kata Dissa sambil ngasih benda yang bener.

Luthfi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil mengambil gunting tersebut.

"Hoi, apa ada yang ngeliat kapak bapak?" tanya Mathias sambil celingukan di sekitar lapangan.

Dissa pun langsung melempar kapak itu ke sembarang arah dan sukses mengenai Hanbei dan Motonari yang lagi main catur.

"KØHLER-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" pekik kedua pria cantik (?) tersebut. *dicambukin Hanbei.* *dibalang Ring Blade.*

'Waduh! Kayaknya gue/lu salah lempar, deh (Dissa/Diskon-chan)!' batin anak-anak itu sambil merinding gaje.

"Siapa tuh yang lagi teriak-teriak?" tanya Girl-chan yang mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Ah, paling pak Hanbei sama pak Motonari! Habisnya, Dissa kagak sengaja lempar kapaknya pak Mathias ke arah mereka!" jawab Dark watados.

Hanny pun langsung cengo plus shock sambil ngeluarin tatapan 'Gila-! Lu-lempar-kapaknya-pak-Mathias-?!' yang hanya dibalas dengan tanda 'peace' dari tangan Dissa.

"Eh, iya! Lu dari mana aja, Ra?" tanya Luthfi kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Nungguin pengumuman tentang drama dulu!" jawab Girl-chan. "Ah, gue jadi mau nyanyi, nih! Bosen banget! Ichibanme ARISU wa- Aph!"

Girl-chan yang berniat nyanyi langsung disumpel roti sama Hanny.

"Lu gila ya nyanyi lagu itu?! Wenn die Packung Dänemark zu wissen, Yandere yego sobirayutsya k retsidivu _(Kalau pak Denmark sampai tahu, Yandere-nya bakalan kambuh)_!" bentak Hanny yang entah kenapa pake bahasa campuran Jerman dan Rusia (?).

"Iya, iya!" kata gadis itu setelah mengambil roti dari mulutnya. "Oh, iya! Gimana kalau nyanyi 'Always with You' aja?"

"Boleh, tuh!" ujar Hanny. "Gue yang jadi Sweden aja, deh!"

"Gue pengen banget jadi Denmark, habisnya kawai!" timpal Girl-chan sedikit ber-fansgirling ria. (Cowboy: "WHAT THE-" *disumpel kue gosong.*/Thundy: "Mending lu diem aja, deh!" *sweatdrop.*)

"Gue pengen banget ikutan! Nordic yang cocok buat gue siapa, ya?" tanya Dissa.

"Finland!" koor kedua gadis HetaFans itu bersamaan.

"Tinggal Norway-Iceland, kan? Gue pilih Norway dan Luthy yang jadi Iceland!" saran Dark secara sepihak.

"Kok gue, sih? Gue kan bukan HetaFans!" tolak Luthfi sweatdrop.

"Au ah gelap!" ujar keempat bocah itu sambil ngeluarin aura merah yang setara dengan sang ketua guru jabrik tersebut.

"Hoi, hoi! Sejak kapan lu pada bisa auranya pak Kambing?" tanya Sakazaki bingung tanpa menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

'Mampus lu, Saki-chan! Kayaknya lu bakalan dipenggal, deh!" batin Sho, Mea, dan Runa merinding.

"Siapa yang tadi kamu panggil pak Kambing?!" tanya Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

Sakazaki pun langsung menelan ludah mendengar suara orang di belakangnya dan menengok dengan muka horror saat mendapati sang ketua guru sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hyiiiiiiiii, ampun pak!" kata anak itu memohon ampunan kepada pria Denmark itu.

* * *

Beberapa acara pembantaian (?) kemudian...

"Ih, bapak yang bener aja! Masa kita juga ikutan dihajar, sih?" tanya Sho sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang sakit karena menjadi korban keganasan sang ketua guru.

"Yeee, itu mah masih mending! Daripada yang kemaren, Angra Nest sama Poisoning (?)!" balas Mathias kesal.

Gue berani taruhan setelah ini si Mathias bakalan dibantai sama Andre! Dijamin!

"Iya, pak! Uanset hvad du siger/Chto ni govori _(Terserah kau saja)_!" kata Girl-chan dan Hanny bersamaan.

"Yo, Mat! Gue cari lu kemana-mana, ternyata di sini!" ujar Lance yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas pohon dengan bergelantungan ala monyet (?). *Narator ditabok Lance.*

"Mat, Mat! Lu kate gue mobil derek di Cars (?)?!" balas Mathias yang masih kesal. "Dan lagian, lu ngapain gelantungan kayak monyet? Cepet turun!"

Lance pun langsung turun dari pohon dengan lompatan akrobatik ala Sakon (?). *plak!*

"Memangnya lu kenapa, sih? Entar Yandere lu kambuh lagi, deh!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Pria jabrik itu hanya diam saja. Kesepuluh bocah gaje itu pun langsung memiringkan kepala masing-masing karena bingung dengan kelakuan sang ketua guru tersebut.

'(Pak) Mathias kenapa, ya? Apakah ini salah satu dari sepuluh tanda (?) sifat Yandere-nya bakalan kambuh?' batin mereka semua heran.

Sepuluh tanda anak se- *plak!* Ups, maaf soal kegajean barusan. Wir kehren zu dem Thema _(Kita kembali ke topik)_! (Cowboy: "German mode on lagi?" *sweatdrop.*)

"Hmm! 'Alice Human Sacrifice', ya? Ide yang bagus!" gumam pria jabrik itu pelan dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Entah kenapa, kesepuluh bocah itu pun langsung merinding gaje mendengarnya.

'Hyiiiiiiiiii! (Pak) Mathias beneran kambuh lagi Yandere-nya!' batin mereka lagi.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Hiye! Gue takut banget!" kata Lance sambil merinding disko saat berjalan ke ruang guru.

"Memangnya kenapa, Stoppersky-kun?" tanya Keiji heran.

"Errr, gue kagak berani ceritain, deh!" jawab bocah merah itu sambil berjalan pergi ke meja Ieyasu.

Keiji pun hanya bingung mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ada masalah apa, Ransu-kun?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mantengin HetaOni (?) di laptop-nya.

"Eh, Yasu! Kayaknya si Mathias kambuh lagi deh Yandere-nya!" jawab Lance yang masih merinding mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Makkun? Yang bener?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu lagi.

Lance pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dan langsung pergi. Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Wah! Udah bisa ketebak, tuh!' batin Ieyasu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah Lance pergi, Emil pun mendatangi Ieyasu.

"Eh, Yasu! Si Dan kenapa tuh sampai berlagak kayak Russia nyasar (?) gitu?" tanya Emil.

Ieyasu pun hanya mengangkat bahunya. (Cowboy: "Eh, Yasu! Memangnya lu tau Russia itu siapa?" *digiles Tadakatsu.*/Ieyasu: "Diem aja lu, OC sialan!")

"Eh, Ice! M'rek' ud'h d'teng b'lum?" tanya Berwald.

"Entahlah, Svi! Kali aja udah!" jawab Emil sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Memangnya di sini sekolahnya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal bermata ungu dengan pakaian ala Hunter (?) kepada pemuda berambut hitam bermata biru dengan pakaian ala prajurit zaman Revolusi Amerika (?) di sebelahnya.

"Iya, dayo! Aku udah pernah ke sini!" jawabnya.

Kalian bisa nebak kan siapa pemuda berambut hitam itu? Dari suffix-nya aja udah ketauan!

"Hebat! Baru sekali dateng udah hafal aja!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua bermata biru safir dengan baju putih yang ditutupi jaket coklat, celana coklat, dan sepatu coklat.

"Diem lu, abang menyebalkan!" bentak pemuda ikal tadi kesal.

"Mereka mulai lagi!" komentar seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata coklat berpakaian ala sherif dari Amerika (?) sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran (?) barusan.

"Iya!" balas seorang pemuda berambut navy blue bermata senada dengan pakaian ala para penyihir (?) ikut sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Eh, Diskon-chan! Mereka siapa, ya?" tanya Luthfi sambil menunjuk kelima pemuda yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kagak tau!" jawab Dissa sambil angkat bahu. "Tapi yang pake baju prajurit Revolusi Amerika tuh si dukun elang itu, deh!"

'Dukun elang?' batin Lance dan Sakazaki heran. (Thundy: "Eh, sebentar! Sejak kapan Lance ada di lapangan? Bomat lah! Daripada digetok Gun Blade!" *digetok beneran.*)

"Hoi, dukun elang!" panggil Dark yang sukses dibungkam Luthfi dan Girl-chan dengan disumpel roti Prancis busuk (?).

"Eh? Ada yang manggil, dayo?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu saat mendengar panggilan barusan dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara. "Kayaknya dari arah sana, dayo! Aku ke sana sebentar!"

"Hoi, hoi! Lu mau ngapain?" tanya pemuda pirang dan navy blue itu bersamaan sambil berjalan menyusul pemuda itu diikuti kedua pemuda lainnya.

'Mampus! Tuh dukun elang ke sini lagi!' batin mereka semua (min Sakazaki dan Lance) panik.

"Apa ada ya, dukun elang?" tanya kedelapan anak nista itu watados.

"Hiye! Jangan panggil aku 'dukun elang', dayo! Namaku Musket, tau!" jawab pemuda (yang diketahui bernama Musket) tersebut gelagapan.

"Hah?! Kau pernah jadi dukun?!" tanya pemuda coklat dan ikal tadi sambil jawdrop berjamaah.

"Hoi, Deer-kun! Sap-kun! Mending lu baca Chapter 'Yaoi Madness' aja deh biar ngerti!" saran pemuda navy blue itu.

"Ah, iya! Hisashiburi, BakAuthor!" sapa pemuda pirang itu kepada Girl-chan.

"Lu kagak pernah berubah, Cowboy-kun!" balas Girl-chan sweatdrop.

"Eh?" Kedelapan murid sarap plus satu guru prematur (?) itu pun langsung memunculkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka.

"Lu/kamu sejak kapan kenal mereka?" tanya kedelapan temannya plus Lance heran sambil menunjuk kelima pemuda itu.

"Karena, mereka berlima itu OC-ku!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Lama kagak jumpa, pak kodok!" :D *plak!*)

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK KITA/BAPAK BARU TAU, SIH?!" pekik mereka semua (min Girl-chan dan kelima pemuda itu) panik.

'Lebay banget mereka (dayo)!' batin Girl-chan dan kelima pemuda itu sweatdrop.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kita kenalan aja? Dari kita berlima, kalian udah kenal Musket, kan?" tanya pemuda ikal itu memastikan.

"IYAAAAAA!" koor kedelapan anak nista itu dengan gelombang suara UltimateSonic (?). *plak!*

PRANG!

"Kagak usah teriak juga, keles!" teriak Ieyasu dari ruang guru.

'Dafuq! Pak Ieyasu/Yasu telinganya satelit (?) kali, ya?' batin mereka semua cengo plus sweatdrop.

"Oke! Je me appelle _(Namaku) _Daren Andreas!" kata pemuda ikal itu memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Kamu orang Prancis, ya?" tanya Mea.

"Errr, bukan! Tapi aku pernah tinggal di Prancis sejak kecil!" jawab Daren.

"Mein name ist Thundy Shocka!" kata pemuda navy blue tadi dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Orang Jerman kah?" koor Dissa, Luthfi, dan Sho bersamaan sambil melototin pemuda navy blue itu.

"Hiye! Jangan pelototin gue kayak gitu, dong! Dan lagian, gue tuh cuma campuran Jerman-Demon (?)!" jawab Thundy gelagapan.

Suara gagak pun langsung menyelimuti keheningan di antara mereka.

"Berarti lu half-demon, dong?" tanya Dark memastikan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Cowboy langsung menatap Thundy dengan tatapan 'Lu-gila-ya-mau-ngomongin-hal-itu-?' yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ya, kalau kalian heran soal itu, buktinya hanya ini!" jawab pemuda navy blue itu sambil nyikap rambutnya dan memperlihatkan telinganya yang runcing. Tidak spiral seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Mereka semua (min Girl-chan dan keempat temannya) pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oke, deh! Namaku Alexia Cowboy Mercowlya! Yah, kalian bisa panggil aku Cowboy atau Alexia, tergantung kalian!" kata pemuda pirang itu datar.

"Eh, Tsun- Hiyeeee!" Girl-chan yang berniat manggil bocah pirang itu dengan 'Tsun-Tsun' pun langsung dibekep plus ditodongin Revolver.

"Diem aja lu, BakAuthor!" bentak Cowboy dengan dark aura di tubuhnya.

"Yeeee, memang bener kan? Lu kan suka sama seseorang yang mirip gue! Ngaku aja, deh! Kali aja direstuin sama abangnya!" balas Girl-chan watados.

"Huh!" Pemuda pirang itu pun langsung melepaskan bekepannya dan menengok ke arah lain dengan blushing.

'Yah, kambuh lagi deh Tsundere-nya!' batin keempat temannya sweatdrop.

'Wah, seorang Tsundere!' pikir kedelapan anak nista itu.

"Ah, iya! Aku Saphire Andreas!" kata pemuda coklat itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh? Kamu sama Daren saudara, ya?" tanya Lance.

Kedua pemuda itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, aku mau nanya! Kalian berlima ngapain ke sini?" tanya Girl-chan heran.

"Kita diundang sama si Kambing itu entah mau ngapain!" jawab Cowboy sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Ah, bosen banget!" kata Saphire sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Memangnya cuma lu doang? Gue juga, abang menyebalkan!" bentak Daren di sebelahnya.

_Migite ni wa ALE, hidarite ni wa FISH AND CHIPS~_ (Mathias: "Kalau gue boleh nanya, kenapa dia pake lagu 'Hatafutte Parade England' sebagai Ringtone-nya?"/Girl-chan: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu.*)

"Hoi, Tsun-kun (?)! HP lu bunyi, tuh!" kata Saphire sambil melirik HP milik Cowboy yang bergetar di atas meja.

"Gue juga tau dan jangan panggil gue Tsun-kun!" bentak pemuda pirang itu sambil mengambil HP-nya.

"Hmm?" Cowboy pun langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"Warum _(Kenapa)_?" tanya Thundy.

"Gue dapet pesan dari si Kambing itu! Mau gue bacain?"

"Ya sudah!" koor ketiga temannya bersamaan.

Errr, kalian mau tau isi pesan tadi? Isinya seperti ini!

* * *

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hoi, kalian berlima! Lu pada mau ke NihoNime Gakuen, kagak? Cuma buat sekedar meriahin pentas seni doang! Kalau kalian takut nyasar, tanyain aja si Musket! Dia udah pernah ke sana, kok!_

_Fra lederen af den smukke lærer (Dari sang ketua guru yang ganteng), Mathias Køhler! Eits, jangan muntah!_

* * *

"HOEK!" Keempat pemuda itu pun langsung muntah berjamaah membaca nama pengirim pesan gaje bin ajaib tersebut.

"Anjrit! Tuh Kambing udah gila, ya?! Ngapain coba kita ke sana?! Ogah banget gue ketemu sama BakAuthor! Asdfghjkl!" gerutu Cowboy sambil ngamuk gaje.

Ketiga temannya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Cowboy! Lu lagi PMS, ya? Sampai ngamuk gaje kayak gitu!' batin ketiganya yang masih sweatdrop.

"Mendingan kita ke sana aja, deh! Daripada kagak ada kerjaan, kan?" saran Saphire yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Daren dan Cowboy.

"KAGAK ADA KERJAAN PALA LU?!" bentak keduanya kesal.

"Yeee, memang iya kan? Gue bosen kagak ada kerjaan! Mau nonton juga bosen, mau main game batere-nya abis, mau nganggur juga kagak elit banget!" balas Saphire ngeles.

"Iya juga, sih! Gue juga bosen nungguin tugas dari Bruder, jadi biarlah kita ikut!" kata Thundy yang (sedikit) membela Saphire.

"Iya, deh! Terserah lu aja!" ujar kedua pemuda ikal dan pirang tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hayai, begitu ya!" komentar Lance sambil manggut-manggut.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa dipotong di situ?"

Me: "Biar suprise aja!"

Thundy: "Lu kagak nyuruh kita nyanyi 'Alice Human Sacrifice', kan?"

Me: "Bukan gue, tapi 'you-know-who'!

Daren: "Terserah, yang penting main!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	26. It is Our Drama

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Hei, BakAuthor!"

Me: "Iya?"

Cowboy: "Kau yakin dengan skrip ini?" *baca naskah fic sambil sweatdrop.*

Me: "Yah, mau digimanain lagi?"

Cowboy: "Iya, deh! Kita balas Review dulu!"

**Meaaaa: Sebenernya kalau ngetik di warnet, update-nya 3 hari seminggu di akhir pekan (1 Chapter masing-masing di hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu). Tapi karena ini ngetiknya di HP (berkat bantuan abang gue yang berbaik hati ngajarin gue cara internetan di HP Smartfren), sehari bisa sampai 2 atau 3 Chapter, lho! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**P. S: BTW, saya baca di profil anda kalau anda juga tau sedikit tentang Hetalia! Boleh Collab, kagak? *plak!***

DUAR!

Cowboy: "Aku penasaran dari mana asal ledakan gaje itu!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**Chapter 18: It is Our Drama**

* * *

Malam harinya, pentas seni pun diadakan di NihoNime Gakuen. Sudah banyak anak yang berkumpul di sana.

"Hoi, Dary! Lu dari tadi ngapain ngeliatin depan panggung terus? Lagi demam panggung, ya?" tanya Saphire kepada adiknya yang lagi berada di depan tirai.

"Ish, diem aja lu!" jawab Daren sewot.

"Hoi, hoi! Drama-nya mau mulai, nih! Lu berdua malah berantem! Entar kalau lu dipenggal sama Kambing itu, bukan urusan gue ya!" lerai Cowboy sambil menarik kedua bocah Andreas itu dari depan tirai.

Ketiganya pun menghampiri Musket dan Thundy yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Nah, pembagiannya begini! Cowboy jadi Alice pertama, gue Alice kedua, Musket Alice ketiga, Alice keempatnya Daren sama Saphire!" kata Thundy membagikan peran. "Es ist verständlich _(Bisa dimengerti)_?"

Keempat temannya pun mengangguk dan bersiap di posisi.

* * *

Tirai pun terbuka dan terlihat kelima pemuda berambut pelangi (?) berdiri berjajaran di atas panggung.

"Suatu hari, di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, terdapat sebuah mimpi!" kata pemuda pertama.

"Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang memimpikannya, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi kecil!" kata pemuda kedua.

"Mimpi kecil itu mulai berpikir, 'Aku tidak ingin diabaikan seperti ini! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat manusia memimpikanku?'!" kata pemuda ketiga.

"Mimpi kecil itu berpikir dan terus berpikir, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide!" kata pemuda keempat.

"Aku akan membuat manusia tersesat dalam mimpiku, dan membiarkan mereka membuat dunia!" kata pemuda kelima.

Musik dari lagu 'Alice Human Sacrifice' pun berkumandang. Latar pun berubah menjadi sebuah hutan dan di sana, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang membawa sebuah pedang.

_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku_

_Ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna mono o kirisutete_

_Makka na michi o shiite itta  
_

Selama bernyanyi, dia menebas semua benda di hadapannya dan membuat sebuah jejak berwarna merah darah (yang sebenarnya cat merah di dalam sebuah kantong plastik! Yah, bisa dibilang, penata panggung ini cerdik banget bikin efek khusus!).

Pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah sel yang secara ajaib muncul begitu saja. Setelah dia masuk ke dalamnya, sel itu pun menghilang bersama orang di dalamnya.

_Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku._

_Tsumibito no you ni tojikamerarete._

_Mori ni dekita michi igai ni,_

_Kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi  
_

* * *

Latar pun berganti menjadi sebuah taman bunga dan seorang pemuda berambut navy blue sedang duduk di sana sambil bernyanyi.

_Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku._

_Uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna oto o afuresasete,_

_Kurutta sekai o umidashita  
_

Saat pemuda itu bernyanyi, seluruh bunga di sana pun layu dan taman itu pun berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tembakan langsung merobohkan pemuda tersebut dan ajaibnya, sebuah mawar biru pun tumbuh di tubuhnya.

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_Makka no hana o ichirin sasake,_

_Minna ni mederare karete yuku  
_

* * *

Latar kembali berganti menjadi sebuah kota kecil dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang bernyanyi di sana.

_Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko._

_Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna hito o madowasete._

_Okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta  
_

* * *

Latar itu berubah lagi menjadi sebuah istana yang besar dan pemuda itu sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana.

_Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou._

_Ibitsu na yume ni torisukarete._

_Kuchiyuku karada ni obiengara,_

_Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru  
_

* * *

Latar kembali menjadi sebuah hutan dan terlihat sepasang pemuda berambut coklat sedang duduk sambil minum teh di sana.

_Mori no komichi o tadottari_

_Bara no ko no shita de ochakai._

_O-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa_

_HAATA no TORANPU  
_

Keduanya pun memegang sebuah kartu as hati bersama. Kemudian, mereka pun berjalan pelan ke belakang.

_Yonbanme ARISU wa futaho no ko._

_Koughkishin kara, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna tobira o kugurinukete._

_Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._

_Ko no tsuyoi ane to_

_Kashikoi otouto  
_

_Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo.._

Ketika keduanya sampai di tempat pemuda pirang itu dikurung, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan merobohkan mereka.

_Futari no yume wa, semanai mama._

_Fushigi no kuni o samayotta  
_

Tirai pun tertutup dan seluruh murid NihoNime Gakuen pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

* * *

Di belakang panggung...

"Bagus sih bagus, tapi ini menyiksa!" kata Daren yang sedikit sesak nafas setelah pertunjukkan selesai.

"Yah, gue baru tau kalau si Kambing itu punya sifat Yandere!" ujar Saphire sedikit merinding mengingat Mathias yang menyuruh mereka memerankan drama tersebut.

"Memang dari sananya, kale!" balas Thundy dan Cowboy bersamaan.

"Eh, iya! Mereka bertiga udah nungguin, dayo! Ayo cepat!" kata Musket sambil menarik kedua bocah pirang dan navy blue itu ke depan panggung.

"Hoi, cepatlah! Kita mau mulai nari 'SSBN'-nya, nih!" gerutu Ieyasu.

"Eh? 'SSBN'?" tanya Musket, Thundy, dan Lance heran.

"Itu artinya 'Shota Shota Burning Night'!" kata Cowboy datar. Kemudian, dia langsung nyadar dengan omongannya barusan. "WHAT?! ITU KAN LAGUNYA LEN! JANGAN-JANGAN TU KAMBING YANG NYURUH, KAN?!"

"Kenapa? Problem?" tanya Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikannya. "Dan karena gue males bayar Vocaloid, lu aja deh yang nyanyi! Lu kan hafal lagunya!"

"Iya, deh!" ujar pemuda pirang itu pasrah.

Keenamnya pun sudah siap di posisi dan siap menari.

_Shota Shota Burning Night  
Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi Taikutsu na hibi Good bye Jounetsu no umi de oboretai Futari dake no sekai no naka de (Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii_  
_Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo_  
_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER! Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever!_

_Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki HEART ni fureta anata_  
_Sosoida ai de fureta kuchibiru Doukasen no nai DYNAMITE_  
_Shin ai no sora wo tondeyuku Toki wo koeta rakuen he yukou (Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning Night Kienai ai no honoo de_  
_Shota Shota Burning Night Subete wo moyashi tsukusuwa_  
_Nani mo ka mo wo nugisutetara Osaerarenai shougeki no FEVER! Kasoku suru Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!_

_Kanjita koto nai ryouiki he Konya futari ittemiyou yo... (Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii_  
_Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo __Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER! Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever! Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!_

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, mereka pun ngumpul di belakang panggung.

"Parah banget, sumpah!"

"Gue juga tau, dodol! Males banget, deh!"

"Gue udah bisa nebak bakalan kayak gini, dayo!"

"Hoi, Dary! Mau nyanyi 'Eh? Ah, Annoying' abis ini, kagak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Kita disuruh sama si Kambing itu!"

"OGAH! MANA MAU GUE NYANYI LAGU BEGITUAN?! ENTAR GUE YANG DISURUH JADI ICELAND! KAGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Hoi, jangan kabur!"

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran gaje antara kedua bocah Andreas tersebut yang disaksikan oleh ketiga temannya dengan sweatdrop.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!" :D

Cowboy: "Kenapa akhirannya gaje banget kayak gitu?"

Me: "Yeee, lu kan tau sendiri!"

Cowboy: "Iya, iya! Tapi kenapa?"

Me: "Males gue jelasinnya!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	27. Tsundere Trio and Sebonzakura?

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Maaf! Habisnya, kagak ada lagi orang yang cocok buat di-bully! XD *kena rantai.***

**Mathias: "KAMBING JANAI, DENMAKU DEMOOOOOOOOOO!" *Hitsugaya mode on plus pundung di pojokan.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Cowboy: "Ada kucing di Suisu (Swiss)! Heh, Kambing! Diem aja lu!" *sumpel mulut Mathias pake scone England.***

**Mathias: *tepar.***

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Yah, nasib deh kalau dia kayak gitu! -_-" Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tsundere Trio and Sebonzakura?**

* * *

"Sumpah! Apa mereka dari kemaren kagak bisa berhenti berantem?" tanya Cowboy saat melihat Daren dan Saphire yang dari tadi sibuk kejar-kejaran gaje di belakang panggung.

"WOI! SHERIF GADUNGAN, CROSSDRESSER, DAN PENYIHIR! CEPET KE SINI!" teriak Mathias dengan Toa Kampung Setempat (?).

"APA MAKSUD LU BARUSAN, KAMBING?!" koor Cowboy, Thundy, dan Daren (yang berhenti ngejar Saphire karena teriakan tadi) sewot.

"Lha, memang bener kan?" tanya Mathias watados yang muncul entah darimana. "Kenyataannya aja begitu!"

Sontak, ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung ngeluarin dark aura plus Revolver (Cowboy), Thunder Staff (Thundy), dan senapan (Daren). Melihat hal itu, Mathias pun langsung menelan ludah.

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" pekik Mathias sambil berlari menjauhi ketiga cowok tersebut.

Kejar-kejaran gaje pun kembali terjadi di belakang panggung. XD

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Udahlah, dayo! Lagian, apa salahnya sih? Pentasnya kan masih harus dilanjutin!" sela Musket sambil menghela nafas kecil.

Sekarang kondisi Mathias setelah pembantaian massal itu pun udah kayak kambing sekarat (?). *dipenggal Mathias.*

"Kalau boleh tau, memangnya siapa sih yang merancang program pentas ini?" tanya Thundy sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang pasti, ada hubungannya sama BakAuthor!" timpal Cowboy sinis sambil menginjak pria jabrik yang terkapar dengan tidak elit di depannya.

"Sebonzakura? Aku jadi kangen sama kejadian di- Apkh!" Perkataan Saphire terpotong saat Daren menyumpel mulutnya dengan keju busuk sisa Switzerland (?). *ditembak Vash.*

"Gue tau, tapi jangan diceritain!" bentak Daren setelah menyumpel mulut kakaknya.

Musket hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keributan yang terjadi di depannya.

Akhirnya, Cowboy, Thundy, dan Daren terpaksa menurutinya. Yah, mengingat Girl-chan juga punya sedikit sifat Yandere, mereka bertiga udah ditodongi pipa duluan sebelum kabur dari panggung.

'Nasib sial! Kalau taunya begini, gue ogah banget ke sini!' batin ketiganya sebelum berjalan ke depan panggung untuk tampil.

* * *

_daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei_

_rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka_

_hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_

_akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU_

_kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono_

_shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni_

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

_koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO_

_seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite_

_hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou_

_ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu_

_AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare_

_seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi_

_zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai_

_kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni_

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

_koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO_

_kibou no uta haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero_

_kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono_

_shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni_

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO_

_koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite_

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru_

_koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure_

* * *

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, ketiganya pun udah tepar berjamaah di belakang panggung.

"Jiah, masa udah tepar duluan?" tanya Saphire sweatdrop.

Mau tak mau, Musket pun menyeret ketiga cowok itu keluar dari panggung entah bagaimana caranya.

"Yah, kasihan banget mereka!" kata Sakazaki prihatin saat melihat Musket menyeret ketiga makhluk Tsundere yang udah sekarat tersebut. *dibunuh ketiga orang yang dimaksud.*

"Iya, bener banget!" timpal Mea sambil mengangguk.

"Hei, bentar lagi mau babak final! Cepetan!" teriak Dissa dari panggung.

Anak-anak nista yang mendengar teriakan Dissa barusan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Lu kate mau final Piala Dunia apa, Dissa/Diskon-chan?' batin Sho dan Luthfi yang masih sweatdrop.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	28. The Final is Bad Apple Dance?

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Wah, pernah di-bully juga ya? Saya juga sering di-bully sampai pengen banget balas nge-bully! *plak!* Yah, mereka tepar karena harus nyanyi sambil nari gitu! XD *dibantai ketiga orang yang bersangkutan.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Keadaan Mathy setelah di Envymask? Auh, deh! Gue juga belum liat, tuh! *ditimpuk gelas bir.***

**Mathias: "Jangan bilang lu lagi Norge mode on (?)!"**

**Me: "Memang iya! Problem?" *muka datar ala Norway (?) plus dark aura.***

**Mathias: *kicep.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Banyak amat Review-nya, tapi no problem lah! Saya juga kangen, lho! (WHAT THE HELL?!)**

**Motochika: "Siapa yang nyuruh lu ngejek gue, hah?!" *dark aura plus nyiapin jangkar buat bantai Thundy.***

**Thundy: "Si ChikaHaters di sono, noh!" *nunjuk Emil.***

**Emil: *kabur.***

**Motochika: *ngejar Emil.***

**Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.***

**Wah, kayaknya boleh juga tuh! *di-War Dance.* ****Soal 'Caramelldansen', coba deh anda cari video 'Hetalia Caramelldansen' di Youtube! Cakep banget, deh! XD *plak!* Maunya sih sampai 50 Chapter! (WHAT?!) Oke, deh! Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**L w bunga: Yah, memang nasibnya Mathy kayak begitu! -_-"a**

**Mathias: *ngangkat papan bertuliskan 'orang ternista kedua setelah Sakazaki' (?).***

**Me: *double sweatdrop.* "Lu ngapain, Mathy?"**

**Yah, selamat membaca! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Final is... Bad Apple Dance?**

* * *

"Kenapa bagian akhirnya harus 'Bad Apple Dance', sih?!" gerutu Daren kesal setelah siuman.

"Tau, tuh! Si Kambing itu memang kagak beres banget!" balas Thundy yang ikut kesal.

"Sudahlah, dayo!" sela Musket sambil menghela nafas kecil untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sekarang ketiganya (plus Cowboy yang masih tepar) sedang berada di Klinik.

"Eh, gimana nih, dayo? Bagian akhirnya mau mulai, tapi si Cowboy masih tepar!" kata Musket sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tepar dengan kagak elitnya di atas lantai. (Cowboy: "Lu mau nyari mati, ya?!" *nyiapin Revolver.*/Girl-chan: *langsung kabur.*)

"Aduh, gue lupa kalau dia masih tepar!" ujar Daren sambil facepalm.

"Terus, gimana cara banguninnya? Apa mesti pake kadal lagi?" tanya Thundy.

"WHAT?! JANGAN PAKE BENDA ITU, PLEASE!" teriak Cowboy yang bangun secara tiba-tiba sambil mojok di ujung ruangan.

'Baru ngomongin kadal udah langsung bangun!' batin ketiga temannya sweatdrop. (Mathias: "Hohoho! Ternyata dia takut kadal, toh!" *evil smile.*/Cowboy: "Diem aja lu, Kambing!" *langsung nembak Mathias di tempat.*/Mathias: *tepar.*)

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Semua udah siap?" tanya Ieyasu kepada semua yang ada di atas panggung.

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, musik!"

* * *

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai_

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

_Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama_

_Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?_

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai_

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

_Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Watashi no koto o iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara "roku de nashi"_

_Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?_

_Ima yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

_Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasu wa subete kowasuwa_

_Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?_

_Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shiranai no_

_Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!_

* * *

Nah, dengan selesainya tarian itu, berakhirlah Pentas Seni NihoNime Gakuen. Para murid NihoNime Gakuen plus kelima pemuda itu pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kita lihat apa yang dibicarakan kelima pemuda itu.

"Haaah! Hari yang melelahkan, dayo!" kata Musket sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Iya, bener banget!" koor keempat temennya lemes.

Oke, deh! Karena kayaknya mereka bakalan pulang dalam keadaan terseret-seret (?), kita lihat keadaan para guru di sekolah. *digampar kelima orang yang dimaksud.*

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Wah, capek banget deh hari ini!" kata Lance sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di tengah ruang guru.

"Memang selalu seperti itu, Ransu-kun!" balas Ieyasu sambil membawa sekotak mochi. "Mau mochi?"

"Ah, thanks!" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu dengan logat English-nya sambil mengambil sebuah mochi.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita tidur! Besok kita masih harus ngajar!" saran Mathias.

"Iya, Køhler-san/Makkun/Mathias!" koor para guru sambil berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Aku bikin BBM baru, lho! Silakan invite pin-nya, 519A72BE! Saya akan terima dengan senang hati! :D

Review! :D


	29. Balada Film Horror

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Iya deh, maaf! -_-" Okelah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 21: Balada Film Horror**

* * *

Sehari setelah Pentas Seni, sebagian guru NihoNime Gakuen sekarang lagi nganggur kagak jelas di ruang guru. Bahkan, Emil dan Lukas yang lagi berkunjung pun juga ikutan nganggur. Nah lho? Kesambet hantu nganggur kah? *plak!*

"Enaknya ngapain, nih? Bosen!" kata Lukas dengan nada bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau Dodge Fris-" Saran Emil terpotong saat Ieyasu melayangkan death glare mautnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, BakaSteilsson!" bentak Ieyasu.

"O-oke!" balasnya sambil menelan ludah mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. (Note: Baca Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Tournament for Teacher'!)

"Oh iya, Yasu! Gue pengen banget nonton film, nih! Ada yang mau ikutan?" tawar Lance sambil membawa setumpuk VCD.

"Boleh juga tuh, Stoppersky-san!" jawab Kojuro sambil menghampiri sang guru prema- *Narator ditabok Lance.* (Lance: "Lu mau nyari mati sama gue, ya?!" *nyiapin Gun Blade.*/Thundy: "A-ampuuuuuun!" *langsung kabur.*) Ralat! Maksudnya, sang guru muda tersebut.

Keiji melihat tumpukan VCD itu dan tertarik dengan salah satu VCD. Kemudian, dia pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Kayaknya yang ini bagus banget, deh! Kita tonton, yuk!" ajak Keiji.

Lance, Ieyasu, Emil, dan Lukas yang punya firasat buruk sama VCD itu pun langsung mencegatnya.

"JANGAN DITONTON!" koor keempatnya.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kenshin penasaran.

"Karena itu film Horror, jadi serem banget lho!" jawab Emil merinding.

"Yah, anggap aja uji nyali gitu!" balas Masamune watados.

"Bener juga, ya! Tumben lu pinter, Donkugaryuu/Masamune-sama!" kata Triple K (Kenshin-Keiji-Kojuro) bersamaan.

"Do you think i'm stupid, right?" tanya Masamune sweatdrop.

"LU BEREMPAT GILA, YA?! ENTAR LU MAU APA DIPENGGAL SAMA MAKKUN?!" bentak Ieyasu sewot.

"Bener itu!" koor Lukas, Emil, dan Lance.

"Memang apa hubungannya Køhler-san sama film itu?" tanya Masamune, Kojuro, Kenshin, dan Keiji heran.

"Det er en hemmelighet/Það er leyndarmál/It's a secret/Sore wa himitsu desu _(Itu rahasia)_!" jawab keempatnya bersamaan.

Keempat pria itu pun langsung sweatdrop dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Ya udahlah! Kita tonton di ruangan Køhler-san aja, deh!" kata Keiji sambil berjalan pergi ke ruangan Mathias diikuti Kenshin, Kojuro, dan Masamune. (Cowboy: "Untuk sekedar informasi, karena VCD Player-nya hanya ada di ruangan Mathias, jadinya mereka nonton di situ!")

"Eh, bocah merah (baca: Lance)! Kenapa VCD itu bisa ada padamu? Bukannya waktu itu gue buang, ya?" tanya Lukas.

"Kalau itu, gue sempet pungut karena kagak tega! Masa barang baru langsung dibuang?" jawab Lance watados.

"Oh, iya! Mendingan kita jagain aja pintu masuknya untuk antisipasi siapa tau aja si Dan nyelonong masuk!" saran Emil.

"Bener juga!" koor ketiga cowok itu.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kenapa perasaan gue kagak enak, ya?" tanya Mathias merinding sambil berjalan ke ruang guru.

Dia baru saja kembali dari lapangan setelah bermain bola dengan mulas cowok 9C.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Pak Mathias mau main bola sama kita, kagak?" tanya Luthfi kepada Mathias yang kebetulan lagi baca buku di kantin.

"Hmm, boleh deh! Kebetulan bapak lagi nganggur!" jawab sang ketua guru sambil menutup bukunya dan berjalan mengikuti ketua kelas 9C tersebut.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Eh, pak Mathias mau ikutan nih!" kata Luthfi kepada teman-temannya di lapangan.

"Pak Kambing beneran mau ikutan?" tanya Anko Trio.

"Kalian ini! Bapak bukan kambing dan bapak juga bisa main bola!" jawab Mathias sweatdrop.

"Ayolah! Masa kalian kagak tau kalau kesebelasan di negara pak Mathias pernah ikut piala dunia?" tanya Girl-chan nyolot.

"Eh, iya ya! Kita juga lupa kalau pak Mathias tuh dari Denmark!" kata Dimas sambil facepalm.

"Terus, gimana mainnya? Mau per tim atau satu lawan banyak (?) enaknya?" tanya Giro-kun. (Cowboy: "Memangnya bisa ya main bola satu lawan banyak?" -_-")

"Kayaknya bagusan satu lawan banyak, deh!" jawab Mathias watados.

Entah kenapa, Fahira langsung ngeluarin muka mupeng plus niat jahanam-nya.

"Oke, gimana kalau kita taruhan? Gue bertaruh dua puluh ribu kalau pak Mathias kalah!" kata Fahira sambil ngeluarin duit hijau dari saku bajunya. "Ada yang mau ikutan taruhan gila ini? Pertarungan bola antara pak Mathias dengan para cowok!"

Alhasil, Khalisa dan Amel pun langsung ikutan taruhan.

"Gue taruhan lima puluh/seratus ribu jika pak Mathias kalah dari para cowok!" kata keduanya bersamaan sambil ngeluarin duit biru dan merah dari saku baju masing-masing.

Mulas cewek lainnya pun langsung ikutan taruhan.

"Eh, Ra! Lu mau ikutan, kagak? Paling taruhan lu cuma lima ribu doang!" tanya Ghevira meremehkan.

"Yah, duit gue memang pas-pasan! Tapi gini aja! Kalau pak Mathias menang, lu semua harus baca doujin Nordics koleksi gue selama seminggu! Jangan kagak dibaca, oke?" tawar Girl-chan dengan niat jahanam yang lebih kejam dari Fahira.

'Tumben si ****/nee-chan/Girl-chan mau ikutan taruhan! Pasti ada maksud tertentu!' batin para mulas cowok 9C plus Mathias heran.

"Kalau nee-chan/kamu kalah?" tanya Giro-kun dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Gue bakalan ngelakuin -piiiiiiiip- sama 'seseorang'!" jawab gadis itu watados.

'Dafuq! Lu gila ya, Ra?!' batin seluruh telas cewek Girl-chan kaget.

"Oke, diterima!" kata Fahira senang.

"Gue catet, ya!" ujar Delle sambil menulis nama orang yang taruhan.

Dan apa hasilnya? Taruhan itu RUGI BANGET! Buktinya, Mathias berhasil menang LIMA BELAS GOL TANPA BALAS! Alhasil, para mulas cewek 9C yang ikut taruhan pun terpaksa merelakan uang mereka di tangan Girl-chan plus harus membaca doujin koleksi gadis itu.

"Memangnya pairing di doujin lu apa aja, Ra?" tanya Irba sebelum Girl-chan membagikan doujin tersebut.

"Ada DenNor, SuFin, DenSu, DenIce, NorIce, FinIce, DenFin, NorSu, NorFin, dan SuIce!" jawab Girl-chan dengan semangat 17 Agustus (?) (Thundy: "Karena 'semangat 45' udah mainstream!" :D) sambil membagikan doujin tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Mathias hanya bisa facepalm dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat 'murid kesayangan'-nya membagikan doujin tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" pekik seseorang dari ruang guru.

"Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Mathias heran.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam ruang guru dan mendapati Emil, Lukas, Lance, dan Ieyasu yang saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Hoi! Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya pria jabrik itu heran.

"Dan! To-tolong, a-ada ke-kecoak!" jawab Emil ketakutan sambil mempererat pelukannya ke Lukas.

Mathias melongo ke bawah kaki mereka dan mendapati seekor kecoak mati di sana. Pria Denmark itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hadeh! Kenapa harus takut sama kecoak, sih?" tanya Mathias sambil menghela nafas kecil.

Dia pun memunggutnya dan membuang kecoak itu keluar jendela. Keempat cowok itu pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dari ruangan Mathias.

"Itu siapa yang lagi teriak di ruanganku?" tanya pria jabrik itu lagi.

"Fire gal mann som var å se en skrekkfilm _(Empat pria gila yang sedang menonton film horor)_!" jawab Lukas watados plus sarkastik.

"Oh iya, Makkun! Lu masih inget kagak sama kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Ieyasu memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan..." Pertanyaannya pun menggantung bersamaan dengan aura merah mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh pria jabrik tersebut.

"Yah, jangan salahin kita kalau mereka nonton film itu!" jawab Lance merinding dan segera menarik Emil dan Ieyasu menjauh dari pria Denmark yang mulai ngamuk mode on tersebut.

'Waduh! Bakalan mampus nih mereka yang nonton tuh film!' batin Lukas sambil kabur tunggang langgang menyusul ketiga bocah yang udah kabur duluan.

Mau tau film apa yang dimaksud? Yah, sebenernya film horror biasalah! Tapi, masalahnya adalah terdapat salah satu gambar yang bisa bikin gempar satu sekolah! Yap, ada gambar Yandere!Denmark di film itu! Yah, mungkin sebagian orang udah taulah kalau ketua guru kambing itu punya sifat Yandere! Tapi, darimana Lukas, Emil, Ieyasu, dan Lance tau tentang itu? Karena mereka dulu pernah nonton film itu yang sukses membuat Mathias pundung di pojokan saat melihat gambar tersebut dan keesokan harinya, mereka berempat udah babak belur dihajar pria jabrik tersebut. Kronologi lengkapnya sih ada di fic 'Talkloid (Hetalia Version)' Chapter 'Film Horror'! *malah promosi!* Yah, walaupun bagian dihajarnya kagak dijelasin! *plak!*

Nah, kalau kalian mau nanya nasib Masamune, Kenshin, Kojuro, dan Keiji selanjutnya, mungkin aja mereka udah dikirim ke UGD terdekat setelah menjadi korban amukan Mathias! Kasihan banget, ya! -_-" *Narator dibunuh keempat orang yang dimaksud.*

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian...

"Eh, Motochika-dono! Kenapa Masamune-dono, Kenshin-dono, Kojuro-dono, dan Keiji-dono dibawa ke UGD, ya?" tanya Yukimura heran saat mendengar kabar keempat pria yang dimaksud berada di UGD.

"Menekedele! Yang penting, pasti Køhler-san ada hubungannya dibalik semua ini!" jawab Motochika cuek.

"Eh, danna! Gue nemu film bagus, nih! Mau ikutan nonton, kagak?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah VCD.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kayaknya lu jangan nonton film itu, deh!" cegah Mitsunari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Karena yang gue denger dari Ieyasu, mereka berempat tuh masuk UGD gara-gara film itu!" jawab Shingen watados.

"DAFUQ! KOK BISA, SHINGEN/OYAKATA-SAMA?!" teriak Hanbei, Mitsunari, Motochika, Sasuke, dan Yukimura kaget.

"Menekedele! Tapi menurut firasat gue, kayaknya mereka habis dihajar Køhler-san deh!" kata Motonari sambil ngangkat bahunya.

Sontak, kelimanya pun langsung merinding disko.

* * *

Di UGD...

"Gue bilangin juga apa! Kalian kagak denger, sih!" kata Ieyasu kepada keempat makhluk yang badan dan sebagian kepalanya diperban.

"Udah tau nonton tuh film sama aja nyari mati dengan Anko!" sambung Lukas datar.

Lance dan Emil hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, deh! Kalau taunya begini, gue kagak bakalan nonton tuh film lagi! Kapok gue dihajar sama Køhler-san!" koor keempat makhluk tadi lirih.

Yah, sejak kejadian itu, kagak ada yang berani nonton tuh film lagi dan Lukas beneran ngancurin tuh VCD dengan bantuan troll-nya. Turut berduka untuk para korban keganasan Mathias! *SALAH!*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	30. Yuri Madness

Balas Review! :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Yah, begitulah! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Eh? Bukannya Hanbei manggilnya 'Shingen' doang, ya? -_-" Oh, iya! Saya munculkan Aira di sini! Kenapa bukan Seito atau Tsubako? Karena mereka terlalu dingin (?)! *dibantai yang bersangkutan.* Kalau main alat musik, saya bisa coba bikin Special Chapter-nya! Nah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Catatan: Miku milik Crypton dan Aira milik Dissa-CHAlovers! Saya hanya meminjamnya saja, kok! -_-"V

* * *

**Chapter 22: Yuri Madness**

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian 'Film Horror', Luthfi sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan ceria.

"Assalam- WHAT THE HELL?! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" teriak Luthfi saat melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

Mau tau kejadian apakah itu? Ternyata, kejadiannya adalah adegan Yuri (Thundy: "Bukan si Yuri dari fandom sebelah, lho!" :D/Yuri: "Eh?"/Thundy: *facepalm.*) yang biasa terlihat di doujinshi Gakuen Sekian (?). Seperti Dissa dan Mea yang berciuman, Sho dan Sakazaki yang berpelukan mesra banget, serta Girl-chan dan Hanny yang jauh lebih parah dan hampir menjadi 'adegan lemon pagi hari'.

Errr, kok jadi deja vu di Chapter 'Yaoi Madness' ya? Bomat lah! Kita lihat dulu reaksi Luthfi setelah melihat kejadian itu!

"Apa masih ada orang normal di sini?" tanya Luthfi yang udah jawdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Lama kagak jumpa, pak kodok!" :D)

"Ah, itu mereka!" kata Luthfi sambil menghampiri Mathias, Runa, dan Lance yang juga jawdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

"Errrr, pak Mathias! Pak Lance! Kenapa mereka jadi kayak begitu, ya?" tanya Luthfi heran.

"Menekedele! Dari tadi juga udah kayak begitu!" jawab keduanya sambil angkat bahu.

"Oh, iya! Kenapa pak Mathias kagak pake 'Refrain Memory' aja? Bukannya bapak pernah pake pas para guru kena virus Yaoi, ya?" saran Runa.

"Bener juga, ya!" kata Mathias sambil facepalm. "Men _(Tapi)_..."

"Tapi kenapa, pak?" tanya Luthfi heran.

"Tapi, MG bapak ketinggalan di rumah masalahnya!" jawab Mathias sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kecewa. (Cowboy: "Coba kalian baca Chapter 'Yaoi Madness'! 'Refrain Memory' hanya bisa bekerja dengan MG!")

"Pake punya gue aja!" kata Lance sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hijau bergaris coklat kepada sang ketua guru jabrik tersebut.

"Hehehe! Tak, Lance!" ujar pria jabrik itu sambil mengambil MG milik guru muda tersebut dan segera memakainya. (Thundy: "Memangnya bisa muat, ya?" -_-" *dipenggal.*)

Oke, deh! Karena sang ketua guru udah pake MG, kita langsung aja lihat kejadian sehari sebelumnya!

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Kenapa pak Masamune kagak ngajar, ya?" tanya Dark heran saat suasana di kelasnya sedikit hening setelah kejadian 'Film Horror' yang membuat sang guru English sekaligus walas (wali kelas) 9E tersebut masuk UGD.

"Eh, Darukun! Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Saki-chan! Gue bosen, nih! Pak Masamune kagak ngajar! Enaknya ngapain, ya?" jawab Dark lemes.

"Gimana kalau kita nyari dukun?" tawar Sakazaki.

"Dukun? Bukan si dukun elang itu, kan?" tanya Dark bingung.

"Ini lain lagi! Coba lu lihat ini, deh!" jawab Sakazaki sambil menyodorkan sebuah brosur kepada telasnya itu.

Kita lihat saja isi brosur itu daripada penasaran!

* * *

_Dukun Negi (?)!_

_Melayani berbagai macam ramuan!_

_Anda tinggal membayar dengan sekeranjang Negi (?)!_

_Alamat, Jalan Negi Nomor 1!_

* * *

Dark pun hanya bisa sweatdrop membaca brosur singkat gaje tersebut.

'Dafuq! Kemaren dukun elang, sekarang dukun negi! Apa di dunia ini juga ada dukun kelinci (?) sama dukun hamburger (?), ya?' batin Dark setelah membaca brosur aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

"Gimana? Bagus, kagak?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Hmmm, boleh aja deh!" jawab Dark. "Kapak kitak kek sanak nyak _(Kapan kita ke sananya)_?"

Bagi yang kagak mengerti dengan logat di kalimat kedua Dark barusan, itu adalah logat 'K' buatan si Author! Maksudnya, setiap kata dikasih huruf 'K' di belakangnya, termasuk imbuhan '-nya' dan kata depan 'ke' dan 'di'. Khusus untuk kata yang berakhiran huruf konsonan dan '-ng', huruf itu diganti dengan huruf 'K'! Gaje, ya? Tanyakan saja Author-nya! *Narator digampar Reader.*

"Entak, pak lebarak Daimyok, yak entak siak lak _(Entar, pas lebaran Daimyo (?), ya entar siang lah)_!" jawab Sakazaki sewot.

"Okek, dek! Sepulak sekolak, yak (Oke, deh! Sepulang sekolah, ya)!" kata Dark bersemangat.

Siak harik nyak... (?) (Thundy: "Eh? Kenapa gue juga ikut-ikutan, ya?" *dibantai Reader.*)

Ulangi!

Siang harinya...

Dark, Sakazaki, dan Bunga (cewek dari kelas 9B yang ngikutin kedua bocah sarap itu) sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah rumah berbentuk negi (?). Aura mistis dari rumah negi itu sukses membuat kedua mulas 9E itu merinding disko.

"Beneran di sini tempatnya?" tanya Bunga heran.

"Yeee, menekecap manis (?)!" jawab Sakazaki sambil mengangkat bahu Dark (?) di sebelahnya.

"Woi! Ngapain bahu gue diangkat-angkat, sih?!" tanya Dark sewot.

"Gomen ne! Habis, ngangkat bahu sendiri udah mainstream, sih!" jawab Sakazaki watados.

Ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam rumah negi tersebut.

"Per-permisi!" kata Sakazaki yang masih merinding.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke sini?! Hrmmm!" tanya seseorang bertudung hitam sambil menggeram.

"Ano! Mbak (?) dukun bisa bikin ramuan apa aja, kan?" tanya Dark sambil berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Tentu saja! Wani piro?" tanya sang dukun sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

"Nih!" kata Sakazaki sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang negi.

"Negi asli, bukan?" tanya sang dukun lagi.

"Yeee, coba aja dulu kalau ragu!" jawab Dark.

Sang dukun pun mencoba salah satu negi tersebut sampai habis kayak ngejus (?).

'Dafuq! Tu orang udah kagak normal kali, ya?' batin Bunga cengo.

"Nah, kalian mau ramuan apa?" tanya sang dukun.

"Kami mau ramuan yang bisa bikin para cewek jadi Yuri!" jawab Bunga mewakili kedua temannya.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, ya!" kata sang dukun.

Ruangan pun menjadi sangat gelap dan muncullah sebuah asap gaje berwarna hijau kebiruan (?) di depan mereka.

"Eh, kalian berdua! Apa beneran kagak salah tempat, nih?" tanya Bunga merinding.

"Kagak tau! Kalau gue tau, gue kagak bakalan mau ke sini!" jawab Sakazaki.

"Udah ja-"

CEKLEK!

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang dan ternyata, sang dukun adalah seorang gadis berambut teal pigtail. (Cowboy: "Kalau ditinjau dari cara bacanya, agak sedikit berima sih!" -_-")

"-di! Ini ramuan kalian!" kata sang dukun sambil menyerahkan ramuan itu kepada Sakazaki.

"Ini ampuh kagak, mbak dukun?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

"Ampuh, kok! Dijamin seratus persen!" jawab sang dukun sambil mengangkat jempol.

"O-oke, deh! Kami pergi dulu!" kata Bunga sambil menarik kedua temannya untuk mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi tempat itu.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi begitu, toh!" kata Mathias sambil melepaskan MG di tangannya dan mengembalikan sarung tangan itu kepada Lance. "Masalahnya terletak pada ramuan yang dibeli Dark, Sakazaki, dan Bunga!"

"Kenapa mereka membeli ramuan itu?" tanya Lance heran sambil mengambil MG-nya yang dikembalikan Mathias.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin saja mereka melakukannya untuk sekedar iseng!" jawab pria jabrik itu.

"Sejak kapan mereka suka berbuat iseng?" tanya Runa heran.

"Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia!" jawab Mathias watados.

Runa pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sang ketua guru tersebut.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara mengurus mereka? Nagamasa kan lagi liburan sama istrinya (baca: Oichi) ke Italia dalam rangka mengenal Hetalia (?)!" tanya Luthfi sambil menunjuk kepada para gadis yang mau memasuki tahap lemon tersebut.

"Oh, iya! Bapak kan belum pernah menggunakan cara 'itu'!" ujar Mathias sambil facepalm. "Tapi masa-"

BRAK!

Perkataan Mathias pun terpotong dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde yang mendobrak pintu dengan ketidakperi'pintu'an.

"Eh, Dan! Nih MG lu! Kalau bukan karena Nore sialan itu, gue ogah banget bawain ke sini!" kata pemuda platinum blonde itu sambil melempar MG merah milik Mathias kepada pemiliknya.

"Hehehe! Tak, Emil!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir lebar.

Emil pun hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah!" Mathias pun langsung memakai MG miliknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "_SPECIAL TECNIQUE: DANISH CRYSTAL BLESSING_!"

Kumpulan kristal pelangi pun mulai mengelilingi para cewek yang ber-Yuri ria tersebut dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang mulai memulihkan mereka semua.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? HUWAAAAA! PAK MATHIAS!" pekik Girl-chan panik karena sang ketua guru udah pingsan setelah menggunakan skill tersebut.

"Kayaknya Makkun belum pernah menggunakan skill itu, deh! Sampai-sampai tenaganya terkuras habis!" kata Ieyasu yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Ya ampun! Separah itu?" tanya Lance sweatdrop.

Ieyasu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita bawa saja pak Mathias ke Klinik!" saran Luthfi.

"Tumben kamu pinter, Luthfi!" puji Ieyasu.

Alhasil, sang ketua guru pun langsung dibawa ke Klinik oleh Luthfi dan Runa diikuti para cewek barusan. Sementara Ieyasu dan Lance langsung balik ke ruang guru.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Semoga Steilsson-san belum ninggalin sekolah!" kata Ieyasu ngarep sambil memasuki ruang guru.

Di dalam sana, terdapat seorang pemuda platinum blonde yang membereskan kartunya dan seorang pria berambut coklat ponytail yang pundung di pojokan.

Kalian bisa nebak kan apa yang terjadi barusan? Untuk clue, keempat orang yang dihajar Mathias di Chapter 'Balada Film Horror' udah balik dari UGD semalam.

"Maeda-san? Lu kalah lagi dari Emil-san, ya?" tanya Lance yang jawdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Emil bertanya balik sambil memasukkan kartunya ke saku celana.

"Errr, Steilsson-san! Boleh bicara sebentar? Ini menyangkut Makkun!" tanya Ieyasu.

"Si Dan? Memangnya kenapa?" Emil balik bertanya.

"Apa dia belum pernah menggunakan skill berelemen kristal?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Emil langsung kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau tau darimana kalau dia punya elemen kristal?" tanya Emil yang masih shock.

"Soal itu-"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Agak deja vu, tapi bomat lah!" kata Mitsunari yang ingin mencoba sesuatu.

"Vent et øjeblik _(Tunggu dulu)_! Kalian harus lihat dulu apa elemen kalian! Elemen biasanya dipengaruhi oleh kepribadian masing-masing! Nah, Mitsu! Kau boleh mencoba dengan mengepalkan tanganmu seperti ini!" kata Mathias sambil mengepalkan tangannya (yang tentu saja sudah memakai kembali sarung tangannya).

Lalu, muncullah seberkas cahaya berwarna merah yang membentuk sebuah intan dan diselubungi angin.

"Kalau begitu, artinya apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau ini artinya elemenku ada tiga: api, angin, dan kristal!" jawab Mathias sambil melebarkan telapak tangannya yang membuat permata api (?) tersebut langsung menghilang.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Emil pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Iya, memang sih! Dan belum pernah menggunakan elemen kristalnya! Lalu, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jelas Emil sambil bertanya balik.

"Karena tadi dia pingsan setelah menggunakan skill elemen kristal!" jawab Ieyasu miris.

Emil hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Yasu! Apa nanti kau mau menyelidiki si dukun negi itu?" tanya Emil.

"Mungkin besok pagi!" jawab Ieyasu sambil berjalan pergi.

Sementara Lance? Dia sibuk menghibur Keiji yang pundung karena kalah duel dari Emil untuk yang kedua kalinya. (Note: Baca Chapter 'Randomness Part' bagian 8!)

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Semuanya udah di sini?" tanya Emil yang memakai kaos putih dan celana training coklat.

"Iyaaaa!" koor 13 guru sarap, 10 anak nista, dan 3 anggota Hokuou-san tachi lesu. *dibantai bersama.*

"Hei, ayolah! Masa lemes banget, sih? Enaknya kan lari pagi!" kata pemuda platinum blonde itu.

"Kenapa kita mesti ngelakuin ini, Ice-kun?" tanya Tino sambil mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Karena kita mau nyari si dukun negi yang bikin adegan Yuri kemaren!" jawab Emil watados sambil berlari kecil mendahului mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka pun mengikuti Emil dengan tidak bersemangat.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah berlari mencari alamat tujuan, mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah negi ber-aura mistis.

"Errrrr, kalian yakin di sini?" tanya Emil yang jawdrop dengan rupa dan aura rumah tersebut.

Dark, Bunga, dan Sakazaki pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa pak Kambing kagak iku-" Pertanyaan Sakazaki terpotong dengan kemunculan pria jabrik ber-aura merah mengerikan. "Hiyeeeee! Ampun, pak Mathias!"

"Eh, Anko! Harusnya lu istirahat, kan?" tanya Lukas.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi! Yuk masuk!" ajak Yukimura.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah negi tersebut.

"Per-permisi!" kata Lance seberani mungkin.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke sini? Hrmmmm!" tanya sang dukun sambil menggeram.

"Hm? 'pa'n 'ni?" tanya Berwald sambil menarik sebuah tali di depan pintu.

TUING TUING! (?) CEKLEK! SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Mereka pun langsung menutup mata mereka karena terkena sinar yang muncul entah darimana di depan mereka.

"Hoi! Kembali kau!" teriak Emil dan Mathias (yang masih sempet-sempetnya pake kacamata hitam) sambil berlari mengejar sesosok (atau dua sosok?) bertudung hitam.

Yang lainnya pun mengikuti dari belakang. Entah kenapa, sosok tersebut membelah diri menjadi dua (?) dan berlari melewati dua gang yang berbeda.

"Et, deh! Dia tuh dukun atau amuba (?), sih? Masa bisa membelah diri jadi dua kayak gitu?" tanya Lukas jawdrop sambil berlari di belakang kedua temannya.

"Menekedele! Yang penting, kejar terus dukun itu!" jawab Mathias sambil terus mengejar dukun itu.

Akhirnya, rombongan itu pun juga ikut membelah diri (?) dengan susunan (?) seperti ini:

Rombongan 1 (gang kiri): Mathias, Emil, Ieyasu, Lance, Girl-chan, Dissa, Motochika, Keiji, Motonari, Yukimura, Sasuke, Luthfi, Hanny, Mea.

Rombongan 2 (gang kanan): Lukas, Tino, Berwald, Masamune, Mitsunari, Hanbei, Kojuro, Shingen, Kenshin, Sho, Dark, Bunga, Sakazaki, Runa.

Kita lihat proses pengejaran dukun tersebut.

* * *

Di gang kanan...

"Kok kenceng banget larinya, sih?" tanya Runa.

"Menekedele!" jawab Bunga.

"Gimana cara ngejarnya, nih?" tanya Hanbei.

"Argh!" gerutu Masamune kesal.

"Hm? D'kunny' b'lok!" kata Berwald sambil menancapkan tongkat besinya ke tanah.

Yang lainnya pun langsung berbelok dengan bantuan tongkat besi tersebut.

* * *

Di gang kiri...

"Kalau kayak begini terus, kita kagak bakalan ketemu sama tu dukun!" gerutu Mathias sambil terus berlari.

"Gimana bisa ketemu? Orang tiap ada belokan, kita selalu belok kiri!" balas Emil.

"Memangnya siapa yang nyuruh kita belok kiri terus?" tanya Lance kepo.

"Lu kan?!" teriak Ieyasu bertanya balik.

Hening...

"Oh iya, ya! Nyehehehe!" jawab Lance sambil nyengir gaje.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya! Gue punya akal!" kata Sasuke sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Keiji, onegai!"

"Ha'i!" Keiji pun memasang MG miliknya. "_Maeda Special Skill: Cloud Rider_!"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, segumpal mobil awan (?) pun langsung datang dan membawa mereka semua terbang ke langit.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak yang lainnya saat dibawa terbang ke atas.

* * *

Back to Right Gang...

'Kenapa harus berakhir di sini?' batin sang dukun saat berhenti di depan jalan buntu.

"Eh, dukunnya nyerah! Ayo cepat!" teriak Kojuro saat melihat dukun itu berhenti.

'Oh, iya! Masih ada cara 'itu'!' batin sang dukun lagi.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak yang lainnya sambil menerjang sang dukun kayak serigala kelaparan (?). *plak!*

POOF! CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT CRAT!

Mereka pun langsung tewas di tempat. *dihajar bersama.*

* * *

Di gang kiri...

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak yang lainnya saat terjatuh dari mobil awan tersebut.

Kenapa mereka bisa terjatuh? Karena Keiji kelelahan dan tak sengaja membuat oleng mobil awan tersebut yang sukses membuat mereka yang ada di situ jatuh semua.

BRUK! TRUK TRUK TRUK! (?)

"Aduuuuuuh!" teriak para murid yang jatuh duluan. "Bapak-bapak sekalian bangun, dong!"

Posisi jatuh mereka pun sangat ambigu (kecuali Emil yang bergaya 'like a boss'!) bak tumpukan kayu buat api unggun (?). *dibantai bersama.*

"Jangan ke bapak ngomelnya, ke Steilsson-san/Emil-san/Ice..." Omelan para guru pun berhenti saat Emil mengeluarkan aura biru (?) mengerikan. "...sana! Hiyeeeeeeee! A-ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

* * *

Beberapa acara pembantaian (?) kemudian...

"Ih! Yang bener aja lu, Ice?! Masa pake dibantai dulu, sih?!" tanya Mathias sewot sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang sakit setelah dibantai Emil.

Sementara sang pelaku pembantaian hanya siul-siul gaje menanggapinya.

"Oke, deh! Mendingan kita langsung aja cari dukun negi-dono (?)!" ajak Yukimura.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, tercium bau amis (?) darah dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Apa hanya perasaan gue atau ini ada bau darah, ya?" tanya Dissa yang mencium bau barusan.

"Kagak tau! Tapi kayaknya mesti diperiksa, deh!" saran Mea.

Akhirnya, mereka pun mencar lagi. Mea, Dissa, Girl-chan, Luthfi, Mathias, dan Emil mencari sumber bau darah tersebut, sementara sisanya tetap mencari sang dukun.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini bukannya tongkatnya Sverige, ya?" tanya Mathias sambil mencabut sebuah tongkat besi yang tertancap di tanah.

"Kayaknya iya, deh!" jawab Emil memastikan.

"Apa mereka kagak dibunuh?" tanya Luthfi khawatir.

"Kagak tau! Tapi doakan saja semoga mereka selamat sentosa, panjang umur, dan sehat sejahtera (?)!" jawab Girl-chan datar.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop kuadrat mendengarnya.

'Anak ini masih aja bercanda di saat seperti ini?' batin Mathias.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ABANG GUE NORE YANG KERAS KEPALA! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" rengek Emil meraung-raung.

Mereka pun langsung sweatdrop kubik (?) mendengar rengekan Emil yang 11-12 mirip suara kucing berojol (?). *Narator dilempar Emil ke lautan Antartika.*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Siapa itu?" tanya yang lainnya (min Emil yang masih merengek dan Luthfi yang ngilang entah kemana) heran.

"Eh? Luthy-kun kemana?" tanya Mathias heran saat menyadari sang bocah berkacamata itu ngilang.

PLAK! BRAK! DUAR! (?)

"Siapa yang nyalain petasan (?)? Kaoru (?) kah?" tanya Emil yang berhenti merengek. (Cowboy: "Woi, Emil! Lu kagak salah tuh nginget pacar di Hong Kong sana?" *dibantai Emil.*)

Mereka pun mendatangi sumber suara dan mendapati sekumpulan orang yang tepar dengan hidung berdarah, seorang bocah berkacamata yang babak belur, plus seorang gadis berambut teal pigtail yang memegang sebuah negi berukuran jumbo (?).

'Gue kagak salah liat, kan? Tuh dukun ternyata Miku?!' batin kelimanya jawdrop berjamaah.

"E-etto! Lu ngapain di sini, Miku-chan?" tanya Dissa dan Mea bersamaan.

"Gue kerja sambilan jadi dukun di sini!" jawab Miku nyolot.

Mereka berlima pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kalau dia Miku, terus yang ini siapa?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Pak Ieyasu/Yasu?" koor kelima orang itu bersamaan.

"Yo!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Di sebelah Ieyasu, terlihat seorang gadis yang entah kenapa sangat dikenali oleh Dissa.

"Aira-chan?" tanya Dissa cengo.

"Ah, hisashiburi! Dissakiti terus (?)!" sapa gadis bernama Aira itu watados.

'Dissakiti terus?' batin Mea dan Girl-chan jawdrop.

"Pfft!" Mathias, Ieyasu, dan Emil pun berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar nama ejekan lain Dissa.

"Oh, iya! Watashi wa Aira Samori!" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Aira! Aku mau tanya satu hal! Kenapa kau dan Miku jadi dukun di sini?" tanya Mathias serius.

"Buat kerja sambilan doang! Memangnya kagak boleh?" jawab Aira bertanya balik.

"Bukan begitu! Yang penting, kenapa kau membuat ramuan untuk Dark, Sakazaki, dan Bunga?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Maksudmu ketiga bocah itu, ya? Yah, kalau itu mah tanyain aja Miku!" ujar Aira sambil menunjuk Miku yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau soal itu, aku lagi kekurangan negi! Jadi, aku kerja jadi dukun dengan bayaran negi!" jawab Miku watados.

Ketiga cewek, dua Nation, dan satu Daimyo sarap itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Miku barusan.

"Oh, begitu ya!" kata Luthfi yang babak belur setelah dihajar Miku barusan.

"Oh iya, Aira! Aku sarankan agar kau dan Miku jangan menerima ramuan yang aneh-aneh, terutama dari ketiga bocah sarap itu!" saran Emil sambil menunjuk ketiga bocah yang masih tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ha'i! Terima kasih sarannya, errr..." jawab keduanya yang agak bingung karena tidak tau nama pemuda platinum blonde di depan mereka.

"Emil Steilsson!" kata pemuda Iceland itu.

"Arigatou, Suteirususon-san!" ujar keduanya sopan.

"Neitt fyrir þig _(Apapun untuk kalian)_!" balas Emil sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Wow! Jarang sekali melihat Ice/Emil/Steilsson-san tersenyum!' batin Mathias, Girl-chan, dan Ieyasu dengan senyuman jahil.

"Baiklah! Kita bawa saja kumpulan makhluk berdarah (?) ini ke sekolah!" saran Lance yang muncul entah sejak kapan.

Akhirnya, para makhluk nista yang masih tersisa pun membawa para korban tewas kembali ke NihoNime Gakuen. *dibunuh bersama.*

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Eh, Mea! Gue penasaran, deh!" kata Girl-chan saat dia, Mea, Dissa, dan Luthfi sedang berada di kantin untuk beristirahat.

"Penasaran kenapa?" tanya Mea heran.

"Gadis bernama Aira itu! Kok namanya kayak inget dimana gitu?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit serius.

"Yah, mungkin itu hanya Aira, Dissa, dan Tuhan yang tau!" jawab Mea kagak berminat sama sekali.

Apakah Dissa mendengar percakapan itu? Untungnya tidak! Karena saat percakapan itu, dia sedang berada jauh dari kedua temannya plus sibuk melilitkan perban pada tubuh Luthfi yang kena hajar Miku barusan.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	31. DLaDFTS2?

Balas Review! :D

**l w bunga: Hahaha, suka ya? Aku kepikiran aja, sih! Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Ampun, Saki-chan! Gue kan kagak tau! Lagian, gue bukan tipe orang yang ngerti gitu aja! (Nah lho?) Ya, terima kasih Revie-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, nanti aku siapkan SC-nya! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 23: Demam Licorice dan Dodge Frisbee Tournament Season 2?**

* * *

Luthfi hanya bisa menghela nafas beberapa kali. Suasana di kantin memang agak rame saat istirahat, tapi ada suatu keanehan di sana.

Entah kenapa, para murid di sana menyerbu sebuah menu makanan yang terkenal dari Islandia. Yap, licorice!

"Memangnya apa enaknya sih nasi gelap (?) dari Islandia itu? Sampe diserbu kayak begitu!" tanya Luthfi yang sweatdrop melihat kerusuhan di sana.

"Menekedele!" jawab Sho sambil duduk di depan cowok berkacamata itu. "Tapi kayaknya kagak cuma kita doang, deh! Buktinya, para guru pun juga ikutan ketularan!"

Yang dikatakan Sho sih bener juga! Soalnya, beberapa guru juga ikutan nyerbu licorice. Salah satunya, si idiot sayuran kita! *Narator ditebas Kojuro.*

"Ya ampun! Gue kagak nyangka makanan kesukaan Ice bisa diserbu seheboh itu!" komentar Mathias sweatdrop sambil memakan donat berisi selai blueberry-nya.

"Idem!" balas Lukas ikutan sweatdrop. "Laku banget licorice di sini!"

"Hoi, Køhler-san! Memangnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Keiji yang muncul tiba-tiba kayak hantu (?) *plak!* sambil menepuk punggung Mathias dengan kencang.

Sontak, yang ditepuk pun langsung memuntahkan makanannya kayak kambing memuntahkan rumput (?). *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"Ish, ngagetin aja lu!" bentak Mathias kesal. "Lu kagak tau apa kalau gue lagi makan?!"

Keiji pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut (?).

"Gomen ne, Køhler-san!" kata Keiji sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, licorice itu apa, ya?"

GUBRAK!

Kedua pria dari Denmark dan Norwegia itu pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan Keiji yang (terlalu) watados tersebut.

"Hoi, Makkun! Lu liat Steilsson-san, kagak?" tanya Ieyasu sambil membawa sebungkus licorice.

"MAY DAY, MAY DAY! SI YASU KENA DEMAM LICORICE! CEPAT TELPON AMBULANS!" teriak Mathias panik sebelum dibungkam Lukas dengan menarik dasinya.

"Diem lu, Anko Uzai!" bentak Lukas datar.

"Hei, sudahlah! Gue kan cuma mau bawain licorice buat Steilsson-san doang, kok!" lerai Ieyasu sambil memperlihatkan licorice yang dibawanya.

"Si Ice kayaknya lagi sama si bocah merah (baca: Lance) itu, deh! Cari aja sendiri kalau kagak percaya!" kata Lukas sambil menunjuk lapangan.

Ieyasu pun berjalan ke lapangan, sementara Keiji sibuk membantu Mathias melepaskan cekikan dasi di lehernya karena ditarik Lukas barusan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kenapa kita ke sini, Emil-san? Bukannya ini tempat latihan Dodge Frisbee, ya?" tanya Lance saat dia dan Emil berada di ruang bawah tanah ruang guru.

"Iya!" jawab Emil datar. "Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau lusa nanti akan ada 'Dodge Frisbee Tournament' kedua di sekolah ini! Jadi, aku ingin melatihmu menggunakan MG yang dikasih sama Dan waktu itu!"

"Baiklah!" Lance pun memakai MG berwarna hijau bergaris coklat miliknya. "Aku siap!"

"Nah, latihan hari ini sampai jam 11 karena aku tau kau punya jadwal ngajar!" Emil pun memakai MG berwarna biru mudanya sambil mengambil sebuah frisbee dan melemparnya. "_Ice Blast_!"

Frisbee itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Lance segera menghindari frisbee itu dan frisbee-nya langsung membentur tembok yang meninggalkan bekas lubang di dinding.

'Sepertinya aku mesti pasang defense skill kalau kayak barusan!' batin pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dia pun mengambil frisbee itu dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Take this! _Plasma Beam_!" teriak Lance sambil melempar firsbee-nya.

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi sinar plasma berwarna ungu yang melaju dengan kecepatan Mach 99 (?) ke arah Emil.

"_Crystalic Shield_!" kata Emil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Sebuah perisai kristal pun muncul di depannya dan menghalangi sinar plasma tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau elemenmu juga kristal seperti Mathias!" teriak Lance yang sempat cengo dengan perisai kristal barusan.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa! Elemenku sebenarnya Ice, Wind, dan Crystal! Kalau Dan Fire, Wind, dan Crystal!" jelas Emil watados.

'Dafuq! Pasti Ieyasu kagak cerita, nih!' batin Lance sweatdrop.

"Hatchi!" Terdengar suara bersin dari atas.

"Eh, siapa yang bersin di atas?" tanya Emil setengah berteriak.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Eh, siapa yang bersin di atas?"

"Itu bukannya suara Steilsson-san, ya?" tanya Ieyasu heran. "Asalnya dari ruang bawah tanah! Apa jangan-jangan..."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun segera berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah dan mendapati sepasang pemuda berambut platinum blonde dan merah sedang latihan Dodge Frisbee.

'Et, deh! Sejak kapan Ransu-kun dan Steilsson-san latihan di sini?' batin Ieyasu jawdrop.

"Yo, Yasu! Mau ikut latihan?" sapa Lance ceria.

"Boleh, deh! Tapi..." kata Ieyasu menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Emil.

"Ransu-kun dapet dari mana tuh MG-nya?" tanya Ieyasu heran sambil menunjuk sarung tangan yang dipake Lance.

"Oooh, ini? Pas gue dapet dari Mathias minggu kemaren, kejadiannya kayak gini-" jawab Lance sambil bercerita.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Lance sibuk memperhatikan sarung tangan berwarna merah yang dipakai Mathias saat keduanya sedang mengoreksi tugas.

"Hoi, Mat! Gue penasaran kenapa lu dari kemaren suka banget pake sarung tangan merah itu?" tanya Lance heran sambil memperhatikan MG berwarna merah yang dipake Mathias.

"Oooh, ini? Ini 'Magic Glove', disingkat 'MG'! Oh iya, gue lupa kalau lu belum punya! Nih, gue kasih satu!" jawab Mathias sambil ngasih sepasang MG berwarna hijau bergaris coklat kepada sang guru muda tersebut.

"Jadi mesti pake 'Magic', nih?" tanya Lance sambil menerima sarung tangan itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang ketua guru.

Dia pun memakai MG tersebut dengan penasaran.

"Tapi gue penasaran sama elemen gue, deh! Gimana cara mengetahuinya, ya?" tanya sang guru muda itu penasaran.

Mathias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat level penasaran (?) Lance yang kelewat tinggi tersebut.

"Kepalkan tanganmu!" perintah Mathias.

Dengan sedikit ragu, pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kemudian, muncullah cahaya berwarna ungu bercampur merah dan diselubungi angin yang menerbangkan beberapa potongan besi (?).

"Woaaaah!" pekik Lance kaget sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang membuat benda gadungan (?) tersebut menghilang.

"Anjrit! Yang barusan ngagetin aja!" katanya saat mengalami kejadian barusan. "Eh, iya! Yang tadi artinya apaan, ya?"

Mathias pun langsung headbang di mejanya.

"Bisa kagak lu sekali aja kagak nanya, gitu?" tanya pria jabrik itu sambil mengusap dahinya yang berdarah akibat headbang barusan.

"Kagak!" jawab Lance watados.

Pria Denmark itu pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Iya, deh! Kalau itu artinya elemenmu Lightning, Fire, Wind, dan Metal! PUAS?!" jelas Mathias sewot.

Lance hanya nyengir kuda laut (?) menanggapinya yang sukses membuat Mathias langsung facepalm.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Emil dan Ieyasu pun hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar cerita Lance yang kayaknya perlu mempertanyakan siapa yang bernasib sial (?) di cerita itu.

'Aduh, kasihan banget Dan/Makkun! Kayaknya dia perlu belajar bersabar menanggapi orang yang selalu ingin tau, deh!' batin keduanya cengo.

"Eh, iya! Ini kan udah jam 11, Ransu-kun! Mending lu ngajar, deh!" kata Ieyasu memecahkan keheningan.

"Benar juga! Aku pergi dulu ya, Emil-san!" ujar Lance sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Oke, deh! Lu mau gantiin?" tanya Emil kepada Ieyasu.

"Boleh, deh! Gue juga kagak ngajar, kok!" jawab Ieyasu sambil memasang MG berwarna coklat bergaris kuning miliknya.

Keduanya pun memulai latihan Dodge Frisbee-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lu darimana, Ransu-san?" tanya Kenshin saat menemui Lance di depan tangga bawah tanah.

"Habis latihan!" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu watados sambil berjalan pergi.

Kenshin memperhatikan Lance dari jauh dan sempat terkejut melihat sarung tangan yang dipakai sang guru muda tersebut.

'Sejak kapan Ransu-san punya MG? Ah, paling Køhler-san yang ngasih!' batin Kenshin sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Di kelas 9D...

BRAK!

"Selamat siang!" sapa Lance sambil membanting pintu.

"Si-siang, pak!" balas para mulas 9D panik sambil duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Bapak darimana aja, sih? Kok lama banget?" tanya Dissa.

"Errr, bapak habis latihan 'itu'-an!" jawab Lance watados. "Oke, sekarang buka buku kalian!"

Para mulas 9D pun langsung mengeluarkan buku mereka.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Eh, Ice! Yang bener aja 'dia' mau ngadain 'DFT' kedua?" tanya Mathias saat Emil memberitahukan hal yang sama dengan Lance sebelumnya yang Author malas mengetiknya lagi. *plak!*

"Kagak tau! Dia memang selalu kagak sabaran!" jawab Emil cuek.

"Yah! Berarti kita mesti latihan sama mereka, dong?" tanya Tino kecewa.

"Kayaknya begitu, Fin!" jawab Lukas datar.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	32. Dodge Frisbee Training Again?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Hahaha, saya kagak punya pemikiran lain soal itu! *plak!***

**Mathias: *pundung setelah dihajar Andre.***

**Me: "Please deh, Mathy! Lu kenapa, sih?" *sweatdrop.***

**Licorice itu makanan khas Islandia! Silakan cari di Google untuk info lengkapnya! *double plak!***

**Emil: "Kayaknya kali ini bukan aku wasitnya!"**

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Mea gabisa login: Aira itu nama OC-nya Dissa! -_-" Nah, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24: Dodge Frisbee Training Again?**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, 13 guru NihoNime Gakuen plus Hokuou-san tachi sudah berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah ruang guru untuk berlatih Dodge Frisbee.

"Kenapa kita harus latihan ini lagi, Steilsson-san?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku kasih tau, ya! Besok akan ada 'DFT' kedua, jadi kita harus siap-siap!" jawab Emil menjelaskan.

Para guru pun (min Lance dan Mathias) pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan dari Emil. Pemuda Iceland itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar balasan dari para guru tersebut.

"Tap' Ice, k'nap' h'rus s'k'rang lat'h'nny'?" tanya Berwald.

"Yeee, jangan tanyain gue! Tanyain aja si Dan!" jawab Emil sewot sambil nunjuk Mathias yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa gue?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

"Udah, udah! Cepetan mulainya!" lerai Lance kagak sabaran.

Para guru gaje (min Lance, Ieyasu, dan Mathias) itu langsung kaget melihat sang guru muda yang berada di tengah mereka.

"Lu ngapain ikutan ke sini, Lance-dono?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"Mau ikutan latihan! Kenapa? Kagak boleh?" jawab Lance bertanya balik.

"Memangnya Stoppersky-san punya M-" Pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong saat Lance memperlihatkan MG yang dipakainya.

"Sejak kapan Stoppersky-san punya MG?" tanya para guru (min Lance, Kenshin, Ieyasu, dan Mathias) heran.

"Gimana ceritainnya, ya? Kepo, sih!" jawab Lance watados sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Ieyasu dan Mathias langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara sebelas guru sarap plus empat bocah (?) Nordic itu pun langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

'Lu kenapa, Ransu-kun/Lance?' batin Ieyasu dan Mathias sweadrop kuadrat.

"Oke, ayo kita latihan 'Five on Five'!" kata Emil sambil berusaha mengangkat rahangnya.

"Why you say 'Five on Five'?" tanya Masamune heran.

"Eh, Anko! Sini lu!" kata Lukas sambil menarik Mathias yang berada di depannya.

"Hiyeeeee!" Sang ketua guru pun langsung diseret paksa sama pria Norway bersalib tersebut.

"Errrr, kenapa Bondevik-san nyeret Køhler-san?" tanya Shingen heran.

"Kenapa? Ini 'Five on Five', lho!" jawab Lukas singkat dan datar.

"Oooooh, jadi lima dari kami bertiga belas harus melawan kalian berlima?" tanya Lance meringkas (?) penjelasan singkat (?) Lukas.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Emil sambil tersenyum kecil. "Harap pilih lima dari kalian bertiga belas untuk melawan kami berlima!"

"A-apa?" Mathias langsung shock mendengarnya.

Pasalnya, siapa sih yang mau melawan temen sendiri? Kalau gue jadi dia, gue kagak bakalan rela!

"Sabar ya, Ta-san!" hibur Tino sambil menepuk pelan punggung pria Denmark itu.

Para guru pun langsung berdiskusi menentukan siapa yang akan maju melawan Hokuou-san tachi.

"Eh, gimana nih? Kalau Køhler-san masih mending, tapi kan Bondevik-san sama Steilsson-san udah pro banget!" tanya Keiji mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. (Note: Baca Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Battle'!)

"Gue belum tau kemampuan Oxenstriena-san sama Väinämöinën-san, tapi kayaknya mereka juga agak pro, deh!" kata Ieyasu mewanti-wanti. "Oke, deh! Jadi gue bakalan maju! Gue belajar banyak skill-nya Makkun sama Steilsson-san!"

"Gue juga!" sahut Motochika.

'Tumben Chosokabe mau maju! Pasti ada apa-apanya!' batin Motonari heran.

"Apa ada yang punya defense skill selain Yasu? Kalian masih inget kan sama troll Bondevik-san dan kapak Køhler-san?" tanya Hanbei.

"Defense skill, ya? Memangnya elemen apa yang punya defense skill?" tanya Kenshin.

"Yang gue tau dari Makkun, kalau kagak salah elemen Earth sama Metal!" jawab Ieyasu mengingat-ingat.

"Baiklah! Siapa yang punya elemen besi di sini?" tanya Mitsunari.

Tiba-tiba, Lance mengangkat tangannya.

"STOPPERSKY-SAN/-KUN/RANSU-KUN/-SAN?!" pekik yang lainnya kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagian, gue juga belum pernah pake defense skill!" kata Lance datar.

"Oke, berikutnya?" tanya Kojuro.

"Oh, iya! Kalau perlu, kita juga butuh orang dengan skill pengintai!" saran Motonari.

"Skill pengintai?" tanya yang lainnya saling berpandangan.

"You read my mind, right?" tanya Masamune seneng.

"Kau tau sendiri, lha!" balas Motonari datar.

"Okelah, setidaknya dua orang dengan skill pengintai!" timpal Lance sambil nyengir kuda laut (?). (Cowboy dan Lance: "Kenapa kuda laut terus dari kemaren?"/Thundy: "Karena kuda nil terlalu mainstream!" XD/Lance: *sweatdrop.*/Cowboy: *nabok Thundy.*)

"Baiklah! Kalau Masamune-dono ikut, aku juga ikut!" kata Yukimura tiba-tiba.

'Lu gila kali ya, Yuki/Sanada-san/danna?' batin yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Oke, kita sepakat!" ujar Sasuke.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Mereka pun sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Emil dan Lance ditunjuk sebagai juru suit.

"Tolong nanti lu bilangin Mathias untuk serius karena dari tadi gue liatin dia gemetaran terus!" saran Lance cemas sambil melirik Mathias yang dari tadi gemetaran di tempatnya.

"Oke, nanti gue bilangin Dan!" balas Emil datar.

Keduanya pun langsung suit dan dimenangkan oleh Emil. Mereka pun memakai MG mereka di ka- *plak!* Maksudnya, di tangan masing-masing.

"Eh, Dan! Cobalah untuk serius karena gue tadi dikasih tau Lance buat nyuruh lu serius!" kata Emil.

"O-oke!" jawab Mathias yang masih gemetaran.

Tino pun bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Swan wing_!" teriak Tino sambil melempar frisbee itu.

Frisbee itu berubah menjadi seekor angsa dan entah kenapa, angsa itu malah terbang keluar jendela. Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihatnya. (Cowboy: "Sumpah, baru mulai tanding udah ngerusak suasana aja!" -_-")

"Hei, Fin! Kenapa mesti pake skill begituan?" tanya Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil jawdrop.

"Hehehe! Aku lupa!" jawab Tino watados.

GUBRAK!

Ketiganya pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengar penjelasan pemuda Finland tersebut.

"Kit' mul'i lag', y'!" kata Berwald sambil mengeluarkan sebuah frisbee dari saku bajunya. (Lukas: "Copycat lagi?" -_-")

Pria Sweden itu udah bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Water Skill: Swedish Tsunami_!" teriak Berwald sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Tiba-tiba, banjir bandang dadakan pun langsung melaju dengan kecepatan suara (Berwald: "M'mangny' kec'pat'n cah'y' it' ud'h m'instr'am, y'?"/Thundy: "Lu tau aja, deh!"). Yukimura, Masamune, dan Motochika pun langsung ngacir melihat badai tsunami tersebut, sementara Ieyasu dan Lance seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Anata ga Ransu-kun, junbi ga dekite imasu ka _(Kau sudah siap, Ransu-kun)_?" tanya Ieyasu.

"I'm ready anytime!" jawab Lance sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Cross Technique: Enchance Force Shield_!" teriak keduanya sambil merentangkan tangan kanan mereka ke depan.

Perisai tanah yang dikelilingi potongan besi pun muncul dan menyebar ke seluruh arena yang menghalangi tsunami gaje tersebut.

'Dafuq! Hebat juga mereka!' batin Mathias cengo.

"Good work!" puji Masamune sambil ngancungin jempol dan mengambil frisbee itu.

"Take this, _Dragon Thunderbolt_!" teriak sang Donkugaryuu sambil melempar frisbee-nya ke atas.

Arena setempat pun langsung berubah jadi badai petir. Para Nordic yang belum siap pun langsung kena badai tersebut dan muncullah sebuah ledakan dan asap gaje yang menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kayaknya belum, deh!" jawab Lance sambil menunjuk kumpulan asap gaje di seberang sana.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat sesosok pria jabrik yang memegangi tangannya beserta dua sosok yang membuat perisai pelindung.

"Cross Technique again?!" tanya Masamune kesal.

"Tapi Køhler-san kenapa, tuh?" tanya Motochika sambil menunjuk Mathias yang memegangi tangannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Anko! Jangan berlagak kambing!" bentak Lukas yang berada di depannya.

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan mengambil frisbee yang terjatuh karena menabrak perisai pelindung barusan.

"Aku tau, Norge! Tapi jangan sampai ngomong kambing juga, dong!" kata pria jabrik itu sambil bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

'Memangnya ada apaan, coba?' batin Lance dan Ieyasu sweatdrop.

Daripada penasaran, kita langsung lihat aja kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Ketika arena Hokuou-san tachi dilanda badai petir Masamune, mereka langsung melindungi diri dengan tangan masing-masing. Tapi...

"_Fire Skill: Vermilion Shockwave_!" teriak Mathias sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Seluruh arena pun langsung diselimuti perisai berwarna merah api. Tapi karena petir tersebut lebih kuat, pria Denmark itu tidak menahannya lebih lama. Alhasil, Emil dan Lukas yang mengetahui hal itu langsung bertindak.

"_Cross Technique: Light Glacier_!" teriak keduanya sambil merentangkan tangan mereka ke depan.

Sekumpulan es bercahaya (?) pun mulai mengelilingi arena itu dan meredam petir tersebut yang sukses membuat ledakan dan asap gaje dimana-mana.

"Ugh!" Mathias langsung memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan akibat menggunakan skill barusan.

"Lu kagak apa-apa, Dan?" tanya Emil.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Anko! Jangan berlagak kambing!" bentak Lukas.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Kita kembali ke pertandingan sekarang! Sepertinya sang ketua guru sudah bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Special Technique: Giant Axe Spin_!" teriak Mathias sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah kapak raksasa yang berputar dengan kecepatan suara menuju ke arah mereka berlima.

"_Metal Skill: Tanker Wall_!"

Setelah Lance mengucapkan skill itu, sebuah tembok besi muncul dan menghalangi kapak gaje tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengambil frisbee itu dan langsung melemparnya.

"_Special Technique: Missile Locked_!" teriak Lance saat melempar frisbee-nya ke arah Emil.

"_Ice Skill: Snow Shield_!" teriak Emil sambil memunculkan perisai es di depannya.

Setelah frisbee itu mental karena perisai Emil, Lukas pun menangkap frisbee-nya dan langsung melemparnya.

"_Giant Troll Sarchopagus_!" teriak pria Norway itu.

Frisbee-nya pun berubah menjadi troll raksasa. Alhasil, seluruh anggota tim lawan (min Lance) plus para guru yang menjadi penonton pun langsung kabur berjamaah melihatnya. (Cowboy: "Eh, Yasu! Kok lu ikutan kabur?"/Ieyasu: "Gimana kagak kabur?! Gue udah trauma diinjek sama troll gaje itu! Lu mau apa ngerasain diinjek-injek sama makhluk itu?!"/Cowboy: "Kagak lha, mas Tokugawa! Gue kan masih sayang nyawa!" *nyengir plus ngeluarin tanda peace.*)

Sementara Lance? Dia hanya memasang smirk kecil yang tidak terlihat (?) sama sekali.

"_Special Technique: Skill Reflection_!" teriak Lance sambil memantulkan frisbee berbentuk troll itu.

Troll gaje itu malah berbalik ke arena Hokuou-san tachi dan menuju ke arah Emil.

"WHAT THE?!" pekik Emil sambil ngacir keliling arena.

Sementara para Nordic lainnya langsung tiarap di tempat dan berakhir diinjek sama pemuda Iceland yang dikejar-kejar sama skill kakaknya sendiri.

"Percuma, Emil-san! Kau udah kena Missile Locked dariku, jadi kau kagak bisa kabur dari skill kakakmu yang kubalikkan!" kata Lance mengingatkan dengan senyum kemenangan.

Setelah beberapa menit kejar-kejaran dengan troll jejadian tersebut, Emil pun udah keinjek sama troll yang kembali menjadi frisbee tersebut. Tino mengambil frisbee itu sambil menolong Emil berjalan keluar arena.

"Oke, deh! _Wind Skill: Finnish Tornado_!" teriak Tino sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Badai tornado pun mulai mengelilingi frisbee itu dan langsung menerjang seluruh tim lawan sambil terbang keluar arena.

"YATTA!" teriak empat anggota Nordic seneng.

Padahal, mereka kagak menyadari ada sesuatu di kaki mereka.

"Semuanya out! Pertandingan selesai!" kata Daren yang entah sejak kapan menjadi wasit.

Webek, webek...

"HVAD?!" pekik Mathias kaget. "Kok bisa?!"

"Nah, biar gue jelasin! Dengerin baik-baik!" jawab Daren sambil menatap pria jabrik itu dengan death glare mautnya.

Mathias hanya bisa merinding gaje melihat death glare tersebut.

"Jadi, begini! Tadi pas Tino mau ngeluarin skill-nya, Yukimura sama Motochika udah nyiapin Cross Technique-nya!" jelas Daren datar.

Mereka pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Cross Technique itu baru keluar beberapa detik sebelum mereka semua diterjang tornado! Nah, buat para Nordic yang masih berada di arena, tolong lihat kaki kalian!" perintah pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu.

Hokuou-san tachi (min Emil) pun langsung memperhatikan kaki mereka dan kaget melihat kumpulan rumput laut dengan buah berbentuk dango (?) yang menyelimuti kaki mereka. Para guru yang menjadi penonton plus Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Lance pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihat tanaman jejadian tersebut.

'Pantesan aja Motochika/Chosokabe sama Yukimura/danna mau ikutan maju! Cross Technique-nya aja kayak begono!' batin mereka yang sweatdrop barusan.

"Hvad fanden er det/Hva i helvete er dette/Mitä helvettiä tämä on/Vad fan är det här _(Apa-apaan ini)_?!" tanriak Mathias, Lukas, Tino, dan Berwald kaget.

"Dan karena kagak ada yang bilang 'back' saat itu, semuanya dianggap keluar?" tanya Lance.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Emil datar.

"Yah, masih mending ini hanya latihan! Besok bakalan lebih susah lagi, lho!" kata Daren sambil meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

Mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah dengan kepergian sang pemuda Hunter tersebut.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	33. WTHCiTDFT?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Mungkin nama Cross Technique yang cocok buat skill mereka berdua adalah 'DangoWeed' (?), deh! XD *plak!* Bicara soal Mathy, saya sempat menjelajah CSO Wikipedia dan membandingkan wajah Walther dengan wajah Mathy yang kuhafal di luar kepala (aku pasang gambarnya di Wallpaper HP-ku saking nge-fans sama dia! Bahkan foto profile BBM-ku aja gambarnya dia versi chibi! :p) dan...**

**Mathias: "Kenapa menggantung begitu ngomongnya?"**

**Me: "Ternyata kagak mirip banget!" -_-"**

**Mathias: *sweatdrop.***

**Kalau kagak percaya, coba aja cari di Google 'Hetalia Wikipedia Denmark' (Gue serius! Mathias tuh sebenernya dari Hetalia, tapi nama Nation-nya Denmark!)! Saya jamin pasti anda juga ikutan cengo kayak saya! *plak!* Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**l w bunga: Mathias sama Andre tuh musuh bebuyutan! Kalau kagak percaya, tanya aja Sho-san! -_-"V Kalau soal gemetarannya, pikirin aja sendiri gimana rasanya ngelawan temen sendiri! Yah, walaupun reaksinya agak sedikit lebay! -_-" *ditimpuk gelas bir.*  
**

**Ieyasu: "Mending lu baca aja Chapter "Dodge Frisbee Battle', pasti ngerti!"**

**Baiklah, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Yah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25: What The Holy Crap is The Dodge Frisbee Tournament?!**

* * *

Para guru plus Hokuou-san tachi sekarang sedang berada di lapangan untuk menunggu lawan mereka. Tapi masalahnya...

"Makkun kemana, ya? Kok dia kagak ada di sini?" tanya Ieyasu saat dia tidak mendapati si ketua guru jabrik itu di antara mereka.

"Menekedele! Kali aja dia lagi 'kencan'!" jawab Lance watados.

"Gue cariin Dan dulu, ya!" kata Emil sambil meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Di kantin...

Ternyata, sang ketua guru jabrik kita sedang bersama 'murid kesayangan'-nya dan mereka malah asik-asikan makan bersama. Warten Sie eine Minute _(Tunggu dulu)_! YANG BENER AJA MEREKA-

* * *

Mathias: *nyolek Thundy.*

Thundy: "Siapa yang nyo- lek?" *nengok ke belakang dan langsung merinding disko.*

Mathias: "Bisakah lu kagak ganggu acara gue?!" *ngeluarin kapak plus aura merah mengerikan.*

Thundy: *kabur.*

Mathias: *ngejar Thundy.*

Girl-chan: *facepalm.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Oke, gue aja deh yang gantiin!"

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Emil muncul dari belakang (entah bagaimana caranya) dan langsung menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Heh! Gue cariin lu kemana-mana, malah pacaran di sini! Dasar Dan kambing tempe-tempean (?)!" bentak Emil kagak nyelow.

Eh, sebentar! Apa maksudnya 'kambing tempe-tempean', Mil? (Emil: "Mil, Mil! Lu kate gue merek permen?! Lagian, cabe-cabean kan udah mainstream!" *ngamuk gaje.*/Cowboy: "Gue tau, tapi kan kagak usah sampai segitunya juga! Entar lu dikatain PMS, lagi!"/Emil: *langsung kembali tenang.* "Maaf!")

"Lu kali yang Puffin ikan-ikanan (?)!" balas Girl-chan sewot.

"Eh, Emil! Liat ke atas, deh! Ada sapi terbang!" kata Mathias tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Sepertinya tu Kambing mau ngulangin kejadian di 'Hetalia April Fools Event 2011', deh! Itu lho, kejadian dimana Denmark ngasih tau tentang sapi terbang yang sukses bikin Iceland muntahin minumannya ke meja dan Puffin-nya!

Saat Emil nengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Mathias, sang ketua guru pun langsung kabur sambil menarik tangan Girl-chan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dan! Mana sapi- SIALAN! GUE DIKIBULIN DAN! KAMPRET!" pekik Emil emosi karena ternyata dia ditipu Mathias.

Sementara yang bersangkutan udah kabur bersama 'murid kesayangan'-nya meninggalkan asap bekas pelarian (?) mereka.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Anko itu kabur sama pacarnya?" tanya Lukas saat Emil menceritakan kejadian barusan.

"Sialan banget tuh Dan! Ngapain coba dia ngulang kejadian di 'April Fools 2011', sih?!" gerutu Emil yang masih emosi.

"Yah, lu kagak tau aja Makkun kayak gimana!" kata Ieyasu watados.

"Betul banget!" balas Lance.

"Hei, hei! Mereka dateng, tuh!" kata Keiji sambil menunjuk kerumunan di seberang lapangan.

Di sana, terlihat sembilan orang berambut pelangi (?) berpakaian warna-warni. Lima dari kesembilan orang itu sangat dikenali Lance. Pasalnya, mereka tuh orang yang sama yang muncul di Chapter 'Persiapan Pentas Seni NihoNime Gakuen'.

"Kalian ngapain ke sini?" tanya Lance kepada kelima orang yang dimaksud.

"Mau tanding sama kalian, masa mau bantai BakAuthor sama si Kambing?" jawab salah satu dari mereka berlima watados.

Lance hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang ngundang kalian-"

"Yo!" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat bertopeng dan memakai jaket hijau dan celana coklat yang sukses memotong pertanyaan Tino.

Dia tidak sendirian, lho! Ternyata dia bersama seorang pria berambut coklat gelap bermata ungu dengan kacamata berbingkai kotak hitam. Pakaiannya pun kayak seorang aristokrat atau kalau kagak salah, perlente.

"K'lian ng'pain ke s'ni, Sad'q? Rod'rich?" tanya Berwald kepada kedua pria itu.

"Kenapa? Kami kan yang ngadain 'DFT' kedua ini, lho!" jawab pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Roderich itu datar.

Sontak, Berwald, Lukas, Emil, dan Tino pun langsung jawdrop berjamaah mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya! Mathias kemana, ya?" tanya Sadiq heran melihat si jabrik itu tidak bersama mereka.

"Itu masalahnya! Dia kabur bersama 'dia'!" jawab Emil yang masih kesal mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Siapa itu 'dia'?" tanya Sadiq dan Roderich bersamaan sambil memandang satu sama lain.

Para guru plus kesembilan orang itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah dengan kejadian di depan mereka.

"Errr, apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya seorang bocah cowok berambut coklat bermata ruby.

"Iya juga, ya! Bakalan kagak selesai kalau kayak gini jadinya!" kata seorang gadis berambut merah twintail bermata ruby dengan kacamata kotak berbingkai merah itu datar.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kita abaikan si Makkun dulu!" balas Ieyasu tanpa dosa.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sialan si Yasu! Gue dikacangin gitu aja! Anjrot!" gerutu Mathias yang lagi bertengger (?) di atas pohon.

"Yah, salah sendiri kibulin si Emilkita (?)!" balas Girl-chan datar yang lagi gelantungan gaje kayak kukang (?). *Narator ditabok Girl-chan.*

* * *

Kembali ke lapangan...

"Hatchi!" Emil langsung bersin di tempat.

"Steilsson-san kagak apa-apa?" tanya Kenshin.

"Ah, Ég er fínn _(aku baik-baik saja)_!" jawab Emil datar sambil mengusap hidungnya.

'Siapa nih yang ngomongin gue? Kok gue ngerasa nama gue kayak dijadiin nama permen (?), ya?' batin pemuda Iceland itu heran.

"_Special Technique: Giant Axe Spin_!"

Setelah terdengar teriakan yang entah darimana asalnya, sebuah kapak raksasa pun muncul dan melaju dengan kecepatan suara ke arah mereka semua.

"DAFUQ!" pekik kesembilan bocah itu plus Sadiq dan Roderich sambil ngacir berjamaah.

"_Water Cyclone_!" teriak Berwald sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Pusaran air pun mulai mengelilingi keempat anggota Nordic plus para guru yang kagak sempat kabur tersebut. Entah kenapa, kapak gaje itu malah berbelok ke atas dan langsung jatuh dari atas menuju ke arah pusat pusaran air tersebut.

'Mampus! Kayaknya Makkun udah memperkuat skill-nya, deh!' batin Ieyasu yang kenal betul pemilik skill gaje tersebut.

"_Metal Skill: Tanker Wall_!"

Lance langsung memunculkan perisai besi yang melindungi mereka semua. Kapak gaje itu pun langsung menghilang setelah mental kena perisai barusan.

"WOI, MAKKUN! KALAU MAU NGAJAKIN PERANG, JANGAN KAYAK GINI CARANYA!" teriak Ieyasu entah kepada siapa.

"Hah?! Jadi si Køhler-san/Mathias/Anko/Ta-san/Dan pelakunya?!" pekik semua yang masih ada di lapangan kaget.

"Napa? Problem?" Terdengar suara dari sebuah pohon yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikan.

"Hyiiiiiiii, kok pohon-dono (?) aura-nya sama kayak Mathias-dono?" tanya Yukimura merinding.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah mendengarnya.

'Mana ada pohon dikasih suffix '-dono', Yukimura/Sanada-san/danna?' batin mereka semua (min Yukimura dan para Nordic) yang masih sweatdrop.

'Baru tau gue kalau Dan/Ta-san/Anko aura-nya sedemikian mengerikan!' batin Emil, Tino, dan Lukas jawdrop.

* * *

Di atas pohon...

"Apa mesti sampai ngeluarin aura begituan?" tanya Girl-chan sweatdrop melihat ketua guru (merangkap pacarnya) itu ngeluarin aura merahnya.

Mathias yang udah berhenti mengeluarkan aura merah pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Au ah, turun aja yuk!" ajak pria jabrik itu sambil melompat turun dari pohon.

Entah kenapa, dia malah jatuh guling-guling entah karena kurang hati-hati atau kepeleset.

TUING! GEDERUBAK! TENG! (?)

"Sumpah, efek suara yang aneh banget!" komentar Girl-chan sweatdrop melihat sang ketua guru yang jatuh dengan nistanya beserta efek suara yang gajeness banget.

"Hoi, Mat! Lu kagak apa-apa?" tanya Lance sambil menghampiri pria jabrik tersebut.

"Ugh!" Hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut si Kambing. *Narator dikejar-kejar Mathias.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Oke, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sadiq selaku wasit.

Kedua tim pun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Errr, kalau kalian heran dengan susunan timnya, anggotanya seperti ini:

Tim 1 (sebelah kanan lapangan): Mathias, Ieyasu, Lance, Lukas, Emil, Motochika, Yukimura, Masamune, dan Keiji.

Tim 2 (sebelah kiri lapangan): Rahasia, keles! :p *Narator digampar Reader.*

* * *

Nah, kita lihat bagaimana pertarungan mereka nanti di Chapter depan! *Narator dibantai seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa sampai situ doang, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Gue lagi stress mikirin kelanjutannya, jadi kayak gitu deh!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	34. Nordic plus LanYasuMasmunChika versus OC

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Saya menjelajah yang versi Indo karena kebetulan aja nemu pas lagi nyari Basara Wikipedia! :D**

**Cowboy: "Hahaha! Deja vu-nya memang kerasa banget!" XD**

**Thundy: "Mein freund! Pernah ngerasain disetrum Thunderbolt berkekuatan 90 juta volt (?)?!" *ngeluarin dark aura plus Thunder Staff.***

**Cowboy: "Oke, friends! Hanya bercanda!" *gelagapan.***

**Mathias: "Mending dilanjutin aja! Gue males ngeliatnya! Moncong-moncong (?), Rex itu siapa, ya? Dinosaurus (?)?"**

**Me:"Bukan, Mathy! Itu nama salah satu chara CSO!"**

**Mathias: "Oh!"**

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Hahaha! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 26: Nordic plus LanYasuMasmunChika (?) versus OC**

* * *

Thundy: "Sebentar, deh! Sebelum kita mulai, kayaknya ada yang complain!"

Lance: "Gimana kagak complain?! Kenapa nama kita berempat disingkat segaje itu, sih?!" *nyiapin Gun Blade.*

Thundy: "Jangan salahin gue, coy! Gue cuma ngikutin skrip si Author!" *kabur.*

Lance: *ngejar Thundy.*

Girl-chan, Daimyo, dan Nordics: *sweatdrop.*

Cowboy: "Kenapa harus gue lagi?" *facepalm.* "Baiklah! Kita langsung aja ke ceritanya daripada ngeliatin sohib gue (baca: Thundy) dibantai sama Lance!"

* * *

"Semuanya udah siap?" tanya Roderich selaku wasit kali ini.

Para Nordic plus Lance, Ieyasu, Masamune, dan Motochika pun hanya mengangguk. Roderich menengok ke arah para OC yang menjadi lawannya dan mereka pun mengangguk mantap.

"Oke! Mulai!" kata pria Austria itu sambil ngasih lampu ungu (?).

"_Eagle Eyes_!" teriak Musket sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Ketika frisbee itu lepas landas (?), entah kenapa tuh frisbee malah berubah menjadi seekor elang dan terbang menjauh dari lapangan sekolah yang menjadi arena 'DFT'. Reaksi mereka yang melihat skill abstrak tersebut? Para Nordics, guru, OC min Tsundere Trio (baca: Daren, Thundy, dan Cowboy) dan Musket, plus Sadiq dan Roderich langsung ber-gubrak ria, sementara Tsundere Trio hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hei, Musket! Kenapa harus pake skill itu, sih?" tanya Tsundere Trio yang masih sweatdrop.

"Hehehe! Aku lupa, dayo!" jawab Musket watados. (Girl-chan: "Ngapain coba dia ngulangin kejadian di Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Training Again?'?" -_-")

"Dasar!" kata Mathias sambil menghela nafas dan ngeluarin frisbee cadangan dari saku celananya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa adegan kucing nyasar (?) kemudian...

Karena kejadian barusan, tim OC pun mengulangi pelemparan mereka. Kali ini giliran seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail, bermata hazel dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat, dan memakai gaun berwarna coklat yang melempar.

"_Meteor Rush_!" teriak gadis itu sambil melempar frisbee itu.

Saat frisbee itu melaju dengan kecepatan planet Venus (?), benda itu pun berubah menjadi komet api (?) beserta hujan meteor yang langsung muncul begitu saja.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" pekik tim NNG sambil ngacir berjamaah.

"Eh, Makkun! Lu bisa pake defense skill lu, kagak?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Mathias yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Ya kagak bisa lah! Orang kemaren badai petirnya Masamune aja kagak bisa, apalagi hujan meteor!" jawab Mathias sewot.

Masamune yang merasa terpanggil hanya bisa kicep mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Emil-san! Apa bisa Cross Technique bertiga?" tanya Lance kagak nyambung kepada Emil yang berada di depannya.

"Gue kagak tau! Tapi sama siapa dulu?" jawab Emil bertanya balik.

"Lu sama Lukas-san dan Mathias aja!" balas Lance watados.

"Hva _(Apa)_?! Ogah banget gue sama si Anko itu!" tolak Lukas emosi.

"Bodo amat sama siapa, yang penting Cross Technique!" teriak Mathias sambil memegang tangan Lukas yang berada di sebelahnya, kemudian berhenti dan berbalik.

Emil pun ikut berbalik dan ketiganya pun bersiap di tempat.

"_Cross Technique: Fire/Light/Ice Skill-_" Mereka bertiga pun merentangkan tangan masing-masing ke depan.

"_Danish Pyro Gust/Norwegian Blessing Shield/Icelandic Glacier Wall_!"

Pilar api, perisai cahaya, dan tembok glester pun bersatu menghasilkan es krim api bercahaya (?). *plak!* Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, pelindung rangkap tiga yang melindungi seluruh tim NNG.

"Viileä _(Keren)_!" puji Tino saat melihat pelindung ajaib tersebut.

"Motochika, out!" kata Roderich.

"Hah?!" Seluruh anggota tim NNG pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Maaf, kawan-kawan! Kalau boleh tau, memangnya kalau kena jaket keluar ya?" tanya Motochika.

Ujung lengan jaketnya yang hanya tersampir di pundak pun juga terlihat ada sedikit bekas terbakar. Berwald yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung bertanya.

"J'ngan-j-ngan, fr'sb'e 'tu m'ng'naimu s'b'lum m'rek' ng'lu'rin Cross T'chniqu'?" tanya Berwald. "So'lny' tad' 'ku m'lih'tmu lar' p'ling b'lak'ng, jad' k'y'kny' k'u y'ng k'na d'lu'an!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Mathias, Lance, Ieyasu, dan Masamune pun langsung tambah kaget mendengarnya.

"Benar, Oxenstriena-san!" jawab Motochika pasrah sambil berjalan keluar arena.

"Oke!" Lance yang udah ngambil frisbee-nya pun langsung bersiap melempar. "_Super Plasma Beam_!"

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi cahaya komet (?) berwarna ungu yang melaju ke arah Saphire. Saphire yang kagak ngudeng pun langsung terkena lemparan tersebut.

DUAK!

"Saphire, out!" kata Roderich.

"Soeur de base stupide _(Dasar kakak bodoh_)!" rutuk Daren dalam bahasa Prancis saat melihat kakaknya keluar arena.

"Nah, siap-siap ya? Soalnya bakalan serem, nih!" kata Cowboy mengingatkan.

Seluruh tim NNG pun bersiap di tempat masing-masing.

"_Mud Vortex_!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi komet lumpur (?) dan melaju dengan kecepatan suara ke arah Lukas.

"_Crystalic Shield_!"

Perisai kristal yang sama dengan yang pernah dikeluarkan Emil sebelumnya (Note: baca Chapter 'Demam Licorice dan Dodge Frisbee Tournament Season 2?') pun langsung muncul di depannya. (Cowboy: "Sekedar informasi, sebenernya Nordics itu punya 2 elemen tetap! Crystal dan Wind! Tapi elemen ketiganya berbeda, kecuali Tino yang cuma punya 2 elemen itu saja! Lukas elemen ketiganya Light, Mathias Fire, Emil Ice, dan Berwald Water! Sudah jelas, kan? Kalau kurang jelas, tanyakan saja BakAuthor! Gue capek jelasin sepanjang ini!")

Sayangnya, komet lumpur itu berhasil memecahkan perisai tersebut dan Lukas yang tidak punya defense skill yang lebih kuat pun langsung terkena komet gaje itu. Entah kenapa, komet itu malah mengarah ke Mathias dan yang bersangkutan kagak ngudeng saat tangan kirinya terkena serangan itu karena sibuk menertawakan 'Norge'-nya.

"Lukas dan Mathias, out!" kata Roderich.

Webek, webek...

"HVAD?! KOK GUE JUGA?!" pekik Mathias lebay.

"Errr, Mat! Coba liat tangan kiri lu, deh!" saran Lance ragu.

Dengan bingung, pria jabrik itu langsung memperhatikan tangannya dan kaget melihat bekas lumpur di tangan kirinya.

"WHAT THE HELL?! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Ieyasu dan Emil pun hanya bisa facepalm melihat reaksi Mathias yang kelewatan lebay tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA! RASAIN ITU, KAMBING/ANKO!" teriak Cowboy dan Lukas menertawakan Mathias.

Mathias dengan pasrah berjalan keluar arena diikuti Lukas. Motochika hanya bisa menepuk punggung ketua guru itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Sabar ya, Køhler-san!" hibur Motochika.

"Kayaknya mulai seru aja!" komentar Daren datar.

Sekarang giliran Emil yang melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Special Skill: Puffin Invasion_!" teriak pemuda Iceland itu sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Entah kenapa, puluhan Puffin nyasar yang entah muncul darimana langsung mengikuti arah frisbee tersebut. Seluruh tim OC yang berada di lapangan pun langsung ngibrit berjamaah melihatnya.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SKILL MACAM APAAN ITU?! ASDFGHJKL!" gerutu Cowboy kesal sambil terus lari.

'Oh iya! Kenapa gue kagak pake cara 'itu', ya? Ah, tapi abang bego itu kan ada di luar arena! Eh, iya! Gue punya akal!' batin Daren.

"Thun!" teriak Daren kepada Thundy yang berlari di depannya.

"Oke, mein freund!" balas pemuda berambut navy blue itu sambil berbalik dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"_Special Technique: Electric Shockwave_!" teriak Thundy.

Perisai elektrik pun langsung muncul dan menyelimuti mereka semua. Tapi sialnya, dia kagak melihat evil smile di wajah Emil.

"Sekarang, Svi! Fin!" teriak Emil ngasih isyarat.

"_Cross Technique: Finnish and Swedish Storm_!" teriak Tino dan Berwald. (Tino: *baca nama skill-nya.* "Skill macam apaan ini?" *sweatdrop.*)

Badai tsunami bercampur tornado pun muncul dan langsung mematahkan perisai elektrik itu serta menghanyutkan pemuda berambut navy blue tersebut.

"Thundy, out!" kata Roderich.

"Sekarang keadaannya seimbang, ya?" tanya Cowboy meratapi temannya yang keluar arena.

"Kita harus usaha, dayo!" kata Musket.

"Back!" kata Lukas dan Mathias bersamaan.

Keduanya pun langsung adu death glare dan berubah menjadi acara adu toa plus gulat (?).

"Heh! Gue juga mau main, Norge!" teriak Mathias emosi.

"Heh! Sadar diri, Anko! Arena ini kan butuh orang beneran buat main, bukan buat kambing jadi-jadian (?) kayak lu!" balas Lukas sangar. (Cowboy: "Sangar? Memangnya harimau?")

"Egois lu, Norge!" teriak Mathias kesal.

"Lu yang egois, Anko goblok!" balas Lukas sarkastik.

Reaksi orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua? Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kelakuan kedua pria Nordic tersebut.

"Hei, Dan! Nore! Bisa dimulai lagi, kagak?" tanya Emil yang masih sweatdrop.

"Baiklah!" jawab keduanya sambil ngeluarin aura mengerikan masing-masing yang sukses membuat pemuda Iceland itu langsung kelabakan.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian ngeluarin aura kayak gitu?" tanya Emil sambil merinding disko.

Sontak, Emil pun langsung jadi korban amukan pria Denmark dan Norway tersebut.

* * *

Setelah acara pemenggalan dan penginjakan oleh troll (?)...

Akhirnya, Lukas pun ngalah dan tetap di luar arena. Sebelum Musket mulai melempar frisbee-nya, Saphire bilang 'back' dan berjalan ke dalam arena.

"_Special Technique: Eagle Strike_!" teriak Musket sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi elang jejadian yang melaju dengan kecepatan suara ke arah Masamune. Sang Donkugaryuu pun hanya memasang senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'Eh, sebentar! Jangan bilang kalau dia mau pake skill itu?' batin Lance yang menyadari maksud dari senyuman Masamune tersebut.

"_Copy Skill: Skill Reflection_!" teriak Masamune.

Entah kenapa, elang jejadian itu malah berbalik ke arah arena tim OC dan Musket pun langsung ngacir saat melihat elang buatannya sendiri menuju ke arahnya.

"Lu copy skill-nya Ransu-kun, ya?" tanya Ieyasu yang sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan.

Masamune hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut sebagai jawabannya. Lance pun langsung facepalm. (Cowboy: "Tunggu dulu! Yang nanya kan Yasu, kenapa malah dia yang facepalm?" *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran gaje...

Setelah Musket keluar arena akibat terkena skill-nya sendiri (Cowboy: "Kenapa jadi deja vu dengan yang pernah dialami Emilkita di Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Training Again?', ya?" -_-" *dibantai Emil.*/Emil: "Kenapa 'Emilkita' lagi?! Gue kan udah bilang kalau gue bukan merek permen!"/Cowboy: "Et, deh! Pertama si Kambing, sekarang lu! Kenapa malah protes ke gue?! Kan yang bikin skrip-nya si BakAuthor!"/Mathias: *ikut bantai Cowboy setelah mendengar kata 'Kambing'.*), sekarang giliran Saphire yang bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"Take this, _Interval Wind_!"

Badai angin pun muncul dan Ieyasu dan Lance pun segera ngeluarin Cross Technique mereka (Note: Baca Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Training Again?'!). Tapi sayangnya, Masamune, Berwald, dan Tino terkena badai angin itu dan langsung terbang keluar arena tepat saat perisai aneh itu mau keluar.

"Masamune, Berwald, dan Tino, out!" kata Roderich.

"Kayaknya kita kagak bakalan menang kalau kayak gini caranya!" gerutu Emil.

"Aku tidak tau harus ngomong apalagi! Kalau tau bakalan sesusah ini, mungkin aja bisa membalikkan keadaan!" gumam Lance.

Merasa mendapatkan ide bagus, Mathias menyolek bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa, Mat?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Kalian sini, deh! Gue punya akal!" kata Mathias dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka berempat pun langsung berdiskusi.

"Baiklah, Makkun! Aku mengerti!" kata Ieyasu yakin.

Sekarang sang ketua guru pun sudah bersiap melempar frisbee-nya.

"_Special Technique: Giant Axe Spin_!"

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi kapak jejadian. Daren dan Saphire bersiap mengeluarkan defense skill.

"_Reflector Shield_!" teriak kedua bocah Andreas tersebut.

Tapi anehnya, kapak itu bukannya berbalik, malah berbelok ke atas. Seluruh tim OC yang melihat keanehan itu hanya bisa jawdrop melihatnya, terutama kedua bocah Andreas itu.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak keduanya kaget.

"Sekarang, Ice!" Mathias langsung ngasih isyarat ke Emil.

"_Frozen Meteor_!"

Kapak itu pun langsung berubah menjadi hujan meteor es yang menghujani arena tim OC (kecuali Daren, Saphire, dan Cowboy yang tertolong berkat perisai milik Cowboy).

"Masih belum selesai! _Rudal Rain_!"

Puluhan rudal nyasar yang muncul entah darimana pun udah langsung bikin keadaan arena tim OC tambah hancur. Setelah asap gaje akibat rudal itu menghilang, terlihat sebuah peti mati (?) tergeletak di tengah arena beserta Cowboy dan Saphire yang udah tepar di luar arena.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu lagi?!" gerutu Lukas kesal dari luar arena karena mengingat kejadian yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. (Note: Baca Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Battle'!)

"Kenapa harus gue yang ngurusin mereka?" tanya Daren setelah muncul dari dalam peti mati tersebut. *Narator ditembak Daren.*

"Huwaaaaaa! Ada zombie nyasar (?)!" teriak Quartet Sarap (Mathias, Emil, Lance, dan Ieyasu) sambil ngacir berjamaah. *ditimpuk gelas bir.* *dilempar ke Segitiga Bermuda.* *digetok Gun Blade.* *digiles Tadakatsu.*

"HOI! SIAPA YANG KALIAN BILANG ZOMBIE NYASAR, HAH?!" pekik Daren emosi melihat kesarapan keempat orang di seberang sana. *dibantai bersama.*

"Salah lu juga pake skill peti mati (dayo)!" kata Thundy dan Musket bersamaan.

"Yeeee, mau gimana lagi?! Gue kan kagak punya defense skill yang lain!" balas Daren sewot.

Mereka yang mendengarnya pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Setelah adegan zombie jadi-jadian dan pengungsian korban (?)...

"Mon cher frère _(Kakakku tersayang)_! Kalau aku kalah nanti, kau harus melakukan taruhannya! Comprenez vous _(Kau mengerti_)?" tanya Daren dengan senyum mengerikan ke arah kakaknya.

Saphire hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat senyum adiknya tersebut.

"Semoga kau bisa selamat dari taruhan itu, ya!" kata Cowboy watados.

"Oke, _Flying Torch_!" teriak Daren sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Entah kenapa, saat frisbee itu ngilang entah kemana, frisbee itu malah berubah menjadi sebuah obor terbang (?). Ieyasu pun langsung mengambil posisi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"_Copy Skill: Icelandic Catcher_!"

TAP!

Entah gimana caranya, Ieyasu berhasil menangkap obor jejadian itu dan benda gaje itu pun kembali menjadi frisbee.

"Heh! Ngapain lu copy skill gue, sih?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Maaf, Steilsson-san! Kagak sengaja!" jawab Ieyasu watados sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

'Kayak gitu kagak sengaja?!' batin pemuda Iceland itu kesal.

"Ikkou ze, _Robotic Imigration_!" teriak Ieyasu sambil melempar frisbee itu.

Entah kenapa, puluhan Tadakatsu (?) langsung menyerbu Daren yang defenseless tersebut.

"WAKS?!" Daren yang kagak siap pun langsung kena serbuan puluhan robot nyasar tersebut.

Reaksi orang yang melihat skill Ieyasu yang gaje tersebut? Para guru (min Ieyasu), Hokuou-san tachi, plus para OC (min Daren) hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah.

"Dafuq! Skill macam apaan, tuh?" tanya Mathias sambil berusaha mengangkat rahangnya.

"Oke, pemenang kali ini adalah tim NNG! Selamat, ya!" sahut Roderich datar.

Semua yang berada di lapangan pun langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa kami harus kalah dengan cara kagak elit kayak gitu?" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Gue kagak tau harus gimana lagi!"

Ieyasu: "Oh iya, Mercowlya-san! Memangnya Andreas-san tachi taruhan apaan, sih?"

Cowboy: "Kalau soal itu, gue kagak tau! Thun-kun, lu aja deh yang jawab!"

Thundy: "Oke deh, mein freund! Mereka tuh lagi taruhan lomba minum wine terbanyak!"

Ieyasu: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	35. Drabble Nista Season 3

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Ya kagak apa-apa! :D Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Itulah keahlian Ieyasu! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 9: Drabble Nista Season 3**

* * *

**A untuk Anime**

Semua orang pasti menyukai anime favorit yang berbeda-beda. Salah satunya Dissa. Bahkan, dia sampai menyerbu laptop orang pas pemiliknya bilang 'Gue punya anime baru di laptop gue, lho!' sampai kena virus! (Beneran, lho! Kalau kagak percaya, baca aja fic Dissa 'JaNime Drabble' bagian 'Idem'! *Narator digampar Dissa.*)

* * *

**B untuk Bulldozer**

Kurusaki Dark adalah satu-satunya pemilik buldoser di NihoNime Gakuen. Seluruh warga pun takut padanya karena sudah pernah dilindes benda gaje tersebut. Sampai-sampai, Dark pun diberi gelar 'The Master Bulldozer' oleh seluruh anlas (anak kelas) 9.

Tapi, tahukah kalian? Ternyata hanya satu orang yang belum pernah dilindes buldoser gila yang setara dengan RoadRoller Kagamine Twins (?) tersebut! *salah fandom!* *digiles Len dan Rin.* Hayoh, ada yang bisa nebak siapa? Kalian salah jika menjawab Mathias. Soalnya, dia udah pernah dilindes benda itu di Chapter 'PML, UGN, dan KN?', lho!

Kalian kagak tau? Okelah kalau begitu~ *malah nyanyi!* Orang yang belum pernah dilindes buldoser Dark adalah sang guru muda, Lance Stoppersky.

Kagak ada yang tau kenapa bisa begitu, tapi si buldoser malah kagak mau melindes bocah berambut merah itu. Aneh kan?

* * *

**C untuk Candy Crush**

Girl-chan adalah pemain Candy Crush paling elit di NihoNime Gakuen. Dia bisa menyelesaikan beberapa level dalam waktu satu hari. Bahkan, gadis ini sering mainin game itu di HP-nya.

Ternyata game itu juga disukai oleh sebagian guru di NihoNime Gakuen. Entah apa alasannya kagak ada yang tau! Tapi pastinya, hampir semua guru punya game itu di HP masing-masing. Ck ck ck ck!

* * *

**D untuk Dango**

Keiji dan Yukimura adalah penggila Dango. Mulai dari Dango goreng, Dango bakar, Dango rebus (?), Dango kukus (?), Dango beku (?), pokoknya segala jenis Dango adalah kesukaan mereka.

Tapi, Keiji pernah keliru dengan sebuah perkataan gaje dari Emil sewaktu dia berkunjung ke NihoNime Gakuen yang sukses membuat pemuda Iceland itu menanggung malu seumur hidup.

Ceritanya begini! Ketika Emil dan Ieyasu sedang duel di kantin, Keiji tak sengaja mendengar Emil ngomong 'Dan-go'. Tapi entah karena telinga Keiji yang bermasalah atau Emil yang hobi ngomong kecepetan (terutama kalau di depan Lukas saat berdebat tentang panggilan 'Onii-chan'), kejadian selanjutnya adalah penyerbuan meja kantin yang dijadikan arena duel oleh pria bermarga Maeda tersebut.

Setelah Ieyasu menjelaskan kepada Keiji habis-habisan, dia pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Sementara Emil? Dia hanya meringkuk di pojokan dengan nistanya.

* * *

**E untuk Emil**

Pernahkah kalian melihat seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde (atau lebih ke arah silver?), bermata ungu, memakai baju putih dan jaket coklat, plus seekor burung berwarna hitam yang sering bersamanya? Nah, berarti kalian bertemu dengan Emil Steilsson sang Icelandic.

Banyak nama panggilan untuk bocah yang satu ini! Aisu, Ice-kun, Emil-san, Steilsson-san, Emiru, Suteirususon-san, Puffin Boy (?), Licorice Freak (?), dan sebagainya.

Nah, tahukah kalian? Namanya tuh pernah diplesetin jadi nama permen di Chapter 'What The Holy Crap is The Dodge Frisbee Tournament?'! Itu lho, nama permen yang ada gambar sapi di bungkusnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Girl-chan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Emilkita', yang pasti Emil kagak suka dipanggil begitu. Apalagi kalau sedang bertanding 'Dodge Frisbee'. Bisa-bisa Girl-chan bakalan dilempar frisbee beku sama pemuda Iceland tersebut.

* * *

**F untuk Five**

Banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan angka lima. Mulai dari Five Minute sampai Nordic Five. Kagak nyambung, ya? Yah, memang begitulah keadaannya! *plak!*

Tapi, tahukah kalian? Ternyata ada saingan Nordic Five, lho! Tapi itu masih merupakan rahasia Author! *Narator dibantai Reader.*

* * *

**G untuk Gambar**

Girl-chan suka menggambar. Dia mempunyai puluhan buku yang penuh dengan gambar buatannya sendiri. Kadang-kadang, dia suka lupa keadaan sekitar kalau lagi menggambar.

Saat Lukas sedang di kelas 9C untuk sekedar berkunjung, dia melihat puluhan gambar buatan gadis itu. Girl-chan tidak keberatan, tapi dia takut kalau pria Norway sampai melihat gambar 'itu'.

"Hei, Girl-chan! Kau sering menggambar Nordic versi Nyotalia, ya?" tanya Lukas sambil memperlihatkan gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan jepit rambut salib, ber-ahoge melayang (?), dan memakai baju pelaut yang sama dengannya (bedanya, dia pake celana dan gambar gadis itu pake rok).

Sumpah, gadis itu pasti akan malu berat kalau sampai dia harus menceritakannya di depan para Nordic!

* * *

**H untuk Halloween**

Halloween adalah hari dimana anak-anak mengumpulkan permen dan berpakaian seram. Tapi di NihoNime Gakuen, mereka hanya bercerita seram atau nonton film horror.

Seperti sekarang ini! Emil diminta bercerita tentang cerita horror dari negaranya. Sebenernya dia takut, tapi karena berbagai paksaan (terutama dari Lukas yang memulai kejadian 'panggil aku Onii-chan' untuk kesekian kalinya), dia terpaksa bercerita dengan setengah hati.

"Dulu ada sepasang kekasih, sang suami pergi meninggalkan istrinya dengan kuda dan berjanji akan kembali setelah tahun baru!"

Semua orang mulai tegang, terutama Mathias dan Ieyasu yang lagi meluk Lance (yang lagi molor karena bosan) dengan gemetaran.

"Sang istri menunggu dengan sabar, tapi dia tidak tau kalau pasangannya meninggal karena menginjak retakan es bersama kudanya!"

Suasana yang tambah horror membuat Masamune ikutan merinding, apalagi di bagian 'kudanya' yang paling gajeness. (Thundy: "Ya iyalah! Pencinta kuda!" XD *di-Magnum Step.*)

"Beberapa tahun kemudian, roh itu pun kembali ke istrinya! Tapi seorang pendeta berhasil mengirim kembali roh itu ke alamnya! Tamat!"

Akhir cerita yang gajeness itu pun sukses membangunkan sang guru muda tersebut.

"Apa aku kelewatan banyak?" tanya Lance sambil ngucek matanya.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan bocah berambut merah tersebut.

* * *

**I untuk Iseng**

Semua orang pasti pernah iseng, dong? Hampir semua warga NihoNime Gakuen pernah iseng! Mulai dari yang overactive macam Mathias dan Yukimura, sampai yang agak stoic kayak Lukas dan Berwald.

Hmm, bicara soal kedua orang terakhir barusan, mereka pernah mengerjai seluruh guru NihoNime Gakuen.

Kejadiannya seperti ini! Mathias, Ieyasu, Lance, dan Emil lagi sibuk ngurus makelar kecil (kalau untuk kasus DenIce (?), tugas negara) di perpustakaan (karena ruangan Mathias dipake untuk nonton film action sama Keiji, Kojuro, Yukimura, Motochika, dan Masamune) saat istirahat. Saat itu, para guru yang lain pada di kantin. Kedua pria dari Norway dan Sweden itu nyiapin sebaskom lem (?) untuk dioleskan ke kursi para guru.

Saat para guru kembali ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, mereka kagak berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"Aduuh! Kenapa kayak dilem, coba?" tanya Hanbei heran.

"Menekedele!" jawab Motonari cuek.

"Ini kerjaan siapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha bangun.

"Yeeee, gue juga kagak tau!" jawab Mitsunari sewot.

"Jangan-jangan kalian di-troll lagi?" tanya seseorang.

Webek, webek...

"Lho? Kok Køhler-san duduk di atas meja?" tanya para guru (min Ieyasu dan Lance) heran saat melihat sang ketua guru duduk di atas mejanya.

"Gue males duduk di bangku, takutnya ada yang ngasih lem!" jawab Mathias watados.

Ieyasu dan Lance hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Mathias yang watados plus kagak membantu tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang terakhir kali ada di ruang guru?" tanya Shingen.

"Kalau tidak salah gue, Motochika, Yukimura, Keiji, sama Kojuro!" jawab Masamune.

"Ada Bondevik-san sama Oxenstriena-san juga, Masamune-sama!" sambung Kojuro datar.

"NOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Emil kagak nyelow sama sekali. Entah apa alasannya dia berteriak begitu setelah mendengar nama kedua orang yang dimaksud.

* * *

Di lain tempat...

"Puas gue ngerjain mereka!" kata Lukas dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tap' 'ku puny' f'ras't k'lau s't'lah 'ni kit' bak'lan dib'ntai, d'h!" balas Berwald mewanti-wanti.

"Perasaan lu aja kali, Sve!"

"'ku s'rius! Ent'h k'nap', 'ku k'y'k ng'ras'in 'ura si K'mbing m'nd'k'ti kit'!"

Bener saja, aura merah mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh sang ketua guru itu mulai mendekati kedua pria tersebut.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" pekik keduanya sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Mathias sambil mengejar kedua Nation tersebut.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran gaje antara ketiga makhluk tersebut. Bahkan sampai harus muterin sekolah yang sukses membuat para murid yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

**J untuk Julukan**

Ada banyak julukan di NihoNime Gakuen. Mulai dari Mea the Master Eaaaa dan Master Sambel, Luthfi the Master Baka, Sho the Master CSO, Mathias the Master Mabok dan Master Yandere, Masamune dan Lance the Master English (Maklum aja lah! Orang Lance dari Amerika, jadi wajar kalau dia bisa ngomong English!), Kojuro the Master Sayuran, Keiji dan Yukimura the Master Dango, Kenshin dan Emil the Master Es, Berwald dan Lukas the Master Stoik, Mitsunari the Master Kejam, Motonari dan Hanbei the Master Cantik (?) *dibantai yang bersangkutan.*, Motochika the Master Banci (?) *ditimpuk jangkar.*, dan lain-lain.

Walaupun demikian, mereka punya banyak kelebihan dan kekurangan yang saling melengkapi.

* * *

**K untuk Kadal**

Ada sebuah kejadian gaje yang berhubungan dengan reptil yang satu ini. Lebih tepatnya, beberapa hari setelah Pentas Seni di sebuah rumah yang dihuni kelima OC Girl-chan.

Kejadian begini! Wonder Force (sebutan Girl-chan untuk kelima OC-nya) yang sedang beresin rumah dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan ala wanita (?) dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bertengger (?) di atas pohon. *Narator di-Triple Shot yang bersangkutan.*

"Woi, ada apaan sih?" tanya Daren heran sambil melihat dari jendela rumah.

"Lu kagak liat apa yang ada di bawah situ?!" Cowboy dengan sewotnya bertanya balik.

Ketika dia menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dia pun langsung keluar lewat jendela (karena kagak mungkin harus muter balik lewat pintu *di-Buckshot.*) dan mengambil kadal itu untuk dibuang sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Yah, jangan heran jika dia langsung kabur kalau disodorin kadal!

* * *

**L untuk Lukas**

Kalau kalian bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jepit rambut salib di poni kirinya dan ahoge yang melayang (?), bermata biru gelap, dan memakai baju pelaut berwarna biru tua, maka kalian sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Lukas Bondevik sang Norwegian.

Yap, dia merupakan Nation terkenal nomor tiga di NihoNime Gakuen (nomor satu dan duanya Mathias dan Emil). Dia ini jarang banget berekspresi. Saking jarangnya, bahkan Ieyasu dan Hanbei sampai pernah mengira kalau Lukas tuh seorang Kuudere. Dia punya banyak nama panggilan! Luke, Norge, Bondevik-san, Lukas-san, Nor-kun, Nore, Rukasu (buat yang Japanese tulen), Bang Norway, Noruwe-kun, Troll Master (?), dan lain-lain.

Oh iya, tahukah kalian? Ternyata dia dan Emil adalah kakak beradik. Memang agak tidak masuk akal karena nama marga mereka aja lain, kepribadiannya juga beda banget. Tapi keistimewahan mereka adalah tidak pernah berhenti berdebat soal panggilan 'Onii-chan'. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih terus berlangsung! Ada-ada aja ya mereka itu! -_-"a

* * *

**M untuk Makkun**

Ieyasu suka memanggil Mathias dengan panggilan 'Makkun'. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda bermarga Tokugawa itu, tapi yang pasti, dia kagak ngasih tau alasannya.

Itulah yang mendorong Masamune dan Motochika untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Setelah jawaban Ieyasu yang kagak membantu saat mereka main ToD di Chapter 'Randomness Part Season 2', mereka berniat men-stalk kedua makhluk gaje tersebut.

"Eh, Brokugaryuu! Coba liat ini, deh!" kata Motochika sambil mengambil sebuah buku di atas meja Ieyasu.

"Diary? Good job, guy! Ayo kita bawa ke tempat kita!" balas Masamune sambil kabur meninggalkan meja itu.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Oke, let's we see!" Masamune membuka setiap halaman dari buku itu dan berhenti di satu halaman. "Kayaknya yang ini menarik!"

* * *

_5 Agustus xxxx_

_Dear Diary_

_Gue dan Makkun udah lama berteman! Dia orangnya baik, walaupun sedikit berisik!_

_Pertemuan pertama kami saat gue masih muda! Saat itu dia lagi ngobrol sama Kiku-san di dojo-ku! Gue sempat heran kenapa Kiku-san memanggilnya 'Denmaku-san'! Karena penasaran, gue bertanya hal itu ke Kiku-san! Dia tak mau menjelaskannya, jadi gue memilih mencari tau sendiri! Setelah gue tau kalau dia personifikasi negara, gue manggil dia Makkun karena itu artinya itu Mark-kun!_

* * *

"Kalian baca apa, hah?!"

Keduanya pun langsung menelan ludah sendiri dan dengan ketakutan, mereka pun menengok ke belakang.

'Mampus! Ketauan si Yasu!' batin keduanya panik.

Di depan mereka, terdapat Ieyasu yang ngeluarin aura kuning empang (?) plus tangan terkepal tanda bersiap menonjok kedua makhluk gaje tersebut.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, YASU!" pekik keduanya sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" teriak Ieyasu sambil mengejar kedua makhluk gaje tersebut.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di NihoNime Gakuen.

* * *

**N untuk Nation**

Personifikasi negara. Itulah nama lain dari Nation. Yang tau Hetalia pasti udah tau yang ini, bukan?

Nah, Nation yang terkenal di NihoNime Gakuen adalah para Nordic plus Sadiq dan Roderich yang muncul di Chapter 'What The Holy Crap is The Dodge Frisbee Tournament?'. Tapi yang tau hal itu hanya Ieyasu, Lance, Girl-chan, Dark, dan Hanny.

Ah, kalaupun semua orang tau juga kagak masalah! Orang mereka toh juga manusia!

* * *

**O untuk Otaku**

Hampir semua warga di NihoNime Gakuen adalah para otaku. Mulai dari Luthfi si murid ter-baka sampai Mathias si ketua guru. Bahkan, hampir setiap hari terjadi obrolan gaje yang berhubungan dengan para otaku. Mulai dari anime terbaru, game terbaru, doujin terbaru, manga terbaru, dan lain-lain.

Maklumlah! Yang namanya otaku selalu berhubungan dengan hal itu, bukan?

* * *

**P untuk Pelajaran**

Pasti banyak komentar tentang kata yang satu ini! Yah, banyak pelajaran di NihoNime Gakuen dan gurunya pun beragam. Kalau didata (?), susunannya seperti ini:

MTK: Mathias (Cowboy: "Gue ragu kalau si Kambing yang ngajar!" *dipenggal Mathias.*)

Biologi: Kojuro

Fisika: Hanbei

Kimia: Ieyasu

Sejarah: Lance

Ekonomi: Keiji

Geologi: Yukimura

Sosiologi: Sasuke

Bahasa Inggris: Masamune

Bahasa Indonesia: Kenshin (Cowboy: "Hah?! Kagak salah, tuh?!" *dibekuin Kenshin.*)

PKN: Shingen

TIK: Mitsunari

Seni Budaya: Motonari

Olahraga: Motochika

Entah siapa yang nyusun kayak begitu, tapi kenyataannya mereka bisa ngajar dengan baik!

Sebenernya masih banyak guru lainnya, tapi aneh ya kalau yang sering muncul hanya 12 orang di atas! *Narator digampar para guru.*

* * *

**Q untuk Quiet**

Semua orang pasti butuh ketenangan, bukan? Nah, gue mau ceritain kejadian gaje yang dialami Motonari di perpustakaan!

Saat itu sedang istirahat sekolah! Motonari memang sering menjadi pengunjung perpustakaan terajin kedua setelah Girl-chan. Entah kenapa, terdengar suara gaje dari luar yang sukses menyebabkan pria bermarga Mouri itu langsung keluar ruangan. Ketika balik, dia menemukan para guru lainnya sedang Harlem Shake di sana.

Yah, hancurlah sudah ketenangan seorang Mouri Motonari! Good work buat orang yang bikin suara gaje barusan! *Narator dibalang Ring Blade Motonari.*

* * *

**R untuk Rahasia**

Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui siapapun!

Nah, banyak sekali rahasia di NihoNime Gakuen! Mulai yang paling umum kayak Dissa yang takut kucing, sampai yang agak pribadi kayak Ieyasu manggil Mathias 'Makkun'.

Ah, siapa tau aja itu memang rahasia yang kurang penting! *plak!*

* * *

**S untuk Saudara**

Semua orang pasti punya saudara, bukan? Baik itu saudara kandung, saudara angkat, saudara sepupu, dan sebagainya.

Di NihoNime Gakuen, ada sedikit hubungan saudara di sini! Mulai dari Girl-chan dan Giro-kun, Lukas dan Emil, Saphire dan Daren, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang namanya saudara memang benar-benar lengket kayak lem!

* * *

**T untuk Telepon**

Kalian masih inget kan dengan kejadian di Chapter 'Telepon Iseng ala Para Guru dan Ketua Guru yang Mengamuk'? Nah, kali ini giliran para mulas 9C yang iseng dengan menggunakan telepon.

Nah, Luthfi, Anko Trio, Bama, Dimas, Idham, Syams, Lance (yang diajakin Luthfi), dan Mathias (yang kebetulan mood-nya lagi baik) sedang sibuk menghubungi sebuah nomor di HP Idham.

"Halo, pak! Tolong, dong! Rumah saya kebakaran!" kata Idham pura-pura panik.

"Hah?! Kok bisa? Memangnya rumah kamu dimana?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Di Kali Ciliwung~" jawab Idham watados.

Tuuuuuut! Tuuuuuuuuuuut!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gelak tawa pun mulai terdengar di kelas sarap tersebut.

"Yah, pulsanya abis!" kata Idham kecewa.

"Pakai punya bapak aja! Tapi bapak duluan, ya!" ujar sang ketua guru sambil mengetik sebuah nomor.

Guebukankambing,guebukankambing~ (?)

Mereka yang mendengarnya pun langsung sweatdrop dengan ringtone gaje di HP Mathias.

"Halo?"

"Halo, pak! Tolongin saya, pak! Emak saya kecelakaan!"

"Kok bisa? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya yang di seberang sana.

"Karena nyungsep di hatimu~" jawab Mathias watados.

Mbeeeeek, mbeeeeeeeeeek! (?)

'Suara kambing siapa itu?' batin mereka semua cengo.

"Good work lha, pak!" puji Anko Trio sambil ngancungin jempol.

Yah, kegajean pun terus berlangsung sampai bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

* * *

**U untuk Uniform**

Seragam adalah hal yang umum di beberapa tempat. Di NihoNime Gakuen, ada banyak seragan unik yang selalu dipakai para murid dan guru di sana.

Salah satunya, baju olahraga yang pernah dipakai para guru plus Hokuou-san tachi di Chapter 'Drabble Nista Season 2' bagian 'April Fools'. Yah, baju yang kayak zebra sama bendera negara Austria dan Latvia itu memang menjadi Trending Topic di Facebook! Kenapa bukan di Twitter? Karena itu udah mainstream dan Author kagak pernah main Twitter! :p *plak!*

Nah, mari kita simak salah satu status tentang baju olahraga gaje tersebut.

* * *

**Lukas the Norwegian**

Hancur sudah harga diri gue gara-gara kejadian itu!

_Ten minute ago. 19 likes._

* * *

**Daren Andreas: **Memangnya ada apaan?

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic: **Kepo lu!

* * *

**Alexia the Shooter: **Lu kenapa, Mil? -_-"

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic:** JANGAN PANGGIL GUE MIL! GUE BUKAN MEREK PERMEN, DODOL!

* * *

**Denmark the Scandivanian King: **Eh, Ice! Caps-nya kepencet, tuh!

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic: **DIEM AJA LU, KAMBING TEMPE-TEMPEAN!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Steilsson-san!

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic:** APA?! LU KAGAK LIAT APA GUE LAGI EMOSI?!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Bondevik-san ngeliatin, tuh!

* * *

**Emil the Icelandic** _log out._

* * *

**Sho the CSO Master:** Memangnya ada apaan, sih? Tadi Girl-chan ngasih tau ada kejadian rame banget di sini!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Itu masalah pribadi, Sho!

* * *

**Sho the CSO Master:** Oh!

* * *

**Denmark the Scandivanian King:** Si Ice kenapa log out, coba?

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Lu lupa, ya? Mereka tuh kalau ketemu, bawaannya pasti panggilan 'Onii-chan' mulu!

* * *

**Denmark the Scandivanian King:** Lupa!

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky: **Dasar! -_-"

* * *

Dan kejadian itu pun berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran antara Lukas dan Emil di ruang guru yang disaksikan oleh seluruh guru dengan sweatdrop.

* * *

**V untuk Voucher**

Berwald Oxenstriena adalah seorang pengumpul voucher. Mulai dari voucher belanja sampai voucher pulsa. Jumlahnya pun berjibun. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian berkunjung ke kamarnya dan menemukan kumpulan voucher warna-warni di sana.

Mathias pernah iseng membuang sebagian voucher di kamarnya dan berakhir dikejar-kejar keliling rumah karena salah satu voucher yang dibuangnya adalah voucher lottere pemenang minggu ini. Dasar Kambing Iseng! -_-" *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

* * *

**W untuk Warnet**

Banyak orang yang suka ke warnet saat ada waktu luang. Lance adalah salah satunya.

Pernah suatu hari dia sedang mencari tugas kecil (yang dikasih Mathias tanpa alasan yang jelas! Pas ditanya begitu, sang ketua guru itu malah cuek bebek!). Tapi dia tidak tau kalau...

"Wah! Pak Lance main warnet juga, ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Dissa barusan sukses membuatnya jungkir balik dari kursi. Naas bener ya nasib Lance! -_-" *Narator digetok Gun Blade.*

* * *

**X untuk Xtreme**

Ekstrim itu kalau kalian melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan orang lain. Nah, yang ini juga kagak kalah ekstrim!

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Andre dan Gerrard nyasar ke NihoNime Gakuen, Mathias, Ieyasu, Lance, Girl-chan, Luthfi, Sho, Andre (yang ngotot banget pengen ikut dan berakhir duduk di atap bis karena bakalan terjadi kerusuhan jika dia berada di dekat Mathias), dan Gerrard pergi camping ke Denmark (Cowboy: "Siapa juga yang milih ke sana?" -_-"). Mathias kagak keberatan, sih! Asal, dia kagak duduk sebangku dengan Andre dan yang bersangkutan memilih untuk duduk di atap bis (sebenernya dia ogah banget, tapi karena Mathias lagi Yandere mode on plus senjatanya disita Kate selama sebulan, dia terpaksa nurut).

Yah, siapa yang menyangka kalau malam itu ada sedikit kejadian Hentai ala Hetalia! XD *digampar Himaruya.* Oke, lebih baik kalian simak aja alurnya!

"Ah, ah, mau keluar!"

"Gue tau, keluarin aja!"

"Hoi, Kambing! Lu kan yang maksa gue, tau kagak?!"

"Bukan gue, tapi si Sho yang nyuruh! Dasar dia itu!"

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Author Honey kagak pernah begitu!"

"Menekedele!"

"Huh!"

"Puas nyalahin gue?!"

"PUAS BANGET!"

"Oke, fix (?)! Lu gue end!"

"Memang dari sononya, BaKambing (?)!"

"Lu mau minta dipenggal, hah?!"

"Hayoh, siapa takut?! Gue masih punya pisau dapur buat cincang lu!"

"Apa Makkun sama Andre-san kagak bisa berhenti berantem, Gerrard-san?"

"Kagak tau! Mereka udah kayak gue sama David Black aja! Musuhan mulu! Padahal kan cuma keluarin tinta cumi aja, pake berantem seheboh itu!"

"Perang Dunia Ketiga, nih! Ada yang mau popcorn?"

Hening...

Yah, udah bisa ketebak! Ternyata Mathias dan Andre berantem lagi hanya gara-gara ngeluarin tinta cumi. Girl-chan dan Sho langsung sweatdrop melihatnya, Ieyasu facepalm, Gerrard hanya bisa menghela nafas, sementara Lance malah asik makan popcorn bareng Luthfi.

* * *

**Y untuk Yoyo**

Emil sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah yoyo. Dia memainkannya dengan sangat mahir.

Lance yang serius memperhatikan pemuda Iceland itu memainkan yoyo-nya hanya bisa merenung entah karena apa. Sampai...

BLETAK!

"HUWAAAAA! MAAF, LANCE! GUE KAGAK SENGAJA!"

"WOI, MINNA! CEPET BANTU GUE BAWA RANSU-KUN KE KLINIK! DIA KENA YOYO-NYA STEILSSON-SAN, NIH!"

Kayaknya kagak usah dikasih tau lagi kejadiannya! *Narator ditembak Lance.*

* * *

**Z untuk Zipper**

Jika kalian bertanya tentang resleting, akan aku ceritakan sebuah kejadian gaje untuk kalian.

Saat Emil sedang duel dengan Kenshin, dia mendengar serangkaian suara yang agak ambigu dari ruangan Mathias.

"Ransu-kun! Lu salah masukin, tuh!"

"Dimana sih lubangnya?"

"Di situ, tuh!"

"Ah!"

"Lu kagak apa-apa, Lance?"

"Ah, itunya keluar!"

Takut ketiga makhluk gaje itu ber-threesome ria, Emil pun langsung mendobrak pintu tanpa mendengar peringatan dari Kenshin.

BRAK!

"Heh, lu pada ngapa- in?" tanya pemuda Iceland itu cengo pas ngeliat kejadian di depannya.

Ternyata, KETIGANYA LAGI MASANG RESLETING DI CELANA?! *plak!* *caps jebol!*

"Hoi, Steilsson-san! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Kita mau bantuin Ransu-kun jahitin resleting di celananya!" kata Ieyasu yang sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Emilkita. *Narator dibuang Emil ke Kutub Selatan.*

"Terus, yang keluar itu apaan?" tanya Emil jawdrop.

"Darahnya! Dia habis ketusuk jarum gara-gara meleng nusuk jarum ke resletingnya!" jawab Mathias cuek sambil melilit jari Lance yang ketusuk jarum barusan dengan perban.

GUBRAK!

Emil pun langsung tepar mendengarnya, sementara Kenshin hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kejadian barusan.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Maaf kalau agak garing! Aku masih harus nyiapin fic lain yang belum ke-update sampai sekarang! ^^V

Review! :D


	36. Uji Nyali ala NihoNime Gakuen

Balas Review! :D

**FadjrinaH: Aduh, gimana ya? Aku update ini tiga hari seminggu, jadi aga susah! Yah, begitulah! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Itu masih rahasia! Tapi kalau mau tau, coba aja baca fic-ku yang 'Eyeglasses'! *malah promosi.* Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Aduh, si Max bancinya kocak parah! XD**

**Cowboy: "Gue dari dulu takut kadal! Masalah buat lu?"**

**Mathias: "Maksudmu ini?" *megang bunglon.***

**Cowboy: *kabur.***

**Aku tidak mengerti! Maksudnya 1 vs 3 itu apaan, ya? -_-"a Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 27: Uji Nyali ala NihoNime Gakuen**

* * *

Di ruang guru NihoNime Gakuen, para guru plus Emil dan Lukas sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

-Keiji lagi nari dengan lagu... Iwak Peyek? Padahal dia nari flamenco, lho! (Itu, lho! Tarian terkenal dari Spanyol!)

-Mitsunari yang... Ehem! Apa dunia sebentar lagi kiamat? Gue tau kalian bingung dengan perkataanku yang aneh bin ajaib binti gaje ini, tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COBA BAYANGIN! ISHIDA MITSUNARI BERMESRAAN DENGAN TAKENADA HANBEI?! MITSUNARI BERMESRAAAN?! BUKANNYA YANG SERING BERMESRAAN ITU MASMUN SAMA YUKI?! KENAPA MALAH MEREKA BERDUA?! (Reader: "Kagak usah pakai caps juga, kale!" *getok Thundy pakai payung (?).*)

Oke, kita lewatkan saja! Saya kagak mau mati di tempat gara-gara teriak tadi! Kalau kagak percaya, bayangin aja mereka lagi bermesraan di sofa!

-Motochika yang... Ehem! Bolehkah aku menyetrum diriku sendiri? Soalnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Mouri Motonari... sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Motochika?! Motonari yang biasanya datar aja bisa romantis dengan si bajak laut banci itu?! *ditimpuk jangkar.* Apalagi di atas kepala Motonari ada lope-lope (?) yang berjatuhan dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Motochika.

Mein Gott! Apakah dunia sudah terbalik sekarang?

-Lukas lagi membaca buku sihir ditemani seekor kucing kecil yang cute banget. X3 *plak!*

-Mathias lagi main catur sama Lance. (Cowboy: "Tumben dia anteng kayak gitu! Biasanya juga tuh Kambing bakalan nyari ribut sama si 'Hero' dari fandom CSO! Bentar lagi dunia kiamat, nih!" *dipenggal Mathias.* *dihajar Andre di Toxicity.*)

-Guru-guru lainnya lagi ngacir alias sibuk di luar karena misi.

* * *

Baiklah! Sebelum dimulai, kita liat dulu kegiatan untuk sisa guru (?) di luar.

-Masamune sedang membasmi Kecoa di rumah Hokuou-san tachi. Karena Emil takut kecoa, dia pun meminta sang Donkugaryuu untuk membasmi semua kecoa di rumah para Nordic tanpa sisa. (Cowboy: "What?! Emilkita takut kecoa? Wah! Hot News, nih!" *dilempar Emil ke danau Baikal.*)

-Sasuke harus mewawancarai... Nobunaga? Entah kenapa dia harus mewawancarai si raja iblis itu!

-Kenshin disuruh menjadi wartawan dan harus mewawancarai Sadiq yang sedang datang bulan. *ditebas Sadiq.* Ralat! Maksudnya, sedang bulan madu dengan... Roderich? (Cowboy: "Kapan nikahnya, coba?" -_-" *digetok biola.* *dilempar Sadiq ke Yunani.*)

-Yukimura harus mencari senjata kesayangan Andre yang hilang 10 hari 10 malam (?). Sampai-sampai, sang 'Hero' itu galau 10 hari 10 malam karena kehilangan senjatanya. *lebay mode on!* *Narator dihajar Andre di Storm.*

-Shingen harus ke Kai karena mendengar kabar dari salah satu prajuritnya kalau ada Demon yang mau kawin lari dengan seorang manusia (?). Dia terpaksa mengejarnya karena keadaan darurat.

-Kojuro harus ke Shadow Forest untuk merawat Giant Ent yang kena penyakit racun pohon (?).

* * *

Nah, selesai sudah penjelasanku! Saatnya mu-

* * *

Mathias: "Eh, sebentar! Ice mana? Kok kagak kelihatan?"

Thundy: "Oh iya, gue lupa kasih tau soal Emil!" (batin: "Cih, gue kagak nyangka insting si Kambing itu sepeka ini!")

* * *

Kucing kecil yang bersama Lukas itu adalah...

JENG JENG!

Ternyata kucing itu adalah Emil yang DIKUTUK oleh Lukas. Gara-garanya, Lukas cemburu mengira adiknya dan Lance... ngelakuin 'itu'! Soalnya, dia pernah memergoki Lance dan Emil lagi berdua di dalam perpustakaan dan mereka sempat ngeluarin desahan yang agak ambigu. (Cowboy: "Kalian pasti tau tanggapan seorang kakak kalau memergoki adiknya berdua dengan seseorang di satu ruangan, tidak peduli sesama jenis atau lawan jenis! Udah gitu, ngeluarin suara yang ambigu pula!")

Syukur-syukur Mathias kagak tau hal itu! Karena...

Kalau dia tau, dia kagak bakalan main catur sama Lance, tapi malah membunuhnya karena salah paham!

Walaupun Emil sudah menjelaskannya, tapi Lukas tetap mengutuk adiknya dan dia tetap menjadi kucing selama satu hari penuh. (Cowboy: "Ringan amat!" *sweadrop.*)

Baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya!

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang guru ditendang sampai pintunya mental *lebay terdeteksi!* dan terlihat Ieyasu yang bermuka sangar.

"Ada apa, Yasu?" tanya Mitsunari yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara bermesraannya dengan Hanbei.

"Ehehe! Nanti jam sebelas malam, kalian ke Mansion di Hokkaido (Cowboy! "Memangnya ada, ya?" -_-"), ya~" kata Ieyasu dengan senyuman yang menurut Girl-chan dan para guru, senyuman itu adalah bencana. *digiles Tadakatsu.*

Mereka semua pun hanya kebingungan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di Mansion...

"Ada apa, Yasu?" tanya Mitsunari lagi.

"Aku akan menguji keberanian kalian melawan roh halus! Karena memalukan jika kalian takut roh halus!" jawab Ieyasu watados.

"Oh~ Memalukan juga kalau lu takut T-I-K-U-S!" balas Mitsunari menyindir dan OOC. (Cowboy: "Hah?! Yasu takut tikus?!" *digiles Tadakatsu.*)

"Diamlah! Nah, lokasi uji nyalinya adalah di dalam Mansion tua ini! Kalian harus sendirian di dalam ruangan yang sengaja dimatikan lampunya! Syarat uji nyalinya adalah, di sana ada empat kamera di setiap sudut dan dipasang inframerah, kalian tidak boleh melewati jangkauan kamera! Kalian hanya akan ditemani lilin sebagai penerangan satu-satunya dan hanya ada dua lilin, yang satu untuk cadangan! Kalau menyerah, lambaikan tangan di depan kamera dan kalian harus mengatakan sesuatu yang kalian rasakan dan temukan di area tersebut! Oh iya, kalian akan dipasang helm berkamera agar aku bisa lihat apa yang kalian lihat dan lokasi pengamatan kalian beruji nyali di sini!" jelas Ieyasu yang mirip Rudi 'KawiNlarang'. *digampar.* Ralat! Maksudnya, Rudi Kawilarang!

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Kayaknya Yasu kebanyakan nonton '[masih] dunia lain', deh! Makanya ikut-ikutan!' pikir mereka semua (min Ieyasu).

"Baiklah! Kalian akan diundi siapa yang di ruangan pertama dan seterusnya! Tenang, setiap pintu ruangan sudah aku tempelin nomornya!" kata Ieyasu sambil memberikan kotak undian (?) yang entah sejak kapan didapatkannya.

Mereka semua pun langsung mengambil.

"Hm? Kucing? Maaf! Kau kagak boleh ikut dalam undian ini, tapi kau boleh menemani tuanmu kok!" kata Ieyasu ketakutan di-death glare Emil versi Kucing saat mendengar kata 'kagak boleh ikut'.

Oh iya, mereka semua kagak tau kalau kucing itu Emil. Begitu juga Ieyasu. Tapi yang mengetahuinya hanya Lukas, Motonari, dan Lance.

"Kalau kagak boleh ikut kagak bisa, ya?" tanya Keiji.

"Ini wajib!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Yang lainnya gimana?" tanya Lance.

"Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka!" jawab Ieyasu santai.

"Yah, aku nomor satu!" kata Mathias lemes.

"Dua!" kata Mitsunari datar.

"Tiga?!" pekik Motochika panik.

"Empat!" kata Lance.

"Lima~" kata Keiji.

"Enam!" ujar Hanbei.

"Tujuh!" kata Lukas datar.

"Delapan!" kata Motonari ikutan datar.

"Meong _(nomor yang bagus)_!" kata Emil dalam bahasa kucing.

"Benar juga katamu, Ice!" balas Lukas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, batas waktunya empat jam! Jadi kagak usah khawatir!" kata Ieyasu.

"Dan dimulai jam dua belas!" lanjutnya sambil memasang helm di kepala Mathias dan segera mengantarnya ke lokasi (soalnya yang pertama diantar Mathias karena dia nomor satu).

"Hati-hati ya, Mat!" kata Lance.

"Hati-hati, sobatku tercinta!" ujar Motochika sambil ngeluarin air mancur dari matanya kayak seorang banci yang bakalan ditinggalkan teman seperjuangan selama sepuluh tahun (?). *Narator ditimpuk jangkar.*

Mathias dan yang lainnya (min Motochika) pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oh ya, Køhler-san! Jika terjadi apa-apa di sana, jangan menghancurkan tempatnya karena ketakutan!" nasihat Keiji. "Kasihan orang yang dulu membangun Mansion ini!"

"Lu kate gue gajah, ya?! Bisa ngancurin Mansion ini sekejap mata, hah?!" tanya Mathias sewot.

"Iya~" jawab Keiji watados.

"Lu benar-benar bakalan gue penggal!" teriak Mathias emosi dan langsung mengeluarkan kapak raksasanya.

Lance dan Hanbei pun langsung menahan amukan Mathias.

"Su-sudahlah, Mat! Maeda-san kan hanya bercanda!" kata Lance sambil berusaha menghibur sobatnya yang Yandere tersebut.

"Benar! Lagian, kalau marah-marah terus nanti cepet tua, lho!" nasihat Hanbei yang awalnya ingin menenangkan Mathias agar Keiji selamat malah membuatnya menjadi target (?) si Jabrik Yandere tersebut.

"Hooh! Jadi maksud lu, gue udah kakek-kakek, hah?!" tanya Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

"Ka-kagak, kok! Gue hanya bercanda!" jawab Hanbei ketakutan.

"Heaaaaa! Danish Axe Strike!" teriak Mathias sambil menyerang Hanbei.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hanbei pun langsung ngacir. "Mitsu-kun! Tolongin gueeeeeeeeee!"

"Hah? Apa, Hanbei-sama? Gue kagak denger!" tanya Mitsunari sambil mencabut headset-nya (?).

"Lupakan!" teriak Hanbei sambil ngacir.

"Hah? Ya sudahlah!" balas Mitsunari santai sambil mendengar lagu lagi.

Setelah dimarahi Ieyasu selama beberapa menit, Mathias pun segera ke lokasi ruangan pertama (?) beserta yang lainnya yang juga sudah berada di ruangan masing-masing.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Mathias place...

"Uh! Di sini gelap banget, sih! Demi nenekku (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan si Kambing itu punya nenek?" *dipenggal Mathias.*) yang sudah meninggal, tolong lindungi cucumu ini!" kata Mathias sambil berdoa.

GRATAK!

Mathias yang lagi berdoa ria (?) pun langsung kaget karena mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hahahaha! Jangan takut, Denmark! Jika kau takut dengan makhluk yang kagak ada kemungkinannya di dunia ini, itu hanya akan mencoreng nama baik negaramu (Thundy: "Wow, tumben Mathias peduli banget! Sebentar lagi kiamat, nih!" *digetok gagang kapak.*)!" kata Mathias ketakutan dan tetap berada di lokasinya sambil duduk dengan gemeteran.

* * *

Mitsunari place...

Mitsunari lagi nyantai aja. Walaupun dari tadi ada yang megang pipinya (?), rambutnya dikasih pita sama roh halus (?), pedangnya dibawa kabur Hantu pencuri (?), diganggu dengan penampakan (?), diganggu dengan suara, tapi usaha para hantu itu nihil karena...

Mitsuari masih tetap duduk di tempatnya kayak patung.

"Huf, huf! Tuh orang kagak ketakutan, ya? Padahal aku kan udah menampakan diri!" tanya sang Kuntilanak ke temannya, Sadako.

"Setuju denganmu!" balas Sadako

Dasar! Mana takut Mitsunari melihat penampakan? Orang dia kagak peka sama hantu (?)!

* * *

Motochika place...

Motochika lagi resah. Gimana kagak resah? Orang jiwa Friend Complex (?) Motochika kambuh lagi! *ditimpuk jangkar.* Dia mengkhawatirkan sobatnya (dalam kasus ini Mathias, tentunya!) yang dibawa kabur sama makhluk kagak jelas dan juga Motonari.

'Aduh! Bagaimana keadaan Køhler-san, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia kagak bakalan diganggu sama mahluk kagak jelas, kan? Atau dia dibawa kabur hantu kagak jelas itu?' batinnya resah sambil mondar-mandir. Dia tidak menyadari kalau para hantu ngumpul di sana dan melihatnya dengan sweatdrop.

Para hantu yang terdiri dari Sadako (?), Zombie (?), Suster ngesot (?), Kuntilanak (?), Tuyul (?), Pocong (?), Boneka Chucky (?), Hantu bermulut robek (?), Hantu kaca (?), Hanako (?), Deimos (?) (Andre: "Ngapain zombie dari fandom gue dimasukin juga?!" *menghajar Thundy di Panic Room.*), dan lain-lain. Yang pasti, mereka semua hanya bisa sweadrop melihat kelakukan Motochika.

"Hei, kenapa tuh orang kagak nyadar kita di sini menampakkan diri?" tanya sang Hanako.

"Aku juga kagak tau!" jawab sang Pocong.

* * *

Lance place...

Terlihat Lance yang lagi digodain sama para hantu cewek.

"Hei, tampan! Mau jadi pacarku, kagak?" tanya sang Sohee. (Reader: "Memangnya Ragnarok, sampai ada monster Sohee segala?!" *nimpuk Thundy pake batu kapur (?).*)

"Setuju! Mau kagak jadi pacarku saja?" tanya sang Hantu Cina wanita (?).

"Hahaha! Ma-maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar!" jawab Lance ketakutan.

"Kagak usah perduliin pacarmu, jadikan kami selingkuhanmu saja!" kata suster ngesot dengan mata lope-lope (?).

"Maaf, tidak bisa!" balas Lance ketakutan.

Kita abaikan saja Lance yang masih digoda sama hantu-hantu cewek, sampai-sampai hantu cowok pada iri (?).

* * *

Hanbei place...

Terlihat Hanbei yang ketakutan! Gimana kagak takut?! Orang hantu cowok godain dia!

"Hei, manis! Mau kagak berkencan denganku?" tanya sang Pocong.

"Tidak, denganku saja! Jangan sama lontong besar itu!" kata sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku saja! Jangan sama si item dan lontong besar itu!" kata Vampire.

"Tidak, jangan sama si lontong besar, si item, dan gigi tonggos itu! Sama aku saja!" kata sang Serigala jadi-jadian itu.

"Tidak, sama aku! Dasar siluman jadi-jadian!" bantah si lontong besar. *Narator dikejar-kejar pocong.*

"Tidak, sama aku!" teriak sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku!" teriak sang Vampire.

"Aku!" bantah sang Serigala.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Keempat makhluk kagak jelas itu pun sibuk memperebutkan Hanbei. Kayaknya mata keempat hantu gaje itu lagi siwer, sampai mengira Hanbei itu cewek. *dicambukin Hanbei.* *dikejar-kejar hantu yang bersangkutan.*

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEE! GUE MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK KAGAK JELAS!" teriak Hanbei sambil menghancurkan tembok bagian kanan yang merupakan ruangan nomor enam dengan cambuknya.

* * *

Keiji place (sebelum kejadian)...

'Uhm, aku harus bagaimana ini?' batin Keiji saat segerombolan hantu cewek lagi menggodanya, bahkan sampai ada yang memeluknya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya resah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEE! GUE MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK KAGAK JELAS!" Terdengar suara Hanbei dan tembok di sebelahnya pun langsung hancur.

Keiji hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara hantu-hantu yang sedang memperebut mereka berdua hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

* * *

Lukas place...

"Aisuuuuuuu!" teriak Lukas ketakutan sambil memeluk Emil versi kucing.

"Hei, mau kagak jadi pacarku?" tanya sang Zombie wanita (?) yang disambut anggukan para tengkorak.

"Tidaaaak! Aku hanya mau sama Aisu!" teriak Lukas sambil memeluk Emil dengan erat.

Sedangkan Emil? Dia udah tepar karena death hug dari Lukas dan entah karena keajaiban atau apa, Emil langsung bangun dari masa teparnya (?). Dia pun langsung mendesis (?) (Cowboy: "Memangnya ular apa pake kata 'mendesis'?") ke arah para hantu yang bertanda dia marah dan kesal.

Hantu-hantu di sana pun hanya bisa cengo dan ketakutan.

Mungkin Emil kesal karena kakaknya mau dibawa kabur makhluk-makhluk kagak jelas tersebut.

* * *

Motonari place...

Ehem! Pengen tau keadaan Motonari di sana?

Di sana, terlihat para hantu diikat (?) dan muka mereka terlihat ketakutan.

Gimana kagak takut? Orang salah satu hantu itu mau dibedah sama Motonari.

"Huwaaaa! Tolong! Pria gila ini mau membunuhku!" teriak salah satu Zombie yang mau dibedah Motonari ketakutan. (Cowboy: "Eh, sebentar! Bukannya lu udah mati, ya?"/Zombie: "Berisik!" *pengen gigit Cowboy.*)

"Hmm, dari dulu aku penasaran isi Zombie itu kayak gimana! Baiklah, saatnya operasi!" kata Motonari datar sambil bersiap mengotopsi zombie tersebut.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak zombie itu.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Mathias place...

Mathias yang mendengar teriakan pun semakin ketakutan. Apalagi banyak tuyul dan hantu anak kecil yang lagi main petak jongkok di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memegangi kakinya. Saat Mathias melihat kakinya, dia melihat suster ngepot (?). *dilempar suntikan.* Ralat! Maksudnya, suster ngesot yang memegang kaki Mathias sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan.

Karena level ketakutannya udah Max, pria jabrik itu pun segera mengeluarkan kapak raksasanya dan langsung menghancurkan seisi Mansion tersebut.

BUUUUM!

Ieyasu yang berada di dekat lokasi langsung gosong karena ledakan tersebut.

Kondisi para makhluk di sana? Mathias masih ketakutan, Lance tepar karena ledakan tersebut (sejak kapan meledak?), Lukas yang mengeluarkan mantra yang mengakibatkan ledakan -bersamaan dengan Mathias yang menghancurkan Mansion- dengan ketakutan sambi memeluk Emil yang bulunya menghitam alias GOSONG dan jadilah Emilkita bakar (?) *dicakar.*, Motochika udah tepar dengan mulut yang ngeluarin asap gosong, Motonari hanya santai aja karena dia menggunakan para hantu sebagai tameng (?), Keiji dan Hanbei udah gosong karena ledakan tersebut sambil berpelukan satu sama lain, serta Mitsunari yang menggunakan tiang listrik (?) sebagai tameng.

Karena Mansion itu hancur, uji nyali pun dibatalkan dan para guru lainnya tidak ikut uji nyali.

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

Para guru yang tersisa pun udah pulang dan terkejut melihat teman-teman mereka udah gosong, terutama Ieyasu yang gaya rambutnya sekarang udah kayak anak Punk (?). *Narator digiles Tadakatsu.*

"Ada apa?" tanya Kojuro kebingungan.

"Jangan ditanya!" jawab mereka yang ikutan uji nyali (min Motonari).

Para guru yang tidak ikutan pun hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, untuk menyambut 100 Review di fic ini, aku bikin fic cross! Silakan dilihat! :D

Review! :D


	37. The Drunken Problem

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Kalau itu, saya kagak sengaja buka page tentang Deimos saat lagi menjelajah CSO Wiki! Ternyata, namanya tuh pake bahasa Yunani! -_-"a**

**Motonari: "Gue mau aja, tapi bayarannya?"**

**Me: "Mata duitan lu!" *sweatdrop.***

**Ieyasu: "Wafer gosong?! Memangnya gue makanan dari Belgium?!" *dibantai Netherlands (?).***

**Mathias: *facepalm.***

**Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Iya, Hanbei terlalu gimana gitu! *dicambukin Hanbei.***

**Hanbei: "Cabut kagak kata-kata lu itu?!" *nyiapin cambuk.***

**Me: "Iya, mas!" -_-"V**

**Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Wakakaka! Kalau itu, mungkin tempat para pencari jodoh atau pelacur mungkin! *plak!***

**Cowboy: "Kagak nyambung, BakAuthor!"**

**Me: "Gue tau, kok!" *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Drunken Problem**

* * *

Minuman keras tradisional bernama sake adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak unsur budaya Jepang yang disukai Ieyasu. Dia sangat bangga dengan produk negaranya yang satu ini. Minuman tradisional ini unik, original, dan merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa begitu saja dikopi. Sake (atau yang disebut sebagai nihonshu di dalam negeri) juga merupakan hal yang sedikit banyak turut ambil bagian dalam membuat negaranya terkenal di dunia luar selain bunga sakura, gunung Fuji, dan doujin yaoi.

Namun hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Ieyasu berharap negaranya tidak pernah menciptakan minuman keras berbahan dasar padi ini lagi. Minuman yang hampir membuatnya mencabuti rambut karena frustasi.

"Hik! Pokoknya Gerrard-ku yang paling -hik- top, deh~ Udah rapi -hik- disiplin -hik- contoh kepala keluarga terbaik~ Dia juga -hik- masak sarapan tiap pagi, dan selalu -hik- membantuku mengerjakan PR~"

"Cih, cuma -hik- sebegitu doang! Mathy-ku dong, jago masak -hik- terus sangat humoris! Bisa memancing -hik- dan pinter nawar harga bir! Kagak boros kayak -hik- pria British kagak berguna itu!"

"Hik! Gerrard kagak boros, kok! Jangan -hik- salahin dia kalau -hik- pak Kambing itu memang bokek dari sononya!"

"HVAD?! LU BILANG APA BARUSAN?!"

"Wah wah, ****-chan! Perlukah -hik- aku ulangi sekali lagi? Bukan salahku kalau kau -hik- punya pacar bokek kayak pak Kambing!"

"TARIK KATA-KATA LU BARUSAN! MATHY MEMANG BOKEK, TAPI GITU-GITU DIA PASSIONATE! CINTA LEBIH BERHARGA DARIPADA DUIT, TAU!"

Para penghuni ruang guru hanya bisa menatap cengo kedua gadis dari kelas 9C dan 9D yang kini sudah siap saling mencekik satu sama lain. Muka mereka sudah lebih merah dan lebih ganas dari muka Emil yang ditenggelamkan di dalam kolam Yoggi -menurut penuturan Lukas yang pernah iseng melakukannya karena sebuah taruhan dengan Berwald yang berakhir dengan...

Ah, sudahlah! Mari kita kembali ke topik!

Sungguh menakjubkan dengan apa yang dilakukan sake berkadar alkohol 20 persen yang awalnya Ieyasu berikan untuk Lance sebagai balasan atas kiriman hadiah dari pemuda American berambut merah itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bencana itu berawal ketika Ieyasu menaruh botol-botol minuman keras yang dia tau adalah kesukaan Lance itu di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian pergi untuk ngobrol dengan Hanbei dan meninggalkan botol-botol sake itu sendirian di atas meja tanpa ada yang menjaganya. Girl-chan dan Sho yang nyasar ke ruang guru memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka pun terengah-engah dan tentu saja, kehausan. Melihat botol berisi cairan bening yang tampak sangat segar, mereka tanpa bertanya pun langsung meneguknya. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, hampir satu botol sekali minum. Hasilnya, begitu selesai ngobrol dengan Hanbei soal masalah Hideyoshi, Ieyasu terkejut mendapati botol sakenya sudah nyaris kagak berisi. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia mendapati Sho yang berubah menjadi enigma bermuka dua (atau istilah lebih mudahnya, yandere), sementara Girl-chan berubah jadi tsundere akut yang siap menyalak kepada siapa saja.

Yang semakin membuat cengo para guru (termasuk Ieyasu yang sudah siap harakiri di tempat), kedua gadis yang berganti kepribadian itu entah kenapa malah saling membandingkan kekasih/caretaker/guardian/babysitter atau apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan peran Gerrard dan Mathias -yang notabene memang mengurus kedua gadis sarap tersebut- tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terus terang, hal itu semakin lama semakin menimbulkan sugesti macam-macam.

"Haah~ Tapi rayuan gombal semata -hik- kagak bakalan bisa bikin kenyang lho, Girl-chan~ Gerrard, dong! Walaupun agak kagok soal merayu, tapi begitu sudah waktunya bertindak, waow~ Kagak bakalan kelihatan deh kalau dia abis baca buku panduan~ Dan -hik- lu belum pernah lihat mukanya Gerrard kalau dia ngajak aku kencan, kan? Blushing-nya manis banget, lho~ Ah udah deh, akuin aja kalau -hik- Gerrard-ku memang paling top~"

"Sampe Sakon jadi uke pun gue kagak bakalan ngakuin! Dari segi manapun -hik- Mathy-ku jelas lebih top daripada pris British-mu itu! Walaupun kagak punya duit -hik- dia tetep kasih aku bunga yang ditanemnya sendiri! Dan setiap aku dateng berkunjung -hik- dia selalu masakin kue buatan negaranya walaupun sehari-hari dia cuma sanggup makan blueberry saat keuangan lagi ketat! Dan lu kagak tau ya -hik- mukanya kalau lagi demam pas lagi terseret masalah Nordic? Mmm -hik- so rapeable!"

Butuh tenaga yang cukup besar bagi seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu untuk tidak menarik keluar mikrofon dan mewawancarai kedua gadis itu lebih jauh tentang hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berusaha memendam insting otaku-nya dalam-dalam sambil melihat ke sudut ruangan dan terdapat sepasang sosok yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut seperti siap bunuh diri kapan saja.

"A-Author Honey! Tak kusangka kau! Aku sudah salah didik di mana, coba?" Gerrard tampak tinggal sejengkal lagi merangkak ke dalam lubang dan mati sambil memeluk koleksi senjatanya.

"Girl-chan! Tolong, jangan beberkan aibku lebih dari ini!" Mathias tampak siap menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sungai bir dan hanyut sampai ke Greenland, kalau perlu sampai ke Kutub Selatan.

Di samping kedua pria putus asa itu, Andre dan Lance ikut berjongkok dan menepuk punggung sahabat mereka sambil menggumamkan belasungkawa atas tercabiknya harga diri mereka. Sementara itu, kedua gadis sakaw itu masih dengan sakaw-nya berceloteh, membeberkan aib pasangan mereka di mata dunia.

"Gerrard-ku nomer satu pokoknya! Pria tersejati di antara pria sejati lainnya!"

"Mathy-ku yang nomer satu pokoknya! Satu-satunya pria ter-fleksibel sejagad raya!"

"Ah, ciuman hangat nan romantis bareng Ger-kun berasa jambu air~"

"Ih, ciuman apaan tuh berasa jambu air! Jorok! Gue sama Mathy, dong! Ciuman kental manis berasa blueberry! Lu tahu, kagak? Orang Denmark itu terkenal paling jago ciuman, lho!"

"Ger-kun juga jago nyium, kok!"

"Tapi masih jauh lah dibandingkan Mathy! Kayak siput sama falcon gitu!"

"Ih, lu mah kagak nyambung! Ya udah! Mari kita buktiin, siapa yang bisa ngasih ciuman paling memuaskan~"

"Oke, setuju!"

Ieyasu hampir yakin dia mendengar jantung Gerrard dan Mathias berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Dia bahkan berspekulasi bahwa lebih dari ini, mereka berdua mungkin bakalan lebih memilih kawin lari satu sama lain daripada harus menghadapi ke-OOC-an pasangan mereka yang di luar kewajaran.

Sepasang mata itu pun melebar ngeri ketika dua pasang mata hitam yang biasanya imut itu berbalik menatap mereka dengan dibayangi nafsu yang tak mereka sangka ada di dalam kedua gadis itu.

"Ger-kun!"

"Mathy!"

Tak pernah mereka sangka, mereka akan melihat kedua pasangan mereka begitu... buas.

"Baciami!"

Kedua gadis itu pun langsung menerjang. Lance dan Andre udah ngacir entah ke mana. Gerrard dan Mathias saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil komat-kamit mengucapkan doa memohon pengampunan dosa.

"Anata-tachi! Osoreirimasu, sumimasen!"

Bisikan sopan itu pun seketika diikuti oleh suara sesuatu yang panjang membelah udara. Gerrard dan Mathias yang masih terpaku dalam posisi saling memeluk langsung cengo ketika kedua gadis mendadak seme yang tinggal sejengkal lagi meraep mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan rubuh di lantai. Di depan mereka sekarang, berdiri Ieyasu yang menggenggam tombak yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memukul pingsan kedua gadis sakaw itu. Seharusnya, para guru dilarang membawa senjata. Namun kali ini saja, Ieyasu harus bersyukur karena dia selalu membawa tombak yang dimiliknya saat masih muda secara diam-diam. Kalau tidak ada yang cepat bertindak, bisa-bisa seisi ruang guru bakalan diraep sama Sho dan Girl-chan (tidak selebay itu juga sih, tapi setidaknya dia hanya bisa berharap).

"T-Tuan Tokugawa?"

"Yasu?"

Pemuda Mikawa itu pun kembali menyimpan tombaknya di suatu tempat di lipatan bajunya entah bagaimana caranya dan menatap kedua pria British dan Danish itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Gerrard-san, Makkun! Aku minta maaf karena harus menggunakan kekerasan, tapi bisakah kalian berdua mengamankan Sho dan Girl-chan agar tidak membahayakan orang sekitar?" saran Ieyasu.

Kedua pria itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera berdiri, lalu membisikkan terimakasih sekilas dalam bahasa mereka sebelum dengan hati-hati menggendong kedua gadis mereka dengan gaya bridal style (yang membuat Ieyasu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil sketch book dan mulai mendesain doujin), kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang guru.

Ieyasu menatap kepergian keduanya dan menghela napas panjang. Untuk sementara, bencana bisa dihindari. Dia hanya bisa berharap Gerrard dan Mathias cukup pintar untuk menahan Sho dan Girl-chan sampai efek sakenya memudar (insting otaku-nya entah kenapa terus membisikkan kata bed, bondage, hardc*piiiip*). Sekarang masalahnya tinggal...

Tubuhnya menegang ketika sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Ieyasu pun berbalik dan matanya menengadah menatap mata kiri milik sang Oshuu no Hittou tersebut. Ieyasu pun langsung menelan ludah.

'Shimatta! Ketahuan sudah aku bawa-bawa senjata!' batinnya panik.

"Ma-Masmun, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Dia berusaha mengelak, walaupun dia tahu betul kalau dia sudah tertangkap basah. "A-aku akan minta maaf dan menulis proposal sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi jangan sita senjataku!"

Alis kiri berwarna coklat itu pun naik sedikit melihat pemuda Mikawa yang tengah gelagapan tersebut.

"What are you say, Yasu? Siapa yang mau menyita senjatamu?" tanya Masamune bingung. "Justru aku mau minta tolong, nih! Your sake has drank by Steilsson-san! Bisa tolong bikin dia pingsan juga?"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Maaf kalau Chapter ini agak aneh! Saya kepikiran saja membuat ini, lho! ^^V

Review! :D


	38. Ujian Para Guru

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Hahaha! Kasihan Kate, tapi no problem! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Perasaan yang mabuk cuma gue sama Sho doang, deh! -_-" Hah, sudahlah! Saya bakalan bikin, kok! :D Thanks for Review! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Eh, masa? Perasaan biasa aja, tuh! Yah, ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 29: Ujian Para Guru**

* * *

Di ruang guru, para guru plus Nordics sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba...

"Minna, hari ini ada ujian!" teriak Ieyasu yang ngajak ribut di ruang guru. *Narator digiles Tadakatsu.*

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?!" teriak mereka yang berada di ruang guru (min Berwald, Emil, Tino, Mitsunari, Motonari, Lance, dan Kojuro).

"Tidak ada complain dan ujian dimulai!" teriak Ieyasu.

Mereka semua pun mendapatkan soal ujian.

Mari kita intip jawaban mereka!

* * *

**1\. Apa nama kerennya pulau Jawa?**

Tino: "Javanesiah (?)!"

Kojuro: "Opor ayam!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya dengan soal?")

Motochika: "Xavi sang legenda!" (Cowboy: "Woi, woi! Lu kate 'Kung Fu Panda' apa?")

Masamune: "Entahlah, gue bimbang!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Lance: "Javaman!" (Cowboy: "Lu kate 'Superman' apa? Pake man-man segala kayak gitu!" *sweatdrop.*)

Mathias: "Java!" (Cowboy: "Tumben tuh Kambing jawabannya normal! Astaga Kambing! Jangan-jangan dunia mau kiamat kalau udah kayak gitu!" *dipenggal Mathias.*)

Emil: "Hoi, Puffin! Lu tau jawabannya, kagak?"/Mr. Puffin: "Tulis aja 'menekecapi' (?)!"/Emil: *nulis 'Menekecapi' di kertasnya.*/Mr. Puffin: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Padahal gue hanya bercanda, malah beneran ditulis!")

Berwald: "Sweden Javaland!" (Cowboy: "Hah?!")

Kenshin: "Echigo Javamanland!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Dia sama gaje-nya dengan Berwald!")

Keiji: "Mana gue tau! Tanya aja sama pembuat soal sarap ini!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas: "Java!"

Yukimura: "Dango Javapeeker (?)!" (Cowboy: "Memangnya lu kate 'Woodpeeker'?")

Shingen: "Entahlah, 'tanya aja sama dukun'!" (Cowboy: "Memangnya dukun tau, ya? Bukannya dukun itu nama panggilan sobat BakAuthor di sekolah, ya?" *plak!* *Apa hubungannya, coba?*).

Sasuke: "Au ah gelap!" (Cowboy: "Gelap? Orang masih pagi, kok!" *dihajar Sasuke.*)

Hanbei: "Jawa ya Jawa lha! Memangnya apa lagi? 'Jawa si tukang bangunan (?) itu, ya'?!" (Cowboy: "Memangnya ada yang kayak begitu, ya?")

Mitsunari: "Java!"

Motonari: "Java!"

* * *

**2\. Siapakah OC Girl-chan yang paling serem di antara sekian banyak OC-nya bagi dia sendiri?**

Tino: "Cowboy!" (Cowboy: "WOI!")

Kojuro: "Eliga!" (Cowboy: "Eh, sejak kapan Eliga serem? Bukannya dia itu agak 'baka' dan childish?" *dilempar ke Gunung Merapi (?).*)

Motochika: "Ini ujian atau apaan, sih? Kok nyambung beginian? Ehem! Siapa, ya? 'Kirohana Leny'!"

Masamune: "I don't know! 'Gue kagak pernah kenalan sama OC-nya Girl-chan'!" (Cowboy: "Kenalan, sono!" *di-Magnum Step.* "Bukannya udah kenalan di Fic 'Trouble for Nordics, Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland', ya?" *malah promosi!* *di-Magnum Step lagi.*)

Lance: "Rina? Flamy? Elemy? Alice Human Sacrifice (?)?"

Mathias: "Irfan Catlite!"

Emil: "Puffin, lu tau kagak?"/Mr. Puffin: "Mungkin Cowboy atau Thundy? Atau Daren? Icilcy? Elwania? Cheling? Entahlah! Oh, tulis saja 'Endrasil Crowner'!"/Emil: *nulis 'Endrasil Crowner' di kertasnya.*

Berwald: "Makan kue rasa keju, jangan berpikir gaje!" (Cowboy: "Itu pantun atau puisi? Kok gaje banget?")

Kenshin: "Aaakh! Gue kagak tau! Oh, iya! 'Cari aja di bukunya Girl-chan'!"

Keiji: "Siska? Ronsella? Rosy? Aelita (Cowboy: "Lu kate Code Lyoko apa?")? Mei? Caesar (?)?"

Lukas: "Thundy, mungkin!"

Yukimura: "Musket! Karena dia bukan pencinta Dango!" (Cowboy: "Memang ada hubungannya dengan ini?")

Shingen: "Entahlah, 'gue pun bimbang'!" (Cowboy: "Bimbang kenapa? Habis diputusin?" *dibantai Shingen.*)

Sasuke: "Go google it!" (Cowboy: "Memangnya ada?!")

Hanbei: "Makan sono, ada mi kambing (?) spesial!" (Cowboy: "Kagak nyambung!")

Mitsunari: "..." (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Motonari: "Gue kagak tau!" (Cowboy: "Enteng amat!")

* * *

**3\. Siapakah OC kesayangan Girl-chan?**

Tino: "Ini lagi? 'Gue kagak tau! Gue pusing sama pertanyaan gila ini'!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Kojuro: *stress.* "Lucia Mercowlya!"

Motochika: *kepala terbakar* "Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" *kertas ujian pun ikut terbakar.*

Masamune: "I don't know! Umm, asal aja deh! 'Eliga Velix, maybe'!"

Lance: "Daren? Atau Saphire?"

Mathias: "Cowboy, Andreas bersaudara, Rara Catlite, Musket, Flamy, dan Lucy!"

Emil: "Puffin, lu tau apa?"/Mr. Puffin: "Daripada pusing, lu arahin aja gue ke kertas ujian Denmark!"/Emil: *ngelakuin yang disuruh Mr. Puffin dan menariknya lagi.*/Mr. Puffin: "Jawabannya adalah 'Cowboy, Andreas bersaudara, Rara Catlite, Musket, Flamy, dan Lucy'!"/Emil: *nulis yang dikatakan Mr. Puffin.*

Berwald: "Buah jeruk buah mangga, gue bingung kagak tau harus jawab apa!" (Cowboy: "Pantun yang aneh!" -_-")

Kenshin: "KASUGAAAAAAA!" XD (Cowboy: "Memangnya Kasuga OC BakAuthor?" *sweatdrop.*)

Keiji: "MATSU-NEEEEEEEEE!" XD (Cowboy: "Sama aja kayak Kenshin!" *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas: "Aida? Atau Idham (?)?"

Yukimura: "Väinämöimën-san! Karena dia pencinta manis-manisan!" *dibantai Berwald (?).* (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Apa hubungannya?")

Shingen: *berasap dan ada bunyi bel kebakaran* "What The Hell?! Ada kebakaran?! Gyaaaaa! Si Motochika kebakaran!" *membawa ember berisi air bekas pel yang entah dapet darimana.*

Sasuke: *membantu Shingen menyiram Motochika.*

Hanbei: "Ada kebakaran, jadi gue kagak nulis apa-apa!"

Mitsunari: "Ada kebakaran, jadi gue 50 tahun (?) lagi ngisi ini!" (Cowboy: "Nanti keburu tua, kale!" -_-"/Mitsunari: "Memangnya gue pikirin?")

Motonari: "Dasar Chosokabe baka!" *nolongin Motochika.*

* * *

**4\. Satu-satu aku sayang ibu, dua-dua, aku sayang ayah, tiga-tiga sayang... Apa kelanjutannya?**

Tino: "Adik kakak!"

Kojuro: "Adik kakak!"

Motochika: "Gampang!" *nyetel lagu anak-anak.* "Adik kakak!"

Masamune: "Adik kakak!"

Lance: "Adik kakak!"

Mathias: "Adik kakak!"

Emil: "Puffin, setelin musik!"/Mr Puffin: "Gimana caranya, coba?! Gue kan kagak punya tangan!"/Emil" "Lu harus setelin musik anak-anak! Ini penting!" *death glare.*/Mr. Puffin: *kebingungan dan berusaha keras untuk bisa memencet tombol radio (?).*

Kenshin: *nyetel lagu 'Begadang' dan nari ala Cherrybelle (?).* (Cowboy: "Coba bayangin Kenshin nari ala Cherrybelle dengan gerakan yang seksi plus muka kayak di komik cewek dengan background sorotan lampu dan bunga-bunga bertebaran!")

Berwald: *ngakak dengan kelakuan Kenshin dan kagak sengaja nulis sesuatu.* "Kenshin lagi nari dengan gaya tarian yang seksi banget bagaikan Vash si Switzerland yang pake gaun di depan World Meeting (?)!" (Cowboy: "Lu mau ditembak sama dia?")

Keiji: *cengo dengan kegilaan Kenshin dan kagak sengaja nulis sesuatu.* "Kenshin-san cantik banget kalau nari ala cherry belekan (?)!"

Lukas: "SOS! Gilanya Kenshin udah stadium lanjut! SOS! Siapa aja, tolong kami dari Virus K3G1744N K3NSH1N (?)!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Lu kate virus flu burung?")

Yukimura: "Demi para dewa Dango (?), tolong selamatkan aku dari gilanya Kenshin-dono yang sebentar lagi meluas!" (Cowboy: "Sama saja kayak Lukas!" *sweatdrop.*)

Shingen: "SOS! Obat Kenshin Habis! SOS! Obat Kenshin habis!" *kelewatan gila.*

Sasuke: "Telepon RSJ! Di sini ada pasien sakit jiwa kabur dari RSJ!" *ngeluarin Samsung Galaxy (Cowboy: "Buat aku, dong!" *digampar Sasuke.*).*

Hanbei: *berdoa agar selamat dari kegilaan Kenshin.*

Mitsunari: *bersiap membunuh Kenshin karena takut ketularan gila.*

Motonari: *sama kayak Mitsunari.*

* * *

**5\. Siapa itu Jokowi?**

Tino: "Perampok!" *Girl-chan langsung ditendang Jokowi.*

Kojuro: "Pencinta sayuran (?)!"

Motochika: "Kakek-kakek!" *Girl-chan dilempar ke Mars.*

Masamune: "Indonesian President!"

Lance: "Penjaga kuburan (?)!"

Mathias: "Presiden indonesia!"

Emil: "Puffin, lu tau?"/Mr. Puffin: "Nyontek aja sama Denmark, susah amat sih!"/Emil: *nulis 'Nyontek aja sama Dan, susah amat sih!' di kertasnya.*/Mr. Puffin: "Hei, kenapa lu nulis yang gue katakan tadi?!"

Kenshin: *nyetel lagu Ayu Ting-Tung (?) dan nari ala Ayu Ting-Tung sambil nulis.* "Mempelai pria Ayu Ting-Tung!" (Cowboy: "WHAT THE HELL?!")

Berwald: "Seorang ksatria pada Zaman Masehi (?!)!"

Keiji: "Penyanyi terkenal!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas: "Penyihir TULEN dan WANITA TULEN!" (Cowboy: "Hah?!")

Yukimura: "Penjaga warteg (?)!"

Shingen: "Ninja tingkat dewa (?)!"

Sasuke: "Jokowi ya Jokowi! Pusing banget, sih! 'Apa perlu gue ngomong penjaga gerbang kematian aja'?!" (Cowboy: "Jauh amat!")

Hanbei: "WANITA TULEN YANG SEKSI KAYAK PENARI DANGDUT YANG LAGI NAIK DAUN KARENA KESEKSIANNYA!" (Cowboy: "WHAT THE HELL?! Pakai acara caps jebol segala pula!" OAO")

Mitsunari: "Apa dia orang yang harus aku jadikan bawahan Hideyoshi-sama?" (Cowboy: "Salah!")

Motonari: "Presiden di negara Girl-chan yang hancur!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

*Girl-chan digampar Jokowi karena mengejek terus.*

* * *

**6\. Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling gila di antara kalian?**

Tino: "Uesugi-san!" *innocent face.*

Kojuro: "Sebenarnya gue kagak mau tulis, tapi kagak masalah lha! 'Dia adalah Kenshin'!" *muka datar.*

Motochika: "Køhler-san! Karena dia suka memenggal orang!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya, coba? Eh, bener deng! Tuh Kambing memang agak gila!" *langsung ditimpuk gelas bir.*)

Masamune: "Kenshin!" *masa bodoh.*

Lance: "Ken-san (?)!" *tebar-tebar pesona dengan cara menggigit setangkai bunga mawar dengan mata bling-bling (?) plus background sorotan lampu.* (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Si Lance kenapa, tuh?" *jawdrop.*)

Mathias: "Kenshin!" *muka datar.*

Emil: "Ken-kun (?)!" *muka datar.*

Kenshin: *nangis bombay dengan mata berkaca-kaca.* "Kalian kejam! Aku dibilang gilaaa!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Berwald: "Danmark!" *muka datar.* (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Keiji: "Kenshin!" *innocent face.*

Lukas: "Kenshin!" *muka datar.*

Yukimura: "Keiji-dono, Sasuke, Mathias-dono, dan Motochika-dono! Karena kadang-kadang mereka suka menghabiskan Dango-ku!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya, coba?")

Shingen: "Pasukanku! Karena mereka suka memaksaku dan menggangguku!" (Cowboy: "Ini dibilang gila?")

Sasuke: "Kenshin!"

Hanbei: "Bondevik-san! Karena dia suka membuat mantera aneh yang bisa berakibat fatal!" (Cowboy: "Gue setuju banget sama Hanbei!" *diinjek para troll.*)

Mitsunari: "Kenshin!"

Motonari: "Chosokabe!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**7\. Papua berada di negara mana?**

Tino: "Pastinya di muka bumi ini!" (Cowboy: "Yang ditanya negara, Woi!"/Tino: "Namaku bukan 'Woi', tapi Tino Väinämöinën sang Finland!" *Berwald face mode on (?).*/Cowboy: *headbang di tembok terdekat.*)

Kojuro: "Greenland!"

Motochika: "Planet Uranus!" (Cowboy: "Jauh amat!")

Masamune: "Oshuu (?)!"

Lance: "Amerika!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing!")

Mathias: "Indonesia!"

Emil: "Puffin!" *puppy eyes.* (Iceland Fansgirl: *klepek-klepek.*)/Mr. Puffin: *blushing dengan mata love-love.* (Reader: "Lu kate Fic yaoi, apa?!" *menghajar Thundy.*/Thundy: "Es tut uns leid _(Maaf)_!") "Indonesia!" *matanya masih ada lope-lope (?).*/Emil: *nulis 'Indonesia' di kertasnya.*

Kenshin: *joget ngebor.* "Dunia Es!" (Cowboy: "WHAT THE HELL?!")

Berwald: "Swedia!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Keiji: "Di dalam perut Toshiie (?)!" (Cowboy: "HAH?! Memangnya muat?!")

Lukas: "Dunia Naga Tempur (?)!" (Cowboy: "Lu kate 'Dragon Warrior'?")

Yukimura: "Kai!" (Cowboy: "Memangnya bisa, ya?")

Shingen: "Laper!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Memang ada hubungannya, ya?")

Sasuke: "Sebentar lagi berada di perut Oyakata-sama!" (Cowboy: "HAH?! Mana muat?!")

Hanbei: "Kuil Hideyoshi-sama (?)!"

Mitsunari: "Kagak tau!"

Motonari: "NICHIRIN!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Pake caps jebol segala pula!" OAo)

* * *

**8\. "Angka yang mirip huruf 'o' adalah..." kata The Nasod Queen (?). Apa kelanjutannya?** (Cowboy: "Memangnya cross dan sejak kapan Eve ngomong begitu?")

Tino: "1!"

Kojuro: "2!"

Motochika: "Siapa itu 'Nasod Queen'? Apa dia guru baru? Atau orang yang mau diperkaos sohibku tercinta?" (Cowboy: "Orang yang dimaksud 'sohib' oleh Motochika adalah Mathias! Astaga Kambing! Sejak kapan tuh Kambing secabul itu?!" *dicekik Mathias.*)

Masamune: "10!"

Lance: "6!"

Mathias: "0!"

Emil: "Puffin, apa jawabannya?"/Mr. Puffin: "Coba lu liat aja di Denmark!"/Emil: *nulis 'Coba lu liat aja di Dan!' di kertasnya.*/Mr. Puffin: "Astaga! Dia benar-benar..." *facepalm (?).* (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan burung bisa facepalm?" *sweatdrop.*)

Kenshin: "Oppa Ganggam Style!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya, coba?")

Berwald: "11!"

Keiji: "9!"

Lukas: "7!"

Yukimura: "X3!" (Cowboy: "Hei, Yukimura! Itu sebenernya tanda muka atau angka, sih?"/Yukimura: "Dua-duanya, Cowboy-dono!" *innocent face.*/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Shingen: "4!"

Sasuke: "5!"

Hanbei: "0!"

Mitsunari: "0!"

Motonari: "0!"

* * *

**9\. Di Vocaloid, siapakah yang paling disukai Girl-chan?** (Reader: "Apa hubungannya, coba?")

Tino: "Kagamine Twins!"

Kojuro: "Si banci taman lawang alias 'Kamui Gakupo'!" *Girl-chan ditebas Gakupo.*

Motochika: "Apa hubungannya, coba? 'Piko'!"

Masamune: "Oh my god! Pertanyaan gaje apaan ini? 'Si kembar Megpoid'!"

Lance: "Pastinya 'Shion Kaito'! Kan dia keren kayak gue!" *narsis mode on sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kayak di iklan Rejoice.* (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Lance jadi narsis!" -_-")

Mathias: "Megurine Luka!"

Emil: "Puffin!" *puppy eyes.*/Mr. Puffin: *terpesona.* (Cowboy: "Memangnya ini Fic yaoi?!")/Iceland Fansclub: *terpesona dan langsung klepek-klepek di TKP (?).*/Mr. Puffin &amp; Iceland Fansclub: "Jawabannya adalah 'Hatsune Miku'!"/Emil: *nulis 'Hatsune Miku' di kertasnya.*

Kenshin: *ngeluarin kaset Vocaloid dan berteriak.* "Pasti dia!" *nunjuk 1 tokoh dengan gaje-nya.* "KAMUI AKAITO!" (Cowboy: "Salah marga, mbak!"/Kenshin: "Sejak kapan gue jadi cewek?!"/Cowboy: "Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia!" *langsung dibekuin Kenshin.*)

Berwald: "Sakine Meiko?"

Keiji: "KAGAk MINEta taLENan?" *Girl-chan langsung digiles Len.* *ganti jawaban.* "Kagamine Len? Kan dia monyet (?) kayak gue!" (Cowboy: "Jadi Keiji ngaku monyet, nih?" =3= *dihajar Keiji.*)

Lukas: "Mei Han!" (Cowboy: "Mas, dia kan dari 'Dragon Warrior'!")

Yukimura: "Kaiko! Karena dia pencinta es krim!" (Cowboy: "HAH?!")

Shingen: "IA! Karena dia sangat seksi!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Kayaknya sebentar lagi Shingen bakalan dibantai Sasuke, nih!")

Sasuke: *menghajar Shingen.*

Hanbei: "Kamui Gakuko?"

Mitsunari: "Hatsune Mikuo!"

Motonari: "Oliver!"

* * *

**10\. Jika kalian naik perahu dan tenggelam, siapa yang akan kalian tolong terlebih dahulu? Saudara atau pacar?**

Tino: "Karena kagak punya saudara, jadi aku memilih Su-san!" (Thundy: "Ehem! Ehem! Ada yang ngaku, nih~"/Tino: *nimpuk Thundy pake karung santa.*/Thundy: *tepar.*)

Kojuro: "Um, 'sayuranku' (?)!"

Motochika: "Karena kagak ada saudara, jadi aku lebih memilih Mouri atau Køhler-san atau jangkarku (?)!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Masamune: "Yukimura! I don't have Family (?)!"

Lance: "Pacarku, karena dia adalah jantung hatiku!" (Cowboy: "Lance gombal!" OAo)

Mathias: "Bukan keduanya!" (Cowboy: "Hah?!" OAo)

Emil: "Puffin!"/Mr. Puffin: "Aku kagak tau!"/Emil: *gantung diri karena frustasi (?).*/Mr. Puffin: *mati (?).*/Girl-chan: *langsung dikejar-kejar Iceland Fansgirl dan Fansclub yang membawa pentungan.*

Kenshin: "Gue~" *wajah kayak karakter di komik cewek yang matanya bersinar-sinar dan background banyak bunga (?).* (Cowboy: "Diri sendiri? Lagian, Astaga Kambing! Gilanya udah stadium lanjut dan kagak bisa ditolong lagi!" *dibekuin Kenshin.*)

Berwald: "Fin!"

Keiji: "Saudara!"

Lukas: "Aisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" (Cowboy: "WHAT THE HELL?!")

Yukimura: "Dangoooooooooo!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Dia lebih mementingkan dango!")

Shingen: "Diriku yang ganteng cetar membahana!" (Cowboy: "Narsis!")

Sasuke: "Shurikenku yang indah ini!"

Hanbei: "Cambukku, tentunya!"

Mitsunari: "Hideyoshi-sama, tentunya!"

Motonari: "Diri sendiri!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**11\. Berapakah umur Raven (dalam keinginan Girl-chan)?**

Tino: "20 tahun?" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Kojuro: "Oh, oh! 'Umur 1 tahun'! Girl-chan kan suka sama anak kecil! Makanya dia pengen bikin Crowner-san jadi baby! (Cowboy: "Apa pula ini?" *sweatdrop.*)

Motochika: "Gue harep jawabannya umur dalam keadaan muda! Um, '17 tahun'!" (Raven: "Ngarep banget itu!" *sweatdrop.*)

Masamune: "999999999999 years old!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Dunia udah kiamat kali, ya!")

Lance: "Kagak tau, gue bingung!"

Mathias: "125 tahun, mungkin!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Emil: "Puffin?"/Mr. Puffin: "Angkat aku tinggi-tinggi dan para Fansgirl serta Fansclub, tolong sorotin lampu!"/Iceland Fansgirl dan Fansclub: "Oke!"/Emil: *ngelakuin yang disuruh Mr. Puffin.*

Background Emil sekarang dipenuhi banyak sinar lampu dan Emil mengangkat Mr. Puffin dengan muka yang dataaaar banget! XD Para Fansgirl dan Fansclub pun langsung tepuk tangan dengan mata lope-lope sambil bergumam 'Emil cakep bangeet! XD' (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya, coba?"). Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Emil yang menjadi gaje dan sarap tersebut. *Girl-chan dan Narator langsung dikejar-kejar sama Iceland Fansgirl dan Fansclub plus Reader yang udah membawa parang, golok, pisau, frying pan (?), katana, shotgun, bazoka, senapan, laser gun (?), AK 47 (?), dan chakram (?).*

Kenshin: *nari tarian perut dengan lagu Ayu Ting-Tung sambil nulis dengan gaya yang seksi (?).* "111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 tahun!" (Cowboy: "Astaga Kambing! Otaknya korslet abis tersamber petir kali, ya? Sampe gila terus kayak gitu!" *dibekuin Kenshin.*)

Berwald: "69696969696969 tahun!" (Cowboy: "Kok angkanya jadi kayak lambang yin dan yang?")

Keiji: "Pasti kawai kalau dia masih baby! '12 bulan'!" XD (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas: "5 tahun, karena gue pengen banget nyuruh dia panggil gue 'Onii-chan' (?)!" (Thundy: "Maunya Author, Raven jadi baby _(bayi)_!" :p/Cowboy: "Kok gue ngerasa German-nya 'bayi' itu sama kayak English, ya?" *sweatdrop.*)

Yukimura: "5 tahun, karena gue suka sama baby yang kagak bakalan ngabisin Dango gue!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya, coba?")

Shingen: "Kagak tau! 'Tanya aja Author-nya! Gue ngantuk'!" (Cowboy: "Kagak nyambung!")

Sasuke: *tidur.*

Hanbei: *main poker bareng Mitsunari yang duduk di sebelahnya.*

Mitsunari: *sama kayak Hanbei.*

Motonari: "Berapa aja boleh!"

*Girl-chan dikejar-kejar Raven karena pertanyaan tersebut.*

* * *

**12\. 5 ditambah 5-nya 3 kali, jadi berapa?**

Tino: "555, ya?"

Kojuro: "15!"

Motochika: "20!"

Masamune: "It's easy! '555x3'!" (Cowboy: "Apa pula ini?" -_-")

Lance: "555!"

Mathias: "555!"

Emil: "Puffin?" *kitty eyes.*/Mr. Puffin: *klepek-klepek.*/Iceland Fansgirl: *sama kayak Mr. Puffin.*/Emil: "Jawabannya apaan?" *masih kitty eyes.*/Mr. Puffin plus Iceland Fansgirl: *ngelihat jawaban Mathias.* "555!"/Emil: *nulis '555' di kertasnya.*

Kenshin: *nari tarantella sambil nyanyi dengan memakai gaun wanita, wig panjang kayak cewek, make up menor (?), dan pakai sepatu hak tinggi plus muka kayak di komik cewek.*

Berwald: *ngakak sambil nulis sesuatu.* "Ahahahahahaha! Kenshin udah kayak Banci habis kena RAZIA pas pake baju itu!" *ngakak menggelegar.* "Huwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Keiji: *ketawa sambil megang mic dan teriak.* "Nyahahahahahahaha! Kenshin mantan BANCI TAMAN LAWANG dan sekarang jiwa 'banci taman lawang'-nya kambuh lagi!" (Thundy: "Kayaknya ada orang dari fandom Vocaloid yang complain, deh!"/Gakupo: "Gimana kagak complain?! Gue udah sering banget diejek banci!"/Cowboy: "Ya iyalah! Orang rambut lu panjang banget dan lu suka banget sama terong janda (?)! Udah gitu, sebagian Author di Fandom lu demen banget bikin lu jadi banci~"/Gakupo: *langsung nebas Thundy, Cowboy, dan Girl-chan di tempat.*)

Lukas: *tertawa keras.* "Kenshin udah gila karena kemaren kesamber petir, jadi otaknya korslet!" (Cowboy: "Apa hubungannya dengan soal?")

Yukimura: "Lima-dono (?) tambah lima-dono dikali tiga-dono (?) sama dengan dua puluh delapan-dono (?)! '28'!" (Cowboy: "Kemaren pohon, sekarang angka yang dikasih suffix '-dono'! Ada-ada aja nih anak!" -_-")

Shingen: *tidur.*

Sasuke: *sama kayak Shingen.*

Hanbei: *main UNO bareng Mitsunari.*

Mitsunari: *sama kayak Hanbei.*

Motonari: "555!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Baiklah! Saatnya membagikan hasil ujian kalian!" kata Ieyasu.

Mereka semua udah langsung harap-harap cemas dengan hasilnya.

Mari kita intip nilai mereka, walaupun ini kriminal (?)!

* * *

Tino: 30

Kojuro: 30

Motochika: 0

Masamune: 20

Lance: 40

Mathias: 90

Emil: 50 (Cowboy: "Hasil nyontek dari para Fansgirl-nya, Mr. Puffin, dan Mathias! Liat aja kertas ulangannya! Mana mau Emil minta contekan sama Mathias secara terang-terangan? Entar yang ada dia malah dipenggal!" *sweatdrop.*)

Kenshin: 0

Berwald: 0

Keiji: 30

Lukas: 30

Yukimura: 0

Shingen: 0

Sasuke: 10

Hanbei: 10

Mitsunari: 30

Motonari: 40

* * *

Jadi, semuanya remedial kecuali Mathias! Semuanya Remed Med Med (?)! *Narator dihajar para Daimyo plus Nordics (min Mathias.).* Karena KKM-nya 80 dan nilai tertingginya 120, bukan 100 lagi! (Cowboy: "Aneh banget nilai tertingginya! Dimana-mana kan seratus, ini malah 120!")

* * *

Jawaban sebenarnya:

1\. Java (dari English).

2\. Irfan Catlite, karena OC itu Author buat saat dia lagi kesal sama abangnya.

3\. Cowboy, Andreas bersaudara (Daren dan Saphire), Rara Catlite, Musket, Flamy, dan Lucy.

4\. Diri sendiri. (Kenapa protes? Kagak apa, kan? Bosen kalau 'adik kakak' terus, jadi diubah sedikit! *dihajar pemilik lagu, Reader, para Daimyo, dan Nordics.*)

5\. Presiden Indonesia.

6\. Kenshin. *Girl-chan dibekuin Kenshin.*

7\. Indonesia.

8\. 0. (Segampang itu masih aja salah?)

9\. Kagamine Twins (Len dan Rin), Kaito, Miku, dan Gakupo. (Thundy: "Author suka kelimanya karena mereka (min Gakupo) nyanyi lagu 'Alice Human Sacrifice'-nya keren banget! Khusus Gakupo, dia suka dari lagu 'Dancing Samurai'-nya!")

10\. Ya saudara, lha! Kalau pacar kan masih bisa dicari lagi, tapi saudara kan kagak ada yang bisa gantiin.

11\. 125 tahun. Karena 2 dan 5 adalah angka kesukaan Author, jadi dia pengen banget Raven umurnya 125, bukan 24 tahun! Kalau 2525 juga kagak apa-apa, kok! *ditebas Raven.*

12\. 555, lha! Coba deh itung sendiri, 5 terus ditambah 5-nya 3 kali, jadi 555! Ya, kan? Bener bukan? *dihajar Reader.*

* * *

"Author sialan! Lu udah bikin soal yang kagak jelas semua sampai OC dan Cross nyasar ke sini!" teriak para guru plus Nordics sambil nyiapin senjata masing-masing.

"Huwaaaaaa! Gomen!" teriak Girl-chan sambil mengambil langkah seribu alias ngacir.

"Berhenti!" teriak mereka semua sambil ngejar Author.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nah, saya punya quiz! Berapa banyak kata 'Astaga Kambing' yang muncul di Chapter ini? Yang bisa jawab, boleh Request buat Chapter 'Randomness Part Season 3' yang tengah saya bikin! :D Mungkin update-nya bakalan lama, jadi sabar ya! :D

Review! :D


	39. Class Meeting Gaje Part 1

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Chapter lain lagi, nih?"

Me: "Ya iyalah! Gue kan kepikiran aja gitu!"

Mathias: "Oke, deh! Mari kita balas Review!"

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Yah, baiklah! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**l w Bunga: Wah, maaf! Jawabannya tuh 13! Tapi kagak apa-apa, yang penting udah nebak kok! :D Sebenarnya itu buat nguji kepintaran dan kewarasan (?) para guru aja, kok! :D Yah, selamat membaca! :D**

**Honey Sho: Jawaban yang pertama tuh yang bener! :D Yah, aku maafin kejadian di Review 'The Crazy Summer Camping'-nya dan Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Hahaha, jawaban sebenarnya 13 karena kata yang aku ajukan itu tidak dihitung! :D Kalau soal itu, kagak apa-apa lha! Yang penting saya tunggu dan ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

DUAR!

Mathias dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Catatan: Khusus Chapter 'Class Meeting Gaje', kita pake Ieyasu POV (kecuali beberapa Chapter tertentu)!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Class Meeting Gaje Part 1 (The Absurd Meeting)**

* * *

Di ruang guru, kamar Ieyasu...

"Hoam!"

Aku membuka mataku sebentar dan merasa seperti tidur di atas trampolin.

Tunggu dulu! Trampolin? Jangan bilang kalau...

"IT IS THE DENMARK!"

TUING! DUAK!

Sudah kuduga! Pasti Makkun akan melakukan itu! Dia sudah 27 kali mengerjaiku dengan cara ini dan ini yang ke-28. Alhasil, kepalaku langsung menghantam langit-langit kamar. Sakit banget, sumpah! Masa gue harus ngorbanin tampang ganteng gue (Oke, silakan muntah jika kalian mau!) untuk kejadian gaje kayak gini?! Kalau gue kagak kenal Makkun, udah gue ceburin aja dia ke gunung Fuji!

"Godmorgen _(Selamat pagi)_, Yasu!" sapa Makkun dalam bahasa negaranya.

"Jangan bilang 'selamat pagi' setelah ngerjain orang, Makkun!" balasku sewot.

"Hehehe! Beklager, Yasu!" katanya watados.

"Udahlah! Cepat bantu gue keluar! Kepala gue sakit nih kehantam langit-langit!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku, Makkun, dan Ransu-kun. Bicara soal keduanya, Ransu-kun lagi jogging di luar, sementara Makkun lagi mandi.

"Good Morning, Yasu! Eh, kepala lu kenapa?" tanya Ransu-kun saat melihat kepalaku yang diperban akibat kejadian barusan.

"Gara-gara Makkun!" jawabku cuek sambil duduk di kursiku.

Ransu-kun pun duduk di kursinya dengan wajah bingung diikuti Makkun yang baru selesai pakai baju.

"Jadi, apa kegiatan hari ini, Makkun?" tanyaku kepada Makkun yang baru saja duduk.

"Hmm, aku baru saja ngomong sama Norge dan Ice! Mereka ingin kita ngadain 'Class Meeting'!" jawabnya sambil memakan kue blueberry kesukaannya.

"Kayak gimana tuh lombanya?" tanya Ransu-kun penasaran.

"Aku kurang tau, tapi katanya mereka bakalan ngasih tau saat rapat nanti!" jawab Makkun datar.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Aku sekarang sedang menghadiri rapat yang diikuti oleh Daimyo yang jadi guru (Termasuk aku, tentunya!), Makkun, Ransu-kun, Steilsson-san, Bondevik-san, Väinämöinën-san, dan Oxenstriena-san di kelas 9C (Tentu saja mengosongkan kelas itu terpaksa harus menggunakan cara meliburkan anak-anak di sana).

Sebenernya aku agak malas ikut rapat ini. Pasalnya, ruang kelas merangkap ruang rapat dadakan ini penuh dengan orang-orang gaje semua. Makkun (Lebih tepatnya Mathias Køhler, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'Makkun' karena kami sudah lama berteman! Lagian, dia juga kagak keberatan dipanggil begitu!) selaku pemimpin rapat membawa sejumlah minuman berakohol ke ruang rapat, Ransu-kun (Nama panggilan saja, lho! Sebenernya namanya Lance Stoppersky!) sibuk ngobrol dengan Masamune, Steilsson-san dan Bondevik-san (Nama aslinya Emil dan Lukas!) ngomongin panggilan 'Onii-chan' untuk yang kesekian kalinya (Sumpah, 'hubungan' mereka yang tanpa habis itu membuatku ingin sekali menggantung mereka berdua di tanduk Tadakatsu (?)!), Keiji dan Yukimura makan Dango tanpa rasa malu sama sekali, Kojuro gombalin sayurannya (?), dan sisanya aku malas jelaskan. Yang penting, keadaan di sana membuatku tidak tahan berada di situ lama-lama.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan soal Class Meeting? Ice, Norge?" tanya Makkun kepada Steilsson-san dan Bondevik-san.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Nore sudah membicarakan ini jauh-jauh hari! Kami akhirnya mendapatkan kesepakatan untuk mengadakan Class Meeting yang lain daripada yang lain!" jawab Steilsson-san sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Makkun. "Nah, Dan! Coba deh lu tulis ini di papan tulis!"

Makkun menerima kertas itu dan dia terlihat seperti berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Pfft! Serius nih, Ice?" tanya Makkun kagak yakin sambil terus menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, Anko! Memangnya sejak kapan kami kagak pernah serius?" tanya Bondevik-san.

Makkun dengan menahan tawanya langsung menulis di papan tanggung-tanggung, papan tulis geser (?) itu pun penuh dengan daftar lomba yang abstrak semua. Entah karena tulisan Makkun yang kelewatan besar atau memang lombanya sebanyak jumlah anak kucing (?).

* * *

Bayangin! Daftar lombanya aja kayak gini:

1\. Memasak

2\. Menyanyi

3\. Tarik tambang

4\. Lompat indah dari atap sekolah (?)

5\. Narsis-narsisan (?)

6\. Jaipongan (?)

7\. Sepak bola cewek (?)

8\. Basket cowok

9\. Voli campuran

10\. Angkat gerobak sayuran (?)

* * *

Sumpah, gue kagak bisa bayangin gimana jadinya nanti! Yang pasti, semua orang di ruangan itu (kecuali aku, Steilsson-san, dan Bondevik-san) langsung ketawa ngakak membacanya. Bahkan Kenshin, Oxenstriena-san (Berwald Oxenstriena tepatnya! Setauku, dia selalu masang wajah datar dan sering ngeluarin aura mengerikan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari Makkun!), Shingen, Motonari, sama Mitsunari pun sampai ngakak menggelegar.

"Sumpah! Beneran itu lombanya?" tanya Motochika di sela tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Selera humor kalian boleh juga, Nor-kun, Ice-kun!" puji Väinämöinën-san (Nama marganya memang susah banget dieja! Tapi sebagai nama alternatif (?), kalian bisa memanggilnya Tino!) dan kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

ZIIIING ZIIIING ZIIIING!

Bahkan Tadakatsu juga ikutan ngakak dari kejauhan. Jangan tanya kenapa gue tau kalau dia lagi ngakak, itu rahasia pribadi!

Rapat itu pun berakhir dengan kesepakatan bahwa Class Meeting akan diadakan lusa besok! Aku kagak bakalan bisa tidur bayangin kejadian gaje yang akan terjadi nanti!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Yes, Part 1 selesai!" XD

Ieyasu: "Gue kagak bakalan bisa bayangin!"

Mathias: "Yah, namanya juga takdir (?)!"

Cowboy: "Takdir dari Kanada? Se-gaje itu dibilang takdir?"

Ieyasu: "Bomat aja, lha! Gue males ngomonginnya!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	40. Class Meeting Gaje Part 2

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Saya kagak bakalan nyuruh anda nari, kok! :D Maksud dari nomor empat itu lompat dari atap sekolah sambil gaya-gaya aja gitu! :D Baiklah, nanti akan aku muat dan terima kasih review-nya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Yah, aku kagak tau gimana nerusinnya! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 31: Class Meeting Gaje Part 2 (What The Class Meeting Contest?)**

* * *

"Eh, Diskon-chan! Ada apaan, nih?" tanya Luthfi kepada Dissa saat dia, Girl-chan, dan Giro-kun lagi ngeliatin tu anak lagi membaca papan pengumuman di depan ruang guru dengan tatapan cengo.

"Mending lu bertiga liat aja sendiri!" jawab Dissa sambil mempersilahkan ketiga mulas dari 9C itu membaca pengumuman tersebut.

Ketiganya pun ikut membaca dan langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

Daripada penasaran, kita liat aja isinya!

* * *

_Pengumuman!_

_Besok akan diadakan Class Meeting yang diikuti oleh seluruh warga NihoNime Gakuen._

_Daftar lombanya seperti ini:_

_1\. Memasak_

_2\. Menyanyi_

_3\. Tarik tambang (1 tim 5 orang)_

_4\. Lompat indah dari atap sekolah (?)_

_5\. Narsis-narsisan (?)_

_6\. Jaipongan (?)_

_7\. Sepak bola cewek (?) (1 tim 3 orang)_

_8\. Basket cowok (1 tim 3 orang)_

_9\. Voli campuran (1 tim 3 orang)_

_10\. Angkat gerobak sayuran (?)_

_Bagi yang berminat, silakan mendaftar di podium (?) yang telah disediakan di Kantin!_

_Af skoleledere smukke fyre (Dari ketua guru kalian yang ganteng), Mathias Køhler!_ (Thundy: "Astaga Kambing! Sejak kapan dia jadi narsis kayak gitu?")

_Catatan: Eits, jangan muntah! Bapak kagak bayar petugas kebersihan, lho!_ (Cowboy: "Dasar ketua guru kagak bertanggung jawab!" *dipenggal Mathias.*)

* * *

"Anjrit! Denmaku-pyon udah gila kali ya ngadain lomba kayak gitu? Memangnya dikate lomba 17 Agustus?" tanya Giro-kun sambil berusaha mengangkat rahangnya.

"Aku juga kagak tau!" balas Girl-chan yang masih cengo.

"Pak Kambing terlalu narsis!" komentar Luthfi yang cengo dengan kalimat 'ketua guru kalian yang ganteng'. (Cowboy: "Tunggu dulu! Memangnya dia ngerti bahasanya si Kambing?"/Mathias: "Terusin, terusin panggil gue 'Kambing'! Besok-besok gue jejelin masakannya Fin baru tau rasa lu!"/Cowboy: "Iya, iya!" -_-"V)

Sebaiknya kita abaikan saja dulu keempat bocah gaje tersebut! Kita beralih ke ruang guru dimana Lukas dan Lance lagi duel untuk memperebutkan Emilkita (?). *plak!* Eh, salah deng! Abaikan saja yang terakhir!

"KESEL BANGET! KENAPA BISA KALAH LAGI?!" teriak Lukas lebay. (Thundy: "Baru tau gue kalau si Teplon (?) itu juga bisa lebay!" *dikejar-kejar para troll.*)

"Lha? Bukannya gue udah bilang kalau gue pemula, ya?" tanya Lance santai sambil merapikan kartunya.

"PEMULA DARI KANADA?! LU MENANG LIMA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT DARI GUE! GIMANA BISA DISEBUT PEMULA, HAH?!" teriak Lukas sewot.

"Please, deh! Lama-lama lu jadi kayak Mathias teriak-teriak mulu tau nggak?" balas Lance sweatdrop sambil menyodorkan kartunya. "Kalau kagak percaya, coba liat aja kartu gue!"

Emil mengambil kartu milik Lance dan keduanya pun langsung kaget melihatnya.

'Anjrit! Random amat kartunya! Pantesan aja Keiji kalah sama dia!' batin Emil dan Lukas cengo.

Bicara soal Keiji, dia lagi digantung terbalik di tiang bendera gara-gara ngabisin Dango Yukimura! Oke, terlalu OOT! Kita kembali kepada ketiga bocah gaje tersebut!

"Sekarang lu berdua percaya kan kalau gue pemula?" tanya Lance.

"Tapi kenapa isi kartu lu aneh semua?" tanya Emil sambil mengembalikan kartu Lance.

"Memang dari sananya!" jawab Lance watados sambil berjalan pergi.

Lukas yang berniat melancarkan mantra kutukan dicegat oleh Ieyasu.

"Sudahlah, Bondevik-san! Ransu-kun memang pemula! Terima saja nasib!" nasihatnya.

Pemuda Norway itu hanya menurut dan segera merapikan kartu miliknya yang berserakan di meja kerja Mathias (karena mereka mainnya di ruangan Mathias!).

"GAWAT! GAWAT GAWAT GAWAT!" teriak seseorang dari luar ruang guru.

Ketiganya pun segera keluar dan mendapati Yukimura berteriak dengan wajah panik.

"Oy, ada apa ini?" tanya Ieyasu heran.

"GAWAT GAWAT! CEPAT KE KANTIN! MATHIAS-DONO BERANTEM LAGI SAMA ANDRE-DONO DAN BERNIAT PERANG DI SANA!" jawab Yukimura panik.

"Lagi?" tanya kedua bocah beda marga itu saling berpandangan.

"Mereka memang musuh bebuyutan! Kita ke sana, yuk!" ajak Ieyasu.

Ketiganya pun segera menuju ke kantin dan langsung cengo dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Mau tau apa yang dilakukan si Kambing dan si 'Hero' dari CSO?

Sederhana saja, sih!

Perang dengan senjata? Kalian salah! Karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka malah adu toa plus sumo di sana! Bikin orang cengo aja, deh! -_-" *terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Narator dengan Mathias dan Andre di Vertigo.*

"Makkun! Andre-san!" kata Ieyasu sweatdrop.

"Dasar mereka itu!" komentar Gerrard sambil menghela nafas.

Kita kembali kepada empat bocah sarap barusan! Mereka dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menentukan lomba apa yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Eh, kalian mau itu lomba apa?" tanya Dissa.

"Kalau gue ikut lomba basket sama Luthy-pyon dan Idham-pyon!" jawab Giro-kun.

"Gue mah lomba narsis-narsisan aja, deh!" balas Dissa.

"Gue mau nyoba lomba tarik tambang sama nyanyi aja!" kata Girl-chan datar.

"Gue sama kayak Giro-kun aja, dah!" ujar Luthfi.

Nah, bagaimanakah keseruan Class Meeting besok? Kita akan melihatnya Chapter depan! *Narator digampar Reader.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Selesai!" :D

Cowboy: "Singkat amat!"

Me: "Gue kagak tau gimana nerusinnya!"

Cowboy: "Ya sudah!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D


	41. Class Meeting Gaje Part 3

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Tenang aja, anda saya masukin lomba tarik tambang aja ya! :D**

**Mathias: *baru balik dari Last Clue.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.* "Lu kenapa, Mathy?"**

**Mathias: "Abis dilempar Andre, puas?" *bad mood.***

**Me: *double sweatdrop.***

**Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sakazaki-Rikou: Yah, kagak apa-apa deh kalau kagak milih! :D Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 32: Class Meeting Gaje Part 3 (The Absurd Contest Part 1)**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Class Meeting! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa gaje perlombaan nanti! Tapi aku berharap yang normal-normal aja, sih!

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan ogah-ogahan dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendapati Makkun lagi ngasah kapaknya. Apa dia mau bantai orang lagi, ya?

Ah, iya! Aku lupa cerita kalau Makkun tuh punya sifat Yandere, tapi aku berharap kali ini sifatnya kagak kambuh sekarang!

"Yo, Yasu! Lu bisa bantu gue, kagak?" tanya Makkun padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Liat aja sendiri!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan yang entah gimana caranya ada pohon oak tumbuh di tengah-tengah.

Aku pun langsung jawdrop melihatnya. Tuh pohon dateng darimana, coba?

"Yo!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut jingga jabrik bermata hijau dengan baju berwarna hijau dan telinga runcing.

"LU NGAPAIN KE SINI, RYAN?! UDAH GITU, PAKE MUNCULIN POHON DI TENGAH LAPANGAN PULA!" tanya Makkun emosi.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ryan itu hanya bisa nyengir dibentak sama Makkun.

"Hehehe! Gomen, gomen! Tapi gue bawa yang lainnya ke sini!" kata Ryan sambil menunjuk keempat orang yang bersamanya.

"Yo, Mat-san (?)! Enak ya jadi ketua guru?" sapa seorang pria berambut hitam bermata senada (namanya Sieghart) sambil bersandar di pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Raven-san dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Halo, Yasu!" sapa Chung-kun dengan ceria.

"Kalian berdua terlihat menakjubkan, ya!" sapa Ron-san (lengkapnya Ronan) bak artis terkenal.

"Hai juga, semuanya!" balas kami berdua sweatdrop.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi kalian ke sini cuma mau ikutan Class Meeting? Kalian kan bukan warga sekolah!" tanyaku agak shock setelah mendengar cerita Ron-san barusan.

"Yoi, Yasu! Kan kagak seru, tau!" jawab Ryan watados.

"Yakin?" tanya Makkun serius.

"Iyalah! Kami kan juga mau ambil bagian!" jawab Chung-kun.

"Kenapa pada ngumpul di sini, ya?" tanya Ransu-kun yang tiba-tiba nonggol dari bawah meja.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak mereka berenam (Makkun, Raven-san, Ron-san, Chung-kun, Ryan, dan Sieghart) sambil ngacir.

"Kalian jahat! Masa aku dikira hantu?" katanya sambil pundung di pojokan.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Hari pertama Class Meeting pun dimulai. Hah, semoga saja kagak terlalu gaje!

Lomba pertama adalah tarik tambang. Ada dua tim yang ikut. Tim pertama ada Makkun, Shingen, Hideyoshi-sama, Xavi, dan Kennyo. Tim mereka kuli semua, ya? Yang aku takutkan itu tim kedua! Ada Girl-chan, Giro-kun, Idham, Luthfi, dan Sho. Hadeh! Lima bocah itu udah bikin gue cemas aja, deh!

Lomba pun dimulai dan sepersekian detik setelah peluit berbunyi, tim pertama pun langsung nyemplung ke lumpur semua. Gue lupa kalau Girl-chan tuh tenaganya setara dengan 10 Tadakatsu ditambah 26 Hideyoshi-sama dikali 50 Xavi ditambah 60 Kennyo dikali 400 Yoshihiro. Pikirin sendiri kalkulasinya! Yang jelas, timnya menang telak! Kita liat lomba berikutnya!

Lomba berikutnya adalah lompat indah dari atap sekolah. Gue harap kagak korban jiwa yang bertebaran!

Pesertanya adalah Musket, Amu (?), Kowalski (?), Eve (?), dan Ley (?). Kok gaje banget ya pesertanya?

Eve mendapatkan giliran pertama. Dia pun langsung glide dan melompat turun dari atap sekolah. Karena dia gaya-gaya sebentar sebelum mendarat, dia dapat nilai 9 8 9.

Berikutnya adalah Musket. Dengan eagle wing-nya, dia langsung manuver dengan indahnya. Dia dapat nilai 10 10 9.

Kemudian adalah Amu. Dia menggunakan character change milik Ran dan melompat dengan gaya ala cheerleader. Dia dapat 10 8 9.

Lalu ada Kowalski. Dia menggunakan roket soda (?), tapi soda-nya habis dan langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia dapat nilai 7 4 1.

Terakhir Ley. Dengan jurus melayangnya, dia dapat nilai 9 8 8.

Dengan begitu, Musket dinyatakan sebagai pemenangnya dan hari pertama Class Meeting pun berakhir. Semoga hari kedua kagak terlalu gaje, kuharap!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	42. Randomness Part Season 3

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aku kabulkan! Maaf kalau gaje dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 10: Randomness Part Season 3**

* * *

_Randomness Part 21: Saat ada latihan Band gaje di rumah Hokuou-san tachi..._ (Request dari Dissa-CHAlovers yang minta Motochika main gitar)

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Gue bosen, nih!" kata Yukimura.

"Memangnya lu doang? Gue juga, kale!" balas Motochika.

BRAK!

"Køhler-san! Kalau mau masuk, kagak usah pake dobrak pintu juga keles!" ujar Keiji kepada sang pendobrak pintu barusan.

"Hehehe, beklager! Oh iya, lu pada mau ke rumah gue kagak? Sve baru aja beli alat musik baru, lho!" kata Mathias.

"Boleh juga tuh, Makkun! Gue ikut, ya!" timpal Ieyasu.

"Me too!" Yang ini jangan ditanya siapa yang ngomong. Mereka adalah 'The Master English' kita! (Cowboy: "Lho? Kok lu nyebutnya 'mereka'?"/Thundy: "Orang 'The Master English' di NihoNime Gakuen ada dua orang!")

* * *

Di rumah Hokuou-san tachi...

"Wah, lengkap banget!" puji keenam guru itu kagum.

Alat musik tersebut terdiri dari dua gitar, satu drum, satu keyboard, dua bass, dan dua mikrofon. Kagak terlalu lengkap, tapi kayaknya cukup untuk ketujuh makhluk gaje itu bermain musik.

Ketujuh makhluk gaje itu pun langsung mengambil alat musik kesukaan masing-masing.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, rumah itu pun langsung berubah menjadi abu karena ternyata ada bom (?) di dalam alat musik tersebut. Alhasil, mereka bertujuh harus membersihkan rumah sebelum Berwald pulang.

* * *

_Randomness Part 22: Saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dengan Masamune di kelas 9E..._

"Good morning, everybody!" sapa Masamune memasuki kelas.

"Morning, sir!" balas para mulas 9E.

"All right! My name is Masamune, your English Teacher! Anything question? Your can use your language!"

"Bapak udah punya pacar, belum?" tanya seseorang.

Webek, webek...

"Siapa yang nanya begitu?" tanya Hadi bingung. (Girl-chan: "Untuk Sho-san, sebenarnya Hadi di sini bukan nama teman anda, tapi Author kenalan saya di fandom Elsword! Dia sering ganti penname, jadi aku bingung gimana ngasih taunya! -_-" *digampar yang bersangkutan.*)

"Saki! Lu jangan nanya yang macem-macem, deh!" kata Dark kepada Sakazaki yang hanya bisa nyengir.

"No, little girl!" jawab Masamune datar. "Sekarang, aku ingin kalian kerjakan latihan di buku kalian! GPL!"

"Iya, pak!" Para mulas 9E pun langsung mengeluarkan buku latihan mereka.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Finish?" tanya Masamune.

"Udah, pak!" seru seluruh mulas 9E bersamaan.

"Nah, kau yang duduk di pojok! Baca jawaban nomor 1!" perintah Masamune sambil menunjuk Switch.

"Jawabannya D, pak!"

Pembahasan latihan pun berlangsung, sampai Masamune mendapati ada seorang anak yang bengong.

"Hey, you! Kenapa bengong?" tanya Masamune sambil menunjuk anak yang dimaksud.

"Ma-maaf, pak!" balas anak itu.

"Lagi nge-fly, tuh!" sindir 3-chan yang disambut siulan oleh semua mulas cowok 9E.

"Kamu jangan nge-fly, nanti kayak Dragonfly! Capung gitu!" tegur Masamune.

"Pak! Dragonfly itu artinya bukan capung, tapi naga terbang!" celetuk Hazuki tiba-tiba.

"Hah?!" Masamune pun langsung kaget mendengarnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang begini, pak! Dragon artinya apa?"

"Naga!"

"Fly?"

"Terbang!"

"Kalau digabungin?"

"Naga terbang!"

"Nah, itu bapak tau!"

Sontak, seluruh mulas 9E pun langsung ngakak mendengarnya.

"Gue baru tau, coba!" kata Chalice.

"Helow! Lu orangnya ngeliat keadaan dulu, sih!" sindir Haruka. "Ada truk mau ngelindes lu, lu pake ngeliat keadaan dulu! Pas nyadar, lu udah tewas kelindes kale!"

Para mulas 9E pun kembali ngakak. Masamune? Dia hanya bisa speechless sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

_Randomness Part 23: Saat Mathias diajakin main badminton..._

"Pak Mathias! Mau main sama kita kagak?" tawar Mea saat menghampiri sang ketua guru yang lagi duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Hmm, boleh! Main apa?" tanya Mathias.

"Fur bloking!" jawab Mea bersemangat.

Webek, webek... (Thundy: "Bagi yang kagak tau, 'fur bloking' itu sama dengan badminton!")

"Ma-maksudnya badminton, pak!" ralat Girl-chan.

"Iya, badminton!"

"Ooh, badminton! Bilang kek dari tadi!" Mathias langsung ngeluarin raket yang entah dapat darimana dan berjalan ke sisi kanan lapangan. "Nah, udah siap?"

"Siap, pak!"

"Mulai!" kata Giro-kun yang menjadi wasit.

* * *

Beberapa set kemudian...

"Masuk! 50-6!" ujar Giro-kun.

Mea terlihat ngos-ngosan, sementara Mathias terlihat santai sambil memainkan raketnya.

"Masih mau lanjut, kagak?" tanya Mathias yang sebenarnya agak kasihan mengingat dia dari tadi jump smash terus.

"Sebentar ya, pak!" Mea pun segera memanggil Mitsunari. "Pak Mitsunari!"

"Hn?"

"Boleh pinjem raketnya, kagak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Pinjem aja, kok!"

Mitsunari pun melemparkan raketnya dan ditangkap oleh Mea, sehingga...

"Kok pake dua raket, sih?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Biarin, pak! Sekalian nabokin lalat!" jawab Mea watados sambil memasang kuda-kuda ala Kung Fu Panda (?).

"Nah, siap ya?" Mathias pun mulai memukul kok-nya.

"STAR BUST STREAM!" Ternyata, anak ini adalah otaku sejati.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Masuk! 70-26! Denma-" Giro-kun udah keburu di-death glare Mathias. "Ma-maksudnya, pak Mathias yang menang!"

* * *

_Randomness Part 24: Saat ada guru baru dari CSO dan anak baru di kelas 9D..._ (Request dari Honey Sho yang minta Gerrard jadi guru dan para senior-nya jadi anak baru)

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! LU SERIUS, KAN?!" tanriak Dissa kaget saat Sho memberitahukannya tentang kedatangan guru dan murid baru.

"Iya, Dissana sini menderita (?)!" jawab Sho sambil mengorek kupingnya akibat diteriaki barusan.

"Good morning, everybody!" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat bed style.

"Mor- LU NGAPAIN DI SINI, GER-KUN?!" tanya Sho yang mengenali pria itu.

Sontak, seluruh mulas 9D pun langsung natap Sho dengan wajah bingung.

"Author Honey, kagak cuma gue doang yang ada di sini! Si Andre juga!" jawab pria yang dipanggil 'Ger-kun' itu sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam tipis di sebelahnya.

"Kalau bukan si BaKambing itu, gue dan Gerrard kagak bakalan mau berada di sini!" gerutu Andre kesal.

"LU PANGGIL GUE APA BARUSAN, HAH?! MAU MINTA DIPENGGAL NIH CERITANYA?!"

Suara cempreng super menggelegar membahana kayak bom nuklir (?) dari sang ketua guru pun sukses mengagetkan seisi kelas 9D beserta Gerrard dan Andre di dalamnya.

"BAKAMBING, PUAS?! LAGIAN, GUE JUGA KAGAK TAKUT SAMA LU! AYO KITA PERANG!" tantang Andre sambil ngeluarin SVDEX-nya.

"Mulai lagi, deh!" kata Gerrard sambil menghela nafas kecil.

"MATHY! KALAU MAU PERANG, JANGAN DI SINI! LU MAU JIWA KAGAK BERDOSA JADI KORBAN APA?!"

Semua makhluk di kelas itu pun langsung menengok ke arah sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang berteriak tepat di belakang sang ketua guru.

'Tadi ****/Girl-chan panggil pak Mathias apa? Mathy? Memangnya mereka pacaran?' batin para mulas 9D yang cengo mendengarnya.

"Lagian, bapak kan masih harus ngajar! Kelas sebelah pada protes gurunya keluar kelas pas ngajar!" kata Girl-chan datar sambil menyeret Mathias (entah gimana caranya) keluar kelas 9D.

* * *

Setelah adegan ketua guru nyasar kemudian...

"Baiklah! Seperti yang kalian tau, selain kami berdua sebagai guru baru, kalian bakalan kedatangan murid baru!" kata Gerrard datar. "Nah, anak baru! Silakam masuk!"

Kemudian, masuklah beberapa anak ke kelas 9D. Sebaiknya kita skip saja bagian perkenalannya biar singkat. *Narator digampar Reader.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Andre! Lu masih belum puas apa perang sama Mathias? Gue aja udah capek sama kelakuan lu berdua, tau kagak?!" tanya Gerrard kagak nyelow sama sekali.

"Memangnya Makkun sama Andre-san perang lagi?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kayaknya! Gue tadi sempat diprotes sama anak-anak kelas 9B gara-gara Mathias teriak gaje pas dipanggil 'BaKambing'!" jelas Lance sedikit tidak enak.

Yah, semoga saja kejadian selanjutnya kagak gaje dengan kedatangan kedua makhluk nyasar itu! *Narator di-headshot pake Balrog dan SVDEX.*

* * *

_Randomness Part 25: Saat ada kejadian orang mabok joget di ruang guru..._ (Terinspirasi dari sebuah video di Youtube berjudul 'What Finland does after some drinks')

* * *

Di ruang guru...

Mathias jawdrop, Emil sweatdrop, Lukas facepalm, Berwald headbang di tembok terdekat, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo.

Errr, kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Karena di depan mereka, terdapat Tino yang sedang joget. Parahnya lagi, ternyata dia lagi MABOK! Buktinya adalah wajahnya yang memerah.

Sialnya lagi, dia mabok pas lagi jam ngajar! Jadi beberapa anak yang pengen manggil guru pun langsung ikutan cengo pas melihat tontonan gratis orang mabok yang joget di sana.

* * *

_Randomness Part 26: Saat ada kejadian gaje saat istirahat..._

Di NihoNime Gakuen, terdengar suara gaje dari lantai tiga.

"Itu suara siapa, coba?" tanya Dark sweatdrop.

"Paling pak Kambing sama Andre! Mereka kan sering banget berantem!" jawab Sakazaki watados.

"Apakah ini love-hate DenmAndre (?)?" tanya Sho watados.

"Awas! Nanti ada yang ngamuk, lho!" balas Dissa.

Keempat anak itu pun langsung tertawa, sampai...

GEDEBUM!

"PAK MATHIAS JATUH! PAK MATHIAS JATUH DARI LANTAI TIGA!" teriak Luthfi panik dari arah lapangan.

Keempatnya pun berhenti tertawa dan segera menuju ke lapangan. Mereka mendapati sang ketua guru jatuh dari lantai tiga di lapangan yang baru disemen dengan kepala mendarat duluan.

"PAK MATHIAS!" pekik mereka berempat.

"Ja-jantungnya kagak berdetak lagi!" kata Idham saat mengecek detak jantungnya.

"Coba lu pompa! Lu kan tau yang begituan!" saran Giro-kun.

Idham pun segera memompa jantungnya.

"PAK! BAPAK JANGAN MATI DULU! KALAU BAPAK MATI, NANTI SIAPA YANG JAGAIN GIRL-CHAN?!" pekik Dissa.

"ANDRE! LU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Sho kepada Andre yang lagi berada di lantai tiga.

"Kalau mau cek tuh Kambing hidup atau kagak, jangan cek jantungnya!" ujar Andre. "Cek rambutnya, berdetak atau kagak!"

"APA MAKSUD LU BARUSAN, HAH?!" teriak Mathias yang tiba-tiba bangun dari mati surinya (?).

Idham pun langsung shock pas pria jabrik itu bangun tiba-tiba.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak sang ketua guru sambil nyiapin kapak dan berlari mengejar Andre yang udah kabur duluan.

Idham masih shock dengan kejadian di depannya. Pas Luthfi nepuk pundaknya...

BRUK!

Dia pun langsung pingsan.

"IDHAM-PYON!" teriak Giro-kun panik.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa Lance.

"Siang, pak!" balas para mulas 9C.

"Lho? Idham kemana, ya?" tanya Lance saat mendapati kursi di sebelah Luthfi kosong.

"Di Klinik, pak! Tadi dia pingsan!" jawab Girl-chan datar.

"Pingsan? Pingsan kenapa?" tanya Lance lagi dengan bingung.

"Tadi pas kita lagi main, tiba-tiba pak Mathias jatuh dari lantai tiga! Terus, pas Idham mompain jantungnya, tiba-tiba tuh guru malah bangun dan ngejar Andre dengan sehatnya! Karena shock, dia pingsan, pak!" jelas Luthfi.

Seluruh mulas 9C (min Girl-chan, Giro-kun, Luthfi, dan Idham) pun langsung cengo mendengarnya, sementara Lance hanya bisa facepalm.

'Gila! Jatuh dari lantai tiga, tapi kagak kenapa-napa? Makhluk macam apa pak Mathias itu? Sieghart sang Immortal (?)?' batin mereka yang cengo tersebut.

"Hmm, baiklah! Kalau kalian mau kenapa ketua guru kalian bisa seperti itu, rahasianya..." Lance menatap langit-langit kelas dan berpikir cepat agar para mulas 9C kagak penasaran. "... ada pada rambutnya!"

"Ck ck ck ck! Rambut yang udah kayak jambul kambing itu bisa nyelamatin nyawa ketua guru kayak begitu! Bapak bangga padamu, wahai nak rambut (?)!" decak Feby kagum.

* * *

_Randomness Part 27: Saat ada permainan ping pong gaje..._

Hari ini, anak-anak di NihoNime Gakuen sedang berolahraga bersama para guru plus Nordic Five, Gerrard, dan Andre di GON alias Gelanggang Olahraga Nordic (?).

Mereka pun berolahraga dengan rusuh. Iya, rusuh! Luthfi, Girl-chan, Giro-kun, dan Idham lagi main tenis, walaupun ujung-ujungnya tuh raket malah dipake buat gebukin Luthfi yang baka tingkat tinggi. Yukimura, Sasuke, Lukas, dan Tino lagi main sepakbola yang sukses membuat kedua Daimyo dari Kai itu langsung cengo pas kedua anggota Nordic itu bisa nendang bola dari jauh dan masuk gawang. Andre, Gerrard, Berwald, Mitsunari, Kojuro, dan Hanbei lagi main basket yang berakhir dengan adegan MitsuHanbei, GerAndre *di-headshot pake Balrog dan SVDEX.*, dan SweJuro (?). *dikejar-kejar Kojuro dan Berwald dengan katana dan pedang.*

"Wah! Ada permainan bola ping pong, nih!" kata Lance saat melihat sebuat lapangan ping pong.

"Mau main?" tanya Emil.

"Gimana kalau kita mainnya kayak di anime aja?" tawar Ieyasu.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Mathias.

"Gue yang jadi wasitnya!" ujar Lukas datar.

* * *

Nah, sekarang kita liat permainan mereka! Emil dengan Lance, Mathias dengan Ieyasu. Bola di tangan Lance.

Lukas: "Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan anime yang ada adegan transformasi pada character-nya!"

Mathias: "Eh?"

Lance: "Shugo Chara!"

Ieyasu: "Sailor Moon!"

Emil: "Kamichama Karin!"

Mathias: "Gue kagak tau banyak soal anime!"

* * *

Ronde kedua, bola masih di tangan Lance.

Lukas: "Pertanyaan kedua, sebutkan ibukota negara di Benua Asia!"

Lance: "Jakarta!"

Ieyasu: "Tokyo!"

Emil: "Beijing!"

Mathias: "Apa ada pertanyaan yang lebih gampangan lagi?"

Lukas: "Ini udah yang paling gampang! Lu-nya aja yang kagak bisa, Anko Uzai!"

* * *

Sementara itu, rupanya Motochika juga main ping pong sama Motonari, Sho, dan Dissa. Saat ini, dia sedang memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagus. Pas ngeliatin Mathias, dia pun langsung nyengir kuda laut (?).

Motochika: "Sebutkan siapa aja yang pantas menjadi Uke-nya Køhler-san!"

Alhasil, semua orang pun langsung nengok ke arah tempat ping pong yang dipakai sama mereka berempat.

"Hah?!" Mathias pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Motochika: "Keiji!"

Keiji langsung memasang tampang mesumnya.

Motonari: "Bondevik-san!"

Lukas hanya bisa blushing.

Sho: "Andre!"

Andre langsung ngasih death glare mautnya.

Dissa: "Pak Kenshin!"

"Sejak kapan Kenshin jadi Uke?!" teriak Mathias.

Sementara Kenshin udah langsung tepar di tempat.

Motochika: "Oxenstierna-san!"

"Yang ada mah gue mati duluan!" Mathias langsung merinding disko.

Sementara Berwald langsung ngeluarin dark aura andalannya.

Motonari: "Gerrard-san!"

"Hoi, mana mungkin?!" bantah Gerrard.

Sho: "Giro-kun!"

Girl-chan pun langsung menatap tajam adiknya.

"Eh, nee-chan! Ini kagak seperti yang lu pikirin!" elak Giro-kun.

Dissa: "Pak Lance!"

"Emil-san! Ini kagak kayak yang lu pikirin! Hati gue hanya untuk lu doang!" bantah Lance gelagapan.

Bola pun menuju ke arah Motochika yang masih memikirkan jawabannya. Pas ngeliatin penonton, dia pun kembali nyengir kuda laut.

Motochika: "Brokugaryuu!"

Webek, webek...

"Ma-maksudnya, pak Masamune?" tanya Dissa.

"Iyalah! Memangnya siapa lagi yang bapak panggil 'Brokugaryuu'?" jawab Motochika watados.

"Memangnya pak Masamune pernah jadi Uke?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Kayaknya iya, deh!" balas Luthfi. "Soalnya, gue pernah nemu foto dia lagi diperkaos sama pak Shingen beserta beberapa majalah porno di laci mejanya! Terus, gue juga bajak laptop-nya dan nemu foto-foto Hentai banyak banget!"

Masamune pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat. Terbongkar sudah! Sementara Mathias hanya bisa pundung di pojokan meratapi nasibnya yang merupakan seorang Seme sejati.

* * *

_Randomness Part 28: Saat ketua guru membaca kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun..._ (Bagi yang tau Denmark ultah tanggal berapa, silakan hubungi saya! Saya pengen banget bikin birthday fic buat dia! *plak!*)

Mathias menatap tumpukan kartu di meja kerjanya. Yah, dia tidak terlalu ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya, tapi tetap saja dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kartu ucapan baik dari teman sesama Nation, sesama guru, sahabatnya, maupun para murid.

Dia mengambil salah satu kartu dan membacanya.

* * *

_Selamat ulang tahun, Køhler-san! Semoga panjang umur, sehat sentosa, tambah ganteng, dan cepat nikah (hanya bercanda)!_

_Maeda Keiji_

* * *

Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop membacanya.

Yah, mengingat Keiji agak sedikit mesum, dia hanya bisa memakluminya dan membaca kartu berikutnya.

* * *

_Happy Brithday! Semoga semakin hebat, ya! Oh, iya! Alfred-san nanya, kapan lu mau ke Amerika? Dia nungguin, lho!_

_Lance Stoppersky_

* * *

Mathias sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Lance akrab dengan salah satu teman sesama Awesome Trio-nya?

Ah, sudahlah! Dia pun beralih ke kartu berikutnya.

* * *

_Otanjubi Omedettou, Makkun! Kapan-kapan gue ke negara lu, dong! Boleh, kagak? :)_

_Tokugawa Ieyasu_

* * *

Mathias hanya bisa nyengir membacanya. Sepertinya dia perlu memesan tiket pesawat ke negaranya sebagai hadiah ultah Ieyasu tahun depan.

Perasaan mual pun terlihat di wajahnya saat dia membaca kartu berikutnya.

* * *

_Selamat ultah ya, cyiiin! Eike bahagia banget dengernya! Apalagi Max sampe maksa Andre-san nulis ucapan ultah buat lu, cyiiin! Romantis bengetz, deh! Eike juga mau, lho!_

_Ch0s0k4b3 M0t0ch1k4_

* * *

Mathias langsung muntah di tempat.

Kayaknya mode bancinya Motochika kambuh lagi, deh! Udah gitu, ngapain coba kembaran si Hero juga nimbrung di sana? Apa jangan-jangan mereka janjian nulis ucapan itu di taman lawang?

Dia langsung membaca kartu berikutnya sambil berusaha melupakan isi ucapan yang nyaris membuatnya sakit mata tersebut.

* * *

_Met Ultah, Mathy! Semoga tetap eksis bareng Nordic, ya! :D_

_Girl-chan alias **** ********_

* * *

Oke, ucapan yang satu ini sukses membuat Mathias nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya saking kagak tahan membaca ucapan dari 'murid kesayangan'-nya barusan. Nah, surat berikutnya jauh lebih aneh karena isinya sedikit ngaco!

* * *

_Met Ultah, Denmaku-pyon! Semoga bapak cepat nikah sama nee-chan (keceplosan)!_

_Giro-kun_

* * *

Sumpah! Kayaknya tuh anak mau nyari mati sama Mathias, deh! Ngapain coba dia ngarep kakaknya bakalan kawin sama ketua guru itu? Apa otaknya habis terbang ke jonggol (?), ya?

Dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan berniat membaca kartu berikutnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, kartu yang dipegangnya sekarang mengandung (?) aura milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Apa maksud Motochika tentang Max yang maksa Andre buat nulis ucapan ke dia itu memang benar?

Dia pun membacanya dengan ragu dan langsung jawdrop di tempat melihat isinya.

* * *

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA, KAMBING! GUE NULIS INI KARENA DIPAKSA MAX YANG LAGI BANCI MODE ON! SEBENARNYA GUE KAGAK RELA, TAPI LU TAU KAN KEMBARAN GUE TUH KAYAK GIMANA SIFATNYA? OKE, INTINYA WISH YOU THE BEST AJA!_

_ANDRE_

* * *

Kartu ucapan penuh caps itu pun nyaris membuat Mathias headbang di mejanya kalau saja Emil tidak memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa bungkus licorice.

"Hoi, Dan! Lu lagi baca apaan?" tanya pemuda Icelandic itu sambil memakan licorice-nya.

"Hanya kartu ucapan aja! Mau baca juga?" jawab pria Danish itu bertanya balik.

"Boleh juga! Kebetulan gue juga lagi kagak ada kerjaan!"

Keduanya pun membaca kartu ucapan yang aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

* * *

_Randomness Part 29: Saat Emil mengunjungi kelas 9D saat jam ngajar..._

Emil sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas 9D. Dia kesal karena Mathias memaksanya menggantikan Lance yang tiba-tiba sakit perut dan dilarikan ke Klinik.

Saat dia sampai di kelas itu, bocah Icelandic itu langsung cengo pas melihat 9D yang kosong melompong.

'Anak-anaknya pada kemana, coba?' batin Emil heran.

Dia berpikir sebentar. Mereka kagak mungkin ke kamar mandi berjamah. Hanya ada satu tempat yang mereka kunjungi kalau kagak ada guru.

Kantin!

Emil pun segera berjalan menuju ke Kantin dan benar saja! Ternyata mereka semua lagi main poker di salah satu meja kantin.

"Bisa Straight, tuh!" kata Emil sambil menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Oh, iya!" kata James sambil menengok ke belakang. "Eh, pak Emil!"

"Bapak kok munculnya tiba-tiba, sih? Kayak 'datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar' aja!" tanya Dissa watados.

"Itu mah jelangkung, bapak kan Nati-" Emil segera menutup mulutnya karena nyaris keceplosan.

"Nati apa?" tanya Jihan bingung.

"Lupakan!" balas Emil mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang bapak tanya sama kalian! Ini jam apaan?"

"Jam pelajaran, pak!" jawab Angel.

"Terus, ngapain kalian ke kantin? Satu kelas pula!" tanya Emil lagi.

"Habisnya, katanya guru sejarahnya sakit perut!" balas Fahri.

Emil pun langsung facepalm di tempat.

"Baikah! Pertanyaan terakhir bapak! Kenapa kalian lepas sepatu?" tanya Emil saat melihat para mulas 9D pada kagak pake sepatu.

"Malas, pak!" seru seluruh mulas 9D bersamaan.

Emil udah langsung double facepalm mendengarnya.

"Udahlah! Sekarang kalian ke kelas dan pake sepatu kalian!" perintah Emil.

Alhasil, seluruh mulas 9D pun membereskan kartu mereka dan langsung ke kelas. Sementara Emil? Dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi anak-anak itu.

* * *

_Randomness Part 30: Saat ada kegiatan Pramuka di NihoNime Gakuen..._ (Request dari Honey Sho -lagi?- yang minta ada kegiatan pramuka)

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan...

"Hoam!" Giro-kun baru saja bangun tidur saat mendapati kakaknya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Lu nyari apaan, nee-chan?" tanyanya heran.

"Hoi, Giro! Lu liat baju pramuka gue, kagak?" tanya Girl-chan sambil sibuk celingukan gaje.

"Kagak liat dan jangan panggil gue 'Giro'! Memangnya gue itu uang giral apa?" jawab Giro-kun sweatdrop.

"Beklager! Lagian, kita kan mau pramuka! Masa lu kagak tau, sih?"

Webek, webek...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KOK BARU SEKARANG NGASIH TAUNYA?!"

"Yeee, salah sendiri lu tidur pas pak Mathias ngasih tau kegiatan pramuka!"

"Lagian, suaranya Denmaku-pyon udah kayak bom atom (?), sih!"

"Apa hubungannya? Sudahlah, cepat bantuin gue cari baju pramuka!"

"Iya, nee-chan!"

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Lama banget, sih! Kalian kagak kesiangan, kan?" tanya Idham saat kedua bocah itu tiba di sekolah.

"Salahin Giro!" jawab Girl-chan singkat (dan tentu saja bad mood) sambil berjalan pergi.

"Dia kenapa, ya?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Menekedele!" jawab Giro-kun sambil angkat bahu.

PRIIIT PRIIIT TOEEET (?)!

Semua anak pun langsung berbaris di lapangan. Mathias pun menyiapkan barisan anak-anak sarap tersebut. *digampar bersama.*

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang kita kedatangan beberapa anak baru!" ujar Mathias bersemangat. "Baiklah, anak baru! Silakan kemari!"

Beberapa anak pun langsung berjalan ke depan. Tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah seseorang yang Duo bersaudara itu kenal.

"GIRU-CHAN/NEE-PYON (?)?!" teriak Girl-chan dan Giro-kun kaget sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang mirip Girl-chan, tapi rambutnya tergerai, bermata hazel, serta memakai baju pramuka cewek, sarung tangan hitam, dan sepatu Mary Sue.

"Hayai! Ternyata kalian, toh!" kata gadis bernama Giru-chan itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian kenal dia?" tanya Dissa heran.

"Dia saudara kami!" jawab Duo bersaudara itu bersamaan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di lapangan, terlihat beberapa orang yang sibuk sendiri. Ada Girl-chan dan Giru-chan yang beradu pipa dan tongkat pramuka, Sho yang lagi ngobrol dengan beberapa anak yang merupakan kenalannya, Giro-kun yang lagi mainin lagu karya Mozart, Beethoven, dan Chopin dengan biola kesayangannya, Luthfi dan Idham yang lagi main 'Get Rich' di HP mereka, Dissa yang lagi kabur karena Sakazaki nenteng kucing, dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya.

Yah, kegiatan setelah pramuka di NihoNime Gakuen memang selalu seperti itu! Agak gaje!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Entah kenapa, saya merasa Chapter ini agak konyol! Apalagi yang nomor 25! Saya sampai berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saking gilanya Tino di video itu! Te-" *merinding disko pas ngerasain dark aura di belakangnya.*

Berwald: "K'u h'rus t'nggung j'wab k'rena t'lah m'n'stak'n 'str'ku!" *nyiapin pedang plus dark aura.*

Me: "Giro-kun! Cepat akhiri Chapter ini!" *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Berwald.*

Cowboy: "Tapi sebelum itu, gue mau ngasih tau kalau BakAuthor bakalan lama meng-update fic ini! Dia masih nyari inspirasi dari fandom lain!

Thundy: "Terus, buat Sho-san, maaf kalau Request-nya dibikin agak gaje! Belakangan ini otak Author lagi ngadat soal kelanjutan 'TCSC' (maksudnya 'The Crazy Summer Camping') dan fic lainnya!"

Cowboy: "Nah, silakan Giro!"

Giro-kun: "Review!" :D


	43. Class Meeting Gaje Part 4

Balik lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke, sudah lama tidak update 'BTP' ini! Maaf kalau garing! ^^V

Balas Review! :D

**onimeyorisuka: Maaf, apa maksudnya ya? Tolong dijelaskan dulu sebelum Review, oke? :D  
**

**L w bunga: Ya, maaf! Aku baca salah satu Review-mu di salah satu fic yang menyatakan kalau kau anak pesatren paket C (kalau tidak salah ingat)!**

**ASSID-AHC: Yah, tentang ping pong memang kepikiran, sih! Hey, Mathy! Bisa kemari sebentar?  
**

**Mathias: "Kenapa?"**

**Me: "Coba lu baca Review-nya Dissa!" **

**Mathias: *ikut baca dan langsung sweatdrop.***

**Baiklah! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Yah, turut berduka mendengar curhatan anda dan Thanks for Review! :D**

**Shakazaki-Rikou: Memang aku diam-diam baca itu! Yah, selamat membaca! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 33: Class Meeting Gaje Part 4 (The Absurd Contest Part 2)**

* * *

Kalau orang biasa rutinitas paginya bangun tidur, mandi, dan sarapan. Tapi khusus untukku, rutinitas paginya adalah guling-guling gaje yang akan menumbuhkan kenistaan pagi ini!

Aku bingung untuk mencari cara guling-guling nista hari ini, jadi aku langsung mengambil HP-ku dan mengirim SMS kepada kedua temanku.

_'Makkun, ke kamar gue! GC!'_

_'Ransu-kun, ke kamar gue! GC!'_

Beberapa menit setelah SMS barusan, mereka berdua pun memasuki kamarku.

"Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Makkun.

"Begini, nih! Gue naruh sesuatu di sebelah kasur gue dan pasang papan, terus salah satu dari kita harus ada tiduran di bagian kanan papannya! Terus, gue pasang trampolin di sebelah tuas itu dan ada yang tiduran di atasnya!" jelasku.

Kami pun menyusun seperti yang telah direncanakan.

"Lintasan antik, nih! Udah pasang kamera?" tanya Makkun.

"Udah, kok!" bales Ransu-kun.

"Oke! Gue mulai!" kataku sambil guling-guling di kasurku ke katrol Ransu-kun.

"BONZOOII!" teriakku sambil jatuh dari kasur ke tuas Ransu-kun yang sukses membuatnya terlempar.

"TIRO FINALEEE!" teriak Ransu-kun sambil mendarat tepat di trampolin Makkun.

"UNIVERSEEE!" teriak Makkun sambil terlontar dari trampolin itu dan nancep di langit-langit kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Bondevik-san, Steilsson-san, dan Roszak-san (Temannya Ransu-kun! Nama aslinya Matt Roszak) pun memasuki kamarku.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! KALAU MAU SIRKUS, JANGAN DI SINI!" teriak Steilsson-san saat melihat kenistaanku, Makkun, dan Ransu-kun.

"Seharusnya tadi kalian ngomong dulu, dong! Soalnya gue pengen banget rekam, nih!" kata Roszak-san antusias.

"Udah... gue... rekam... tuh... di... meja... kameranya!" balas Ransu-kun sambil nunjuk kamera di meja dan masih lompat-lompat di trampolin.

Roszak-san pun mengambil kamera tersebut entah mau diapain sama dia.

"Sip, deh! Udah di-upload dan sebentar lagi kalian bakalan jadi net idol!" seru Roszak-san dengan happy-nya.

"Tunggu dulu, Matt! Gue belum siap buat jadi net idol!" kata Makkun sambil gerakin tangannya dan masih nancep di langit-langit kamar.

"Berarti lu kurang beruntung, Anko!" balas Bondevik-san datar.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Hari kedua Class Meeting pun dimulai dan aku kagak tau harus ngomong apa! Huh! Aku harap tidak terlalu gaje, lha!

Lomba pertama adalah basket cowok. Ada empat tim di lomba ini. Perwakilan tim yang maju aku, Luthfi, RAket terVENtal (?) alias Raven-san, dan... yang satu ini bakalan bikin nih fic jadi cross parah.

"Yasu, maju!" kata panitia lomba.

Aku pun maju dan ngambil undian. Ternyata timku mendapatkan nomor 4.

"Raven!" Ternyata Raven-san mendapatkan nomor 3.

"Luthfi!" Si Luthfi mendapatkan nomor 1.

"Sisanya... Tu-tunggu dulu! Lu ngapain di sini?! Ini bukan Xover! Woy, BakAuthor! Kenapa jadi begini, sih?!" tanya sang panitia yang sukses membuat Author nge-jleb.

"Habisnya, kalau kagak begini kan kagak rame! Iya kagak, A-xi-mi-li-san?" tanyaku sok imut kepada sosok yang dari tadi disembunyikan Author yang ternyata adalah Aximili sang Andalite.

(Yah, begitulah!) balas Aximili dalam bahasa pikirannya.

"Mendingan mulai aja, deh! Ciao!" kata Author sambil menghilang ditelan bumi

"Yah! Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertandingan pertama! Antara tim General melawan Animorph nyasar!" ujar sang panitia.

Tim General ada Luthfi, Giro, sama Idham. Animorph nyasar ada Aximili, Jake, sama Marco.

Peluit pun dibunyikan. Bola dilempar dan Animorph pun dapat bola.

"Jake!" kata Aximili.

"Iya!" balas Jake yang udah berubah jadi harimau.

Aximili maju dan dihadang Idham, tapi tuh anak langsung diseruduk Aximili dengan kejamnya. Aximili pass ke Jake dan Animorph unggul.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Akhirnya, tim General menang. Mau tau kenapa? Hanya di Fanfic- (Girl-chan: "Jangan sponsor, bego!" *nabok Ieyasu pake pipa.*/Ieyasu: "Gomen!"). Maksudnya, karena kekerasan diperbolehkan, Giro dengan kagak tau dirinya menggunakan bom drum (?) di tengah lapangan.

Sekarang waktunya timku melawan tim ElBoy. Aku, Makkun, sama Ransu-kun udah siap. Tim ElBoy ada Els-kun, Add, dan yang paling waras satu-satunya, Raven-san.

Apa itu bisa disebut waras? Atau memang aku yang kagak waras karena ngajar di sekolah yang kagak waras dan dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan makhluk yang kagak waras? Bodoh amat, dah! Orang ini hidupku, kok!

Peluit pun berbunyi dan bola dilempar. Add pun dapet bola dan langsung nge-shoot.

"Berasa Midorima nih, gaaaannn~" teriak Add sambil nge-shoot.

Tapi sayangnya, Ransu-kun dengan kagak tau dirinya pake Plasma Beam buat nerbangin bolanya dan ketololan yang dibuatnya sukses membuat bolanya langsung mental.

"Wah, bola ajaib!" kata Makkun sambil melihat ke arah bola yang terbang entah kemana.

"Yah! Ajaib, ajaib!" balasku datar.

Atau memang otak orang-orang di sini yang ajaib?

Bolanya pun langsung jatuh dengan kecepatan bintang jatuh (?) dan masuk ke ring ElBoy. Tim kami unggul!

Els-kun pun langsung melempar bolanya ke Raven-san. Raven-san pun aku hadang. Pas dia mau lewat, aku sandung aja kakinya. Karena kekerasan diperbolehkan, jadinya dilanjutkan! (Thundy: "Bahkan gue sebagai OC-nya Author kagak nyangka kalau itu normal!" *sweatdrop.*)

Aku pun maju, tapi dihadang sama Add. Aku pun langsung manggil Tadakatsu buat nibanin Add dan aku langsung melompat melalui pundak robot-ku. Di depan ring, aku pake dunk dengan gaya dan tim kami semakin unggul.

"KYAAAAAA! YASUUUUUUU~" teriak para fansgirl pake toa.

Alhasil, kupingku pun langsung berdengung. Berasa mau 'please stand by', coy!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Lomba basket pun dimenangkan oleh timku. Mau tau kenapa? Karena Giro sama Makkun ngadu Music Explosion sama Giant Axe Spin-nya. Hebat kagak, tuh? Alhasil, Idham, Luthfi, dan Makkun langsung masuk UGD terdekat.

Lomba kedua adalah sepak bola cewek. Kali aja kagak se-gaje yang barusan!

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kekerasan diperbolehkan dan ada empat tim di lomba ini! Tim DiGiSa ada Girl-chan, Dissa, dan Sakazaki, tim Femy ada Cassie, Rachel, dan Anna, tim ShotaLoids ada Len, Piko, dan Oliver, serta tim HetaWomens yang ada Eliza, Bella, dan Kayutsha. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa kalau tim ShotaLoids itu isinya para bocah shota semua?

Setelah pengambilan undian, ternyata tim DiGiSa dapet nomor 3, tim Femy dapet nomor 2, tim ShotaLoids dapet nomor 4, sementara tim HetaWomens dapet nomor 1.

Pertandingan pertama, tim HetaWomens melawan tim Femy. Kick off di Femy. Peluit pun dibunyikan dan pertandingan dimulai.

Begitu kick off, Anna langsung shoot dari tengah lapangan pake Precing Shot dan langsung gol karena Eliza lagi baca Doujin Yaoi. Jadi dia cuma numpang muka doang?

Kick off lagi. Eliza bawa bola, tapi langsung direbut sama Cassie yang berubah jadi serigala. Cassie pass ke Rachel yang lagi jadi gajah. Rachel pun langsung shoot dan gol lagi.

Setelah itu aku males jelasin lagi karena membosankan dan kagak dibayar sama Author. Pemenangnya tim Femy!

Pertandingan selanjutnya DiGiSa melawan ShotaLoids. Sebelum main, Oliver dandan dulu jadi pirate, Len ngobral pisang, dan Piko nembakin bazzoka ke sembarang arah. Alhasil, salah satu peluru bazzoka milik Piko pun mengenai Dark dan Masamune yang berteriak 'GO GO GO DIGISA! KALAU MENANG MAIN DIGIMON!' kayak orang abis disantet sama jin ikan berkepala naga (?).

'Gue kagak kenal, gue kagak kenal!' pikirku.

Karena tim ShotaLoids sedang menggila, tim DiGiSa pun mulai duluan. Saat kick off, Girl-chan langsung shoot dan gol karena tenaga kulinya.

Tiba-tiba, tim ShotaLoids langsung ngeluarin jurus andalan mereka: joget 'Caesar' sambil nyanyi 'Sik Asik'. Oliver pake baju maid, Len cuma pake tanktop, dan Piko pake kostum Gatotkaca.

Alhasil, lomba itu pun dibatalkan. Alasannya karena sudah terlalu banyak jiwa-jiwa yang dipanggil Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa karena kesuraman yang overload-nya mencapai 999999999999. Contohnya Väinämöinen-san yang menjadi Yandere, Motonari yang mendadak feminim, dan Kojuro yang berubah sok imut kayak marmut.

Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa lomba sepakbola kali ini kagak ada yang menang! Mari kita berlanjut ke lomba selanjutnya!

* * *

Lomba berikutnya adalah lomba jaipongan. Kali ini Roszak-san dan Giro berpartisipasi. Kita langsung aja ke tempat lomba!

Peserta pertama adalah Roszak-san. Dia pake kostum Cinderella, tapi malah jadi alay. Aku yakin ini pasti kerjaannya Natalie-san. Roszak-san nari jaipong dicampur sama breakdance sambil ngangkat gaun. Alhasil, gaunnya robek dan jadi sensored. Dia pun dapet nilai 4 5 6.

Peserta kedua Giro. Dia pake kostum Riliane-nya 'Seven Deadly Sins' si pemilik Sins 'Pride'. Alhasil, semua orang di sana pun langsung fansgirling, termasuk kakaknya. Giro pun menari dengan indahnya dan saking seriusnya, dia sampe kagak liat lampu di pinggir panggung. Dia pun langsung kesandung dan terjatuh, kemudian nangis dengan suara 150 oktaf (?). Alhasil, nilainya langsung hangus karena telah menghancurkan 86 persen gendang telinga orang yang berada di sana.

Peserta ketiga Nagihiko. Dia pake kostum Nekotama. Alhasil, 30 persen orang di sana pasang wajah suram, 30 persen ke UKS, 30 persen muntah-muntah, 5 persen masuk RSJ, dan 5 persen koit di tempat. Dia dapet nilai 10 10 100000000. (XDDDDDDDDD)

Peserta keempat Francis. Dia cuma pake bunga mawar di 'itu'-nya. Alhasil, dia pun langsung dilempar sepatu sama juri dan dapat nilai 0 0 0.

Peserta terakhir adalah Hibiki Lui. (WHAT?!) Dia pake kostum yang kagak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata (atau malah Author yang kehabisan ide) dan karena efek cahaya yang dibuatnya, 10 orang buta dan 2 mati mimisan.

Kalian pasti tau siapa kedua orang itu, kan? Bagi yang tau, selamat dapat angin, bagi yang kagak tau, mereka adalah Ring Suzune dan Ryuto Kuotainternetandatelahhabissilahkandaftarkanpaketlagi. *gile lu operator!* Dia dapat nilai 10 10 10000000000000000 karena ke'trap'annya udah 100 kali lebih kuat dari Giro.

* * *

Lomba terakhir sekaligus yang ter-alay hari ini adalah lomba narsis-narsisan atau nama anehnya, unyu-unyuan. Roszak-san berpartisipasi lagi, tapi kali ini ada Yukimura sama Chung juga. Pesertanya ada Roszak-san, Yuki, Chung, Aki-aki Sanada *di-Ziodyne.*, Banci Kamui *ditebas.*, dan Banci Taman Lawang. Aku rasa kagak ada yang waras di sini karena semua peserta di sana udah ketularan Virus G4J3N1ST4 (Gaje-Nista).

Yang pertama adalah Roszak-san. Dia berusaha membuat mukanya se-unyu mungkin, tapi hasilnya malah kayak babi. Dia dapet skors sayang semuanya~ *malah nyanyi!* karena telah membuat 79 orang mual-mual dan 21 orang mati dengan mulut berbusa.

Kedua Yukimura. Kata jurinya dia disuruh turun. Pasti kalian bingung, kan? Kata jurinya, si Yuki udah unyu dan kagak usah bikin muka unyu lagi. Nilainya 10 10 10.

Ketiga Chung. Dia pasang muka logo Chibi Chung basic job yang biasa keluar di loading screen Dungeon atau PvP di game Elsword. Dia dapet nilai 8 9 10.

Keempat Aki-aki Sanada. Dia summon Caesar dan langsung teriak 'KEEP SMILE!' dan Caesar pun langsung goyang 'Caesar' dari YKS yang biasa ditarikan sama Caesar dari YKS. (Cowboy: "Ente mau nge-'yo dawg'?") Nilainya 6 7 8.

Kelima Banci Kamui. Dia keluar cuma pake cawat. Alhasil, dia pun langsung disambit ember sama jurinya. Para juri pun berteriak 'ENTE MAHO?!' dengan suara sopran dan dibalas dengan 'Aqyu udah HUMU, koq~'. Alhasil, Author pun langsung didenda Crypton karena telah menjelekkan karakternya. Nilainya 0 0 -10.

Terakhir adalah Banci TL. Aku kagak tau harus ngomong apa karena aku udah nutup mata duluan. Aku kagak kuat, sumpah! Apalagi pas denger teriakan orang-orang yang ngeliat Banci TL tersebut. Teriakannya udah kayak siksa kubur. Nilainya -1000 -10000 -100000.

Dengan hasil tersebut, pemenangnya adalah Yuki dan lomba itu pun sekaligus menutup acara Class Meeting yang super gaje tersebut. Sekian liputan 6 Basara! Selamat beraktivitas dan sampai jumpa! (Girl-chan: "Gue kagak bayar lu buat jadi presenter!")

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hehehe! Gimana? Menurut kalian ini agak garing atau kocak? Yah, beginilah resiko buntu ide! T-T

Review! :D


	44. Class Meeting Gaje Part 5

Balas Review! :D

**Hananami Hanajima: Ya begitulah! Aku udah kasih tau di PM dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Kagak apa-apa deh singkat! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa Chavalliana: Iya! Kalau soal Digimon, aku sukanya sama 'Digimon Master' yang ada Masaru-nya! *dulu pengemar Masaru, sih!* Oh iya, 'The Crazy Summer Camping' udah update dan selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 34: Class Meeting Gaje Part 5 (The Absurd Contest Part 3)**

* * *

Well, sekarang hari ketiga Class Meeting dan aku tak bisa berharap hal yang normal lagi karena sudah terlalu banyak kegajean di sini!

Yap! Aku bangun tidur dengan cara guling-guling lagi dan di sebelah kasur udah dipasang trampolin, jadi kagak bakalan gedebuk nantinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, caraku ini juga gagal. Karena aku udah guling-guling ke bawah, tapi kepental lagi ke kasur. Guling-guling lagi, kepental lagi, dan begitu terus sampe kira-kira... 249 kali apa, tuh? Ya, segitulah! Author males ngitung katanya, dasar males! (Girl-chan: "Woi!")

Karena kesal, aku bangun dengan cara orang normal dan melempar trampolinnya ke kamar Makkun lewat jendela. (Karena kamarnya berseberangan!)

Ternyata hal yang terjadi padaku juga terjadi sama Makkun. Tapi bedanya, dia mengalaminya sebanyak 498 kali. Karena kesal, Makkun pun melempar trampolin ajaib itu ke kamar Ransu-kun. Hal yang serupa pun juga terjadi dan parahnya sebanyak 996 kali.

Setelah itu aku kagak mau lanjutin lagi karena itu udah abis satu halaman. Akhirnya aku mandi dan sarapan, terus berangkat.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari dimana diadakan sekumpulan lomba yang awalnya normal, tapi malah terjadi dengan abstrak-nya.

Apa aku mesti jembrengin (?) daftar lomba yang tersisa? Kalau iya, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian kena epilepsi atau sejenisnya!

Lomba pertama sekaligus ajang makan gratisan adalah lomba memasak. Sebenarnya aku ragu apa lomba ini aman untuk ajang makan gratisan bagi mereka yang belum makan sepuluh abad (?!), tapi semoga saja pesertanya tidak membuat makanan beracun yang setara dengan masakan beberapa orang yang wajib dilarang memasak versi 'On The Spot' (?)!

Oh, aku lupa kalau ini berkelompok. Jadi pesertanya adalah...

JENG JENG!

Kelompok 1: Makkun (baca: Mathias), Väinämöinen-san (baca: Tino), Ransu-kun (baca: Lance), Scorcas-san (baca: Elemy), dan Kaito.

Kelompok 2: Bondevik-san (baca: Lukas), Natalie-san, Phoenixia-san (baca: Elwania), Bonnie (Thundy: "Thor! Jangan bilang lu mulai demen sama 'Five Night's at Fredy', deh!" *merinding.*/Girl-chan: "Problem?" *nyengir nista.*/Thundy: *sweatdrop.*), dan Tobias (Cowboy: "Sejak kapan burung bisa masak?" *dicakar Tobias.*).

"Baiklah! Yang menjadi jurinya adalah..." kata panitia lomba menggantung sambil mengeluarkan lima dart.

Di tempat berjarak empat meter (yang pastinya tembok) dari sang panitia, terdapat beberapa papan bundar yang biasa dipake buat main dart.

Sang panitia pun melempar lima buah dart dan yang menjadi jurinya adalah...

BGM: Dream Meltic Halloween by VOCALOID 7 (Cowboy: "Kagak nyambung, BakAuthor!" *sweatdrop.*)

Oxenstierna-san (Berwald: *pundung di pojokan.*), Roszak-san (Matt: *ngikutin jejak Berwald pundung di pojokan.*), Kenshin (Kenshin: "Hore! Bisa nonton dangdut ala mereka!" XD/Thundy: "Sejak kapan Kenshin jadi penggemar dangdut?"), Foxy (Foxy: "Ukh!" *muka udah pucet dan langsung nulis surat wasiat (?).*), dan Phoenixia-kun (Flamy: "Aku susah bilang! Aku itu..." *langsung blushing.*/Para cowok: *langsung klepek-klepek di TKP (?).*).

"Baiklah, perlombaan dimulai!" teriak sang panitia dan terdengar suara pistol sebagai tanda mulai perlombaan.

* * *

Kelompok satu...

BGM: Alamat Palsu by Ayu Tak-Tik-Tuk-Tek-Tok (?)

"Ta-san! Guritanya menarik rambutku!" teriak Väinämöinen-san sambil berlari kesana kemari

Tiba-tiba, Kenshin muncul sambil megang mic dan sekarang dia memakai wig sepanjang punggung, terdapat bunga bangkai (?) di kepalanya, memakai baju yang 'Oh-so-sekseh-sekali-!', lipstik merah setebal 5 cm (?!), rok di atas lutut sepanjang 5 cm, eyeshadow terang bagaikan cahaya matahari (?), dan bulu mata yang lentik banget!

"Kesana kemari melihat Väinämöinen-san berlari, jeng-jeng~" nyanyi Kenshin sambil joget dangdut.

Sontak, mereka berlima pun hanya bisa cengo.

"OMG! Kenshin kerasukan banci taman lawang si Gakupo lagi?" tanya Kaito cengo.

"Astaga Kambing! Kenshin lebih cantik daripada aku!" kata Scorcas-san ikutan cengo.

"Astajim! Kenshin itu dulunya banci taman lawang yang kabur gara-gara dirazia, ya?" tanya Väinämöinen-san yang sama cengonya dengan kedua orang sebelumnya.

"Apa Kenshin habis dirazia sampai dia ke sini mau joget-joget karena tidak puas joget-joget di pinggir jalan, ya?" tanya Makkun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Obat Uesugi-san habis lagi, ya?" tanya Ransu-kun bingung.

Mari kita tinggalkan kelompok mereka yang terganggu karena obat Kenshin habis! *Girl-chan dibantai Kenshin.*

* * *

Kelompok dua...

BGM: Gloomy Sunday *Girl-chan langsung ditonjok Troll Lukas.*

(Bonnie! Aku udah bawa bubuk mesiu untuk membuat bom itu!) kata Tobias dalam bahasa pikiran yang baru saja kembali dari tempat rahasia para teroris untuk mengambil (baca: mencuri) bubuk mesiu yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat bom.

"Terima kasih, Tobias~" balas Bonnie dengan happy-nya sambil mengambil bubuk mesiu dari kaki Tobias.

"Seperti biasa, terbangnya cepet~" puji Natalie-san sambil mengaduk makanan di dalam pot.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai memasukin bahan-bahannya!" ujar Phoenixia-san datar.

"Masukin daging slime (?), teripang yang masih hidup, cacing tambang (?), racun cicak (?), jamur sitake (atau lebih tepatnya jamur beracun karena itu kelihatannya jamur beracun dan bukan jamur sitake), dan lain-lain!" perintah Bondevik-san.

"Yang terakhir adalah bubuk mesiu!" timpal Bonnie sambil memasukkan bubuk mesiu ke dalam pot dan...

BWOOOOS!

Potnya terbakar, pemirsa!

"Hiee, potnya terbakar!" teriak Natalie-san panik.

(Lukas, Elwa! Saatnya sentuhan terakhir!) perintah Tobias.

"Holy Bless!" kata Bondevik-san.

"Fireproof!" teriak Phoenixia-san.

POOOOOF!

Makanan beracun ala kelompok dua pun selesai! *Girl-chan dibacok Lukas cs.*

"Selesaaai~" teriak mereka semua sambil bergaya ala Juara Dunia Moto GP (?) (kecuali Bondevik-san dan Phoenixia-san yang biasa aja).

Ini udah kayak bikin ramuan aja, deh! Pake sihir segala!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Saatnya juri menilai! Dimulai dari kelompok satu!" teriak panitia lomba.

"Ini dia~" kata Makkun sambil memberikan makanan buatan kelompoknya.

Nah, mari kita lihat tanggapan para juri!

* * *

BGM: Karl Mayer *Girl-chan langsung digetok gagang kapak sama Mathias.*

"I-itadikimasu!" kata Oxenstierna-san gemetaran sambil makan dan langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Kyaaa, Su-san! Siapa yang meracunimu?!" teriak Väinämöinen-san panik.

* * *

Kenshin dengan mata bling-bling langsung ngomong "Itadikimasu~" sambil makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun langsung tepar dengam mata memutih, muka pucet kayak mayat, dan mulut berbusa.

Seluruh kelompok satu pun berdoa sambil mengatakan "Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya!" dengan muka innocent.

* * *

"Ita-itadikimasu!" kata Roszak-san sambil makan dan langsung berubah menjadi cewek yang super cantik.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Roszak-san histeris.

"Oh My God! Dia cantik banget kalau jadi cewek!" puji Väinämöinen-san, Kaito, dan Ransu-kun kagum.

* * *

"Chica! Kalau aku mati, tolong jangan lupakan aku!" teriak Foxy.

Sang Animatronic ayam yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menjawab "Eh? Oh, oke!" dengan bingung.

Sang Animatronic serigala merah bermata satu (?) itu pun makan dan langsung tepar dengan mulut menganga.

"Dia keracunan makanan, ya?" tanya seluruh kelompok satu dengan innocent face.

* * *

"Hm, ini kurang bumbunya! Harus ditambah sedikit garam!" komentar Phoenixia-kun santai.

Bujug, deh! Tuh anak kuat bener! oAO

* * *

"Hahahaha! Karena para jurinya tewas, kita ganti dengan Emil, Liling, Freddy, dan Gakupo!" kata sang panitia.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Gue masih belum sembuh dari pembedahan si Bonnie, masa udah mau disiksa lagi?! Dosa gue apaan, sih?!" jerit Freddy stress.

Kondisi juri yang lainnya? Liling hanya bisa memasrahkan nasibnya, Steilsson-san terlihat santai (tapi Puffin-nya udah nangis sejadi-jadinya), sementara mukanya Gakupo udah pucet duluan.

"Nah, kita mulai penjuriannya!" teriak sang panitia.

"Ini~" kata Natalie-san sambil memberikan masakan kelompoknya kepada para juri.

* * *

BGM: Kagome Kagome by Hatsune Miku (kalau kagak salah) (Lukas: "AUTHOR KURANG AJAR! NGAPAIN BGM-NYA LAGU HORROR MULU, SIH?!"/Girl-chan: "Biar suasananya suram setara masakannya!" XD *langsung diinjek Troll Lukas.*)

Freddy yang mukanya udah pucet duluan langsung menelan ludah dan berkata "Se-selamat makan!" sambil memakan makanan tersebut, kemudian langsung tewas di TKP.

"Wow~ Animatronic beruang itu bisa mati dikasih makanan dari resep rahasia kami, ya?" tanya Bondevik-san kalem.

Makkun dengan santai ngomong, "Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya!".

Phoenixia-san yang memeriksa pengelangan tangan Freddy (?) pun ngomong, "Kagak apa, dia masih hidup! Hanya koma (?) saja!"

"Cih!" gerutu Makkun kesal.

* * *

"I-itadikimasu!" kata Liling sambil makan dan langsung pingsan.

"Oy, Liling? Halo? Apakah kau masih hidup?" tanya Bondevik-san sambil menendang Liling yang pingsan.

"Dia mati?" tanya Natalie-san.

"Kelihatannya tidak, dia masih hidup! Tenang saja, Tian-kun!" jawab Phoenixia-san datar.

Tian Lo yang berniat mau membakar Bondevik-san langsung kaget dan bertanya, "Eh? Apa hubungannya denganku?!"

"Wah, ternyata Tsundere Tian-chan bangkit~ Aaaw~" puji Bonnie dengan happy-nya.

Tian Lo pun langsung mengejar Bonnie untuk membakarnya.

* * *

"Se-selamat makan!" kata Gakupo sambil makan dan langsung berubah jadi hewan yang super cute.

"Imutnya~" kata Natalie-san sambil meluk Gakupo.

"Huwaaaa! Aku kagak kuat melihat hewan imuuuut~" kata Phoenixia-san sambil ikutan meluk Gakupo.

Bondevik-san dengan blushing bergumam "Kawai!" sambil ikutan meluk Gakupo.

"Gaku-chan jadi imuuut! Bon-chan mau meluk!" teriak Bonnie sambil ikutan meluk Gakupo juga.

Gakupo malah seneng aja dipeluk mereka semua.

Tobias langsung berubah jadi manusia (karena dia burung) dan men-death hug Gakupo sampai sukses bikin yang bersangkutan jadi sesak nafas.

Luka cemburu dan mengeluarkan tuna-nya, Frezza-san (baca: Icilcy) langsung ngeluarin Icilce Staff-nya untuk membunuh Gakupo, Makkun mengasah kapaknya, dan Gakupo pun langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Luka, Frezza-san, Makkun, dan seluruh kelompok dua.

* * *

Steilsson-san yang melihat nasib para juri lainnya pun ngomong, "Puffin! Kau aja yang makan, aku masih kenyang!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KENAPA AKU?!" teriak Mr. Puffin

"Makan saja, pasti enak! Kalau kagak nurut..." balas Steilsson-san menggantung sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes. "Aku tidak akan menemanimu ke WC (?) karena takut sama Shingen (?)!"

Para Iceland FG pun langsung klepek-klepek melihat puppy eyes Steilsson-san, sementara Mr. Puffin mulai terpesona dengan puppy eyes tersebut.

Memangnya ini Yaoi dan sejak kapan burung Puffin bisa ke WC?!

Mr. Puffin pun mulai makan dan langsung tepar seketika, sementara Steilsson-san hanya santai-santai aja.

* * *

"Hmm, rasanya pedas sekali! Kebanyakan cabe atau balsem! Seharusnya sedikit saja, Nee-san!" komentar Phoenixia-kun datar.

"Baiklah!" balas kakaknya tidak kalah datarnya.

"Flamy-chan memang hebat dalam mengkritik makanan!" puji Bonnie.

Freddy yang baru bangkit dari kuburan (?) langsung berteriak, "SANTAI AMAT! PADAHAL MASAKAN MEREKA UDAH KAYAK RACUN!" dan berakhir dihajar kelima orang tersebut.

* * *

Aku kagak mau tau siapa pemenangnya nanti! Mari kita lihat lomba lainnya!

* * *

Berikutnya lomba menyanyi. Aku tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat karena siapa tau aja bisa belajar nyanyi juga! Oke, kelewat narsis! Mari kita langsung ke tempat lombanya!

Well, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku merasa agak risih karena pesertanya yang abnormal semua. Aku kagak bisa jelasin siapa aja, yang penting kita liat lomba berikutnya!

* * *

Selanjutnya adalah voli campuran. Jadi begini, satu tim kan ada tiga orang dan timnya boleh dicampur cewek dan cowok. Kurang lebih seperti itulah!

Aku mulai kagak fokus karena terlalu gaje, tapi intinya kekerasan diperbolehkan! Ah, sebaiknya kita ke lomba terakhir!

* * *

Lomba terakhir dan yang terabstrak hari ini adalah lomba angkat gerobak sayuran. Namanya aja udah bikin greget plus epic to the max, apalagi yang ikutan lombanya nanti!

Well, pesertanya tidak banyak! Ada Kojuro, Odd (?), Kazune (?), Tamaki (?), dan Kuukai (?). Aku mau bunuh diri aja deh kalau begini jadinya!

Peserta pertama si Koju. Well, satu gerobak sih kagak masalah! TAPI INI DIA BISA NGANGKAT SEPULUH GEROBAK DENGAN LIMA GEROBAK DI MASING-MASING TANGANNYA!

Ups, kelepasan pake Caps!

Karena kehebatannya itu, para juri ngasih nilai 9 9 10.

Kedua adalah Odd. Err, aku bingung menjelaskannya karena mulai kagak fokus sama perlombaan ini! Yang jelas, dia dapat 4 7 2.

Ketiga Kazune. Entah kenapa yang ini juga bikin aku kagak fokus, jadi aku tak tau dia dapat nilai berapa.

Keempat Tamaki. Demi kakek dan nenek para Nation (?), aku kagak bisa fokus sama perlombaan ini, sumpah! Nilanya 3 1 5.

Terakhir Kuukai. Aku meninggalkan tempat lomba karena kagak bisa fokus dengan ini! Yang pasti, aku yakin pasti Koju yang menang perlombaan itu.

* * *

Yah, itulah hari terakhir Class Meeting nista ini! Semoga besok kagak ada kejadian gaje lagi! Sayonara~

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Seperti yang terjadi pada Ieyasu di bagian terakhir, aku juga mulai kagak fokus ngerjain ini! Banyak banget fic yang harus aku urus dan kebanyakan buntu ide! T_T

Review! :D


	45. NNG Teacher and Food

Balas Review! :D

**DCL: Hahaha, kagak apa-apa kok dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Karena kelompok dua (min Bonnie and Tobias) itu penyihir, jadinya seperti itu! *dibacok yang bersangkutan.* Yeah, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Jeremiah Gerrandy: Mungkin kau mesti cari informasi dari chara yang tidak diketahui! Yah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

**Hananami Hanajima: Aku berniat bikin hanya sampe 50, setelahnya lanjutin Sequel yang udah di-publish! Nah, semoga anda terhibur dengan Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 35: NNG Teacher and Food**

* * *

Sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah di NNG dan para guru pun langsung kabur ke Kantin untuk makan siang.

"Bondevik-san, tunggu aku!" teriak Ieyasu sambil berlari menyusul Lukas dan Lance yang menuju kantin.

Kalau di sini, para guru boleh masak sendiri~

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Kenshin buat untuk kita hari ini!" kata Lukas.

"Asal bukan takoyaki aja! Gara-gara Keiji, kita udah makan takoyaki selama seminggu!" gerutu Mitsunari yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

Mereka pun langsung disambut oleh ruang kantin yang super ribut. Ributnya bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara pesawat yang lepas landas di bandara. Kalau kagak terbiasa, dijamin sakit telinga selama tiga hari.

"DANNA, BERHENTI MAKAN DANGO TIAP HARI!" teriak Sasuke sampe suaranya habis.

Percuma dia teriak kepada Yukimura yang muka tembok.

"Ayolah -nyam- Sasuke -nyam- ini kan -nyam- enak banget -nyam-" kata Yukimura sambil terus ngunyah dango-nya.

Ampun, deh! Kagak ada yang ngerti gimana caranya dia bisa hidup hanya dari dango. Dia guru yang bawa bekal sendiri selain Emil yang selalu bawa licorice kesukaannya.

"Gue lapeeer~ Kenapa gue kagak boleh masak, sih?" tanya Keiji sambil merengek gaje.

"Udah tau kenapa, kan?! Gara-gara lu pengen masak terus bikinnya kebanyakan, kita makan takoyaki selama tujuh hari berturut-turut!" bentak Hanbei yang kagak tau harus ngomong apalagi kepada makhluk yang satu itu.

"Haaaah? Tapi kan enaaaaaaak~" rengek Keiji lagi yang masih kagak ngerti salahnya dimana yang sukses bikin Masamune dan Motonari yang berada di sebelahnya langsung facepalm.

"KENSHIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! KENAPA GUE KAGAK BOLEH MASUK, SIH?!" teriak Shingen sambil gedor-gedor pintu dapur.

Para guru di kantin pun bersyukur dalam hati dengan 'prosedur pencegahan keracunan massal' yang dilakukan Kenshin.

"Udahlah! Mendingan lu duduk bareng kita aja, deh!" kata Motochika sambil nyeret Shingen ke meja makan sebelum dia berhasil mendobrak pintu dapur.

"Menu kita hari ini adalah... Ramen ala Echigo!" kata Kenshin keluar (setelah yakin Shingen kagak ada di dekat dapur) sambil membawa setumpuk mangkuk dibantu Kojuro.

Yap, serbu! Meskipun punya banyak kekurangan *Narator digantung Kenshin FC.*, masakannya yang nomor satu di seluruh NNG.

"WOY, ITU BAGIAN GUE!" bentak Masamune sambil ngasih Motochika dengan death glare-nya.

Yang ditatap malah asik makan dan tanpa basa-basi, sang Donkugaryuu pun langsung nodongin Motochika dengan senjatanya.

"Tenang, masih ada kok!" kata Kenshin sambil berusaha menenangkan Masamune sebelum terjadi peristiwa berdarah hanya gara-gara semangkuk ramen.

Dengan mulut penuh, Motochika dengan santainya malah ngomong, "Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Masamune memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai makan, sementara Motochika tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa lu bingung gitu, Yasu?" tanya Lukas kepada Ieyasu yang kayak nyari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Ini, nih! Masih ada satu mangkuk! Siapa yang belum dapet?" tanya Ieyasu bingung sambil mengangkat sebuah mangkuk ramen yang tersisa.

"Buat gue aja!" kata Keiji.

"Jangan! Mendingan buat gue aja!" balas Hanbei.

"Enak aja! Itu punya gue, tau!" timpal Motonari.

Sebentar! Biasanya kalau udah kayak gini...

"STOPPERSKY-SAN!" seru Kojuro dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang kelebihan begitu, pasti deh guru muda itu kelupaan!

"Lance! Lu dimana? Kalau kagak ke sini, jatah lu buat gue!" panggil Emil dengan semaunya.

Terdengar suara yang sangat kecil, tapi dimana?

"Di sini, di depan aku!" kata Mathias santai sambil makan.

Bener aja! Ternyata yang duduk di ujung meja sana adalah anak hilang kita!

Pantesan aja kagak keliatan! Soalnya, dia ketutupan sama Mitsunari yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Haduh! Lance mesti diapain gitu biar kagak dilupain sama yang lain?

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	46. Kimono Contest

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, memang miris! ^^"**

**Lance: "Perasaan aku kagak sependek itu juga!" -_-"**

**Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Hananami Hanajima: Dia itu dari 'Epic Battle Fantasy', game buatan Kupo707! Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 36: Kimono Contest**

* * *

"Wow, ada papan iklan!" kata Mathias saat melihat sebuah papan iklan di pinggir jalan. "Kontes kimono khusus wanita!"

"Gimana kalau kalian yang ikutan?" tanya Lukas kepada para cewek yang bersama mereka.

"Hey, ayo kita paksa mereka untuk ikutan!" ajak Mea.

"Baiklah!" balas Dissa.

"UHUAK!" Emil langsung ditonjok oleh Runa.

"Ayo, bapak ikutan kontes!" kata Runa sambil nyeret Emil.

"Darukun, ayo!" bujuk Sakazaki sambil ngeluarin dark aura.

"B-B-Baiklah, Saki-chan!" balas Dark gemetaran.

"Giro, bersiaplah!" ujar Girl-chan.

"AMPUN! BAIKLAH, AKU IKUTAN!" teriak Giro-kun.

"CIH! MENDINGAN GUE KABUR AJA, DEH! TELEPORT!" pekik Lukas sambil menyedot dirinya sendiri dan Mathias ikutan kesedot teleport-nya Lukas.

"Gimana nih, Dham?" tanya Luthfi kepada Idham.

"KUROI SENKO! SEMOGA BERUNTUNG!" jerit Idham sambil ngacir.

"GOBLOK LU!" sembur Luthfi sewot.

"Lut, lu juga harus ikutan!" ajak Bunga sambil nyeret Luthfi.

* * *

Di tempat dandanan...

"Kenapa harus gue, sih?" tanya Luthfi yang didandani jadi cewek.

"Iya, hiks!" balas Emil yang juga didandani jadi cewek.

"Gue kagak perlu dandan!" timpal Giro-kun. (Maklumlah! Rambutnya kan panjang!)

"Pak Kambing mana?" tanya Sho.

"Kesedot teleport-nya pak Lukas!" jawab Hanny.

"Hiks, Hiks!" isak Dark yang sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Kalau gitu, ayo berangkat!" ajak Aruka.

* * *

Di tempat kontes, Emil pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Lukas.

'WHAT?! NORE JADI JURI?!' pekik Emil dalam hati.

"Eril!" jawab Emil.

"Kebiasaan di rumah apa?" tanya Idham.

'Goblok! Idham juga?!' batin Emil shock.

"Masak!" jawab Emil lagi.

"Masak apa?" tanya Mathias.

'Si Dan juga ikutan?!' jerit Emil di pikirannya.

"Kue!" jawab Emil singkat.

"Anko! Lu tadi mau nanya apaan barusan?" tanya Lukas.

"APA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA?!" pekik Mathias.

'Pakaian dalam wanita?!' batin Emil shock parah.

"MAAF, TAPI AKU TIDAK MEMAKAINYA!" jerit Emil stress.

Para penonton pun nosebleed dan beberapa saat kemudian, Luthfi pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Idham

'Bakalan gue bunuh lu, Dham!' umpat Luthfi dalam hati

"Lufina!" jawab Luthfi singkat.

"Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Lukas.

'Ngapain pak Teplon jadi juri juga?!' batin Luthfi kaget.

"Jadi suster, guru, polwan, penari balet, striptease, dan lain-lain!" jawab Luthfi lagi.

"TERNYATA DIA COSPLAYER, PEMIRSA!" teriak Mathias.

"T-tolong ja-jangan dise-sebar!" balas Luthfi terbata-bata.

"WAAH, SAMA AKU AJA!" jerit para penonton.

* * *

Setelah itu, Dark pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Lukas.

'PAK LUKAS?!' pekik Dark dalam hati.

"Darina!" jawab Dark datar.

"Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Idham.

'IDHAM JUGA?!' jerit Dark lagi.

"Membunuh!" jawab Dark singkat.

"BEH, MATI LAMPU! SEKIAN DARI KONTES INI!" teriak Mathias sambil ngacir dari tempat kontes yang mendadak mengalami pemadaman listrik.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Kalian lagi nonton apa?" tanya Lance saat memergoki para Daimyo sedang menonton sesuatu.

"Hehehe! Stoppersky-san liat aja sendiri!" jawab Motochika sambil mempersilakan sang Gunner ikutan menonton.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun ikutan menonton dan langsung blushing karena 'seseorang' di dalam tontonan tersebut.

"Bagus, sih! Tapi..." kata Lance menggantung sebelum...

"Jangan bilang itu video kontes kimono yang dikasih Dan!"

Suara mengerikan itu pun sukses membuat mereka semua merinding disko.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, STEILSSON-SAN/EMIL-SAN!" jerit para Daimyo plus Lance ketakutan.

Kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor!

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hehehe! Cerdik juga lu ngasih video itu buat ngerjain mereka!" puji Matt (yang kebetulan lagi berkunjung ke NNG) kepada Mathias saat mereka berdua sedang makan di Kantin.

"Yah, biar greget!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir lebar.

Sepertinya yang untung di sini cuma ketua guru doang, deh!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	47. The Crazyness Day

Balas Review! :D

**Sanada Sena: Kagak apa-apa, kok! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Hohoho, begitulah! Mathy itu memang si Raja Jahil! *nyengir nista.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Crazyness Day**

* * *

_~Angkot~_

"Dari tadi angkot lama banget!" gumam Giro-kun yang tak sengaja melihat uang di tengah jalan.

"Uang? Kalau dipikir-pikir ambil aja, deh!" kata anak itu sambil mengambil uang tersebut dan sebuah angkot pun melewatinya.

"Tuh, kan!" kata pemuda berkacamata itu sambil facepalm.

* * *

_~Ambulance~_

"Dari tadi angkotnya penuh mulu!" gumam Luthfi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil pun berhenti di depannya.

"Akhirnya dapet angkot juga!" kata anak itu dengan happy-nya.

'Tapi apa segampang ini?' pikir Luthfi bingung.

"Ini mobil ambulans, dek!" kata sopir mobil tersebut.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" teriak pemuda berkacamata itu kaget.

* * *

_~Ambulance Part 2~_

"Lu baca ini, kagak?" tanya Idham sambil nunjukin sebuah majalah kepada Girl-chan.

"Blekok lu!" bentak gadis itu sambil menjitak kepala Idham dan mereka berdua pun melihat sebuah ambulans.

'Ambulans?' pikir mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, ambulans itu pun berhenti.

'Berhenti?' pikir mereka berdua lagi.

Kemudian, Luthfi pun turun dari ambulans.

"Makasih ya, pak!" kata anak itu.

'LUTHFI! TOBAT, NAK! LU MAU MATI, YA?!' pekik mereka berdua dalam hati.

* * *

_~Siap~_

"Sebentar lagi ulangan, belum belajar lagi!" gumam Feby.

Tiba-tiba, Feby bertemu dengan Luthfi.

"Lu udah siap?" tanya Feby.

"Udah, lha!" jawab Luthfi santai.

'Gawat! Ternyata dia udah siap!' batin anak itu kaget.

"TARA~" kata teman berkacamatanya sambil menunjukkan contekan di lubang hidungnya.

"Maksud gue belajar!" balas Feby sewot.

* * *

_~Majalah~_

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita ulangan!" kata Emil sambil melihat majalah.

'Apa kalian mengira aku akan membaca dan tidak mengawasi kalian?' batin sang Icelandic.

"Wah, live action-nya udah tayang!" kata pemuda berambut silver itu.

'Kena perangkap dia!' batin Feby, Farel, dan Nova.

* * *

_~Komik~_

"Susah amat, sih!" gumam Farel. "Terpaksa ngawasin temen!"

Farel tak sengaja melihat Nova membaca komik.

"Masih sempet aja lu baca komik!" bentak Farel kesal.

Nova pun hanya bisa ber-'Eh' ria mendengarnya.

* * *

_~Contekan~_

"Ini punya siapa belum dinamain?" tanya Emil.

"Maaf, pak! Itu contekan saya!" jawab Timothy sambil menukar kertas itu dengan kertas ulangannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" nasihat sang Icelandic kepada anak itu.

"Iya, pak!" balas Timothy.

"Tunggu dulu!" ujar pemuda silver itu yang teringat sesuatu.

"KECEPLOSAN!" pekik Timothy panik.

'Yang bego siapa, sih?' batin seisi kelas (min Emil dan Timothy) sweatdrop.

* * *

_~Besok~_

"Tadi kalian ulangannya gimana?" tanya Nova.

"Lumayan!" jawab Giro-kun dan Idham bersamaan.

"Besok ada apaan, ya?" tanya Luthfi.

"Kagak tau, deh! Kita liat aja nanti!" balas Girl-chan watados.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	48. Wi-Fi Problem Teacher Version

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Iya, kagak apa-apa dan terima kasih Review-nya! ^O^"**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 38: Wi-Fi Problem Teacher Version**

* * *

Saat sedang main ToD, Keiji menerima sebuah dare gaje dan mendatangi seorang guru muda berambut merah bernama Lance Stoppersky.

"Stoppersky-kun! Lu tau kata sandi Wi-Fi sekolah, kagak?" tanya Keiji sambil memegang bahu Lance dan Lukas.

"Kagak tau!" gumam Lance watados sambil membantu Lukas membuat soal ulangan.

"Hah, kagak tau? Payah lu!" sambar Kojuro kesal sambil membenarkan rok di atas lutut (?) yang dipakainya.

Sekarang dia sedang menjalankan dare dari Ieyasu untuk crossdress dan menjalankannya dengan senang hati (baca: setengah terpaksa).

"Masa seorang Lance Stoppersky kagak tau password Wi-Fi NNG?" tanya Andre sambil menghitung uangnya yang mungkin aja ada sisa buat beliin Lance sebuah jajanan sebagai penawaran. "Nanti gue beliin kue sepuluh biji, deh!"

"Heh, jangan kue! Kesannya murahan banget!" gumam Gerrard sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Sasuke pun mulai ikut ambil bagian untuk hal ini karena dia punya banyak strategi dengan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang ninja dengan ngomong, "Naikin tawaran! Lu kasih tau password Wi-Fi-nya dan gue bikinin makanan special buat lu!"

"Masih enakan licorice pemberian Emil-dono daripada makanan buatan lu!" semprot Yukimura sambil memakan dango-nya yang ke-1853 (?!).

"ANJIR LU, DANNA!" umpat Sasuke kepada Yukimura yang sukses membuat pertikaian di antara keduanya.

Kemudian, Motochika pun muncul sambil ngomong, "Ah kalian ini, gue selalu punya cara keren buat urusan kayak gini!"

"Stoppersky-san, beri aku password Wi-Fi sekolah ini dan nanti malam kau tidur sama aku, ya?" godanya sambil memegang dagu Lance yang sukses membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mau di kamarmu atau di kamar- AW!" kata Motochika yang tiba-tiba terpotong karena kakinya diinjak oleh Mathias dan Ieyasu.

"GILA LU, CHIKA! KALAU LU PAKE CARA KAYAK GITU, BISA-BISA LU BAKALAN DI-HEADSHOT SAMA ICE!" bentak Mathias sambil menampar Motochika berkali-kali.

"TAU LU, CHIKA! BISA-BISA LU BAKALAN DIGAMPARIN SAMA STEILSSON-SAN!" Ieyasu juga ikut-ikutan membentak Motochika sambil menonjok pria itu dengan kesalnya.

"CARA LU MURAHAN BANGET, GOBLOK! MALU GUE PUNYA TEMEN KAYAK LU!" umpat mereka berdua kepada Motochika yang sukses membuat para guru yang lainnya diem sambil membatin, 'Si Yasu sama Køhler-san mulai sadis, nih!'

"Udah, selow aja! Gue kan cuma bercanda!" lirih Motochika dengan wajah yang memar dan bonyok akibat perbuatan kedua orang barusan.

"Bercanda tapi bikin gue jijik!" desis Sasuke dengan tampang 'ilfeel-gue-sama-Motochika-!'.

Sementara itu, Kenshin yang berada di samping Masamune pun juga mendengar kata menjijikan itu sambil bertanya, "Gue yang denger, tapi kenapa pengen muntah, ya?"

"Sama!" balas Masamune singkat.

"Ih! Berisik banget, sih! Gue jadi kagak bisa nonton 'The Last Movie', nih!" teriak Kojuro yang dari tadi menatap layar laptopnya untuk menonton film.

Gerrard yang berada di sebelah Kojuro pun menghela nafasnya.

"Udah! Mendingan lu nonton 'Sponge Out The Water' aja sama gue!" sarannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah DVD film yang dimaksud.

Kemudian, Lukas dan Shingen pun mendatangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Mendingan kita nonton 'TV Champion' aja, deh!" usul Lukas.

"Gaya lu, Bondevik-san! Ngikutin aja kagak!" balas Shingen sambil menatap Lukas dengan wajah datar.

* * *

Kemudian, para guru pun mulai berusaha mengutak-atik password Wi-Fi sekolah tanpa bantuan Lance.

"Coba pake password yang satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh dan delapan!" saran Ieyasu.

"Oke!" balas Keiji sambil mengetik delapan digit angka yang disebutkan Ieyasu barusan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kok kagak bisa, sih?" tanya Keiji bingung.

"Coba 'Valkyrie Tank'!" gumam Matt sambil memegang dagunya.

Keiji pun mengetik nama itu di kolom Wi-Fi password, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil dan ngomong, "Kagak bisa!"

"Coba pakai inisial selingkuhannya!" usul Andre, tapi Keiji malah gagal paham dengan maksud perkataannya.

"Hah?" sahut Keiji yang memang sudah gagal paham dengan maksud Andre barusan.

Kemudian, Lukas pun kembali menghampiri Lance dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh, Bocah Merah! Memangnya lu kagak tau password Wi-Fi sekolah, ya?" tanya Lukas kepada Lance dengan ekspresi 'kok-tumben-ya?'.

"Kasih tau atau gue cekokin lu pake lagu horror!" ancam Andre kepada Lance sambil mengeluarkan HP Sm*rtph*n* dari saku celananya. "Mau lagu 'Karl Mayer' atau yang lain?"

"Eeh, jangan! Itu mah kagak ngaruh!" balas Mitsunari, sementara Andre sibuk nyari lagu lain.

Mungkin lagu 'Gloomy Sunday' bisa menjadi pilihan lain yang terbaik (atau menakutkan) bagi telinga Lance dan para guru lainnya.

Kemudian, sesosok makhluk dari negeri antah barantah pun memasuki ruangan nista tersebut.

"Iya, jangan! Mendingan lagu 'Kagome Kagome' aja!" kata Kagamine Rin bersemangat.

Eh, sebentar! Rin kan Vocaloid, ngapain dia ikut-ikutan?

"Paham, deh! Yang punya lagu serem cukup ngerti!" gumam Mathias pelan.

'SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI!' batin sang ketua guru sambil memegangi dadanya.

Abaikan saja Mathias yang mulai galau barusan!

Kita kembali kepada para guru yang sedang mengerubuti Lance! Mereka melihat kenampakan Rin di ruang guru, tapi kembali mengabaikannya.

"Ih, dirasa!" gumam Rin agak kesal. "Eh, kenapa gue dikacangin?"

"LU KAN BUKAN GURU DI SINI!" koor para guru lantang.

"WOI, SELOW AJA KELES! GUE BELUM BUDEG!" balas Rin sewot.

Sontak, para guru pun langsung ketawa gaje mendengarnya.

"Gue pergi dulu!" kata Rin sambil meninggalkan ruang guru.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Mitsunari mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Iya! Dia dari tadi tidak mendengar suara Hanbei dan bertanya, "Moncong-moncong, Hanbei-sama kemana?"

Ieyasu pun mulai tertawa kecil begitu mendengar temannya mencari Hanbei sambil nanya balik, "Kenapa, Mitsu? Kangen?"

"Kagak, gue mau nanya aja!"

"Pasti dia lagi di belakang, tepatnya lagi bikin makanan di dapur Kantin!" balas Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya dan Mitsunari pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hei, kalian jangan bahas apa-apa dulu kek! Ini urusin dulu masalah Wi-Fi-nya!" kata Matt kepada Keiji. "Biar bisa lanjut main lagi, nih!"

"Eh, iya! Gue lupa!" kata Keiji sambil memegang dahinya.

"Stoppersky-kun!" panggilnya sambil berjalan menuju meja Lance.

Sesampainya di meja Lance, dia pun menatapnya dengan penuh harapan sambil ngomong, "Eh, Stoppersky-kun! Buruan kasih tau password-nya! Gue mau nyolong foto dari mbah Gugel, nih!"

"Nyolong foto apaan, sih?" tanya Lance tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. "Foto gebetan lu, ya?"

"Heh, bukan kok!" gumam Ieyasu kepada Lance. "Palingan foto artis itu, kali!"

"Jangan sok tau kalian!" kata Keiji kepada mereka berdua dengan kagak sabaran. "Eeh, kasih tau aja! Ingat, orang pelit itu cocoknya jadi jomblo!"

"Anjir, parah lu! Dia kan sobat gue!" sambar Matt membela temannya tersebut.

"Ya kagak, Lance?" tanya Matt sambil menatap Lance.

Kemudian, Lance pun tersenyum nista dan teman-temannya mulai curiga karena dia ingin ketawa tapi ditahan. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mulai ngomong, "Kalau soal itu sih, kalian tulis aja 'Kagak tau'! Memang kata sandinya kayak gitu, kok!"

Webek, webek...

Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Tick Tock!

GUBRAK!

"ANJRIIIIIIIT!" jerit Andre kesal.

"KAMPREEEEET!" pekik Ieyasu ikut-ikutan pake 'kata mutiara'.

"Berisik lu berdua, bastard!" umpat Masamune sambil melempar botol plastik kosong ke arah Andre dan Ieyasu.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! BARU KALI INI KITA DI-TROLL SAMA LANCE STOPPERSKY!" jerit Matt, Mathias dan Lukas.

"Cie di-Troll, memang enak?" gumam Motonari pelan sambil menertawakan teman-temannya dalam hati.

"Jebakan betmen!" gumam Shingen pelan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, Oyakata-sama! Ini mah Jebakan Lance Stoppersky!" balas Yukimura kepada tuannya tersebut.

"PANTESAN AJA KEMARIN LU DILUPAIN MULU!"

"Apa hubungannya sama hal itu?!" bentak Gerrard kepada Kenshin yang sukses membuat yang bersangkutan hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"BESOK GUE GUNA-GUNAIN SI EMIL STEILSSON BIAR DIA CEPET-CEPET MUTUSIN LU, LANCE STOPPERSKY!"

Lance pun hanya bisa merasakan uratnya yang terputus begitu mendengar ada orang yang mengancam hubungannya dengan Emil.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, ini memang nista! Tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk dua Chapter terakhir nanti! :D

Betewe enewe beswe, ada yang berminat add FB dan BBM? Keterangannya ada di profil dan aku akan berusaha konfirm saat sahur (karena paket internet malam di HP-ku cuma bisa dari jam satu malem sampe jam setengah tujuh pagi)! Aku mem-publish beberapa gambar yang kubuat dengan aplikasi 'Avatar Maker' di FB, lho! Mungkin, ada yang berminat comment? *maunya!*

Mungkin setelah ini aku berniat bikin fic special puasa yang akan dipublish di kedua fandom 'sakral'-ku! Ada yang bisa nebak? Clue-nya itu fandom asal OTP-ku, lho! (Yang sering baca 'TCSC' mungkin tau ni ye? *ngelirik Honey Sho.*)

Review! :D


	49. Pertanda?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Haha, iya! Fic-nya udah di-publish, kok! Cek aja sendiri dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Silvania48: Boleh aja, tapi hubunginya lewat PM kalau punya akun soalnya kalau di sini kagak enak lho! ^^a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 39: Pertanda?**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, tenang, tenteram, dan didampingi suara kaca pecah plus teriakan alay di dalam ruang guru sekolah nista kita! Yap! NihoNime Gakuen, atau yang biasa disingkat NNG!

"Yak, mantep! Rekor baru!" kata Motochika sambil megang stopwatch.

"Sip, berapa detik?" tanya Keiji.

"5,6 detik! Sini gantian!" jawab Motochika sambil memulai 'permainan' mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengarlah suara alay yang berkumandang (?) di suatu tempat.

"Berapa detik?" tanya Motochika.

"Kamprot! 5,0 detik, beda tipis!" balas Keiji.

Ternyata, mereka sedang nyantet orang. Mereka sengaja masang foto wajah Lukas di tembok dan mengenainya dengan melemparkan bola basket. Oh, dan jangan lupa stopwatch untuk menghitung seberapa cepat reaksinya akan muncul.

Akhirnya, sang target pun mendatangi TKP dengan wajah yang Author-tak-bisa-jelaskan-dengan-perkataan.

"Anjir lu berdua! Muka gue ringsek sebelah, nih! Dasar penggemar mainan limbad! Jangan sampe gue telpon psikiater, ya!" bentak sang personifikasi Norwegia, Lukas Bondevik.

"Kita bosen main PS mulu! Lagian, gaji gue bulan ini dipotong sama Køhler-san gara-gara kemaren main skateboard di tiang listrik (?) sama Brokugaryuu! Jadinya gue puasin aja main ini!" balas Motochika sok polos.

"Lu berdua nyadar umur apa! Harusnya tuh kalian hang-out atau nge-date atau segala macem, bukannya nyantet orang begini!" usul Lukas sok bijak.

"Halah, lu sendiri? Dasar tua-tua jomblo!"

Jleb!

"Perjaka!"

Jleb jleb!

"Pedofil!"

Jleb jleb jleb!

"Om-om mesum!"

"Sorry ye, tapi gue kagak mesum!" bantah Lukas dengan wajah datar.

"Belum aja, tuh!" balas Keiji jahil.

"Au ah, gue mau keluar dulu!" ujar Lukas sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Nyari udara segar?" tanya Motochika watados.

"Kagak, nyari cabe! Ya iyalah!" balas Lukas sewot sebelum pergi.

"Eh, Chika! Mending kita nyari Stoppersky-kun, yuk! Siapa tau aja dia bisa nolongin kita!" usul Keiji.

"Boleh juga, deh!"

Kedua Daimyo nista itu pun langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Woah! Benda macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah!" balas Hanbei sambil angkat bahu.

Ternyata beberapa Daimyo sedang bergerombol melihat 'sesuatu' di sana. Motochika dan Keiji yang baru nyampe pun langsung menghampiri Kojuro yang kebetulan berada di belakang kerumunan tersebut.

"Oy, Koju! Ada apaan?" tanya Keiji sambil menepuk pundak sang 'Ryu no Migime'.

"Liat aja sendiri!" jawab Kojuro sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' di depannya.

Sontak, mereka berdua langsung ber-jawdrop ria melihat sebuah Tank raksasa terparkir di tengah lapangan.

Well, sebenernya para Daimyo tidak tau benda apa itu!

"Sejak kapan benda itu ada di sini?" tanya keduanya cengo.

"Since yesterday!" jawab seseorang yang tidak perlu ditebak lagi, Date Masamune.

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"I don't know! Memangnya aku pemilik benda ini?"

Oh, Masmun! Entah kenapa, kau seperti ingin mengatakan 'memangnya aku ibumu' kepada mereka.

"Flyt forbi, flytte over _(Minggir, minggir)_! Kalian mau potong gaji atau potong kepala?" tanya seseorang dengan nada mengancam di belakang mereka.

Tentu saja suara tadi langsung bikin mereka semua kabur secepat kilat dari tempat itu tanpa menengok sama sekali.

Yah, memangnya siapa yang mau Mathias memotong gaji (atau mungkin sekaligus kepala) mereka hanya karena hal sepele?

"Apa kagak ada cara lain selain ngancem kayak gitu untuk mengusir mereka?" tanya Lance yang muncul di sebelah sang ketua guru sambil membawa beberapa peralatan kebersihan.

"Mereka itu tukang kepo!" balas sang Danish yang melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan umpatan dalam bahasa negaranya.

Lance pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar umpatan Mathias yang sebenarnya bukan lelucon sama sekali.

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya kita terbalik! Aku merasa selera humorku bukan pada lelucon, tapi pada umpatan!"

Pria jabrik itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mata birunya menatap intens sang Gunner yang membalas tatapannya dengan alis yang naik karena bingung.

"Bersihkan Tank-mu sebelum pasukan kepo itu datang lagi!" perintah Mathias sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lance.

"Oke!" balas pemuda berambut merah itu singkat sambil menghampiri Tank tersebut dan menaruh peralatan yang dibawanya di dekat kakinya. "Mari kita bersihkan dirimu, Valkyrie!"

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Eh, Darukun! Lu udah tau, belum?"

"Tau apaan, Lut?"

"Kayaknya pak Lance punya Tank gede di lapangan, deh!"

"Masa, sih?"

"Iye! Tadi gue liat sendiri, lho!"

"Ciyus?"

"Sepuluh rius malah!"

Yah, terlihat dua anak cowok yang lagi ngobrol di salah satu sudut meja Kantin. Mereka adalah Luthfi dan Dark.

"Kalian ngomongin apaan, sih? Gue kagak ngerti, deh!" tanya Idham yang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa makaroni banyak rasa yang dibelinya.

"Cuma masalah kecil, tapi..." Dark berpikir sebentar untuk mencari pertanyaan yang bisa diajukan. "Lu inget kan kalau pak Lance itu mantan tentara?"

"Apa hubungannya sama obrolan ngaco kalian?" Idham nanya balik sambil duduk dan membuka bungkus makaroni-nya.

"Sedikit, sih! Lu kagak liat Tank gede di lapangan tadi?" jawab Luthfi nanya balik.

"Liat, tapi gue males tau!" jawab Idham cuek sambil memakan makaroni-nya.

Luthfi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sifat cuek Idham barusan.

"Moncong-moncong, ada kabar terakhir dari pak Kambing?" tanya Idham mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil memakan kembali makaroni-nya.

'Pak Kambing' adalah nama panggilan sebagian murid NNG kepada ketua guru mereka. Yah, tentunya jarang diucapkan di depan orangnya! Soalnya, itu sama aja gali liang kubur sendiri di depan Mathias!

"Yah, katanya akan ada guru baru dan guru lama mau diliburkan!" jawab Dark yang merupakan stalker guru paling ulung se-NNG.

Webek, webek...

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Idham langsung tersedak makanannya.

"Minum, Dham! Minum! Oy, apa ada es teh atau semacamnya di sekitar sini?!" tanya Luthfi panik saat melihat sobatnya tersedak.

Sontak, Dark langsung ngacir dan balik lagi dengan segalon air, kemudian meminumkannya tanpa peringatan ke mulut Idham.

"Astaga Kambing, Idham-pyon! Lu abis diapain sampe diminumin segalon air?!" tanya Giro yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu dan segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sialan lu berdua! Jangan pake segalon air juga, keles!" umpat Idham kesal sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Yah, abisnya cuma ini doang yang gue temuin!" balas Dark watados.

"Yah, cari kek yang lebih normal! Masa segalon air pake dibawa segala?! Baju gue jadi basah, kan?! Memangnya lu kate gue ini apaan?!" gerutu pemuda berkacamata itu panjang lebar.

"Andalite?" tanya Luthfi dengan tampang sebego Kaito (?) yang sukses dihadiahi tonjokan maut sampai mukanya ringsek.

"Jangan bawa nama di buku 'Animorphs' itu, kampret!" bentak Idham emosi.

"Udahlah kalian!" lerai Giro sambil menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sampai kunciran rambutnya ikut bergoyang.

"Lha, lu sendiri ngapain di sini?" tanya Idham yang udah tenang kembali sambil menunjuk Giro.

"Aku? Ya nyariin Nee-chan, lha!" balas pemuda itu watados.

"Orangnya di perpus!" ujar Luthfi sambil nunjuk keluar Kantin.

"Danke!" Giro pun langsung melesat pergi menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"Kita bicarakan ini besok dan lain kali, carilah minuman yang normal kalau ngeliat orang tersedak!" Idham pun pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Nah, semoga bersenang-senang!"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ugh, lama banget kagak update 'BTP'! Tapi aku usahain kagak terlalu ngaret aja soalnya mungkin kagak bakalan bisa update cepat mengingat udah SMK dan masuk sekolah tanggal 27!

Review! :D


	50. Ending Day or Beginner Day?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, karena saat puasa selera humor-ku agak blank dan aku masih mikirin kelanjutannya! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Sanada Sena: Hmm, seneng tidak terlalu! Tapi, kadang masih ingin bikin sequel atau spin-off! Yah, aku masuk SMK jurusan AP soalnya ngikutin jejak abang aku yang juga SMK jurusan AP! Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 40: Ending Day or Beginner Day?**

* * *

Pagi yang terlalu sepi di NNG! Biasanya para guru bakalan nyari ribut di sekolah saat liburan untuk meramaikan suasana, tapi kali ini berbeda! Hmm, kenapa ya?

Rupanya ada rapat rahasia yang dihadiri oleh tujuh dari delapan belas guru NNG di ruang staff karena di ruang guru masih ada para Daimyo (min Ieyasu) yang entah lagi ngapain di sana. Tapi di sana hanya ada Ieyasu, Gerrard, Andre, dan Emil. Lukas lagi belanja Yoggi di supermarket terdekat, Lance sedang berada di suatu tempat dan belum balik, sementara Mathias datangnya telat karena begadang nonton film sambil minum bir di rumah Nordic.

Ieyasu yang merupakan satu-satunya Daimyo yang ikut rapat rahasia ini mewanti-wanti adanya kabar tentang peliburan para Daimyo dan masuknya guru pengganti.

Yah, yang namanya ketua guru itu suka ngambil keputusan sendiri! Tapi aku bukannya mau nyari masalah sama Mathias, ya! Thundy meinen Namen und meine Position als Erzähler hier _(Namaku Thundy dan jabatanku sebagai Narator di sini)_! (Reader: "Nih orang maunya gimana, sih?!")

"Jadi, apa ada ya?" tanya Ieyasu yang berusaha memecahkan suasana yang mulai angker (baca: sepi kayak kuburan).

"Lu udah dengar tentang kabar guru pengganti dari Dan? Gue dengar mereka mau ke sini!" jawab Emil sambil memakan licorice-nya yang ke 5271 (?!).

"Tuh Kambing kagak ada kerjaan banget!" gerutu Andre yang dari tadi ngasah senjatanya di pojokan.

Gerrard pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar gerutuan sobatnya barusan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pemuda berambut silver yang sibuk makan sampai segunung penuh bungkus licorice berserakan di ruangan tersebut.

"Eh, Mil! Lu makan licorice-nya banyak amat, memangnya kagak takut gemuk apa?" tanya Gerrard kepada Emil yang dari tadi lagi asik makan.

"Nei, hvað gerði ég að kæra _(Tidak, memangnya aku peduli)_?" balas sang Icelandic datar sambil meneruskan acara makannya. "Gue mah masih mendingan, daripada Nore? Masa dia sampe bawa 900 kardus Yoggi ke ruang guru? Sekardus aja ada 60 botol, gimana kalau dikali dengan kardus sebanyak itu?"

Gerrard pun makin sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Banyak amat! Perutnya sekuat apa, sih?" timpal Andre yang kagak percaya dengan perkataan Emil barusan.

"Entahlah, gue mah kagak mau perduli dengan hal itu!" Pemuda berambut silver itu pun hanya bisa angkat bahu dengan tampang cuek.

"Steilsson-san masih sensi dipaksa manggil Bondevik-san 'Onii-chan'?" tanya Ieyasu yang sukses membuat Emil tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, sang Icelandic pun langsung men-death glare si Daimyo dari Mikawa tersebut.

"Sialan lu, Yasu! Ngapain sih nanyain begituan?!" umpat Emil kagak nyelow.

"Eh?! Apa salahnya?! Memangnya nanya begituan doang kagak boleh?" balas Ieyasu yang merasa kagak salah apa-apa.

"Tapi kagak usah bawa na-"

"Maaf, telat!" sapa Lance yang memotong bentakan Emil barusan.

"Dari mana aja lu?!" tanya Emil dengan tampang sinis.

"Et, deh! Bukannya dibalas, malah ngomel! Memangnya gue salah apaan, sih?" balas Lance bingung.

"Lu mah kagak salah, si Yasu noh yang salah!" ujar Andre sambil nunjuk Ieyasu.

"Eh?! Apa-apaan?! Gue kan cuma nanya doang, masa gitu aja sewot?!" balas Ieyasu yang kagak terima disalahkan.

"Memangnya lu nanya apaan ke Emil-san, Yasu?" tanya Lance.

"Gue nanya begini, 'Steilsson-san masih sensi dipaksa manggil Bondevik-san 'Onii-chan'?'! Udah, begitu doang!" jawab Ieyasu mengulangi pertanyaan yang diajukannya barusan.

Webek, webek...

Entah kenapa, Lance malah tertawa mendengarnya. Sontak, hal itu membuat keempat orang lainnya langsung bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Ya ampun! Cuma gara-gara begituan doang emosi?" Lance pun melanjutkan tawanya sebelum Emil mencekik lehernya dengan ganas.

"Jangan. Macam-macam. Denganku. Bocah. Merah!" bentak Emil geram plus penuh penekanan dalam kalimatnya sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya dari sang Gunner berambut merah tersebut.

Lance pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Dia udah sering melihat Emil semarah itu sejak mereka menjadi guru di NNG.

"Betewe enewe beswe, Mathias mana?" tanya Lance.

"Biasa, begadang! Memangnya apalagi?" balas Emil yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Yo, minna!" sapa Mathias yang langsung muncul dari jendela (?!) dengan Bug Fighter yang nyolong dari pangkalan militer Yeerk terdekat (?).

Kambing dicinta, kapak pun tiba! (?) Baru juga dibicarain udah dateng aja orangnya! Udah gitu, pake cara yang kagak elit banget pula!

Eh, sebentar! Bug Fighter? Yeerk? Sejak kapan istilah 'Animorphs' nyasar ke sini?

"Tumben! Biasanya dateng terakhir!" sahut Andre.

"Gue nyariin Norge di supermarket kagak ketemu, makanya langsung ke sini!" balas Mathias lemes karena capek nyariin sobatnya tersebut.

"Ya elah, Dan! Nore mah memang begitu orangnya, suka ngilang kagak tau rimbanya!" timpal Emil judes.

"Moncong-moncong soal Lukas-san, gue tadi liat dia tepar di lapangan!" gumam Lance sambil masang tampang mikir.

Webek, webek...

"KENAPA LU KAGAK BAWA DIA KE KLINIK AJA, SIH?!" pekik Mathias dan Emil sewot yang langsung tancap gas ke lapangan.

"Kirain kagak ada yang mau nolongin, ya gue biarin aja dia tepar dengan botol Yoggi menggunung di lapangan!" komentar Lance watados yang sukses membuat ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah penyelamatan maniak Yoggi kemudian... (?)

"Kita rapat di sini buat apaan?" tanya Gerrard.

"Yah, aku punya berita kalau minggu depan 'mereka' mau datang ke sini! Jadi aku rasa kau ngerti maksudnya, Yasu!" jawab Mathias sambil melirik ke arah Ieyasu.

"Jadi kami boleh liburan, nih?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ja!" Pria jabrik itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ingat, kagak ada yang boleh santai selama liburan! Semuanya harus mengerjakan tugas dan aku yang akan kasih tau! Ngerti?"

"Ha'i! Oke, aku akan beritahu yang lainnya!" Ieyasu pun langsung ngacir ke ruang guru dengan kecepatan Garatron (?). ('Animorphs' again?)

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Oy, semuanya! Makkun bilang kita boleh libur!" kata Ieyasu mengumumkan berita barusan.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" sorak para Daimyo kegirangan.

Mereka pun melakukan beberapa selebrasi untuk merayakan liburan mereka. Ada yang Gangnam Style, Shuffling, Caesar, Harlem Shake, dan yang lainnya Author malas sebutkan.

"Tapi buruknya, Makkun ngasih kita tugas biar kita kagak boleh santai selama liburan!" lanjut Ieyasu yang langsung merusak kegembiraan mereka semua.

"DAFUQ?!" teriak mereka semua kaget.

"Køhler-san ada-ada aja, sumpah! Masa liburan ngerjain tugas, sih?!" tanya Mitsunari kagak terima.

"Tapi memang benar, sih! Kalau kita santai pas libur, apa untungnya coba?" balas Motonari yang langsung pelototin sama kesepuluh Daimyo lainnya.

"Lu mah kagak fair, Nari!" timpal Kenshin datar.

"He-eh, kita mah pengen liburan dengan tenang tanpa tugas!" sahut Shingen.

"Kalian mau potong gaji, potong liburan, atau potong kepala?!"

Sontak, seisi ruang guru langsung merinding disko saat mendapati sang ketua guru udah mengancam dengan aura mengerikannya.

"Hi-hiyeee! Ampun, Mathias-dono! Kita bakalan ngerjain tugas, deh!" kata Yukimura yang udah ketakutan setengah mati dengan aura mengerikan tersebut.

"Iya, Køhler-san! Kita masih sayang nyawa, lho!" sambung Sasuke yang juga ketakutan.

"Terserah!" balas Mathias cuek sambil meletakkan setumpuk buku di atas meja. "Nah, ini tugasnya!"

"Yah, baiklah!" Para Daimyo pun mengambil tugas masing-masing dengan lesu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, ada sebuah bus yang sedang berada di depan NNG. Mathias pun memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Lance yang kebetulan berada di belakang pria jabrik itu.

"Ja! Kita liat apakah 'mereka' sanggup bertahan di sini!" gumam sang ketua guru sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Berlanjut ke 'Elgang Teacher Problem'!**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga 'BTP', tapi tenang dulu! Masih ada sequel-nya, kok! Liat aja di fic 'Elgang Teacher Problem'!

Review! :D


End file.
